


No Other Summer

by natimesia



Category: Charlie/Gabrielle - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 06:38:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 81,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16035020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natimesia/pseuds/natimesia





	1. Chapter 1

Charlie was staring at her window for almost an hour now, waiting for something, or rather someone to show up, but nothing seemed to happen. She was sitting at the corner of her bed for almost an hour already, but she was not ready to go just yet.

A year passed when she last talked and saw him, but it seemed just like yesterday. It still made her guilty and angry for what she’d done. It was the stupidest decision she had ever made, but it was the first time she stood up for it.

They would be leaving the island soon. She was just waiting for her friends’ signal. It was the same day they arrived at the island last year, and the feeling she’s having was undefined. She felt the island reminds her of their good, bad, funny, sweet and romantic memories, and it made her sad. She thought she needed to find herself more, not that she lost it when they separated, but she felt a part of her had been missing. And so should he find himself too. She loves him, but she needed to let him go.

It was the 17th day of March, just a few days of summer vacation, yet she was already thinking about school, not that she missed it. It would be her last year in high school, and she was definitely glad. Those students chatting, the noises in the cafeteria, the gossips, and the pressures in academics drive her crazy. Everything in her school drives her crazy. One of the few things that made her happy going in there were her best friends.  
She looked at her old scrapbook which she was holding since she entered her room. Of all of the things that she had, she valued the scrapbook most. It was the only thing that reminded her that everything really happened, that it wasn’t all just a dream. Imagining that she would lose the scrapbook will mean she lose the most unforgettable summer she ever had. It was the only thing that connects her to those happy times.

She opened it, flipped the pages, and then she smiled, seeing those funny pictures that they took. She felt a constant sadness because it was reminding her again that everything didn’t work out.

It was not in the plan, so do not expect everything must turn out well, she usually tells herself every time she thinks of it.

She continued flipping until she reached the page where her journal was written. She always loved writing. In the trip with her cousins in Palawan, she thought of making a diary, and then she planned that after a year she would read it and evaluate it. Will it be good or bad? Will it be boring? Will it be exciting? Before having that summer, she never thought it would be exciting. She never really wanted to go in the first place. 

Since Charrie will go with her friends in Boracay and will be having her best out of town summer vacation ever, I must have the best out of town summer vacation, too. That was one of her purpose in going to Palawan. Even her childhood friend’s debut in Palawan wouldn’t make her go.

Now, it was the same year, the same time, the same place, the same day that she planned to evaluate her summer last year. So, was it good or bad? Was it boring? Was it exciting? She looked at the scrapbook, ready to open it and go back from where her true happiness started.

She looked at the horizon and exhaled. Even without reading the whole journal, even if exactly a year passed, with just her eyes closed, she could still remember everything, down to the smallest details. With another sigh, she felt everything came back to her.

She looked at her door. She could hear the sounds of her friends’ voices downstairs. They must be exploring around the house. Since they were in Palawan, they wanted to finally see the rest house in a private island in Palawan that was owned by Charlie’s family.

“Even just a drop off,” Fryxell, one of Charlie’s friends insisted.

“We’ll just look at the island and the house,” Erica, another friend of hers added.

“We promise not to disarrange things. We will just look around,” Danielle promised.

“It’s one of the reasons why I go here in Palawan. To see your rest house,” Rose said. “Just a small peek, please?”

Charlie didn’t need any more promises from them. They didn’t know Charlie also wanted to go there, and they didn’t know what the real reason is. Even if they were her best friends, she couldn’t risk telling them what happened here.

She finally said yes and they all went to the island.

Her friends seemed still busy downstairs, so she decided to do it now. She was about to start reading it when someone knocked. 

“Good timing, whoever you are,” Charlie muttered and looked at the door. Danielle entered, her eyes wandering in Charlie’s room.

“So this is your room, huh? Nice,” she mused.

Charlie immediately closed and hid the scrapbook under a pillow.

“Are we going now?” Charlie said.

“Can we stay for a little longer? The house is huge. We wanted to see everything. All of them are outside in the gazebo, taking a look on what the house looks like at the back. We all find your rest house pretty amazing.”  
Charlie smiled. “It’s okay. Take your time in looking. We don’t have anything to do for the next few hours, so I guess we could stay here for a while.”

“Great!” Danielle exclaimed. “Thanks. I’ll go down now. Follow me?”

“Later,” Charlie responded. Danielle nodded and went out.

Charlie sighed in relief. She slowly took the scrapbook under her pillows, afraid that Danielle might come back. After a few seconds, she couldn’t hear anything, so she opened it, flipped the pages again and then she smiled, remembering what happened on that one month of her summer. The summer of her life, the summer where she fell in love deeply and got hurt badly.

She turned another page and looked at her stolen picture that he took in his balcony. She continued flipping until she reached the journal part.

“It actually started on a caterpillar,” Charlie whispered and smiled on how ridiculous that sounded. She looked at the scrapbook.

“March 17, 2010 . . .”

She started reading.


	2. Chapter 2

2

 

 

 

March 17, 2010 (First day)

 

I was awakened as Jane wiggled me in the bed.

            “Wake up Char, wake up. We’re here now,” she said. I opened my eyes and scratched it. I looked out the window. “Beautiful, right? We hadn’t been here since when? Thirteen years old?” she said. I opened my mouth to respond, but no words came out. It was just so beautiful that I went speechless. It took me seconds to speak again. I reminded her that she’s six years older than me and that she’s thirteen and I was just seven back then.

            I remembered the last time I went here. I was just seven years old. Dad always brought us when he would visit. But when he died, we never came back again. It was almost eight years since the last time I visited.

            There were so many changes in the island. More coconut trees had grown, and the house looked older. Still, the memories that dad and I had in the island were still fresh.

            “I’m pretty sure Charrie will be very jealous because she won’t be able to see this,” Jane said.

            “She won’t be,” I assured her.

            “How can you say?”

            “She chose her friends over us. She chose to be with them in Boracay than to be with us here.”

            Jane laughed. “You sound like a kid. Don’t be angry at Charrie now, okay? She just wants to spend more time with her friends.”

            “Exactly,” I pointed. “Isn’t that immature? Friends over family?”

            “Shh, don’t say that,” Jane said. “Anyway, you’re lucky auntie Beth let you come with us here,” she said, changing the topic.

            “Of course,” I said. “If Charrie will go with her friends, then I will also go with my cousins.” Just then, we heard a voice coming outside.

            “Hey, guys! We’re here! Help us unload things,” Louisa said. Jane looked at me then sighed. She helped me fixed my things that were scattered in the bed. We were about to go upstairs when I noticed Risa having trouble with her luggages. She had three luggages, and she couldn’t get them all out of the door. The third luggage was stuck.

            “Need help?” I offered.

            “Yes, please,” she said, pulling the luggage violently. “This stupid luggage is so big it couldn’t fit this stupid door.” She put her hands on her waist, feeling exhausted. “I wonder why yachts have just small doors,” she complained and sat on it.

            “Well maybe because the yacht that we have is small too,” I told her. Risa rolled her eyes. “Why didn’t I think of that?” she said.

             “I’ll just call Kev to help you,” Jane said and then went out. We waited for about two minutes before Kevin came.

            “What’s wrong?” he asked and wrapped his right _sweaty_ arm around my shoulders. Gross.

            “It’s stuck,” I said and got his arm off my shoulders.

             Kevin pulled the luggage but it remained stuck. He pulled it again but still nothing happened. He thought for a few seconds with his hands on his waist.

            “Who owns this anyway? It’s causing delay. We should be out now, helping them,” he complained.

            “Hers.” I pointed Risa immediately. He looked at the luggage again as if it made something bad to him. He started pulling again. It remained stuck.

            “Ah, I know,” he said, looking like he just solved the problem. He pushed the luggage back in the room. He unzipped it, removed some clothes, and then closed it. He slid it out of the room. It fitted.

            “Finally!” Risa exhaled. Kevin exhaled too, and I couldn’t help but join them.

            “Well, what lesson have we learned today?” he asked and wrapped his arm around my shoulders again. Gross again.

            “That yacht doors are small because the yacht is small too?” Risa said. Kevin took a deep sigh.

            “Not that. Don’t bring clothes that will not fit perfectly in your luggage. We will stay here for just a few weeks,” he said. I nodded in agreement. “But you actually have a point,” he added. I shook my head in dismay.

            “Whatever, you two,” I said, and I get his arm off my shoulders again.

            “You’re welcome,” Kevin said, wiping his sweat with his shirt. “Let’s go. Let’s help them unloads things.”

 

After unloading all the things, we headed inside the rest house. Louisa, Risa, Jane and I sat on the couch in the living room downstairs while Kevin and John went to their own room to unpack. I opened my shoulder bag and picked my book, the book that I had been reading before I fell asleep. I already read the book many times, but I was not tired of reading it and every chapter still surprised me.

            As I read, the girls talked about what they brought for Roe’s party. Risa bragged that she brought 3 dresses and she said something that caught Jane off guard.

            “Luau?” Jane repeated.

            “Retro is the motif,” Louisa told Risa.

            “What?” Risa said, alarmed. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

            “I texted you,” Louisa said.

            “I also texted you,” Jane said.

            “I didn’t receive,” Risa complained. “Do you have a spare one?”

            “I didn’t bring extra,” Jane said.

            “Me too,” added Louisa.

            “How about me then?” Risa said exasperatedly. “Wait, are there malls here?”

            “I don’t think so,” Louisa said. “I didn’t see malls, but I surely saw stores in the mainland.”

            “Can we get there by canoeing?” Risa asked. I smirked. As if she knew how to canoe. I turned the next page.

            “We don’t have a canoe, and as if you know how to,” Jane said. I nodded in agreement. “Just ask John if he can give you a ride using the motor boat,” Jane said and picked something in her bag. She pulled out a bag of chips. She opened it and started eating. Louisa joined. Risa groaned.

            “I don’t want to go rush shopping. Don’t tell me I’ll be left here?” Risa said.

            “If you won’t have a dress, then you really will,” Louisa teased. Risa groaned louder. I couldn’t help but to laugh on her reaction. She looked like she just lost her favorite teddy bear I wouldn’t want to miss it. The three looked at me. It seemed they didn’t notice me there all the time.

            “Shut up.” Risa rolled her eyes and I stopped from laughing. “Why? Did you bring any?” she asked, raising one eyebrow. I adjusted my sitting position, not looking at them.

            “Why should I. I’m not going anyway,” I said, calmed.

            “What? Why?” they all shouted at me in chorus.

            “I am not going,” I repeated slowly.

            “Why?” they all shouted at me for the second time and in chorus again. I looked at them. They looked petrified, as if a ghost passed across them.

            “Don’t tell me---” I stopped in mid-sentence. I adjusted my sitting position. “Okay. I just want to clarify things here: I came here and join you to go to this island not because I want to go to Roe’s party, but to enjoy my summer,” I said calmly. Before one of them could respond, I immediately added: “Here on this very island peacefully.”

            “But Roe’s expecting you,” Risa said.

            “Especially you,” Louisa added.

            “We were invited because of you,” Jane said.

            “Meaning, you’re like our invitation,” Louisa said.

            “No invitation, no entry. No Charlie, no entry,” Risa summed it all up. I sighed deep.

            “But I didn’t bring any dress for the debut,” I reasoned.

            “Good timing. You’ll accompany me to go to the mainland tomorrow. We’ll shop dress. We still have one more day,” she said.

            “I don’t have money,” I lied. I brought some of my savings and a credit card, but I didn’t want to spend my money with clothes for myself. It was all destined for _pasalubongs._

            “Fine, I’ll shoulder your dress first,” she said, emphasizing the word first, “but you’re going to pay for it in Manila.”

            I smiled, knowing that Risa would eventually forget about that. “Fine.” I said and headed upstairs, not looking back.

 

My room, or rather Charrie and my room, didn’t change since the last time we had a vacation here. Nothing was changed [of course], but the sheets and draperies were new. The two beds were still here, with each vanity desk and table nightstand. Mine were near the balcony and the window in the right, and Charrie’s were on the left.

            For the whole day, I spent my time cleaning and arranging my things in the room. I tried to look too preoccupied about this whole operation general-cleaning-in-the-room so that my cousins wouldn’t bother me. I didn’t want to be bothered. It wasn’t a bad day, but it wasn’t a good day either. For the first day in the island, I wanted to be alone.

            Tonight was the best time to cry. Every night, when everybody’s already asleep, I lie awake in my bed, staring at the ceiling, and think of everything. And then I would burst out crying. I am pretty unusual in any way, and crying without reason is just one.

            I couldn’t sleep. It was strange sleeping in the same bed many years ago. Still, I knew I would be comfortable soon. This is the place similar to home. This is the place where I feel I’m with dad.


	3. Chapter 3

3

 

 

 

March 18, 2010 (Second Day)

 

I had met a boy today, but before I write about that, I must tell how this day started and on how I met him.

            Expectedly, I woke up late. Mr. Sun was already shining so bright the rays of him already hurts. The first thing that entered my mind when I woke up was to get out of my room. The wave was so inviting and when I went to the balcony, the breeze was refreshing.

            I did my daily routines. I took a bath, changed clothes, eat brunch (I found out it was already 11:30 in the morning) without myself noticeable, and was about to go out when I accidentally made a creaking sound that made Risa notice me.

            “Hey, you,” she called. She and Louisa were sitting in the couch in the living room and both were reading magazines.

            I turned to her. “What?”

            “Where are you going?”

            “Out.”

            “Specifically where?”

            “Why are you asking?”

            “We’re going to buy dress for tomorrow.”

            “When?”

            “Soon.”

            “Specifically when?” I countered, hiding my smile. I love when I always do that.

            “Afternoon,” she said. I looked at the clock. It was already 12 noon.

            “Fine,” I said and headed to the door.      

            “Don’t wander too much, little cousin,” Risa said with sarcasm. I hate when she does that.

            Holding my book in my hand, I headed out.

            I first walked for a few minutes, trying to absorb the sunlight, the breeze that the sea was providing. I stood straightly and looked at the horizon as the wind blew my hair backwards. I realized how much I missed the place. I felt the island reminded me of dad, telling me he was still alive, that he was in the floating island near the dock, reading his Reader’s Digest but I felt and I knew he was looking at us straightly as Charrie and I walked and played with the sands eight years ago.

            After I remembered the memories, I continued walking and finally found a good place to stay. I found this huge rock underneath a tall coconut tree so big that could provide me a good cover. I opened my book and read.

            The bad effect of me being addicted to books: I always lose track of time. Whenever after I read, I always felt I just sat there for a few minutes, but then I was really sitting there for hours already. So when I sat on that huge rock and started reading, I forgot everything and my whole focus was on the book. I didn’t even notice or dare look in my watch to look what time it was already. When I was done, that was when I realize the sun was nearly setting down.

            I stood and stretched my legs. I looked at my watch. It was already 5 in the afternoon. I was sitting there for five long hours and never really noticed it. Wow. Another record.

            I started walking to the shore. I stood straight, smelling the refreshing air. Near where I was standing a while ago, maybe just four feet away, was a blue starfish lying in the sand. I walked towards it and studied it. It was not moving, but I was hoping it was still alive, so I could put it in my room. I knew it was already dead because as far as I knew, a living starfish’s under the sea. Still, I picked it up and put it in my shoulder bag.

            I got a cup and filled it with sands. I hoped it could stay there for a while as I go back. I didn’t have plans on being out more, anyway.

            I stood up and looked at the horizon one more time. I took a deep breath. The breeze was really fresh and it smelled salty. I opened my eyes and started walking back to the house, trying to save a starfish in distress.

            I was half on my way when I heard someone talked. I went curious because I knew we were the only people in the island. The voice was not familiar. I thought maybe I was just imagining, so I started walking again. A few more steps to reach the house, I heard something again. That time, I knew I wasn’t really dreaming at all. The voices that I heard were true. It was boys talking and something was rolling. Being very curious, I followed the sound and when I got nearer, I saw another house, just a few steps from ours. It was just at the back of our house so I didn’t notice it when we arrived. The house was big and it seemed new. It was a two-storey house. I stared at it. I didn’t know there was another house in the island. Dad once told me grandpa bought the whole island just for us.

             I walked towards the house, too stunned to speak. It was bigger when I got nearer. I thought there were people living there because the light in the porch was lit even when it was daytime. When I got nearer, not noticing I was already five steps away from the porch, I saw two boys playing with their skateboards at the side of the house which doesn’t have many sands and was a flat surface. In my surprise, I immediately hid on the bushes near their white fence and beside a huge coconut tree. That’s what I do when I’m shocked. I’ll not jump and face it; instead I will do the stupid opposite thing. I’ll hide. It seemed they didn’t notice me, so I started peeking, which sounded embarrassing, but who cares? No one was seeing.

            Back on the peeking, the two boys looked very familiar. The boy, somewhat twelve years old wore white printed t-shirt and white shorts. He has bob cut hair and has fair complexion. The other guy looked fifteen or sixteen years old. He wore white plain t-shirt and colorful shorts. He had a red hat that was turned around. He was a tall guy, maybe 2 inches taller than me, mentioning I’m 5’6. He was not that slim and has a fair skin, just like the other boy. The two boys were handsome. They looked very much alike, but the younger one was chubbier. They may be brothers, I thought.

            “Hey, Lucas, You’re next,” said the tall guy.

            “Yes. I’ll just get water inside,” Lucas responded.

            “Okay. I’ll wait for you. Be sure to come back. We’re not done yet. Where’s Jessie?” the tall guy said.

            “In front of the laptop, tweeting,” Lucas answered and sat on their porch, looking tired.

            “Tell her to stop. She‘s been there for three hours now. Her eyes might be blurred. We don’t want to see her wearing nerdy eyeglasses,” he said. I couldn’t tell if he was concerned or insulting.

            “Fine,” Lucas said impatiently, and he stood up and went inside the house.

            Lucas? Jessie? Now that was familiar. I just didn’t know where I heard those names.

            I noticed myself looking really stupid hiding on the bushes, and I almost forgot the distress starfish inside my bag, so I decided to go back immediately. I was about to stand up when I noticed something in my arm. When I looked at it, I saw a big, fat, black caterpillar crawling in my arm going to my hair. One thing I hate and frightened me most were insects that were crawling. I screamed hysterically hard that I didn’t notice the guy stared at me in curiosity, like I was a stupid damsel in distress who nowhere appeared. I just noticed him when he shouted: “Hey! Who are you? Are you okay?” He started jogging towards me. I did a stupid but the only option I have. I ran.

 

I was about to enter the house when I noticed my charm bracelet that was given to me by dad was not on my wrist. I needed to find it. I went directly to the shore, not realizing the starfish in my bag. I didn’t even know why I was concerned to the thing, but I guess it was just in my nature. It was like I felt I never want to see a living thing dying in front of me _again_. Just like dad.

            Back on my bracelet, I couldn’t find it anywhere. There was no sign of it around. I sat on the sand hopelessly. I covered my face by my hands, thinking how stupid I was to lose it when it was just dangling in my wrist. That was the time when it struck me. Maybe it fell on the bushes when I wiggled. I was very disappointed to myself, but I needed to get it.

             I stood up, getting the sands off my shorts. I was about to go back to the bushes when something stopped me. I thought of the two boys playing near it. And unfortunately the tall guy saw me. I admit it was really embarrassing. But I didn’t have any choice, that bracelet was given to me by dad and whether I like it or not, I shall find it and get it even though the guy sees me. I didn’t care.

            I went back to their house. Fortunately, the two boys aren’t out, but I think they would come back soon, so I immediately started seeking. I went to the bushes, carefully inspected it, but there was no trace of my bracelet. Still, I didn’t give up.

            The most shocking thing happened. Someone made a fake cough behind me.

            I closed my eyes, feeling so embarrassed than ever. I didn’t have any choice but to face the person. I slowly turned. Late that I noticed my eyes are still closed, so I opened it. The first thing that I said was: Uh, wh---, umm, huuuh, hmm, uh, hi.

            I wanted to make things clear: I don’t stutter without reasons.

            I stuttered, because I had a reason. The guy facing me was drop-dead gorgeous. His eyes were mesmerizing, his lips looked so soft and kissable, and when he smiled, ah, that is unexplainable.

            He smiled at me, maybe because ~~I looked funny stuttering, or maybe because he finds me funny because I was stuttering.~~ [Oh-kay, I didn’t understand what I just wrote so, scratch that] I looked stupid stuttering.

            “Hello,” he responded, continued smiling. “What are you doing?”

            “Uh, umm, have  . . . have you seen a bracelet around here?” I asked, trying to sound casual.

            “Bracelet?” he said.

            “Uh, yes. A bracelet. A charm bracelet, actually. It’s silver and, umm, has charms on . . . . it.” I slowed down when I realized I made myself look stupider. “Umm, anyway, have you seen a bracelet here somewhere?”

            “Uh,” he paused. He took out something in his pocket. It was my bracelet. “Is this the bracelet you’re finding?”

            I stared at it. “Yes. That’s it,” I said. He handed it to me. I looked at it and closed my palm. I looked at him and smiled. “Thanks.” I turned and started walking. I had a weird feeling of expectation that he will call me.

            For the first time, I was right.

            “Hey,” he said. I turned and saw he was jogging towards me.

            “You’re alone?” he asked.

            “No. I have my cousins with me,” I said. “You?”

            “No,” he answered. “So, uh, what’s your name again?”

            “Again? I never mentioned it.”

            “Er, yeah. So what’s your name?”

            “Why are you asking?” I asked. I would’ve told him, but my curiosity overcame.

            “Just making another conversation,” he said.

            I nodded, considering his answer.

            “All right,” I countered. “What’s your name?”

            “Hey, I asked you first,” he said and smiled. “Anyway, I’m---” He stopped and stared at me. “You’re asking my name,” he said as if it was the first time it was asked. “You’re asking my name?”

            “Er, yeah?”

            “So you don’t know me?” he asked.

            I looked at him curiously. Something’s wrong with our conversation. It was as if there was something I didn’t know that I should know.

            “No,” I answered.

            “Wow.”

            “Why?”

            “No, it’s just that, I think you’re the first girl I encountered who don’t know me,” he said.

            Was he serious? He’s gotta be famous to say that. Otherwise, he was . . .

            “Really?” I asked. I already knew something was up. I leaned near his ear. He curiously looked at me. Before I even embarrass myself, I asked the safe question: “You’re not a TV personality or something, are you?” I whispered to his ear.

            He laughed. I just officially embarrassed myself.

            “Oh, gosh,” I whispered. He continued laughing. Before I embarrass myself more, I turned slowly and started walking. That time, I got another expectation, but not like before. I was expecting him not to call me.

            That time, I’m already wrong.

            “Hey, wait, I’m sorry,” he said. I turned again. I crossed my arms and let him continue.

            “I . . .” he paused. “I’m not a TV per---”

            “Good,” I breathed which I didn’t know why I said. Unfortunately, he heard. He looked curious. Maybe I owe him an explanation. “I . . . I’m, er, allergic to famous people.”

            “Wh . . . What? Why?” he said. He looked surprise and curious and maybe he was thinking I’m weird.

            “I . . .”

            “Wait. Literally?”

            “Er, I . . .”

            “Are you really serious?”

            “Wait a sec, why do you seem so surprised?”

            “It’s really surprising. You’re the first person I knew to be “allergic” to famous people.”

            “Is that bad?”

            “Er . . .”

            “You find me weird now, do you?”

            “Not really, no. I find you . . . extraordinary.”

            “Is that a compliment?”

            “Er, yeah?”

            “Okay,” I said. “No, not literally. I love Zac Efron, so, no.”

            “Then why did you say you’re “allergic”?”

            “That’s hyperbole, silly,” I said and smiled. “I just don’t really like _some_ famous people.” He looked at me with an interest. Maybe he really meant to find me extraordinary.

            “Right,” he said, nodded and smiled. For the first time, I looked at my watch. It was already 5:45.

            “It’s getting late. I must get going. Nice meeting you . . . What’s your name?” I said.

            “Gab . . . Gabrielle,” he answered.

            I nodded. “Nice meeting you Gabrielle,” I said and started walking.

            “Can I see you again?” he yelled. I looked back to find that he was jogging towards me. “I mean, you know. Where do you live anyway?”

            “We own that house,” I pointed. He nodded.

            “So you guys own that house? Great. Okay. So, see you around,” he shouted. I looked back, nodded and smiled, and I jogged back in the house.

            When I got back, took the bowl that was in the kitchen which looked as if it was not used for ages. I headed to my bathroom and filled the bowl with water, and then I put some sands inside. I picked the poor starfish in my bag and placed it inside. I stared at it. It didn’t move, but I just let it there. I just hope it was still alive because I put much effort on thinking about _his_ name. [I didn’t know its gender, but so what?] Bloo! Cool, right?

            Remember that I mentioned I always lost track of time whenever I read books and forget about everything and someone will get angry because of that, making them hate my book? Well, it happened. For the nth time.

            I totally forgot about Risa and about buying our dress in the mainland for tomorrow night’s party. Just after I went down to get some foods since I didn’t eat lunch, I encountered Risa, her nose smoking and eyebrows nearly met each other, let me sit in the couch in the living room and started talking so fast like an armalite, telling me how irresponsible I was to read when I already knew I always lost track of time whenever I do.

            After she finished her five-minute speech, she finally stopped and stared at me, waiting me to say something. I countered. I just stared at her too. And it worked. She gave up on me. She turned her heels and went up to her room, still high-blood because of me. I stood, took some foods, and went in my room. I never went out anymore.


	4. Chapter 4

 

4

 

 

 

 March 19, 2010 (Third Day)

The weirdest dream came into me this night.

            Gabrielle and I fought.

            WHAT?

             I didn’t know what was up, but it was really my dream. It was when I lost my bracelet in the bushes, just like what really happened to us, but it somewhat changed in ways. It was so strange it never left my mind after I woke up. It goes something like this:

_“What are you doing?” he told me. I was crouching near the bushes, finding my bracelet._

_“I lost my bracelet. Have you seen one here?”_

_“No,” he said. I tried not to look disappointed. I was hoping he found it. I nodded._

_“Okay,” I said. “Thanks.” I started walking out. I wasn’t even away from him for five steps when he spoke._

_“But I could help you find it,” he said. My eyes widened. I turned to him. “Uh, if you want me to.”_

_“You would do that?” I asked._

_“Yeah, of course, sure,” he said with a nod. “I don’t have anything to do now, anyway.”_

_“Okay,” I said._

_“Where did you think you’ve lost it?” he asked._

_“Around here somewhere when I wiggled my arm because a caterpillar . . .” I slowed down. That was really dumb to mention. “Anyway, just around the bushes.”_

_He nodded and started crouching, looking at the bushes. At first I couldn’t believe he would help me. After he saw me looking crazy screaming at the top of my lungs because of just a small caterpillar, he still helped me._

_“You looked cute when you screamed at the bushes a while ago,” he said, not looking at me but kept looking under the bushes. I didn’t know if I would feel flattered or what because of the compliment cute. I looked at him._

_I blinked. “Excuse me?”_

_“You really did,” he said, and I knew he was controlling his laughter. “Now I know what the reason was.”_

_“Why? What were you thinking when you saw me screaming?” I said._

_“Honestly? I thought you screamed when you saw me. Or,” he paused, “you want me to noti---” I raised one eyebrow._

_“And why, in your opinion, will I scream when I saw you?”_

_“Because other girls do,” he said. Now I was getting annoyed. Gorgeous but arrogant. I stopped from finding and sat. He seemed notice and sat too._

_“I’m not one of other girls,” I snapped._

_“I already figured that out,” he said._

_“Good,” I said and went back on finding. He did, too._

_“So . . .” He paused. “Uh, what’s your name again?”_

_“I never said it.”_

_“Uh, so what’s your name?”_

_“Why do you want to know?”_

_“Just making another conversation,” he said._

_I nodded, considering his answer._

_“All right,” I countered. “What’s your name?” He stopped from searching and looked at me. I stopped and looked at him too._

_“Hey, I asked you first,” he said. “Anyway, I’m---” He stopped and stared at me. “Wait. You mean you don’t know me?” he said. Now I was really annoyed. This guy has attitude._

_“You sound as if knowing you is a must.”_

_“So you don’t really know me?” he asked. I frowned._

_“Tell me something I don’t know,” I said and secretly rolled my eyes. “Do you think I’ll still ask if I know?”_

_“No,” he answered easily. “Well knowing me is not really a must. But I think you’re the first girl I encountered who don’t know me,” he said and looked at me straightly. I felt conscious, but I stared back. I was waiting for him to explain. There was a moment of silence._

_“So you don’t really know me? You’re not kidding?” he asked. It seemed it was a big deal for him for me not knowing him._

_“Do I look like I’m kidding?” I said. I was starting to like this guy less and less._

_“So, okay,” he said and sighed. He looked at me again. “This feels strange to me, but I’ll introduce myself. I’m Gabrielle.”_

_I nodded and continued my work._

_“So what’s your name?” he asked._

_“You’ve got a long road to know it if you’re really interested.” I turned around._

_“Well I’m interested,” he said._

_“Then you’ve got a long road,” I said. He laughed. I couldn’t help but to smile._

_He didn’t speak again, thank you very much, so my full focus was on finding my bracelet. It seemed forever finding it. It was really not there. I thought of it a long time already, but I didn’t know why I didn’t stand up and just leave. Maybe I couldn’t accept the fact that the most precious thing that dad gave me was gone._

_Gone. It was gone._

_I sat on the dirt and covered my face with my hands. It was all dirty, but I didn’t care. Tears started flowing._

_“Hey,” he said. I didn’t mind him. He seemed notice that I wasn’t looking anymore, so he stopped too._

_“Hey, are you okay?” he asked. I was surprised because I could hear concern in his voice. I tried to wipe my tears with my hands full of dirt._

_“It’s just that, that bracelet is special to me,” I sobbed. There was a moment of silence._

_“I’m sorry,” he said. I looked at him, eyebrows knitted._

_“Sorry for what?”_

_He didn’t respond. He took something from his pocket. It was my charm bracelet. “Here, take this. In exchange for your bracelet.”_

_I looked at him, anger filling in my chest. “But this is my bracelet!”_

_“That?” he said. “Well, I found that here a while ago. I didn’t think---” I shove him and stood. I violently wiped my tears and started walking away._

_“Hey!” he said, catching up on me. Before he even reached me, I turned and pushed him again, which making him off balance for a step or two._

_“You stupid, stupid guy! If you just used your brain, I wouldn’t be out here, sweating up, dirty, and wasting my time having a conversation with an arrogant guy!”_

_“Wait, hold up!” he said. “Let’s make things clear here. You were the one who lost your bracelet. I was just trying to help!”_

_“What are you trying to say? That it’s my fault my bracelet fell off my wrist?”_

_“I never said that,” he said. “But technically, the blame is yours. If you didn’t scream and moved hysterically, you wouldn’t lose that bracelet.” I glared at him. Ugh. Jerk._

_“Blame the---” I stopped myself. What would I say? Blame the caterpillar? That sounded stupid._

_“Blame the what?” he asked._

_“Blame yourself,” I said. “I wouldn’t lose my bracelet if you weren’t here in our island in the first place. Who are you people? And what are you doing in our island?”_

_“Your island?” he repeated, surprised._

_“Yes. This is our island.”_

_“Well if this is your island, why do we have a house here?”_

_“I don’t know. If I know you think I’ll still ask?” I said._

_“No,” he answered. I glared at him one more time, and then I started walking out. I noticed him following me._

_“What do you need this time?”_

_“I’m sorry, okay?” he said. “I didn’t have any bad intention. I just want to . . . play.”_

_I frowned. Play? What did he think? We were in kindergarten?_

_“That is nonsense,” I snapped. “I am not your playmate,” I said. “And I will never be.”_

_He sighed and started walking around me. I was feeling creepy, but I maintained my posture. “You’ll never know,” he whispered in my ear. I felt his warm breath in my neck. I could feel his face were only a few inch away from mine._

_I came back to my senses and remembered that this guy, however gorgeous he was, played on me. I pushed him away from me._

_“I’ll know, because this will be the first and last that I’ll see you,” I said._

_“Really?”_

_“Yes. Really,” I said and turned. Before I could have a step away from him he talked again. “You’re so snobbish. Is that how you treat your neighbor?” he said. I turned and glared at him._

_“You’re so annoying. Is that how you treat your neighbor?” I asked._

_“No. Well I don’t really intend to be annoying. But you,” he paused. “I think being snobbish is already part of your attitude.”_

_I blinked. “I’m not snobbish to those people who are not annoying. Well unfortunate for you, because I find you really annoying.”_

_“Unfortunate for me? Why will it be unfortunate for me?”_

_“Because---” I stopped myself. I didn’t know what to say. I looked at him and he seemed waiting for my answer. I sighed. “Find it out yourself.”_

_“What?” he said and laughed. I didn’t know why he laughed._

_“What’s so funny?” I demanded._

_“You.”_

_“You find me funny?”_

_“Yes.”_

_“What’s so funny about me?”_

_“I find you funny,” he said. “But don’t take that as an offense. I love funny girls.” He flashed a smile. I glared at him and crossed my arms._

_“You think you’re real charming, do you?” I said. He didn’t respond. Instead, he continued smiling._

_“Stop that,” I said, referring to his smile._

_“Why? You find me charming?” he said._

_“No. It’s creeping me out,” I said. “And I don’t find you charming. In your dreams, you big-headed boy.”_

_“I’m not a boy,” he said._

_“Then you’re a girl.”_

_“Now look who doesn’t make sense now.”_

_Okay, he trapped me. Plan B. I turned back to him, noticing it was the nth time I turned my back to him and faced him again. I didn’t even know why I kept on facing him. I could’ve just turn around and ignore him until I went back to the house. I never thought it was pretty tiring._

_“I never thought you’d back out easily.”_

_I turned._

_“Back out?”_

_“You’re a great talker, I observe. You answer everything that I throw to you. I never thought you will back out.”_

_“Oh, so you’re now the great observer,” I said with sarcasm. “I didn’t back out. Time is precious, and I don’t want to waste it to nonsense.”_

_“So I am nonsense?”_

_“Ah! Finally! I thought your brain never works.”_

_Gabrielle smiled._

_“You’re doing it again, that creepy smile,” I said._

_“You need to get used to it.”_

_“I don’t need to. As I said this will be the first and last time that I will see you,” I said and turned again. I was really getting dizzy about this turning back thing._

_“How did we come to this?” he said. “We started great. Can we end up meeting great too?”_

_For the last time, I turned. “Fine,” I said and smiled. “Mr. Gabrielle whatever-your-last-name-is, I don’t like you. You annoy me. I hope this will be the last time I will see you because I don’t want to “play” with someone who is arrogant, annoying, and someone who thinks I’m funny when I embarrass myself. I hope I made myself clear here.” I gave my last, sweetest smile. “Goodbye. May I not see your face again.”_

_I started walking away, not giving him a chance to respond. I had the feeling his eyes were following me._

_Then my dream shifted. Jane and I were in my balcony. She was sitting in the rocking chair and I was standing, leaning on the metal bars of the balcony. She was holding a magazine in her left hand and a glass of juice in the right. I figured I already told her my bad encounter with Gabrielle. She stood up._

_“I can’t believe you did that!” she said. Her expression was hilarious I would’ve burst out laughing, but at the moment, I felt annoyed. It was like I did the most terrible thing to a man I didn’t even know. I rolled my eyes._

_“Did what? And why are you acting like that? It’s like I did something that will send me to jail or something,” I said defensively._

_“Well, for your information, you just encountered a celeb,” she said. She emphasized the word celeb. I raised one eyebrow._

_“What are you talking about?” I said and sat on the rocking chair._

_“You really don’t know who owns that house?” she said. She looked very serious it made me felt guilty, nervous and at the same time confused, still I didn’t show it. If she was fooling around, I didn’t want to look silly and idiot, but based on her expression, I didn’t exactly know._

_“You do?” I said and exhaled hard. “Does everybody in this house know who owns the other house except me? Jane, I won’t ask if I know,” I said._

_“For your information, that house over there, just at the side of our rest house if we’re here in your room, is owned by the Cruz family.”_

_“Cruz-who?”_

_“Steven Cruz. You know him, I know you know him,” she assured._

_“I do know him,” I said with a bit of doubt. I was sure I heard that name somewhere. “He’s an actor too, right?” I guessed._

_Jane nodded. “Mang Kiko said—”_

_“Huh? Wait. Who is Mang Kiko?” I said. The name was familiar but I knew I never encountered him._

_“Mang Kiko is our caretaker here. Didn’t you know? He’s the one who’s guarding this house when we’re not here.”_

_“I don’t know him. I never met him.”_

_“Well you should talk to him sometimes; he’s a funny old man,” she said, smiling._

_“Oh well, so what’s up with him?” I said._

_“John told me a while ago Mang Kiko said that the family has just arrived here last week and will spend their summer here in this island,” she explained._

_“Okay,” I said, telling her to go on, but she didn’t speak again. It was like we were waiting for each other’s reactions. It seemed she doesn’t have the plan to speak again, so I spoke. “So?” I asked._

_“So?” she repeated._

_“So?” I repeated. “And how did you know that the guy I encountered was a relative of Steven Cruz?” I added abruptly._

_“Common sense.” She rolled her eyes. “Can you see another house here in this island?” she said._

_“This island is just small, but I’m sure there’s no other house here except ours and the new house over there,” I pointed out._

_“So, that means?”_

_“That means . . .” I didn’t continue. We both knew I got the point. I was so dumb I didn’t even notice myself standing already._

_“And the guy you encountered is not a relative,” she said. “Maybe the guy is a son. Mang Kiko didn’t mention they’re with their relatives. Just the family. What does the guy look like anyway? Well there’s . . .” She started counting with her fingers. “Four Cruz boys,” she said._

_Her question didn’t bother me. I already knew why their names were so familiar to me. I felt stupid not to realize that the two boys and the girl were children of a famous actor, Steven Cruz. And the guy I argued with was an actor too, making things worse._

_“HELLO? Still there?” Jane snapped her fingers. I looked at her like I have just been awake from a dream. “What does the guy look like?” she repeated._

_“Uh . . .” I tried to remember what the guy looked like. “The guy is tall, maybe 5’9 I think,” I said, trying to remember what the guy looked like exactly, “Uh, he’s not that skinny, and he has fair complexion. He’s somewhat fifteen or sixteen years old, I just don’t know exactly. And---”_

_“If I’m not your cousin, I would really punch you.” She rolled her eyes on me. “That’s Gabrielle Cruz,” she said._

_The first thing that popped out of my mind was ‘Who’s Gabrielle Cruz?’ But that would just make me stupider._

_“I didn’t know Steven Cruz has four sons,” I said, and that was the stupidest among the stupidest sentence I have thought. ‘Who is Gabrielle Cruz’ sounded more intelligent and acceptable. Luckily Jane didn’t mind that._

_“I told you,” she said. As if she was with me when we argued. If she just knew what attitude and sense of humor the guy had._

_“Uh, so? He’s the one who . . . who started the argument. He pissed me,” I defended myself and acted innocent._

_“Even though!” she said. “He is an actor, Charlie, an actor. A-C-T—” She started spelling out. If I ever heard the last letter I swear I would’ve strangled her. As if I didn’t know what ACTOR spelled?_

_“Okay! Okay. I get your point. I don’t need you to slap it right in my face. That argument won’t send me to jail, but you’re acting like I’m going to be,” I started defending again._

_“Literally, it won’t send you, but if I were you, I’d say sorry and try to make things right,” she said._

_“No,” I immediately said. That was the least suggestion I needed._

_“Fine. It’s your choice,” she said, and then she went back to my room. I stayed on the balcony, thinking. How could I become so stupid? Well I didn’t blame myself entirely. I really didn’t know that guy at all. I heard Steven Cruz have children but that was all. I didn’t need to know them all, did I? I didn’t even know Steven Cruz that much, but I saw him once on TV and heard some news about him._

_But so what? Is he that really famous? Jane got over reacted and I didn’t know what to do if the others will know. But that was just an incident, so I shouldn’t make it worse. I swear it will not happen again, because even though we were just in the same island, we will never encounter again. Never ever again._

_I slouched on the steel bar of the balcony and closed my eyes, trying to clear my mind that nothing happened, that I never actually met that guy. If we would ever encounter again, I swore I don’t know him, even if others will expect me to. I never met Gabrielle Cruz._

_I opened my eyes when the corner of my eye caught a flash. I didn’t know where it came from. I looked up, and the sun was still there. I reckon there was no lightning flashed, because if it has, I will consider it a miracle, or the weather was just weird. It was no big deal, so I just stayed out of it. I was about to turn around and went back when another flash caught my eye. That time I was sure the weather really was weird there. I looked up again, but there were no possible sign of rain. I looked down and saw a guy taking pictures of me using a DSLR camera. He was in the balcony in the other house. I was so shock I didn’t know what to do. I realized the man taking pictures of me was the guy that Jane said to be that I encountered. It was Gabrielle. He noticed me staring at him at the lens of the camera (who knows he could see that far, and then I realized he was twisting the lens. He was zooming.) and he smiled. I didn’t react; I immediately went back on my room. I even tripped, making me look stupider. I didn’t have the guts to look back, so I just closed the door quietly._

_Inside my room, I saw Jane playing in my laptop, and she was lying in my bed._

_“How did you open that? I have my password,” I said._

_“Everybody knows your password here is iwantdslr,” she said. I thought for a second. I really must change that already._

_I slouched and went towards her and sat on my bed. I sighed helplessly._

_“I told you, fixing your problem is way too easy than the others. Just say sorry. Simple,” she said._

_“Yeah right. As if you’re in my situation,” I said._

_“I told you just say sorry.”_

_“Are there more options?”_

_“No more. Unless you want to be strangled by his fans,” she said. I rolled my eyes._

_“What should I do?” I asked again. I didn’t even know why it kept on bothering me. I told myself that the incident didn’t really happen. But who am I kidding?_

_She sighed and rolled her eyes._

_“I don’t know what other advice I should say to you Charlie,” she said._

_“Fine then. Well he’s arrogant, so he’s not worth my apology,” I said._

_“He’s not arrogant,” she said. “He’s sweet, cool and witty.”_

_“You don’t know, maybe it’s just his front. But I am the one who talked to him face to face, and I can tell he’s really arrogant.” I paused. “And how did you know that he’s sweet, cool and witty? You didn’t even talk to him and you’re not even close.”_

_“That’s what his biography says,” she said matter-of-factly. “Look,” she said, and then she let me look at my laptop. There he was with his autobiography, telling all about him and reminding me I was really stupid._

_“Jane, you’re the only and the first one I told you about that incident. Can you keep it?” I begged._

_“Why? It’s so exciting to tell them you encountered a famous actor. They will be devastated.” I rolled my eyes at her. She was really into drama. I already knew where I got that trait._

_“They will kill me,” I said. “Can you just keep it? Just for now? I promise I’ll find a way to make this thing right. Even if I don’t want to,” I added._

_“Whatever,” she said._

_“So what will I do?” I asked helplessly for the second time. I didn’t even know why I am asking it if I just didn’t want to do it. I told myself I would not talk about him again. Maybe it was just my conscience, and for the second time I didn’t even know why I was guilty. Maybe it’s . . . oh, never mind._

_“Just say sorry! Besides, you don’t have any choice,” she told me._

_Yeah, right. Thanks for the advice. You helped a lot._

_Again, my dream shifted. I was sitting in the bench in the dock in the mainland overlooking the horizon and Gabrielle appeared from nowhere. He sat beside me and we started arguing again. It seemed it was a continuous part of my dream._

_“Excuse me, but why are you here?” I told him, sounding annoyed._

_“I want to,” he said._

_“Why?”_

_“I just want to. Can’t I?”_

_“Why do you want to?” I said._

_“Because I---” He stopped. Thank God. “Because you didn’t tell me your name yet,” he said._

_“Didn’t you hear me yesterday? I said I---”_

_“I know that already. I get it, okay. You don’t need to repeat it.”_

_“Then why can’t you leave me alone? Why bother me? Why not anybody else? Why me?”_

_“Because I want you . . .” He stopped. I looked at him, waiting for him to finish his sentence. “Because I want to bother you.”_

_I thought of asking the ‘why’ question again, but I knew if I would ask him the same question, our conversation would be nonsense. Talking to him was nonsense._

_“Okay. So you don’t really give information to a stranger to you like me . . .” Finally, he came to his senses. “But can I at least know your name?”_

_The first thing that went up to my mind was ‘What’s up with my name?’ but that just sounded stupid, so I rolled my eyes and sighed. “Kiara. Happy now?” I said. It was the first name that came to my mind. It was my niece’s name._

_“Kiara? That’s unique,” he complimented. “I think I heard that name. It’s a character in the Lion King that my younger siblings watch in Disney channel,” he said._

_I didn’t say any word again. I was thinking if he was just making conversation or just really wanted to let me know that his younger siblings watch that. Boo, as if I cared. What I cared was how can I get out of the sight as soon as possible. I looked around, and some were still staring, like they wanted to know what we were talking about._

_“You know what; I don’t really want a fight with you. I just want to make friends,” he said._

_“Friends,” I muttered. “You don’t need friends, alright. You have lots of friends in show business already. You don’t need to get friends just to be famous. You’re already famous,” I said. He looked at me like I had just offended him. And then he smiled._

_“So you know me already?” he said. I blushed. I didn’t respond. I didn’t know what to say. “Well I’m not like that. You don’t know me. The real me,” he said._

_“I know you,” I said._

_“Oh yeah?” he said. “You don’t even know my name,” he said. I glared at him. As if his name was really a MUST to know._

_“I know you,” I just repeated._

_“Yeah right,” he said._

_I sighed. I looked up, racking my brain. “Gabrielle Francis Mendoza Cruz or just Gabrielle Cruz. You’re 15 years old. You live in Antipolo Manila. You’re the son of Maya Cruz and Steven Cruz. You have seven siblings named Fiona, Nico, Marie, Steven, Sophie, Lucas and Jessie. You’re currently schooling at MISA.” I stopped then continued. “Your grandparents are---”_

_“Whoa, whoa,” he interrupted. “Wait, I just asked for the name Kia.” He paused and looked at me closely. “How did you know that information about me?”_

_I adjusted my position and moved backward. “It’s a little bit embarrassing for me to confess this, but yeah, I did a little bit of research about you,” I said. “And do not call me Kia.”_

_“And why’d you do that? Why did you research all about me?”_

_“So that you’ll leave me alone,” I told him straightly. “Now I know something about you, and you know something about me, so I call it quits? Okay? We’re even. Now stay away from me.”_

_“But, do you really know the real me?” he said. “The real Gabrielle Francis Mendoza Cruz before the fame?” Before the fame?! What-the-hell._

_“I don’t care,” I blurted out._

_“You don’t care?”_

_“Why should I care? It’s like I need that to my daily life. Like it’s going to ask on my job application, ‘Please tell me something about Gabrielle Cruz, the real him’,” I told him._

_“Well, maybe,” he said._

_I rolled my eyes. “Whatever.”_

_“Whatever? That’s all?”_

_“What do you expect then?”_

_“No. I expect you to ask something about me. Well, something like, how old are you? Where do you live? What are your sports and hobbies? When’s your birthday? What’s your favorite food? Favorite movie? Favorite number? Something like that.”_

_“Do not expect because believe it or not, I’m not really interested,” I told him straightly. “And in fact, I’ll just ask my friends and cousins about those questions and they’ll surely answer me right away. And as I said, I made a bit research about you, so, no need.” I shook my head._

_“Well, it’s still different when those came from me.”_

_“I told you I’m not interested.”_

_“Why are you so mean?” he blurted out. I wanted and would kick him, but I wanted to explain first._

_“I’m not mean to those people who are good,” I said and realized that was better than kicking him. His face was not worth my kick. [Yeah, I like that sentence.] “I’m just mean to those people like you.”_

_“Me?”_

_“You heard me right Mr. Cruz,” I said. “Can I ask you a favor?” I asked. He gave me a where-did-that-came-from? look but he just nodded._

_“Stay away from me,” I said. “Please.” I stood up._

_“Where are you going?” he asked me._

_“A place where nobody, especially you can see me,” I said._

_I started walking away, and it all became fuzzy and fuzzy and fuzzy . . ._

            “Charlie! Wake up now! We need to buy dress for Roe’s party tonight!”

            Risa became my alarm clock for the second day of vacation in Palawan. As far as I’m concerned, alarm clocks are no-no in summer vacation. Risa officially destroyed my day even before I finally woke up.

            My response was “Uggggghhh-aaaarrrgghhh!” And I covered my face under my pillow, hoping I could hear nothing.

            “You promised Charlotte,” she reminded me.

            “Shut up Carissa. Go away,” I said; which I think didn’t sound clear.

            “Charlie!” she shouted. I almost jumped on my bed. “Do not act that way. You’re the reason why we will rush shop. We could’ve bought yesterday, but where were you? Out there, nowhere to be found. Now stand up and go take a bath before I drag you myself!”

            “Okay! Fine. Just give me ten more minutes,” I said, my hair covering my face.

            “No! It’s already 9:30! We need to hurry!” she said and went out of the room and slammed the door.

            “Okay, okay!” I said, annoyed. My eyes were still closed. I sat on my bed and stretched my body. I stood up and looked out my window. The sun was heating up and the waves were already large. Another day.

 

My motto everyday: “Waking up early is just for the birds.” And I always agree with that. I hate waking up early, mentioning that it was summer. I felt my bed gets way comfier when I need to wake up. Still, I headed into the bathroom. Inside, I took a nap without knowing. I felt my bathtub became comfortable too. I was just being awaked by almost drowning myself. After that I promised myself to never sleep in the bathtub again. My new motto: “Warning: Sleeping in the bathtub is dangerous. It can lead to death.”

            Sounds corny? It was true, and I tried it.

            After taking a bath and constructing my new motto, I dressed up. Not the usual sundress and shorts like the new tourist in an island, but just plain black sando and shorts. I pulled on my black sneakers and my favorite black Ray-Ban eyeglasses. I didn’t comb my hair because I didn’t have any because I don’t really comb my hair because it looked better without being combed. [I just realized I used three “because” in just a sentence. Wow.] I looked at my mirror and saw myself looking like a rebellious pain-in-the-neck weirdo girl who lives somewhere in Mars. Whoa.

            I planned not to bring any money because Risa will shoulder all of the expenses, but still I brought just for an emergency. I went downstairs. The whole house was deserted. I went outside the house and saw Risa and John talking in the porch. I approached them.

            “Come on! We really need a ride,” I heard her pleading.

            “What will you do there? It’s just eight o’clock in the morning,” he said, and then he gave a yawn like he didn’t get any sleep last night.

            “EIGHT O’CLOCK?” I interrupted. I glared and gave Risa my perfect evil “ten” look. I hope it worked.

            “Shut up,” Risa whispered and turned back to John. “Come on. We’re going to buy a dress for the party tonight,” Risa pleaded again. “And I’ll buy something for you too, promise,” she added.

            “Okay, okay.” He sighed as if he was just convinced. If I knew he agreed because of the ‘I’ll buy you something’ part. “I’ll just change clothes. Wait for me. We’ll just use the motor boat. I also need to get supplies in the downtown market,” he said. I rolled my eyes.

            “Nice excuse,” I muttered.

            “Thanks!” Risa said happily. John went inside the house and headed upstairs. I continued glaring at her but she doesn’t seem to notice. She was just standing, crossed arms.

            After a few minutes, John went out and put his wallet at the back pocket of his tattered blue jeans. He then went down the beach. We followed him.

 

It took us more or less than twenty minutes before we arrived in the mainland. John rented a ‘parking space’ [I don’t know what it’s called] for the motor boat and went to the market while Risa and I started going shopping, unaware of what I looked like.

            Risa and I did store-to-store shopping. Jane was right. There were no malls in the mainland but there were many stores and shops. There were also signature stores like Guess, Havaianas slippers and many others I didn’t remember. There were also local shops and for two hours only, Risa spent almost every single coin and cash in her purse just for our dress and accessories.

            The good news: Risa paid for all of the expenses, and I was so relieved of that. I have all of my money, no less, no more.

            The bad news: I mentioned Risa having shortage of her money, so the expenses on Jane’s and Louisa’s dresses were on mine.

            The worse news: Risa promised clothes for John too. So what did I expect? I bought Hawaiian polo for John and shorts for Kevin, mentioning it all had signatures.

            The worst news #1: After buying those, we were both having shortage of money.

            The worst news #2: Risa’s stomach started grumbling.

            We didn’t have any choice but to eat. I as well became hungry. We combined our money, and it turned out we still have P250 left, which can still make burgers and shakes.

            While looking for a cheap restaurant, we saw a unique coffee shop. It was named after the late King of Pop, Michael Jackson. Risa and I were having second thoughts to go in there because there was no bulletin board or menu board outside the café that told how much the food cost. We didn’t find any Burger King or McDonald’s stalls, so we just entered.

            Have you ever gone to a place where the modern and vintage collided? If you did, that was what the inside of the coffee shop. Well if not and your imaginations was not in the mood to . . . well, imagine, I better tell you what was inside.

            First of all, I noticed it was not just a common restaurant. It was a typical restaurant. Instead of having their counter in a corner, they put it in the middle of the shop, and guess what? It was surrounded by water with koi fishes swimming around it and it was sealed with a glass.

            That was the modern part. The vintage part was all of the waiters and waitress looked and dressed like they time traveled from 1970’s to 2000’s. The waitresses had colorful dresses, like the rainbow colors were wrapped around them. In most of the restaurants, waitresses’ hairs were tied in a bun like a teacher, but there, their hairs were like ~~Manilyn~~ Marilyn Monroe’s, except that they were not blonde. The waiters wore rainbow-colored suspenders and pastel-colored polo shirts. The weird part was they were wearing shorts, Hawaii type shorts. I liked their outfit much better than to see waiters wearing colorful outfit from head to toe.

            The interior of the shop was cool. The walls were colored dark violet and white and it looked like it was not a concrete wall. It was like they glued dark violet and white cushion pillows on the wall. Their floors were tiles and were colored black and white. There were sands in the floor but they didn’t mind it. I didn’t mind it too, because in an island like that, restaurants were not supposed to be built in there. Manila was the right place for it. Maybe they just let the sands in there, just so the customers who were eating there knew they were stillin an island. Around the counter, the stools were also colored dark violet and white, as well as the tables, which made the shop cooler.

            Inside, we saw plenty of people, half of them were tourists. There was a bunch of girls wearing oversize sweatshirts giggling on one table in the corner, and they pretended to be oblivious to _something_ I didn’t know exactly. But whatever caused their giggling, I never mind and we just seated on one of the couch. We took time to look around and then something just popped in my mind.

            “Ris,” I said. She obviously was enjoying what she was seeing. You see, just like me, Risa was also a huge fan of MJ.

            Finally I caught her attention. “Do you know someone famous named Gabrielle?”

            “What?”

            “Gabrielle,” I repeated.

            “Last name?”

            “I . . .” I racked my brain. I forgot the last name Jane mentioned was Gabrielle’s last name. “Name someone famous with a first name Gabrielle.”

            “Well . . . Wait a sec,” Risa said, looking behind me. “I think we need to go to the counter to order.”

            I looked behind me and there were really people falling in line to order. “Yep.”

            “I’ll just go. Wait here,” she said. I nodded even before I realized she didn’t answer my question yet.

            While waiting, I looked around the coffee shop. The owner was really a fan of Michael Jackson because it was really obvious. There were so many pictures of him hanging on the soft and comfortable wall. There was also a newspaper where he was the topic and it was framed elegantly. Despite of all the coolness of the shop, one thing that caught my eyes was a photo of Michael Jackson that was framed in gold and had a signature of Michael himself. I looked at it closely, assuring that the signature was true, and as I looked, a waiter passed by and noticed me looking at it.

            “Yes, that’s real. The owner grabbed the chance to get the signature of him when Michael Jackson came here in the Philippines to do his concert tour,” he said like he was reading my mind. And he did. Then he left without waiting for me to respond. I stared at it for about a few seconds more, and then I turned back. I didn’t know who that waiter was because there were just so many people and they were all busy with their own life. I was busy finding the waiter that I didn’t realize Risa sat across me in the table.

            “I ordered cappuccino and vanilla frappe,” she said.

            “Take-in? How much did it cost?” I said, still looking behind me.

            “Yes. It’s only eighty-five pesos each. Can you imagine? In Starbucks you’ll just order brewed coffee, it will already cost you a hundred,” she said. “This restaurant is good,” she said as she looked around. She noticed it too.

            “You bet,” I said, amazed.

            “Yeah, and the waiters and waitress are---wait, is that . . . Gabrielle? Gabrielle Cruz?” she said, pointing behind me.

            I was busy looking at every angle that my senses didn’t respond immediately. “Gabrielle who?” I asked.

            “Gabrielle Cruz!” she exclaimed. I stared at her. Gabrielle . . . Cruz? Gabrielle Cruz?! Yeah right. That was the name in my dreams. Now that got my attention.

            “How did you know him?”

            “How will I not know? He is--- oh gosh, he’s looking straight at us!”

            Risa froze like a statue. I followed her gaze and turned back. I saw two boys eating on the next table. And Risa was right; it was really Gabrielle with his younger brother whom I saw yesterday playing with their boards. He smiled and waved his hand like we were long lost friends.

            Now I know why the other girls in the corner were giggling. It was not something. It was _someone_. They were giggling because of him.

            But . . . why?

            “Look! He waved at us!” Risa giggled.

            “Yeah, he did,” I whispered to myself, still looking at him. I slightly smiled at him and turned. I immediately remembered my weird dream when we were arguing. I shook my head. It was as if it really happened in real life. But Gabrielle and I met nicely, exactly the opposite of my dream.

            I started breathing deep. It was as if I was suffocated. No. No, it couldn’t be. It was gone many years ago.

            “Charlie, are you okay?” Risa said.

            “Ye . . . yes. I . . . I’ll just go out. I couldn’t breathe,” I said and went out.

            On the side of the restaurant, near the pier, were benches where I could sit. I sat there and waited for Risa. I opened my iPhone and started playing music. I looked around. The sun was heating up yet many people still roamed around. There were many tourists; most were foreign than local people roaming around.

            “I won’t wonder if for the next years, foreign people will occupy the whole Philippines more than Filipinos ourselves,” I muttered.

            Discouraged of my view, I stood and tried to walk around for a while when the most unpleasant thing happened. I had taken a few couple of steps when a strong force knocked me off balance. I didn’t have time to react. It happened too fast.

            The next thing I knew I was sitting on the ground, feeling cold in my stomach and the clumsy guy who spilled his soda on me was in front of me.

            Great.

            The incident grabbed a few people’s attention.

            Greater.

            The guy was . . . Gabrielle?

            Grea . . . WHAT?

            Of all the people, why did it have to be him?

            Gabrielle looked at me with his eyes wide with shock. “I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to. Are you okay?” Without my permission, he grabbed my arms and helped me get up.

            “I’m fine,” I snapped.

            “Are you sure? You seemed hurt,” he said. For all it’s worth, he seemed genuinely contrite.

            I noticed his hands were still on my arms. “Just . . . let me go, can you?”

            He hadn’t seemed to realize he was still gripping my arms, so he immediately released the pressure. He took a quick step back.

            “I’m really sorry. I didn’t do it on purpose,” he apologized again.

            “Ask me why I seriously doubt it,” I muttered even before I realized what I just said. He looked at me curiously. Even I was surprised about what I said. It was as if my attitude in my dream has somewhat went out and suddenly my attitude towards him in my dream became my attitude now.

            “I . . . I mean . . .”

            He picked a handkerchief in his pocket and handed it to me. I looked at it but didn’t take it. “I’m really, really sorry.”

            “I . . . It’s fine,” I said as I rubbed my ankle, which was in pain because of the impact. Still I didn’t show it.

            “Come on. I’ll just take you home,” he offered. I looked at him and stopped wiping my clothes for a while. I held on to his gaze and saw he was sincere. I broke that and wiped again.

            “No, I can manage myself.” With that, I turned, wanting nothing more than to get out of the place. I got pretty upset and disappointed about myself and a little to him, too. I was about to go in the restaurant when fortunately, Risa went out, holding our foods.

            “Hey, what took you so long? I already took out our orders.” She looked at me then to my clothes. “What stupidity did you do again?” she asked.

            I looked at it. The sando was black, but the spill was visible.

            I rolled my eyes on her. “Don’t ask. Let’s get out of here and call John. I want to go home.”

 

We arrived in the rest house ten minutes before eleven o’clock. I went inside the house and changed clothes. I took my book in my bag, went out of my room and headed outside the house. Because I found it really comfortable to lean to, I chose to stay on the huge rock again.

            I sat there and started looking for the bookmark. Just then I realized there was no bookmark at all, so I just started reading the first page. I was on the fourth paragraph where Rosalind and Alan were arguing about Alan getting married to Clare when I heard someone singing very soft. My heart pounded so fast. I stood up and looked around to see where that voice came from, but there was no one in sight. I thought I was just hallucinating, so I relaxed myself. I was about to sit again when I heard someone humming. I looked around but saw no one.

            “Jeez!” That’s all I could say, and I said it loudly. I froze. I closed my eyes and I felt my breathe hallowed. I thought, there was no one around, just me, but then I was hearing humming, strumming, and singing. I stood up and looked around again.

            “This rock is haunted!” I whispered. I looked at it and studied it. There was nothing unusual, just a big rock underneath a coconut tree. As I examined it, I noticed something behind it, a hand. I gulped. I went towards it slowly, and I almost screamed when I saw a guy sitting and leaning on the rock, his hand lying restlessly on the sands. Luckily I stopped myself before he noticed me.

            The guy was [Unfortunately but not so unfortunate. It’s good to see a human than a ghost] Gabrielle and he seemed sleeping. He was sitting there, leaning on the rock with his eyes closed.

            I looked at him but not too close, and I noticed he was awake and just closing his eyes. His humming stopped for a full minute, but then he started again.

            He didn’t notice me, but I did notice the tears forming in the corner of his eyes.

            Whoa. Tears?

            I stared closer. In different circumstances, I could say he looked charming when he had his eyes closed, but I admit he looked better with his eyes opened.

            What in the world was he doing?

            A part of me wanted to comfort him, but another part of me couldn’t, maybe because of what happened a while ago and yesterday. I told him and to myself that I would stay away from him no matter what. But the guy needed comfort . . .

            I looked at him again. I started remembering what happened a while ago. I hated myself for acting that way. Surely he didn’t really meant to do it, but what did I say? _Ask me why I seriously doubt that._ Stupid. I backed away from him. I sighed, frustrated on why my brain wasn’t working properly today and walked away.

            I wasn’t even far yet when I heard someone talked.

            “Were you staring at me?”

            I turned and saw Gabrielle, standing at his feet.

            “Of . . . of course not,” I denied, trying to sound convincing.

            “No need to lie anymore. I saw you,” he said and smiled.

            “You saw me?” I repeated. He nodded. “But your eyes are close.”

            Gabrielle smiled. “Ha! Then you are staring at me. How did you know that if you weren’t? Why are you staring at me?”

            That time I really regretted on why I came back. Now I was trying to save my day from being destroyed by this guy.

            “I just looked at you,” I defended.

            He gave me a face, telling me he was not buying it.

            “You were crying,” I said, trying to change the topic.

              “I’m not gay, alright,” he said. I raised one eyebrow and crossed my arms. I couldn’t help but to smile.

              “I think you know how to read minds. That’s what I’m supposed to say,” I lied which doesn’t sound too convincing. He smiled too. He started walking towards me. I tensed.

              “I’m really sorry about what happened a while ago. I swear I didn’t do it on purpose.”

              “You already apologized.”

              “But it wasn’t enough. I promise I’ll make it up to you.”

              “No need,” I immediately said. “Sorry is enough.”

              He smiled. “You said that. No more taking back.”

              This time, I smiled. “Yeah.”

              There was a moment of silence. I looked at him.

              “Er, you know what, I just remembered, two encounters and I still haven’t got your name,” he said.

              I considered what he said. “Charlie,” I said and offered my hand. He laughed half-heartedly.

            “What’s funny?” I said, annoyed.

            “Oh, uh, I’m sorry,” he said. “It’s just that, Charlie is Marie’s _dog_ name,” he said. I frowned. “But don’t get me wrong. Charlie is a good name, that’s why she chose it.”

            I didn’t respond.

            “Oh God, I offended you. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to,” he said.

            “It’s . . . uh, it’s okay,” I said, feeling uncomfortable. “Wait . . . who’s Marie?”

            “My sister. You don’t know her?” he asked. I raised one eyebrow. “I mean . . .”

            “How will I kno . . . Wait. Something’s really going on here,” I said. “Yesterday you acted as if it’s surprising that I don’t know you, and now . . .”

            “No. I . . . I’m sorry why I’m acting this way. I don’t . . . I think my brain’s not working properly since we came here. Maybe because . . . God, I don’t know what I’m talking about right now. Is that possible? The surroundings can change instincts? Because I think that’s happening to me right now.”

            Instead of answering, I laughed. Soon, he joined me.

            “I’m liking your sense of humor,” I blurted out before stopping myself. Luckily, he didn’t feel conscious about it.

            “Thanks. Yours too,” he said. I smiled.

            “So, you want to walk around? For a while?”

            I nodded, and we started walking.

            “Want to hear something strange?” I said.

            He looked at me. “What?”

            “Well, I dreamed about you last night,” I said. “We’ve met the same, in the bushes. Ready for the strange part?”

            He nodded.

            “We started arguing,” I said.

            He looked at me curiously. “What?” He sort of laughed. “Seriously?”

            I nodded, starting to laugh. “I don’t know why. It’s just so weird. We’re arguing like crazy. I was so mad at you because you’re totally annoying, and you called me snobbish. I was so mad at you in my dream.” I paused. “That explains why I became sort of . . . you know, rude, a while ago.”

            “Rude? A while ago?”

            I nodded. “And I’m sorry I acted that way.”

            “Acted what way? I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

            “Really?” I said.

            “Yes,” he answered. “But I think it will be better if I’ll not know that. You know, it might build dull moment for us. Just in case.”

            I totally agreed with him, so that pretty much ended that conversation.

            We continued having another conversation.

            “So you said you’re allergic to some famous people,” he said. “Describe those “some”.”

            “Well, for starters, I don’t like a very good-looking person, you know, those who looked like they were photoshopped and they didn’t make effort. You know what I mean?”

            “Umm, Belo?”

            “Exactly,” I said. I looked at him and seemed to notice something. “You’re not related to her, are you?”

            He smiled and shook his head. “You don’t go to her?”

            “No,” he answered, keeping his smile. I slowly nodded.

            “Are you sure? Because you look as if you’re photoshopped. No offense. Just stating a fact.”

            He laughed. “I don’t go to Belo or Calayan or to some dermatologists to change my appearance, I am not photoshopped, and I actually find what you said that I’m photoshopped as a compliment and not as an offense.”

            I nodded. “Good,” I said and took a glance at my watch. “Anyway, so,” I sighed, “I guess I must be going. It’s past lunchtime and I think my cousins are already looking for me.”

            “Yeah, okay,” he said. “So I guess I’ll just see you around, then?”

            “Yeah,” I said.

            With that, I turned around and started walking back to the house.

            Some crazy thought stopped me. I turned and see Gabrielle’s gaze following me. He raised one eyebrow but walked towards me.

            “Hey, umm, you know what? That’s not the only weird thing in my dream.”

            He raised an eyebrow again. “What then?”

            “Umm, you’re a celebrity.”

            He stared at me but didn’t say any word, making me curious.

            “So, uh, you’re not going to react about that?”

            Still, no respond.

            “Did you lie to me?” I asked. “Are you . . . are you an actor?”

            Finally, he sighed. “I didn’t tell you the truth because---”

            “Oh, my gosh. So you are an actor?” I said, starting to freak out.

            “I . . . I am, but---”

            Then, everything fell into pieces. “Oh, shit,” I breathed and started walking out.

            “Wait! Charlie. I just lied because I’m afraid you won’t talk to me.”

            That made me turn.

            Even if I was already being mad, I couldn’t help but to believe what I just heard. “You are afraid I won’t talk to you?” I said.

            “Yes. It’s the first time I met someone who doesn’t know who I am, and it . . . and the feeling was different. I was . . . glad. I felt I’ll be like . . . be like just me. Gabrielle. Not the Gabrielle Cruz the actor. You know?”

            I didn’t speak. I was too shock.

            “Are you angry? At least I lied for a reason.”

            “But it’s still a lie, you know? You still lied.”

            He sighed. “I’m sorry.”

            “I can’t believe this,” I said. “I . . . I need to go.”

            I saw Gabrielle kick the sands on the ground before I turn around.

 

“Carlo called. He’s asking if you’re okay. I said you’re fine,” Jane said. “And before I forget, he also said Charrie will be joining us here in Palawan. But he didn’t tell when she’s coming.”

            “What?” I choked. Risa handed me water. I drank. When I was okay, I went back to Jane. “What day is today?” I asked.

            “Friday,” Louisa responded.

            “And she’ll arrive here when?”

            “He didn’t tell,” she repeated. I frowned, feeling disappointed than ever.

            We were on the dining table eating our lunch. Jane cooked seafood for us. It was great, but the news that Charrie would be joining us destroyed and let me lose my appetite.

            Why does she still need to join us? She was in Boracay with her friends. She chose there. Why does she need to join us here?

            Why does it seem that she’s destroying my life not purposely?

            After eating, I took a nap. I woke up just in time to prepare for the party which wasn’t on my agenda.

 

“Guys. What did you do?” I exclaimed. “Okay. I am not going. No way,” I decided as I looked at myself in the mirror with Risa, Jane, and Louisa behind me. They didn’t show it, but I knew they were snickering.

            “What are you talking about? You’re going with us whether you like it or not,” Risa said, planting her left hand on her hip and her right hand under her chin. If I knew she was trying not to laugh. She was just admitting I really looked ridiculous. But then I realized she just proved her _‘creation’_ was a mess.

             I looked at the mirror again. I saw a stranger dressed in a red cocktail dress. I couldn’t recognize myself. My hair was fixed in a retro style with wavy hair. Almost all of the things I wore were just bought that same day. Risa thought red fits me because I have fair white skin and she thinks it was sexy. Jane and Louisa agreed, saying red looks intimidating and eye-catching.

            I never dreamed of looking sexy.

            I never liked looking intimidating.

            I never ever wished to be an apple of the eye.

            “You look really cute.” Jane paused. “I mean good,” she corrected herself. Louisa and Risa smiled.

            “This is ridiculous. I am not this!”

            “But it fits you,” Louisa said.

            Just then, someone knocked. Kevin poked his head in.

            “Hey ladies, the boat---” He didn’t finish and stared at me, and then he went inside slowly, still not taking his eyes off me.

            “What?” I asked, annoyed.

            “Who are you?” he asked. I frowned. “You look . . .” He stopped. He looked at me from head to toe and seemed finding a word to not frustrate me.

            “Kevin, please. I can’t take any more worse compli---”

            “No, no. You look . . .” he said, and he seemed thinking for the right word. I thought he was finding the perfect word to not offend me.

            “Like a doll?”

            “Gorgeous,” he said. He smiled, his dimples showing off.

            “I told you,” Louisa agreed.

            “We told you,” Risa corrected her, and then she smiled too. Jane made a fake cough. “Uh, what were you saying?” she interrupted.

            “Oh.” He seemed forgotten what he was going to say. “The boat is ready,” he said.

            “Alright,” she said and faced all of us. “We’ll come down. Wait for us. One minute,” she said. Kevin nodded and walked out of the room.

            After retouching, we went outside and saw John and Kevin wearing retro clothes. We went inside the boat and went to the island.

 

“Charlie! Is that you? You’ve grown!” Roe exclaimed, and then hugged me tight.

            “Last time I checked I am,” I said. “Happy birthday Roelle,” I added and gave her a hug.

            “Thank you. How are you? What did you do? You’ve changed a lot! The last time I saw you were when? When you are just ten years old!”

            “Yes, and then you went to States with James and you left me here,” I said.

            “Yes, that’s kinda sad,” she said. “Anyway, here comes James, with his, uh . . . girlfriend,” she said. I felt something was up with the tone of her voice.

            I followed her gaze and saw a guy with a lady as his date walking towards us. The guy looked familiar. He was wearing a white suit and a black tie. The lady with her looked stunning. She wore pink dress. I focused on the guy and remembered him. It was James, my childhood friend. He smiled.

            “Charlotte Louise Claveria Garcia? Is that you?” he excitedly said, and then he hugged me.

            “Last time I checked,” I said. For almost six years of having no communication with each other, he still didn’t change. And glad to know, he still remembered me and my whole name.

            “So, how are you? You’ve changed! You look so much better,” he said, releasing a wider smile. I hope I was not blushing. Well if I was, I knew for sure it was not obvious because of the blush-on they’ve applied in my face.

            “Thanks for the compliment,” I said. “Well, I’m fine, I’m okay. How about you?”

            “I’m fine too,” he said. “You look like a girl now,” he added. I frowned.

            “I’ll take that as a compliment.”

            James laughed.

            “Well you can’t blame me. You’re a tomboy before,” he said and Roe and he laughed again.

            “I hate you,” I kid.

            “We miss you!” they both said and hugged me. I felt awkward, but I just let them. When I pulled off, I noticed the lady looking at us enviously. James followed my gaze and looked at the lady too.

            “So, Charlie, I want you to meet Apple, my lovely girlfriend,” he introduced. It seemed he sensed she doesn’t have the plan to introduce herself.

            “Hi,” I greeted, and to be polite, I offered my hand.

            “Hi,” she said, and she held James’ arm, like I was going to eat her or swallow her whole. I glanced at Roe and saw her shook her head, maybe in frustration.

            “Anyway, come with me Charlie. I want you to meet some of my friends,” she said, and then she pulled me towards a crowd.

 

After knowing some of Roe’s friends, I went outside their house. I couldn’t breathe inside. I went to their porch and looked over the sea. The sea breeze was cool and it smelled fishy. I was staring at the waves when someone grabbed my arm. I turned around and saw the person. It was just James.

            “Why are you here?” he asked.

            “I just want to be alone. And, I can’t breathe inside.”Oops. “Uh . . . Roe wants me to meet all of her friends. They’re just many . . . so I excused myself and went here,” I added.

            He gave a small laugh. “Just understand my sister. She just misses you so much,” he said.

            “I miss her too. After all these years she didn’t change,” I said. He made a fake cough, and then he looked down the beach too. I looked at him.

            “I miss you too James. You are my best friend since pre-school. You, Lloyd, Joshua and Danielle,” I said.

            “I wonder how they are,” he said.

            “They’re fine, I assure you. Danielle and I are still classmates up to now that we’re going to be seniors,” I said. “Lloyd is schooling in FEU,” I added. He took a deep sigh.

            “I hope we’re going to be classmates too. I decided to finish my studies here,” he said. I looked at him.

            “Really? That’s great,” I said. He smiled and stared at me.

            “You know, you look really good.”

            “Shut up James,” I said. I think he was a little drunk because no human with common sense would say I looked good with that kind of make-up and uniform dress.

            “It’s true. You really changed. And I mean you changed in a good way.” I rolled my eyes. I didn’t want to hear any awkward compliments anymore so I just thanked him.

             We stayed outside for a while, talked about ourselves, on what happened to him when they migrated in the States. We also talked about his girlfriend, Apple.

            “So where did you meet this lucky girl?” I asked.

             “I met her at a bar in New York. She always goes there. Actually, she likes my cousin, but unfortunately, my cousin doesn’t have much interest in girls. He only loves his job, family, friends and his twitter account.”

             “Ah,” I said and nodded. “So, party girl?” I asked. He sighed.

            “It’s a shame,” he said. I laughed. We went quiet for a minute, and then he said, “Let’s go inside now, the other guests are starting to arrive,” he said. I looked at the front door and saw many people coming inside already, all dress based on the motif.

            “You go inside now. I’ll just stay here for a while.”

            “Why?”

            “I still want to be alone. What time will the program start?” I asked. He looked at his wristwatch. “8 o’clock. But---”

            “Okay. So you need to go. They’re expecting you there,” I said even before he finished his sentence.

            “No. I’ll just stay here with you.”

            “Your sister might be looking for you now,” I said. “And your girlfriend too,” I added.

            “It’s okay,” he insisted.

            “Go inside now James. I’m fine here. I promise I’ll catch up with you later,” I lied.

            “Are you sure?”

            “Of course. I’m definitely sure.”

            “Okay then,” he said. He went back inside the house. After he left, I decided to go to the beach to have peace even just for a while.

 

It was already 8:30 in the evening, yet I was still on the beach, walking. I noticed the path I took twenty minutes ago were the path I was still taking. At first, I really didn’t want to go there, dressed like that. But they tricked me, so I didn’t have any choice.

            I knew I should be in the party that time, joining the program, but my feet just didn’t want to go so I decided to sit under a coconut tree just near the house. I glanced at the house and saw more people arriving. I could also hear a loud noise that made me feel irritated. I looked around and saw no one. Everybody was enjoying themselves in the party, but I thought maybe later they would go down the beach, so I should enjoy the excess time of being alone.

            I was hearing the sound of Poker Face inside the house when I felt something wrong. I didn’t know how I knew it, but I felt someone or something was looking at me. I stood up, looked around to check if I was really alone. I walked slowly, still looking around. I didn’t know why, but I started to have goose bumps. Walking alone in a beach made me feel happy and satisfied before, but that time, at that moment, I felt chill went down my back. I felt coward, feeling so afraid. But I just ignored it. I thought it was better out there alone than meeting Roe’s bunch of friends.

            Still, something felt wrong. Something inside me made me nervous, so I just stood up and decided to go back when I heard someone talked which made me jump on my place.

            “Hey,” someone said, and I realized that that someone was few feet behind me. I stopped from walking but didn’t turn around. I was hoping it wasn’t me the person was talking to. “So you will really ignore me, huh?”

            I went curious, and that curiosity led me to turn and look at the person who was no other than the dazzling Gabrielle Cruz.

            I stared at him, unable to speak. He looked really dazzling. He stepped forward.

            “Okay, so it’s not really my intention to lie. I just want us to be friends. I’m sorry.”

            “I’m sorry too. I overreacted. But you can’t really blame me. I was mind blown. Here I was talking to a guy without even knowing his real background.”

            There was a moment of silence. All I could hear was the sound of the waves and the loud music in Roe’s house.

            “So, we’re okay?”

            I smiled. “Yes.”

            “Good, ‘cause I hate losing friends,” he said. “Anyway, I must say you look gorgeous tonight,” he said. I raised one eyebrow and looked at myself.

            “You think so? Because I think you’re very wrong.”

            “It is true. I must say _they_ made a good work,” he said. I was expecting the ‘they’ to be Jane, Louisa and Risa who make-upped me, but then he added: “Your parents are beautiful.”

            “You met them?”

            And that was my stupidest sentence for the day.

            “No, no.” He smiled. “You’re beautiful, so I must say they’re also beautiful,” he said. I felt my cheeks burning. The guy was really good in awkward moments. _Really_ good.

            There was nothing I wanted to do but to change the topic. “So why are you here?” I asked and paused. “I mean, who’s with you?”

            “I’m alone,” he said.

            “Okay. What are you doing here?”

            “I was invited. There was a . . . party . . . wait a second---”

            “You mean Roe’s party?”

            “Yes. You know her?”

            “She’s a childhood friend,” I answered. “How about you?”

            “She’s my cousin. Well my second-degree, but it’s more like it,” he said. My eyes got widened.

            “She is your cousin?” I repeated. I couldn’t believe Roe didn’t tell me she has an actor cousin, whether second or fully.

            “Yes,” he said. I looked down, thinking what another question I would ask.

            “So, what side?” I questioned.

            “Mother’s side, I think. I don’t know how we’re related, but I’m sure she’s my second-degree cousin.”

            “Oh, okay,” I said. “So why are you here outside? I mean, you should be there in your cousin’s party,” I said.

            “Unwind. There were many people. And I saw a bunch of girls staring at me insanely. I felt I’m melting. I think they’ll be crashing on me any time, so I went out. I don’t want to make a scene,” he responded.

            “Oh. Fame,” I said and sighed. He released a silent laugh.

            I took time to look around. There was a group of girls went out from the house and headed to the balcony where I stayed before going here, and seconds I could feel they were eyeing on me and Gabrielle. He looked at me. “That’s them,” he whispered.

            I nodded, not taking my eyes off them. I could name some of those girls who were Roe’s friends, and with them was Apple, whose eyes were really focused on Gabrielle. “They’re staring in our direction.”

            “Come with me,” he said. I looked at him.

            “Where are we going?”

            “Umm, I want you to see something,” he said. I was thinking twice if I would go with him or not. Jane might be looking for me already. In the end, I just came with him.

 

 

“We’ve been walking for a few minutes now. My feet ache already,” I complained.

            “Don’t worry, we’re half our way,” he said and then covered my eyes with his hands.

            “I can’t see,” I said, trying to get it off.

            “Don’t worry, I won’t do anything bad. The last time I did this was when I surprised my brother Frank by pushing him on a 20 foot cliff, and it wasn’t that bad, just a leg injury, but I won’t do that to you,” he said half-heartedly.

            “What?” I said and laughed. “You’re kidding me right?”

            He didn’t answer, making me feel rather anxious. We walked and walked until he stopped. I could hear waves all around us. He got his hands off my eyes. I didn’t open it immediately. I scratched it and then opened it. At first I couldn’t see clearly because it was blurred, but few seconds passed and I could see clearly. Thank God we weren’t on an edge of a cliff, but where we were took my breath away. Gabrielle Cruz brought me to a floating hut. In each side of the hut were colorful chandeliers. It was beautiful. I could see our own private island out looking there. I wonder what this hut looked like in our island.

            “It’s beautiful in here,” I said, walking around the hut, looking at every angle of it. The hut looked old, so I was careful on my moves.

            “My dad used to bring me here. He loves taking pictures in the beach. I also love it in here because my dad and I have special bonding together. We spent most of our time here alone, without somebody getting his attention, just mine, mine alone,” he said. I looked at him. I could see in his eyes that he misses his father so much. Then he looked at me and smiled, trying to hide his sadness. “This hut is special to me, so I only bring special people. Actually, you are the second one,” he said.

            “Second? Who’s the first?” I asked and glanced at him. “Your girlfriend?”

            Why did I just say that? I turn away from him.

            “No,” he said. “Besides you, the only person I brought here is my mom,” he said. I looked at him. “Even my siblings don’t go here. I told them it’s somebody else’s property so they can’t go,” he said. Before I could respond, he immediately said, “And I don’t have a girlfriend.” I looked at him and raised one eyebrow.

            “You’re lying,” I said. I can feel it.

            “No, I’m not. I had one. But we’re over. It didn’t work out between us,” he said and managed a smile.

            “She’s your first?” I asked even though I still didn’t know who the ‘she’ was. He nodded.

            “That’s hard,” I said. “Why did you break up?” I asked, feeling like an idiot. He didn’t answer immediately and smiled shyly. He looked at me. I realized I was good at awkward moments too. “Well it’s okay if you won’t tell me, I understand,” I said, and then I looked around again.

            He took a deep sigh. “As I said it didn’t work out. She’s busy in her career, and so am I,” he answered.

            “Oh.” I paused, and then I realized something. “Wait. She . . . the girl is in show business too?” I asked, wondering why it just occurred to me.

            “Yes,” he said and sighed. “She’s Julia. Julia San Pedro, my co-love team,” he said.

            “Really?” I asked, even though I didn’t know Julia. I was just surprised to hear that. They are love teams who had relationship but then broke up. How awkward was that?

            “Why didn’t you bring her here? And why me?” I said.

            “We didn’t get the chance to go here,” he said. “Why you? Well, let me think. Because I find you extraordinary.”

            “You told me that twice but I still don’t know why.”

            “I had reasons. I won’t tell people they’re extraordinary without reasons. I don’t give compliments easily.”

            “Gee, I must be really impressive, then,” I said.

            “Yeah,” he said. “You caught my attention. That’s impressive.”

            There was a moment of silence, and then I noticed him staring at me.

            “What?” I demanded and walked around again.

            “You want to dance? I feel like dancing,” he said.

            “Dance?” I repeated. My voice has full of hesitation. “I don’t dance. And besides, there’s no music,” I said.

            “We don’t need music to dance, we need rhythm,” he said.

            I nodded. He clearly made a point. Still . . . “No.” I paused. “But you can show me some of your moves.”

            “I don’t think that’s going to work out,” he said. “Come on. Let’s dance?” he said and offered his hand.

            “No, please. I don’t . . . I can’t really dance. I really don’t know how to.”

            “I’ll teach you,” he said.

            “Please don’t do this,” I begged and sat. He looked at me and sat also.

            “Let’s just play a game then,” he said.

            “Sure, but dancing won’t be involve, okay?”

            He smiled. “Fine.”

            “So what game?”

            “We’re just going to have a simple conversation. I’ll ask, you answer and vice versa,” he said. “But you must answer in question form too. Whoever loses will have a consequence.”

            “What kind of consequence?”

            “It’s up to whoever wins,” he said. I thought there was nothing wrong with the game and it seemed fun, so I just nodded.

            “I’ll ask first,” he said. “What do you think of me?”

            I smiled and thought of my answer. “What do you mean?”

            He seemed to consider my answer. “What do you think of me when we first met?”

            “Why are you asking?”

            “Can’t I be ever interested?”

            ““Hmm, it isn’t a big deal now, is it?”

            “Why can’t you just answer?” he said.

            “Hmm, why can’t I answer?” I questioned myself loud. I couldn’t stay longer. This game was surely hard than imagined. “Because your questions aren’t so . . . answerable?” I officially declare that I suck in this game.

            He laughed just like what I expected. “Really?” he paused, and I have the teeniest feeling he was to drop the game. “Well I’m sorry but you don’t have any choice, do you?”

            I groaned. “I hate this game and I hate how you’re good at it,” I declared.

            “Ha, I won. Now come on, let’s dance,” he said. Without asking for my opinion, he pulled me closer and put his right hand on my waist. Even we were still inches away I could already smell him. He smelled so good, as if he bathed in perfume. I would’ve said he smelled so good, but that would be very embarrassing for me and creepy for him, so I stopped myself.

            “You’re good on that game,” I said. He smiled. Seconds later and he started humming. He finished the song, and he seemed notice me looking at our feet, so he held my chin and kept my eyes locked on his.

            “How did you get to prom when you don’t know how to—Oww!” he exclaimed. I accidentally stepped onto his foot. I closed my eyes, feeling disappointed of myself. I looked at him as he jumped up and down. It seemed I stepped on his foot hard.

            “I told you, I can’t dance. My both feet stand right,” I said, and then I stepped backward. He looked at me and then he stopped jumping, but still looking in pain.

            “I . . . I’m so sorry. I . . . This won’t work Gabrielle. We should go now. Besides---”

            “Let’s try one more time,” he said and held out his hand. I looked at it in disbelief. I looked at his eyes.

            “Are you crazy? Do you want to be stepped again?”

            “It’s okay. At least I can teach you how to dance,” he said.

            “You are crazy,” I said unbelievably.

            “I know,” he said. “Come on.” He held out his hands again. He stepped forward again, pulled me closely. And this time, he put my hands around his neck. In my surprise, he lifted me to the ground and let my feet stepped on his.

            “I’m heavy,” I said.

            “You’re not,” he said.

            “Yes I am,” I insisted. I was about to add something when he stopped me. “You’re not the one carrying, okay? Just trust me,” he said.

            I didn’t argue anymore. We went quiet for a while. Then he said, “I love hearing secrets. Can I hear yours?” he said. I looked at him in a where-did-that-came-fromlook. It took me seconds to speak again. That really came out of nowhere.

            “I’ll tell you, but then I have to kill you first,” I said half-heartedly.

            “Shoot. Kill me,” he said. The guy was really pushing it. He was so unpredictable and aggressive.

            “Nah, killing you is just a waste of time,” I said instead. He laughed. “Let me think of another condition,” I said. I started thinking when something went up and popped on my mind. “Wait, if you are cousins with Roe, then you are cousins with James too?” I said.

            “Of course,” he said. Another thing popped on my mind. “Then you must me the guy he’s talking about. Are you his cousin whom his girlfriend likes?” I asked. That was possible.

            Silence means yes. I thought of dismissing that topic. “So, anything I want?” I questioned.

            “Anything,” he said. I smiled, thinking of something ridiculous.

            “What if I’ll tell you to shame yourself in public, will you do it?”

            “Uh . . . now that’s another issue. But on other circumstances, since we’re having a deal right now, I will,” he said. I looked at him in disbelief. “Umm . . . that’s . . . that’s not the condition, right?” he asked nervously. I laughed.

            “I won’t let anybody’s reputation down,” I said. “I want to have three wishes,” I said instead.

            “Sure,” he said as easy as that. “Tell me now,” he insisted.

            “Promise me first,” I insisted too.

            “Promise,” he said.

            “Cross your heart?” I asked, assuring.

            “Cross my heart,” he said slowly. I looked at him seriously, and he seemed sincere.

            I sighed. “Well in my childhood years, I wasn’t . . . as skinny as I am today,” I started, looking at his expression, but all I could see was a go-on look, “You could call me an obese and I won’t deny it. So what I did, I attended taekwondo training for three and a half years now, almost four. And now that I’m turning 16, I ended up almost half of my weight when I was in freshman,” I said and immediately closing my eyes. The next thing was the torture part. The buwahahaha-moment.

            But I was wrong.

            I closed my eyes for a few seconds but heard nothing, no evil laughs, teasing laughs or any laugh. I opened my eyes.

            “That was unbelievable!” he exclaimed. I raised one eyebrow. “You lose 43 kilos for attending taekwondo trainings?”

            “You . . . you’re not laughing,” I said it like it was the most amazing thing I had ever heard.

            “I’m not. Actually I felt proud of you. So you were fat?” he looked at me up and down. “I can’t believe it. That was pretty amazing,” he said. “So, why did you keep it? I mean, you should be proud of it.”

            “I . . . I just wanted to,” I said.

             “Be proud.”

            “I shouldn’t be.”

            “You should be. That was really amazing,” he said, still in awe.

            “It’s just embarrassing to let them know,”I said. “I don’t want a round of applause. I don’t want standing ovation, I don’t want to be the apple of the eye, the topic on a conversation, and I absolutely don’t want criticism. So it’s better to just keep it,” I said.

            “No. That shouldn’t be your reason. What you had accomplished is an achievement,” he insisted. I didn’t want to argue anymore, and I felt almost proud, so I just gave a smile.

            “Whoa, wait,” he said and stopped dancing. He looked at me like I would eat him. I stepped off his shoes. “You attended taekwondo?”

            “Attending,” I corrected. “I’m still attending.”

            “Really?” He paused. “So you’re attending for three years now?” he asked.

            “Almost four,” I corrected again.

            “Oh. So in taekwondo there are belts, right?”

            “Yep.”

            “I heard there are many process before getting to the highest. So black is the highest, right? What belt do you have now?”

            “All.”

            “Huh?”

            “I have all of the belts,” I said. He looked at me in confusion.

            “I can’t understand you.”

            “I already have all of the belts,” I said.

            “Meaning?”

            “I’m already in black,” I said.

            His eyes widened. “Slow,” he said. I laughed. “Cool. So you’re a fighter,” he said. I awkwardly nodded. He let me stepped on his shoes again and he started moving back and forth.

            “So where are your stretch marks?” he said, still staring at me. “I mean, when my father lose weight, he had many stretch marks in his body.”

            “I applied spray. It’s embarrassing if they can see it,” I said.

            “But you still have?” he asked.

            “Yes. Stretch marks can’t be gone, but it can be kept,” I explained.

            “Ah.” He paused. “You know what, this is your biggest achievement yet,” he said. I just smiled.

            We danced for a few more minutes, and then he suddenly asked, “Let’s go back now?”

            “Do you want to go back now?” I asked.

            “It’s okay to me. It’s up to you.”

            “I prefer to just stay for a little while.”

            “Yes. If you ask me, I want to spend more time with . . . in here, too.” He said.         I stared at him, thinking how we ended up on this. It was like yesterday I wanted to kill the guy but now I was actually dancing with him, having a conversation like we were already friends since birth.

            “Aren’t you tired? We’re dancing for about half an hour now,” I reminded him.

            “A little bit. But---” Before he continued, I get off my feet on his and my hands on his neck too.

            “Let’s go then,” I said. “Let’s go back and you should rest your feet. Come on now,” I said and pulled him towards the house.

            As we ran, a smile spread in my face, and I thought, that was one of the best nights of my life.


	5. Chapter 5

5

 

 

 

March 20, 2010 (Fourth Day)

I woke up with a good mood. I joined the guys for breakfast outside the backyard. As we eat, I noticed something not normal. I felt all of their eyes were on me. After I put a smiley face in my toasted bread, I confronted them.

            “What is wrong with you people?” I demanded and put down the knife and bread.

            All of them glanced at each other and then stared at me like I did something wrong. Kevin and John sighed and stood up.

            “We’ll just walk around,” John said and they went off. The girls continued staring at me.

            “Do I have something in my face?” I said. They still didn’t respond. “Am I missing something? Stop staring at me. You’re freaking me out,” I said, a little bit irritated. I got my bread again and started eating it.

            “We saw you with Gabrielle last night. Gabrielle Cruz, the son of Steven Cruz,” Louisa started.

            “Uh, so?” I asked, not looking at them. The truth is, whenever I hear the name Gabrielle Cruz, my cheeks immediately turns red.

            “You dated an actor,” Risa said, and then a surprise look spread in her face. “She just dated an actor,” she breathed.

            “I’ll ask again, so?” I said, and paused. “And we didn’t date, okay.”

            “If your brother finds that out, you’re going to be dead,” Risa said who didn’t seem to hear what I just said.

            “What?” I demanded again. “I didn’t do anything! We’re just having fun last night, like all of you,” I defended myself. Before anyone could respond, I said, “Besides, and so if Carlo finds out? What’s the point?” I added.

            “Now you sound like your sister,” Jane said.

            “I am not Charrie,” I said and continued. “Okay, we have the same faces, but we have different attitude. How many times do I have to repeat that to all of you?” I said. I was so tired of hearing that. We had that conversation a million times and I didn’t want to be repeated again, but here they go again.

            “We all know that,” Louisa said.

            “Good,” I said.

            “Speaking of Charrie, she called us because she can’t contact you,” Jane said and looked at me meaningfully, “She arrived in Manila a while ago, maybe five in the morning. As of now, she’s preparing for her trip going here.”

            “Can you remind me again? Why is she going here?” I asked.

            “She wants a vacation,” they all said in chorus.

            “With us,” Jane added before I answered. She must’ve read my mind.

            “That’s so unfair. She’s having a double vacation. She chose to go to Bora with her friends, and now she’s going here too?” I paused. “Nobody wants her here,” I reasoned out.

            “I want her here,” Louisa and Risa said in chorus.

            “And don’t talk like that. She’s still your sister, your identical twin, and she’s also our cousin. And besides, you don’t have any choice now, because she’ll be arriving here tomorrow morning,” Jane said.

            “Whatever. You don’t need to remind me that,” I said.

            “Back to our topic, you and Gabrielle really looked good together last night. Everybody thought you were couples. How come that you have matching clothes?” Risa said.

            “No clue,” I said without thinking, and then I looked at them. “Everybody thought we’re a couple?”

            “Yes,” Louisa said.

            I laughed humorously. “Funny. People’s minds are as malicious as usual.”

            “Well, you can’t blame them. With all those flirting last night . . .”

            “We’re not flirting!” I said. All of them laughed. I couldn’t help but to join in.

            “But seriously. We’re friends.” I paused and smiled. “Yet.”

            “Oh, so I thought you went here to have your summer peacefully? I don’t think having a fling here is in your agenda,” Risa teased.

            “Well, expect the unexpected,” I said.

            It seemed there were many happenings in the party that I didn’t really notice. We couldn’t stop talking about what happened last night.

            “What’s his girlfriend’s name again?” Jane asked, taking a bite.

            “Whose girlfriend?” I asked.

            “James.”

            “Oh, uh, Apple,” I responded. “Why?”

            “Well she made a scene last night. You didn’t know because you’re nowhere to be found last night,” Louisa said and simultaneously raising her eyebrows at me.

            “Scene?” I repeated.

            “Yes. It was so shameful, and I think you don’t need to hear it, and we don’t have the plan to tell it either,” said Louisa.

            “Yeah. But in all fairness, she’s beautiful,” Risa said.

            “Beautiful with a bad attitude,” Louisa said.

            “No comment. I haven’t actually talked to her,” I said.

            We spent most of the time talking. It seemed they have so much fun in the party. Risa met a new boy named Jacob. They said she and him get along when I was with Gabrielle. I didn’t regret being with him last night even though there was much fun happened in the party.

            After finishing our breakfast, I helped Risa wash the dishes. And after that, I went outside the house and took some walk. The sun was heating up so bright that I needed to wear my Ray Ban.

            I was walking near the shore when I saw the hut in the other island. Now I know what it looked like in our island. It was small but could be seen clearly. The chandeliers were off. I looked at it closely, remembering what happened last night, and then I just started smiling like an idiot.

            I continued roaming around the beach, enjoying the peaceful waves and smell of it when I heard sobbing. I looked around but saw no one. I could still hear the sobbing so I followed the sound until I reached a coconut tree. In my surprise, I saw a girl crying, tears all over her face. Her face was full of sweat, and she wore pink dress with ruffled edges.

            “Oh my gosh, what happened to you?” I asked and approached her. I put my sunglasses above my head. I knelt down and held her chin. She was cute when crying even though I still didn’t see her smiling. Her cheeks were pink and her eyes were reddish.

            “My . . . my knee. . . ” she told me. She couldn’t finish her sentence, so she just pointed her knee, which had wound and was bleeding.

            “What happened? Are you alone? Come with me and I’ll clean your wound,” I said, thinking how on earth a kid appeared in the island when we were the only one who was staying. And then I remembered . . .

            Just then I heard footsteps approaching. I looked back and then I saw Gabrielle carrying a white first-aid kit. I felt happy to see him. I totally forgot about him. He wore pants, Vans sneakers, plain red t-shirt and a face with knitted eyebrows.

            “I don’t want it to be cleaned. It will hurt,” the girl said.

            “Jess, we need to clean it,” Gabrielle said, and his voice was serious. “If we don’t, there’ll be worms going out there. You don’t want that, do you? And you’re a big girl now, you shouldn’t be afraid on simple things like this anymore,” he added, trying to sound convincing. He _tried_ to sound convincing, but with his rolling eyes, it was more like disturbing. I wondered why.

            “Your sister?” I asked. He didn’t respond. “What happened?” I asked instead. I looked at Jessie, and then to Gabrielle, and then to Jessie again.

            “She stumbled and got wounded,” he said as he knelt down and was about to put band-aid when I stopped him.

            “Do you know how to clean wounds? That will be infected if you’ll not clean that,” I said, proud of myself to remember that. I knew that when we had camping when I was still in sixth grade.

            “I know what I’m doing,” he insisted. Instead of answering, I knelt down, get the cotton in his hand and put beta dine on it. I applied it in her wound.

            “You should clean it first,” I said. “Don’t just put band-aid, it could be infected. You shouldn’t be on boy scouts. Just this simple thing you can’t do,” I said without thinking I had offended him.

            “And who told you I’m a boy scout?” He scowled. “Did I tell you? No, right? This is my sister and this is my concern,” he said coldly.

            “I’m concerned too,” I said, and I noticed my voice went little.

            “Why should you?” he blurted out. I stared at him. He sighed and threw the band-aid. “Okay, fine! Have it your way, then!” he said, and then he sat down, his legs folded and his arms wrapped it.

            “I’m just trying to help,” I whispered. He didn’t respond. He just watched me cleaned the wound. I noticed Jessie looking scared.

            “It won’t be too painful Jessie,” I comforted her. After that, I stood up. “There will be no more worms coming out from there,” I said, trying to smile. “You see, you’re a brave girl,” I told her. I put the beta dine inside the kit and I left them there. I glanced at Gabrielle, who was staring at me. I looked at Jessie and tried to smile, and walked away.

 

I went to my room and just lay in my bed. I felt sad about what happened. I was just thinking about Gabrielle and on what happened in the party and on how happy I felt when I saw him, and then all of a sudden he became cold to me. I couldn’t understand him. He was sweet and gentleman that night, but what he had shown me today was the opposite. He became rude and I feel so disappointed about it.

            I sighed, trying to forget what happened. Just then, someone knocked. I stood up and opened the door.

            “Gabrielle’s outside,” Risa said, leaning on my door.

            “Why?” I asked.

            “I don’t know. But he’s waiting. He seems persistent to talk to you. I think he won’t leave until you talk to him,” she said.

            “Tell him I’m busy.”

            “But you’re not,” she contradicted. “Why won’t you face him?”

            “Then tell him I’m sleepy,” I said, ignoring her question.

            “I know you’re not,” she said. “Why won’t you face him?” she asked again.

            “I am sleepy,” I insisted, not answering her last question again.

            “No, you’re not. You don’t have hang-out and it’s just 11:00 in the morning. What happened?” she asked, and this time, there was no follow-up question.

            “Just make an alibi. I don’t really want to face him now,” I said and closed the door.

            After that, she didn’t come back, and I was thankful.

 

I couldn’t sleep, even if I really want to. It’s already 11:30. Thirty minutes passed since what happened. Maybe that’s why I couldn’t sleep. It keeps on bothering me. I rolled in my bed a few times, but there’s no effect. I give up on finding sleep, so I went downstairs and saw Kevin sitting in the sofa, watching.

            “Someone’s outside,” Kevin said. He glanced at me and went back on watching. I looked at him curiously, waiting for him to continue, but he didn’t look back anymore. I peeked on the screen door and look at what Kevin was talking about. In my surprise, I saw Gabrielle outside the house, sitting at our porch, and he was looking down. I turned around, my jaw dropped. How could that be? Did he actually wait?

            I peeked on him again. He still didn’t move. Risa approached me, and she looked at him too. “He didn’t leave. I think he didn’t move an inch also. His position a while ago was _exactly_ like that,” she said. “If I were you, I’ll face him,” she suggested.

            “Face him then,” I said and was about to go to the kitchen when Risa grabbed my arm and pulled me to the door again. “Whatever he did, I think he’s really sorry,” she said.

            “If you keep insisting to face him then you go, you face him,” I snapped.

            “Yeah right, he’s not my boyfriend,” she snorted. I looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

            “He’s not my boyfriend either,” I said and crossed my arms.

            “Then whose boyfriend is he?” She looked at me, and then to Kevin, who was now focused on us. “Kevin? Is he your boyfriend?” she asked.

            Kevin shook his head, and then his attention was caught by the television again.

            “Then why is he there, sitting for an hour waiting for nothing?” she said and crossed her arms and looked out again.

            I looked at him, thinking if I would face him or not.

            “It’s just half an hour, for your information,” I said.

            “It’s just the same,” she said and walked away and headed upstairs.

            I sighed, opened the door and went outside, still crossed arms. The creaking of the door made him looked back.

            “Hey,” he said and stood up. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to say what I said a while ago. I was just. . . ” It looked like there were so many words that would come out of his mouth but he couldn’t say it all. “I’m really sorry,” he said. I sighed, and for the first time I realized something. I looked around him.

            “Where is she?” I asked.

            “Who?” he asked.

            “Jessie.”

            “There,” he said. I looked at where he was pointing and saw Jessie sitting underneath a tree, playing with the sands. “She also waited.”

            “Why?” I asked.

            “She wants to thank you,” he said. I stared at her for seconds. I slowly approached her. When she saw me, she smiled. I helped her stand up.

            “I’ll walk you to your house,” I suggested. We started walking and Gabrielle was at our back.

            “Thank you,” she told me.

            “You’re welcome,” I responded.

            “What’s your name again?” she asked.

            “Charlie,” I said. She snickered.

            “That’s _ate_ Marie’s dog’s name,” she said. I glanced at Gabrielle and swear I would strangle him if he would laugh because it seemed he was just controlling it.

            “Yeah, I’ve heard. Thanks for mentioning again,” I said. She looked at Gabrielle.

            “Is she your girlfriend?” she suddenly asked. Gabrielle and I both exchanged glances.

            “No,” he said.

            “Why is she here? You brought her? How? Did you use our motor boat?”

            “Do I need to answer all of your questions? You’re being bossy again,” he said.

            “Well because I’m really the boss.”

            “No, you’re not. You’re the baby of the family,” he said, and he held her chin.

            “I’m not a baby,” she said. She got his hand off, which was cute. “Is she the one you’re telling that doesn’t know you?” She paused and looked at me up and down. “Well, you’re right. She is beautiful.”

            Gabrielle looked at me. He smiled and turned to Jessie. He gave her a warning look, and Jessie acted like she zipped her mouth and ate the key. We continued walking until we reached their porch.

            “We’ll go now,” he said. I looked at Gabrielle curiously.

            “Where are you going?” she asked.

            I opened my mouth to say something but Gabrielle started talking. “We need to go to the mainland to buy something important,” he said. “No kids allowed,” he added.

            “I want to go with you,” she said.

            “Mom won’t let you, and I think she bought chocolates and I saw Lucas eating it all.”

            “Ah,” she said. “Okay then. I’ll just go inside now. But bring me something.”

            “Sure Jessie. I promise,” I said. She smiled at me, and seemed she got her satisfaction. She ran inside their house. I was about to walk back to our house when Gabrielle stopped me.

            “Where are you going?” he asked.

            “Where do you think I’m going?” I said.

            “You promised Jessie you’ll buy her something. Promise is a promise,” he said, and then he smiled.

            “I’ll buy,” I said, “Without you,” I added, and then I started walking again. He followed me.

            “Hey, hey. I’m so sorry for being rude a while ago. I really didn’t mean that.” He paused. “If you want, I’ll just be the one to buy Jessie something,” he said.

            “I promised. She’s expecting it from _me_ ,” I said.

            “Come with me,” he decided.

            “I don’t want to go with you,” I said.

            “Come on Charlie.”

            “No, Gabrielle.”

            “Why do you hate me so much?” he then asked. I went silent for seconds. Finally, I sighed.

            “I’ll do this for Jessie,” I told him.

            “Fine,” he said and started walking. I followed him. We used their blue motor boat going to the mainland.

 

We first went to a store named Bears for Huggers. Gabrielle told me Jessie love bears. He went inside the store first and I just followed. When I entered, a hundred bears welcomed me. The store was huge. There were different sections for the bears according to the occasion. There was the Valentines’ sections were the bears were mostly brown and white and there were hearts in the middle of their bellies. There were also huge bears all around the corner. There was a kid section, and that was where I first went.

            In there, most of the bears were brown and had clothes. There were varieties in sizes. There were gigantic bears and some were bigger than me, huge bears, medium sized bears, small bears and key chains. I saw a huge brown bear that has a jumper suit. I looked for the price, and it was expensive, but it was worthy. Gabrielle saw me looking at it, and he approached me.

             “That’s too big for her,” he said. “It’s even bigger than you.” He started looking around in the same section. He picked a pink bear that have blue shirt. “This,” he said, and he handed it to me, “That’s what she wants. She loves pink,” he said. I looked at him, and then I just took it.

            I roam around the store, but when I saw Gabrielle out of sight, I went back on the huge brown bear. I really liked it.

            “Some other time,” I whispered. “Wait for me, okay?”

            When I was about to pay for the bear, Gabrielle showed up and immediately gave cash to the lady in the counter. I glared at him and we had an argument about that. I remembered the lady having confusion in her face whether she’ll punch it or not. I gave her a fake smile and frowned at Gabrielle. I walked out the door. I waited for him for a couple of minutes until he came out, holding a huge brown bear with a jumper suit and a small plastic bag.

            “You told me that bear is too big for her,” I said.

            “Who told you this is for Jess?” he said, adjusting the gigantic bear in his arms. “This is for you.”

            Accepting a gift from a guy was really sweet, and girls would admit that (if someone wouldn’t, I’ll strangle her) but when you knew nothing why he was giving that to you with no reason, that would be a curiosity. In my place, it was really sweet, because it came from _him,_ from Gabrielle Cruz. “Rea---Why?” I asked, still confused.

            “This is a peace offering,” he said. “Is this enough?”

            I wanted to say that that was too much, but “For what?” went out of my mouth.

            “Because first, I shouted at you a while ago, which is very rude for me to do,” he said. “Second, because I made you angry,” he said.

            “And---?”

            “And? What?” he said.

            “You forgot something,” I reminded him.

            “Because?” he said, waiting for me to finish his sentence.

            “Because you paid for Jessie’s bear,” I said. He sighed.

            “I told you I won’t let you pay for her bear,” he said.

            “I was the one who promised,” I said, crossed arms.

            “A simple thank you is very much appreciated,” he said who looked having a hard time carrying the bear.

            “Well.” I paused, looking at him, “thank you,” I said.

            “Welcome,” he said, looked at me and smiled. I tried to help him carry the big bear, but he wouldn’t let me.

            “I can do this,” he insisted, so I just let go. When he finished adjusting the bear in his arms, he walked straight again. “I’m hungry. Let’s eat,” he said. I just nodded, forgetting about my negative vibes toward him.

 

We went to MJ’s restaurant, which became my favorite hang-out place in the mainland. I let him sat and I took our orders. I went to the counter and ordered. After that, I sat across him.

            “Is baked macaroni alright for you?” I asked.

            “Yes. Thanks,” he said. There was a moment of silence, and then he spoke. “Are you still angry?”

            “Not really now, no,” I said. He smiled.

            “Can I ask you a question?” I asked. He nodded.

            “It’s bothering me. Why are you angry a while ago?” I asked. He sighed and looked down.

            “Oh, that’s not important. It’s stupid,” he said.

            “You won’t be that angry if it’s not important,” I said, and when we looked at each other, I can feel something’s really bothering him. “You can tell me.” We both didn’t speak for seconds. I was waiting for him to talk, and he seemed struggling to find words on what he’s going to say to me.

            “I was the one who chose to have our vacation here in Palawan,” he started. “I want far from Manila. I really need a rest, not that I’m tired of my job. I admit, it’s pretty tiring but I love it.”

            I nodded, telling him to go on.

            “I chose here because I want to get far away from Manila---”

            “---You said that already---”

            “---and to get away from her.” Those made me stop. I raised one eyebrow.

            “From who?”

            “Julia.”

            “Who’s Ju---Oh, your ex.” He nodded and sighed.

            “You know I’m really struggling to forget her. I loved her. She’s my first girlfriend, but things got complicated so we broke up. I’m trying to move on, okay, and I’m trying to build a relationship with her as friends, but there’s still this feeling I have for her. It’s just hard to get over with it, you know? It’s really hard. A while ago I’m angry at myself because I don’t know what to do about it.”

            “You know, even if I still didn’t experience moving on from a bad past, I can understand you,” I said. He sighed and looked at me.

            “Really? Thanks,” he said. “Anyway, let’s talk about something else. So, what will you call him?” he asked, pointing to the brown bear.

            “Him?” I asked. “It’s a boy?”

            “Well, obviously,” he said, undoubted, “Doesn’t he look like a boy?” he asked. I looked at it closely.

            “Yes. He’s a guy,” I agreed, and then I started thinking. “What’s your whole name again?” I asked.

            “Gabrielle Francis M. Cruz.”

            “Gabrielle Francis,” I repeated. “I’ll just call him Frankie then.”

            “Frankie? That sounds gay.”

            “No it’s not.”

            “Yes, it is.”

            “No. It’s cute.”

            “Yes. It’s not cute.”

            I stopped, realizing we’re talking simultaneously. He seemed realized it too and we both laughed at it. That ended our no-it’s-not-yes-it-is conversation.

 

We didn’t talk much anymore, we just ate our foods. After that, we still roamed around. We also bought ice cream and we ate it as we walked. He didn’t let me carry anything. He carried it all, even Jessie’s bear and Frankie.

            While walking, I saw a white couple t-shirts wore by mannequins in a store. I stopped to look at it. Gabrielle noticed me. He walked towards me and looked at the shirts also.

            “You want?” he asked.

            “It’s cute. But it’s a couple t-shirt. It’s useless if I’ll buy one,” I said, finishing my ice cream.

            “But you like it?”

            “Yes. But as I said, it’s useless if I’ll just buy one.”

            We stared at it for seconds then we started walking again. We passed a few more stalls until I saw a shop full of handicrafts. I went inside. He followed me. I looked around, and there were so many scrap materials in there that became useful and made in an artistic way. I saw scrapbook materials in the corner. I picked a scrapbook made out of newspaper and looked at it.

            “You’ll buy that?” he asked me.

            “Yeah,” I responded and walked to the counter to pay for it.

            “So what will you do there?” he asked as I gave the bill to the cashier.

            “This is a scrapbook, isn’t it?” I asked. He nodded.

            “I’ll put everything that I experienced here. And it includes you,” I said.

            “And it includes me,” he repeated. “I don’t know how to do a scrapbook. I mean, guys don’t make scrapbooks. My sisters, I’m sure they know how.”

            “I didn’t say you’ll help me, because believe it or not I know you really couldn’t. I just said I’ll include you in this,” I said. He sighed in relief.

 

It was already three o’clock in the afternoon when we got home. He escorted me back to our house.

            “So, I’ll see you later?” he said.

            “Later? Aren’t you tired?” I asked.

            “I am,” he admitted. He was about to add something when I stopped him.

            “Then go. Rest in your house,” I said.

            “But---”

            “Don’t worry, Mr. Cruz. You still have many days to get along with me, if that’s what you’re talking about,” I said, grinning. He looked at me, and before he could react, I went inside the house.

 

March 21, 2010 (Fifth Day)

It’s Sunday, meaning it is Jesus’ time.

            We all woke up early. We dressed the best clothes we have and went to the mainland. In there is a small chapel. It’s just an ordinary chapel, but it looks solemn and peaceful. In there we have mass, and after that we went to MJ to have snacks. Jane and Louisa got fascinated on the restaurant as much as I did when I sat it for the first time. We had a great time and then we headed to the rest house. I went straight to my room and got the decent nap I wanted.

           

My dream started like this.

            I was in a place I didn’t know exactly, but there was one thing I was sure. The place was beautiful. I was leaning on a tree that stood right in a middle of a meadow where white and yellow flowers were planted. I was reading a book but I couldn’t see the title. I felt weird, dreaming about myself reading and doesn’t have any clue what the title of the book was. My hair was tied in a messy way, like a painter who tied their hair in a bun so they wouldn’t be bothered by it. I also looked and dressed like a painter, except that I was not wearing apron and holding brush or anything. I wore white sando with blue and white checkered polo. I also wore denim shorts. There was an aviator shades on top of my head. I was busy reading that I hadn’t realized someone sat beside me. The man just stared at me, looking like he wanted to catch my attention. He was wearing cream polo shirt and Hawaii shorts. I didn’t see his face, but I already knew who he was. It was dad asking for my attention.

            Finally I looked at him. I said: “Hey dad.” And I went back on reading.

            He just stared at me. It seemed I felt him looking at me, so I looked at him too.

            “Dad, is there something wrong?” I asked. He just smiled and shook his head. And then my dream went blurred and fuzzy. The next thing I saw I was in a hospital room, and dad in the hospital bed. I knew the scene. It was when dad was saying his last words. I was next to Charrie and Carlo and we were standing, looking at mom holding dad’s hand, crying. I looked younger. It was three years ago and when I saw that moment; it was like the scar had been reopened again.

            “Hey . . .” he said, looking at the three of us. Charrie walked near him. I couldn’t go near him. I didn’t want to see him looking very weak. I couldn’t resist it.

            “Dad please. Don’t speak anymore. You need rest,” Charrie said, tears streaming down her face.

            “I want you to listen to me.” He sounded very weak. He glanced at Carlo and me. “You are all in the proper age already. You already know what situation we’re having right now. You all know I want the best for you and if I could, I’ll give anything but we just don’t have enough time.” He coughed. Charrie choked and her eyes were already swollen. “I never blame God for giving me this trial, and so should you. Maybe there’s another reason why He gave us this problem. All I want for now is---” He paused and coughed again. “I want you to live your life to the fullest. All of you. I want you . . .”

            I turned around and went to the corner of the room. I couldn’t take it anymore. How could he say that? How could we live our lives when dad was losing his? I heard him calling my name.

            “Charlie . . .”

            I woke up with a start. Or I was awaked.

            “Charlie!” Risa shouted at me. I jumped out of bed.

            “What now?” I said, annoyed.

            “Gabrielle Cruz is outside!” she said and started giggling.

            “Gabrielle? What is he doing here?”

            “He’s looking for you. He’s in the living room and Louisa’s interrogating him. If I were you I’m going to take my butt off my bed. I don’t want to keep him waiting,” she said and went out.

            I stood, feeling a bit dizzy. I looked at the clock and realized it was past lunchtime. I wasn’t that hungry, so I decided to skip a meal. I tied my hair in a messy bun and went down. Sure enough, Louisa and Gabrielle are in the living room, talking.

            Gabrielle looks extremely handsome today. He was just wearing a white v-neck shirt and Hawaiian shorts. And there, dangling in his neck was the thing I would die for, a DSLR camera.

            It seemed Gabrielle is enjoying Louisa’s company, but I could feel he’s uncomfortable because Louisa’s eyes never left his face. Before he could truly melt, I cut off whatever their conversation is.

            “Good afternoon,” I said and went towards them. Gabrielle looked at me and smiled.

            “Good afternoon,” he said.

            “I see you’ve met my cousin Louisa,” I said.

            “Yeah. She’s a great company,” Gabrielle said. Louisa’s eyes widened.

            “Really?” I knew she was giggling deep inside. “Thanks.”

            “Did you have lunch already? We have some in the kitchen,” I said and looked at Louisa to confirm. She nodded.

            “I already had, thanks,” he said.

            “So, what’s up? Why did you come here?”

            “I want to roam around here in the island, and I think you’ll be a good company,” he said.

            “Okay,” I said and nodded. I looked at Louisa and almost forgetting that she’s there.

            “Maybe your cousin wants to join us,” he said.

            “I would really, really like to,” Louisa said. “But I still have something to do. Nice meeting you, though. I hope you’ll visit again.”

            “Sure,” Gabrielle said and nodded. Louisa continued staring at Gabrielle for a few more seconds, and I immediately snapped her out of it as soon as I realized it.

            “Okay, stop that. You still have something to do right?” I told her.

            “Bye,” she told Gabrielle and went in the kitchen. I looked at Gabrielle and he was looking at me differently. Before any crazy idea went into Gabrielle’s mind, I started walking out.

            “I think you’re jealous,” he teased, catching up with me.

            “I am not,” I said. “Louisa always does that when she fancies someone,” I said.

            “So that means she fancies me. And _you_ are being jealous,” he said.

            “I am not, okay?” I stopped from walking and looked at him. “What’s the point of being jealous?” I said and then I started walking again.

            “Well you should be,” he said and grinned.

            “And why?”

            “Your cousin is pretty.” I stopped from walking and looked at him. He gave the most gorgeous smile I ever saw.

            “Don’t worry. I still find you more beautiful,” he said and winked. He started walking. I couldn’t catch up on him. My heart started pounding and I found myself giggling deep inside. It was so flattering that I couldn’t move an inch. He noticed me not following him, so he walked towards me and held my hand. He pulled me and we started walking. There was a moment of silence. I wanted to talk but with my hand held by his, my mouth sealed itself. I looked at him and found him smiling, and I thought he was giggling too.

            “You’re really good at awkward moments,” I said.

            “You told me that for the nth time since the day I met you,” he said.

            “Because it’s true.”

            “Well I don’t find that awkward,” he said.

            “Why?”

            “What’s awkward in complimenting a lady?”

            “Not for you, but awkward for me,” I said.

            “Why? Is it your first time to be praised?” he asked.

            “Of course not,” I said and chinned up.

            “Ha!” he said and laughed.

             “Wait,” I said and put my hands in my pockets. “I don’t even know where we’re going,” I told him.

            “I want to contribute something in your scrapbook, so I’ll take pictures. Scrapbooks won’t be complete without pictures,” he said. I smiled, amused.

            “That’s so thoughtful of you,” I blurted out. He smiled awkwardly.

            “So, you love taking pictures, huh? You want to be a photographer someday?” I started up another conversation before another awkward silence occurred.

            “I don’t know but I surely love taking pictures,” he answered. “This is Sophie’s, actually. My mom borrowed it for Roe’s party,” he said.

            “Oh,” I said. “Well I don’t think you captured many. We went back when she was already accepting her eighteen bears,” I said.

            “At least,” he said. “Anyway, how about you? What do you want to do in your life?”

            “Live it to the fullest,” I simply said. He gave a contented smile.

            We kept on walking until we found a spot, far from our and their house. It was beautiful in there, like it was not part of the island. It was located in the middle of the island, like there was a paradise in a paradise. And the weirdest thing was I felt I had been there before. There were white and yellow pansies all over the place. There was a huge narra tree in the middle and in the largest branch hung a big, black tire and was tied in a rope.

            Gabrielle went near the tree. I followed him.

            “I think I know this place,” I said.

            “Yeah?” he asked. “I’ve been here once. When my dad was still alive and strong,” he said.

            “I really think I know this place,” I said.

            “Well maybe you’ve been here when you’re still a child,” he said. I walked around the narra tree, touched it, and I closed my eyes.

            “Uh . . . Charlie? Are you okay?” he asked. I opened my eyes.

            “This is so weird,” I said. “It’s like déjà vu,” I said and smiled.

            “How did you say so?” he asked.

            “I’ve seen this place in my dream. I’m with my dad,” I said.

            “Really?” he said, and then he looked around him. “That’s weird,” he said. “You think he’s here?” he asked and looked at his left and right side. I laughed.

            “No silly,” I said. “But I think it’s not really a déjà vu.”

            “Why?”

            “In my dreams, I was with my dad. But now, I’m with you,” I said.

            “He . . . reincarnated in me?” he guessed. I gave him a face.

            “That’s the stupidest sentence I’ve heard this day,” I said. I walked around the tree. “So, we’ll take pictures here?” I asked.

            “This will be a great spot,” he answered. He walked around and started taking pictures. I first sat in the swing as he took shots. When I was sure the harness was tight, I kicked the ground and I started swinging. My hair flew back and forth but I didn’t mind. It felt so fresh and free. I didn’t notice that Gabrielle’s focus was on me already.

            “Hey Char, come here,” he said. I stopped the swing and walked towards him. He let me look at the pictures, and that was when I knew about the stolen that he took when I was in the swing. It was so professional, like it was taken by a professional photographer.

            “You’re good,” I said, scanning the photos.

            “My model is pretty,” he said. I blushed.

            “Now let’s see how you take pictures,” he said. I looked at him, and then to the meadow.

            I started taking pictures around. Gabrielle tried the swing as I took pictures. When I finished, Gabrielle praised me for taking good pictures too. After we took shots in the place, we then took pictures of ourselves. At first I was shy to let him take pictures of me, but later, every picture of mine were stolen, so I just decided to smile even just for a little. I also took pictures of him, and it seemed he was already used of posing and smiling at the camera.

            After taking enough pictures, I sat in the swing again and he leaned against the tree.

            “These are all good,” I said, scanning.

            “There are more professional pictures in the house. It was all taken by pop. You want to see it?” he asked.

            “Pop?”

            “Yes. Papa. Pop,” he explained. I nodded and sighed. That would be awesome. Even if I don’t know Steven Cruz much, I heard he really had a talent on taking pictures. I once saw the exhibit of him in television when they celebrated the first anniversary of his death, and the pictures he took were really realistic. But on other circumstances, if I would go with him, I would be able to meet his mom and siblings.

            At the end, I just came with him. I couldn’t resist it.

            When we got there, I was surprised to see the inside of their house. It looked big outside, but much bigger in the inside. He told me to head to his room and said I would just wait for him there, which was the least thing I would like to do.

            “Don’t worry---”

            “I’m not worrying,” I said nervously. I smiled widely that made me more like a weirdo.

            “Uh . . . okay.” That was all he could say.

             He pointed their stairs going up.

            “I don’t know where your room is,” I managed.

            “Oh, right,” he said. “I’ll just get something in the . . . wait. Just come with me,” he decided. He walked across the stairs. I followed him and before I knew it, I was already in their kitchen. Their kitchen was wide and was complete with kitchen utensils. In there, a tall, thin woman with a short black hair stood near the oven wearing an apron. And in the kitchen table sat two kids drinking an orange juice.

            “Ma,” Gabrielle approached. The woman turned around and smiled.

            “Where did you go again? I notice lately you’re always---” She stared at me. “Oh.” She paused. “I didn’t realize we have a visitor here,” she said.

            “Ma, she’s Charlie, Charlie Garcia. They owned the house---”

            “Really?” his mom interrupted. Her eyes glowered and her smile widened.

            “Good Morning _po_ ,” I greeted, and then I walked towards her and gave respect.

            “ _Ate_!” Jessie said. I smiled at her. “Thanks for the gift,” she whispered.

            “Don’t mention it,” I whispered and winked at her.

            “So you’re the girl Gabrielle and Jessie are talking about,” Gabrielle’s mom said. I looked at Gabrielle and swore he was blushing. “Charlie, right?” she said.

            “Yes,” I responded politely.

            “That’s _ate_ Marie’s dog right?” a boy whom I thought Lucas interrupted.    

            “Lucas,” their mom and Gabrielle gave him a warning look.

            “Yeah, uh, I’ve heard,” I managed.

            “Well, I’m Maya. Gab’s mom,” she introduced herself. “I’ll guess.” She paused. “You came here the day before Roelle’s party?”

            “Uh . . .” I looked at Gabrielle and turned to her. “Yes.”

            “Gabrielle mentioned it,” she said.

            Mom, stop it. You’re embarrassing me,” Gabrielle interrupted.

            “Gab, I’m not doing anything,” she said. I couldn’t help but to smile.

            “You couldn’t shut your mouth when you’re telling stories about her,” Lucas said. Gabrielle shot him a look. Lucas looked back innocently.

             “You’re with your cousins, right? Gabrielle mentioned about it also,” his mom interrupted. (I said ‘his mom’ because I really didn’t know what to call her.)

            “Yes,” I answered.

            “ _Mang_ Kiko told me the grandchildren of the one who owned the house nearby ours arrived here,” she said. I looked at Gabrielle again, and to her. I forced a smile and just nodded.

            “Anyway, I made burgers. Where are you going?” she asked.

            “I’m going to show her some of pop’s masterpiece. She can look at it, right?” he asked.

            “Sure,” she said and gave me a smile. “So, I’ll see you later,” she said. “I’ll just bring burgers upstairs.”

            “No need ma. We’ll be going down as soon as she sees the photos,” he volunteered and led me upstairs. In our way, I said, “Your mom’s not worried about you bringing girls in your house?”

            He shrugged. “I never thought about that. But if she is, she’ll tell me, right? And you’re the first girl I brought in our house anyway.”

            “First?”

            “Yes,” he said. “First,” he repeated. I stared at him.

            “I’ll guess,” he said. “You’re thinking about Julia?” he asked. I nodded awkwardly.

            “It just occurred to me. I never brought her in our house,” he said. “Anyway, how about you?” he asked. “Is your mom worried?”

            “Of course,” I said, undoubted. “I’m a girl, and my mom is very strict. And besides, I don’t let anyone enter my room. Strictly no boys allowed. Even my siblings can’t go inside,” I said.

            “Oh.” That was all he said. I remained quiet for the whole tour.

 

After letting me see his dad’s entire masterpiece, he also toured me around their house. Upstairs, there were four rooms, and it surprised me because they were a big family but they manage to have a house with just four rooms.

            The second floor looked wider compared to the first floor. One room was for his sisters Marie, Sophie and his step-sister Fiona, one for the master’s bedroom, one for his brother Steve and step brother Nico, and one for him, Lucas and Jessie.

            “Since Jessie and Lucas sleep with mom in the master’s, that room is all mine,” he told me. “For now,” he added. “When everyone’s already here, we will all be staying in one room. Probably the master’s, because it’s the biggest.”

            “Why stay in one room?” I questioned.

            “Of course, to be able to bond. You know. This is vacation, after all,” he answered.

Before we went down, I took a peek on the last room on the second floor which was his room. It was not that big and it was messy. Some of his shoes were scattered. Some of his polo and t-shirts were also scattered in his couch. His room was wallpapered plain white, and the carpet was maroon. Standing in the corner of his room was his big white closet. There was a black vanity desk and drawers. There were at least five drawers.

I closed the door and went down, smelling delicious foods downstairs.

 

“This is the best burger I have ever tasted,” I exclaimed, taking another bite.

            “I’m glad you like the burger, Charlie. Jessie and Lucas helped me,” _tita_ Maya said.

            “It’s good, _tita_ ,” I said. I felt awkward for calling her that, but it seemed okay to her.

            “So Charlie, how old are you?” _tita_ Maya asked. I adjusted my position in the chair.

            “I’m fifteen _tita_.”

            “So you’ll be fourth year next school year, right?”

            “Yes.”

            “And then you’ll graduate and go to college. What course do you want to take?” she asked. I looked at Gabrielle, who looked more uneasy than me. I looked back at _tita_ Maya.

            “My mom wants me to take up Medicine. My brother wants me to take up Law. As of now _tita_ I want photography, but we don’t know maybe I’ll change my mind and follow the suggestions of my family.”

            “Medicine and Law are both good courses. So you want photography? Steven loved photography.”

            “Yes. I saw the pictures taken upstairs. It’s all good,” I said.

            “So what school are you planning to attend to?”

            “My mom wants me to take entrance exams to all of the prestigious universities in Manila _tita_.” _Tita_ Maya nodded and smiled.

            “What is your former school by the way?”

            “Centro de Cultura. It’s in Isabela. That’s our province.”

            “Oh.”

            “You live in the province?” Jessie asked.

            “Yes,” I answered proudly.

            “You don’t look _probinsyana_ ,” Lucas said. Jessie nodded.

            “You look like you’re living in the city,” Jessie added.

            “Kids, there are also cities in provinces,” _tita_ Maya said.

            “Really?” Jessie asked.

            “Yep,” I answered.

            “Well we mean in Manila,” Lucas said.

            “Ah,” _tita_ Maya and I both said in unison.

            After filling my tummy, I bid farewell to _tita_ Maya and the kids. Since the sun seemed decided to set up late, Gabrielle and I went back to the tree but instead of taking pictures, we just talk.

            “You know, there’s a new thing I learned about celebrities,” I said. He looked at me and raised an eyebrow.

            “What?” he said.

            “That celebrities---well most celebrities like _you_ are messy!” I blurted out. “You don’t know how to clean your room! It’s like you never clean the place. Didn’t you feel uncomfortable sleeping in that---” I sighed dramatically. “Do you still call that a room?”

            “Wait, you went to my room?” he said. I opened my mouth to respond, but no words came. He looked at me suspiciously.

            “I just sneak-a-peak,” I said. How I wished I never opened this conversation. He still looked at me suspiciously. “I didn’t enter. Your room is half-open, so I got the chance to saw what’s inside.” Luckily he bought what I said.

            “You sound like my mom,” he said. “I never expect you’ll insult me,” he said, and he gasped dramatically. I rolled my eyes. [Dramatically too, of course!]

            “See? Your mom’s telling you too, and you didn’t bother doing it? You’re disobeying her,” I said a matter-of-factly.

            “Am not,” he disagreed.

            “You better clean your room, you know,” I said.

            “Yeah, yeah,” he said and went back on his phone.

            “Who are you texting?” I said.

            “Tweeting,” he corrected. “Marie,” he answered, not looking at me. “She, Sophie and Steve will be here soon.”

            “Soon?”

            “Yeah. They didn’t exactly tell the date, though.”

            “Hmm,” I said, and then I remembered something. “Charrie might be here already by then.”

            “Who’s Charrie?” he suddenly asked.

            “My twin,” I answered.

            “Really? You have a twin?”

            I nodded.

            “What does it feel?” he asked.

            “Nothing,” I said.

            “Does it feel awesome? Like, having someone carbon copy of you?”

            “It’s not awesome, and she’s not a carbon copy of me.”

            “Why? You’re twins, you look alike. That’s why they called it twins,” he said, as if I didn’t know that. I glared at him.

            “I know what twins means, Mr. Know-It-All,” I said, still glaring. “Of course we look alike, but if you’ll get to know us, I’ll prove you we’re completely different. Different in a . . . in a different way.”

            “Why do you act like that? It’s like you hate your sister,” he said.

            “It’s not that I hate her,” I lied. “Our thoughts and ideas are not just the same.”

            “So?”

            “So if that’s the case, we don’t agree pretty much on everything. You know what I mean? We’re not that close,” I said, and I showed my fingers to him, the opposite fingers.

            “Agree about what?”

            “Everything,” I repeated. “For example, if there’s a situation and I’ll say yes, her decision will be no. I don’t know if she’s doing that on purpose, always against my decisions,” I said. “Well as the result, her decision always prevails, even though I’m a minute older than her. She just won’t stop reasoning, so I’ll just give way, even if we both know I was right. That’s how kind I am as her sister,” I said and nodded matter-of-factly.

            “That’s weird. It’s the first time that I encountered someone who has a twin but isn’t actually close to the other.”

            “Yep. It’s weird, but that’s the way it is.”

            “Anyway, I’m sure she’s not as bad as what you define. You’re twins, so there must be something that you both have in common,” he said.

            “No, I don’t think so.”

            “Sure there is.”

            “There’s none, Gabrielle. You don’t know her.”

            “I don’t know her,” he agreed. “But I will.”

            I looked at him. “Well, of course I’ll meet her. She’ll be with us here in the island. Let’s see if you’re right about her.”

            I rolled my eyes. He was pissing me off. I want nothing but to get out of there. I stood and started walking.

            “Hey! Where are you going?” he shouted.

            I turned, my eyebrows meeting each other. “I’d rather be locked in my room than to be contradicted and getting pissed off here!”

            I stormed away, with him shouting my name and saying how sorry he was. I rolled my eyes. I hate him. Truly hate him.

            I tried to lighten up my mood as I enter the house. Surely if they would see me frowning and they knew I was out with Gabrielle, they’ll start interrogating me. And I hate when I’m being interrogated.

            “So, how’s your date?” Risa said as I walk past the living room.

            “Great. Just great,” I said, not even glancing at her. I straightly went up to my room.

            For the whole evening, I tried to be preoccupied. I lost my appetite and so just locked myself in the room. I tried to read, to watch TV, to browse, even to just stare at the ceiling and think of everything else, but as of now, it seemed the only thing in my mind was our conversation.

            Why did I become pissed, anyway?

            Was it because he seemed very eager to meet Charrie? Or because he’s contradicting me about her?

            It seemed the answer to the two is just one: both.

            And why will I become pissed of him being eager to meet her? Why will I be pissed if he’s contradicting me about her?

            It seemed the answer to the two is just the same. Again.

            Jealousy.

 

March 22, 2010 (Sixth Day)

I cleaned my whole room, making me feel so knackered and wanting to sleep for the whole morning. I thought I deserved it, because I had a good job cleaning it. Not that I want to impress Charrie when she comes home. That’s the least thing I wanted to do. It was just the only way to make my free time productive. Plus, it was the only way to get my head off Gabrielle and the new feeling I was having for him.

            I was about to take my long-awaited nap when Bruno Mars started singing The Lazy Song. I tried to ignore him, but he keeps on singing. Someone’s calling but I ignored it. Then Bruno Mars started singing again. I took it and answered it without looking. My eyes were so lazy it couldn’t open itself.

            “Ah! You’re still alive,” the voice said. Despite of my eyes’ tiredness, it opened when it sensed Gabrielle’s voice.

            “Gabrielle, hi. What’s up?” I said. And then I remembered what happened yesterday. Stupid. _Gabrielle, hi. What’s up?_ I’m angry, remember?

            “Gabrielle?” the voice on the other line said. I raised an eyebrow, confused. “Who’s that? It’s me, Lloyd.” My eyes got widened in disbelief. I looked at my cell phone and saw Lloyd’s name registered. I immediately sat on my bed, arranging myself as if anytime he would come out of my cell phone.

            I cannot believe I’ve mistaken Lloyd’s voice with Gabrielle’s. They seemed very identical.

            “Lloyd? I. . . I’m sorry. I’m just about to . . . What’s up? Why did you call?” I said, rubbing my forehead.

            “I just miss you Garcia,” he said. I smiled.

            “I miss you too David.”

            “How are you?” he asked, before I could respond, he added: “And who is Gabrielle?”

            “I’m fine Lloydie. How about you?”

            “Lonely,” he said and exhaled. “Who is Gabrielle, Charlie?” he repeated.

            “Lonely? Why?”

            “Irene, Fryxell and Danielle are spending their summer in Subic and you are there in Palawan. The rest are in Isabela. I’m alone here in Manila,” he said. “And for the third and last time Garcia, who is Gabrielle?”

            “No. Larine and Paul are in Manila too,” I said. “But don’t worry Lloydie, I’m coming home,” I said and thought for alibis to get his mind off ‘Who’s Gabrielle’ thing. “Just wait for a month,” I said.

            “What? A month? Are you kidding me?” he said. I sighed in relief, knowing that he dropped off the ‘Who’s Gabrielle?’ thing.

            “I’m not kidding David,” I said. “A month is not that long. You just miss me so much,” I said. He laughed. “Anyway, I think James will finish his studies here,” I said, changing the topic.

            “James is here in the Philippines?”

            “Yup.”

            “Say regards.”

            “Regards.”

            “To him!” he said. I laughed.

            “Fine,” I said, still laughing. He went quiet for a moment.

            “So what’s up?”

            “David, I’m tired and I need rest.”

            “What did you do?”

            “I . . .” I exhaled which made me sound tired.

            “You know me Garcia. I only call once,” he said.

            “Please David, not now,” I said.

            “Fine,” he said. “But tell me who Gabrielle is first.”

            I was so tired that I just exhaled and told him who Gabrielle was but didn’t tell him that he was Gabrielle Cruz, the actor.

            “You have a boyfriend there but you didn’t mention to us?”

            “You need to clean your ears. I said a boy friend, not boyfriend _boyfriend_ ,” I said. “And you yourself just said you call once. You know me. I only text once, too.”

            “It’s just the same,” he insisted. “When you’ll come home you’ll tell me everything, okay?”

            “Yes,” I lied. “Bye David. See you when I see you,” I said. I cut the line and put my phone in my desk and was about to go to sleep when the phone vibrated again.

            “What now Lloydie? You forgot something to say?” I said, a little bit irritated.

            “Lloydie? Who’s Lloydie?” I raised one eyebrow. And that was when it had stricken me. It wasn’t Lloyd.

            “Gab . . . Gabrielle?”

            “Who else?”

            “Oh,” I said, scratching my head. “For your information your number is not the only one registered in my phonebook,” I said. “So why’d you call?” I asked, trying to change the topic. And then it hit me again. _So why’d you call?_ I am angry at him, remember? Stupid.

            “Are you still angry?”

            “Yes,” I said.

            “Then why won’t you hung up?” he teased. I rolled my eyes. He’s totally pissing me.

            “Yeah, that’s what I’m going to do right now,” I said and ended the call. I threw the iPhone in the bed and buried my face in the pillow.

            I’m just starting to get my sleep when the whole bed vibrated, and Bruno Mars started singing again. Damn it!

            I picked the phone from where I threw it and began shouting: “Don’t you know someone else to bother? I’m trying to get some sleep here for your information! Now go bother somebody else or I will throw my phone straight from my balcony to your window, goddarn it!”

            I ended the call and threw my phone. I sighed and lied straight in my bed. Whoa. That was remarkable. Surely he won’t call anymore. But then I sat up with anxiety and picked my phone. I looked at the received calls and I sighed in relief when I saw it was Gabrielle. I got a mini heart attack when I realized it could’ve not been Gabrielle who called. I lied back in the bed and thankfully had a nice sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

6

 

 

 

March 25, 2010 (Ninth Day)

Nothing unusual happened for the past three days. My cousins and I went to the mainland yesterday because Jane realized we haven’t got enough supplies for the next few days because just like magic, it’s gone as soon as we knew it. Yet I’m sure who’s to blame. Kevin and John.

            Three days passed without having communications with Gabrielle. I know I shouldn’t think about it especially that the last time I saw him doesn’t result very good. I just hate it when someone contradicts me about Charrie. The least thing I wanted to talk about is her because at this moment, I’m just so pissed. She’s so unfair. Everything she wants, she gets. Ugh.

 

 

March 26, 2010 (Tenth Day)

I just found out that Charrie would be coming here on 28st, meaning I have less than 48 hours to actually enjoy the whole island before she comes, because believe it or not, I know that for the rest of the days with her here, it would be disaster.

 

March 27, 2010 (Eleventh Day)

Gabrielle apologized. I accepted it, and we’re okay again. I’m just so happy today. J

 

March 29, 2010 (Thirteenth Day)

“Charlotte! Wake up!”

            I sat on my bed, scratched my eyes, and looked at _her_ , my ‘evil’ twin, Charrie.

            “How many times do I have to tell you, Charrie? Just Charlie, okay?” I said, sounding irritated as I scratched my eyes and looked at her once more. Gosh, we really looked so alike like I just looked at my own reflection. And I hate it.

            “Okay, okay, Charlie,” she laughed. She hugged me tight which made me feel strange. Charrie never hugged me before.

            “I missed you so much,” she said. I didn’t respond. I was busy getting her off my body and looked at her once more. After a few seconds she pulled off and looked at me, smiling.

            “Gosh. We’ve seen each other just last week,” I told her.

            “Even though,” she said. “So, what’s new?” she said excitedly.

            “What do you mean?”

            “What has happened here?” she asked.

            “Nothing, really,” I said. “Why’d you decided to follow here?” I asked straightly, trying not to sound harsh.

            “I miss it here!” She exhaled and rolled her eyes exaggeratedly, the way I rolled my eyes when I’m excited. “How many years has passed? Eight? Gosh, can you imagine?” she exclaimed.

            “Yeah,” I said and stood up. I made some body stretches and I noticed she was staring at me like I was her long lost teddy bear.

            “You know what, let’s go downstairs,” she said and stood up too. I turned back and looked at my clock. It was already 8:30 in the morning.

            “Have you just arrived?” I asked, not looking at her. The corner of my eye saw a glimpse of her nodding.

            “I’ll just . . . I’ll just take a bath.”

            “Alright. Let me pick a dress for you, okay?” she said. I turned.

            “What happened to you?” I questioned.

            “What do you mean?”

            “You became . . . kind.”

            She laughed. “I’m always kind.”

            “No you’re not,” I said.

            “Yes I am.”

            “You’re stubborn,” I declared.

            “I know that. You’ve been repeating that every single time.”

            “Then why won’t you stop?”

            “It’s in my nature, sister.”

            I shook my head and went inside the bathroom, feeling like I don’t want to go out anymore.

            It took me few minutes to take a bath. When I went out, I noticed the bed was already made. I saw a light brown jumper and a white sando laid on it. I ignored it and went to my closet room. I chose the dress I wore, just a simple floral tube and pair of shorts. I ironed my hair and wore some accessories.

            The living room was deserted when I got down. I was sure the others were still sleeping because I heard Risa snoring upstairs. I peeked on the screen door going to our backyard and saw John having coffee outside the house, wearing a white t-shirt and shorts and also a pair of sunglasses and flip-flops. He was reading a newspaper.

            I turned around and went towards the door going out and was about to go to walk around for a while when I heard footsteps coming from the stairs. I turned and looked at Charrie. She wore the same clothes she laid on my bed a while ago, brown jumper and white sando.

            “Hey,” she approached. “Why didn’t you wear the clothes? We _should_ have look alike,” she said and pouted like a child.

            “We are not kids now, so please stop acting like one,” I said.

            “Okay, okay. Ijust missed it,” she said, and then looked at me up and down. “So where are you going?” she asked.

            “Nowhere,” I abruptly said.

            “You seemed going out. You want to walk around for a while?” she asked.

            “Uh, thanks but, no thanks.”

            “Oh come on. Let’s go,” she said. She pulled me outside the house and we started walking. I didn’t have any choice but to come with her. As we walk, I stared at her as she talked. Something was really up with her, and I am going to figure that out.

             She continued talking about her experiences in Boracay when my phone suddenly rang in my pocket. I stopped from walking and picked it up.

            “Hullo,” I said. Charrie stayed quiet, staring at me. She seemed studying me. I turned back, feeling awkward.

            “Good morning,” Gabrielle said, sounded very cheery.

            “Hey. What’s up? Sleep well?” I tried to sound natural.

            “Of course,” he said.

            “So, umm, your siblings arrived already?”

            “No. Not yet. Maybe tomorrow or the next day,” he answered. “How about your twin?”

            “Uh.” I paused and looked at Charrie, who was looking down, playing the sands with her feet. “Yes, she’s here,” I said. “Why’d you wake up early? Aren’t you tired?” I asked, changing the topic.

            “I always wake up early. So where are you?” he asked. “Are you with Charrie?”

            “Uh, I’m here in our house,” I said, and then I thought for a second. “Uh . . . actually, we’re down the beach. But we’re going home now,” I said promptly. “You?”

            “I’m here in the house also. I just finished taking a bath,” he said. “Mind if I join you walk?”

            “We’re going home now,” I prompted.

            “Oh, come on. Wait for me, okay? Two minutes. Promise,” he abruptly said, and then he cut the line, not giving me chance to respond. I looked at Charrie, who was then staring at me.

            “Who’s that?” she asked as I put my cell phone back in my pocket.

            “A friend,” I said. She was really studying my expression, so I looked down.

            “I know that look. Your boyfriend?” she smiled excitedly.

            “No,” I said.

            “Then who?  Lloyd? James?”

“It’s none of your business,” I turned and started walking back.

            “Oh come on. Tell me,” she demanded, sounding like a child asking for some candies. I was about to respond when Gabrielle came running towards us, smiling. Charrie’s jaw dropped.

            “Oh my . . . Gabrielle Cruz?” she shrieked.

            “So, who’s who?” Gabrielle said, staring at us both.

            “So, erm, Gab, this is my sister Charrie,” I introduced.

            “Oh my gosh. Nice meeting you, Gabrielle!” Charrie squeaked.

            “Same to you,” Gabrielle said.

            “Gosh, Charlotte. Why didn’t you tell me Gabrielle Cruz is your friend!?” Charrie exclaimed.

            “We’ve just met here,” I prompted. “Anyway, umm-”

            “Gabrielle, do you want to join us for breakfast?” Charrie interrupted. I gave her a warning glare.

            “Uh . . .” He looked at me, and then to Charrie.

            “Oh, come on. I’ll expect you there, okay?” she said, slowly walking backwards. “I’ll tell Jane we’ll have a guest. She’ll prepare a delicious breakfast for you,” she said. “I’m so glad to meet you. See you there in a bit, okay?” And she trotted towards the house, leaving me and Gabrielle speechless.

            “Wow,” was all that came out from Gabrielle’s mouth. I looked at him. “Is she really like that?”

            “If you mean she’s loud, then yes, she’s really like that.”

            “No, I mean . . .”

            “Enough about Charrie, please,” I begged. A grin curved into Gabrielle’s face.

            “Did I just hear a tad bit of jealousy back there?” Gabrielle teased. I looked at him and glared.

            “Jealousy? And why will I be jealous?”

            “Find it out yourself.” Gabrielle’s face has a teasing smirk and started walking, leaving me standing there.

            “What? And where do you think you’re going?” I shouted at him.

            “Well, your sister- I’m going to call her your sister since you seemed don’t want me to speak her name- invited me to come and have breakfast,” he shouted back, still walking, and then he stopped and looked at me. “You want to join?” And then he smiled teasingly. I rolled my eyes smiling and caught up with him, and we both went to the house together.

 

We ate our breakfast together with Gabrielle. They liked him, especially Louisa. She made Gabrielle feel uncomfortable because she was staring at him every ten seconds. Even John, Charrie, Kevin, Risa and Jane noticed her.

            Charrie, the big talker as usual, kept Gabrielle entertained. She talked and shared lots of stories, and Gabrielle seemed to like the company. I stayed quiet for the whole breakfast. I was just not feeling well.

            After eating, John and Kevin went out for a while. Risa, Jane, Louisa, Gabrielle and I were left in the dining table. Louisa and Jane prepared desserts. They opened another topic, and as frank as they always were, they started asking questions that made the situation awkward.

            “Are you together now?” Louisa blurted.

            “What? No!” I said and laughed at it as if it was a joke.

            “Well you both look good together,” Jane teased.

            “Oh, please,” I said and looked at Gabrielle. I don’t know if I was imagining or what, but he was as red as a tomato.

            “Really, right Charrie?” Jane said. Charrie nodded with full enthusiasm. I shook my head in frustration while smiling. If I got to look at myself, I think I’m redder than Gabrielle.

            “You’ve been hanging for a couple of days now, am I right?” Louisa questioned. Gabrielle and I nodded.

            “So, Gabrielle, do you like my dear cousin?” Risa said.

            “Carissa!” I warned, and Gabrielle chuckled.

            “Well, do you find her pretty?” Jane chimed.

            “Jane!” I threw her a glare.

            “Yes.” Surprisingly, Gabrielle answered.

            “Oh, my God. I cannot believe you’re doing this all to me,” I said and thumped my hand in my head.

            “Then why won’t you court her?” Charrie said. I poke her ribs and she silently groaned with a laugh.

            “Well, actually I-”

            “You’re courting her already?!” Risa interrupted.

            “No!” I growled.

            “How can I? She’s always angry at me,” Gabrielle said. I frowned at him. I couldn’t believe he was being cooperative about shaming me to death.

            “How if she’s not angry at you? Does she have a chance?” Jane asked.

            “Okay, I’m out,” I said and declared. I stood up but Risa and Charrie practically yanked me down to my chair. All I could do was to bury my face with my hand.

            “I think the question is, do I have a chance?” he said. Oh, God. I think I was going to pass out. Everybody giggled.

            “Oh, Charlie. Gabrielle’s asking if he have the chance,” Risa pushed. I rolled my eyes on her.

            “Oh, for goodness’ sake, guys. Can we talk about something else?” I said and shook my head in frustration.

            “That’s a yes,” Risa told Gabrielle with a nod.

            “Oh, my God,” I said and completely buried my face in my hands. I felt like they wanted me to lock myself in the closet and not go out forever. They all chuckled, and finally, after a few more minutes, after they seemed to think that they embarrass me to death already, they stopped.

 

After eating and filling up our tummies, we went at the backyard where there was a beautiful garden and a gazebo in the corner. We all settled there and had some chitchats. I could see Charrie and Gabrielle talking too. Gabrielle really seemed to be interested in Charrie’s stories. I couldn’t help but to feel anxious about that. I didn’t know why because I think there’s nothing to worry about, but something inside me tell that there was, I just don’t know what. I shouldn’t feel anxious because nothing will be taken away from me. Maybe Gabrielle if Charrie and he became too comfortable with each other and he’ll just realizes he wants to bond with her more than me. [Oh, God, I cannot believe I just write that line . . . .]

            I just tried to act naïve about the mixed emotions I was having right now.

            We eventually got bored that we played Spin the Bottle. There’s an app in my iPhone called Teen: Truth or Dare. Risa found that and think it’s good so we played. It wasn’t hard to find our bottle. There were many Tanduay Ice that was already used up in the sack near the gazebo.

            “Okay, so let’s start,” Risa said. We all sat in the laid comforter in the grass in the middle of the garden. The weather is good and not so sunny so we didn’t bother staying in an open place.

            “Since I’m the one who thought of this, I am going to spin first,” she said and before any of us could react, she spins it. Unfortunately, it pointed to me.

            “Truth: Have you ever made a fool of yourself in front of someone you were interested in?”

            The first thing that entered my mind was the incident that happened to Gabrielle and me the first time we saw each other. I made fool of myself that time, but . . . interested in? Am I interested in Gabrielle? I remembered finding him gorgeous. Maybe that counts.

            “Hey. Your answer?” Risa said. I realized I was taking so long, so I answered. “Yes,” I said.

            “When? Who?” Risa followed-up questions.

            “I believe it’s not part of my truth,” I said.

            “I think I know when and who,” Jane interrupted. My eyes widened. She knew about what happened to me and Gabrielle that day. I told her. I wouldn’t forgive her if she’ll blurt it out. I swear I’m going to kill her. I gave her a perfect evil “ten” look. “But I won’t tell,” she said abruptly. I sighed in relief.

            “That’s so unfair. How come she knew?” Risa said. Instead of answering, I took the bottle and span. It pointed to Kevin.

            “Truth: Put an ice cube in your pants. If you want it out you must pick another player to get it out or you must let it melt,” I read and then everybody laughed. John immediately got an ice cube in the ref and gave it to Kevin. Kevin reluctantly put it inside his pants. I could see he was in pain. Louisa and Risa secretly videoed his funny reactions. We all laughed at it. When it finally melted, Kevin took the bottle and span. It pointed to Gabrielle.

            “Payback time,” Kevin said with a devilish grin in his face. “Dare: Say the words “in bed” after everything you say for the next ten minutes,” he read and laughed out. “Now that’s a payback!”

            “Not really,” Louisa said. “Gabrielle doesn’t talk much.” I looked at Gabrielle and saw he was grinning.

            “Okay, next . . .”

            We finished until its lunch time. All of them went inside to prepare, until I realized Gabrielle and I are the only one who were left out.

            “So you’ve met my family,” I said.

            “Yeah, they’re pretty cool,” he said and looked at the door, and then he looked at me. “You’re so happy together. You have strong bonding.”

            “Yeah,” I agreed. “How about you and your family?”

            “We’re close too, but most of the time they’re not always around, so I get the chance to bond with the small kids only,” he answered. I just nodded. There was a moment of silence. I started picking out the grass at the edge of the comforter.

            “So how long will you stay here?” I asked.

            “You?” he asked, not answering my question. It was like he wanted to know my answer first so that he would know what he would say.

            “Maybe for the whole summer, I don’t know. Our plans are not yet confirmed.” I paused. “You?”

            “If Sophie and Marie will come here and if they’ll go back to Manila, maybe I’ll come with them. They’ll not spend their whole summer here. Maybe just a week or two.” He paused. “But I can extend it, if you want to,” he added. I raised one eyebrow.

            “And why do you think I want to extend your time here?”

            “Because I can feel you still want me to be here with you,” he said half-heartedly. I laughed.

            “Honestly? You make a good company,” I said. He smiled at it but didn’t talk. Another silence occurred.

            “So how’s it going about the moving-on thing with Julia?” I asked. He seemed surprised that I opened that.

            “Oh, that,” he said. “I . . . I totally forgot about that. I’m too preoccupied about the fun we’re having here.”

            “That’s good to hear, isn’t it? You’re moving on.”

            “Yeah, thanks to you,” he said.

            “You’re most welcome,” I said and smiled. Another awkward moment came.

            “Can I ask you a question?” he said. Whoa. That came out of nowhere.

            “Yeah, sure. What’s that?”

            “This seems out of place, but, do you think a person can fall in love in just a short time?” I looked at him, curious. Where did that came from? Still, I answered.

            “Well if you ask me, I believe time doesn’t matter when in love. If age is just a number in love, then time is, too.”

            “How could you say that?”

            “Experience,” I said, still plucking the grass.

            “You fell in love before in just a short time?”

            “Yes,” I said and looked at him, who looked surprised. “Actually it’s love at first sight. The first time I laid my eyes on Zac Efron, I already love him,” I said and we both smiled.

            “I really love your perspective on things,” he said. I laughed.

            “Why, thank you,” I said, smiling. He looked at me straightly while smiling, and I couldn’t help but to feel conscious. Luckily, Kevin went out and called us for lunch. Gabrielle stood and helped me up. He pulled me too hard that cause us to bump each other, and only our face are just inches away. I swear I could feel his breathing.

            I know it sounds as if the scene was in the movie, but it really did happen to us. Whenever I watch scenes like that on television, I get so hoity-toity, but when it really happens to you, you can’t feel a thing. I can just hear the sound of my heart beating faster and faster. If I wasn’t bother about Kevin staring at us suspiciously, we would’ve just stay in our place for the whole day. As soon as I came back to my senses, I tightened my grip on Gabrielle’s hand, which I realized I was holding, and broke the eye connection we’re having. I tried to smile. I looked at Gabrielle who also looked as if he’s gotten under a spell. He wasn’t still in his senses when I pulled him towards the door. He almost stumbled, which made me laugh, but I pulled him and we both entered the door, smelling the delicious food Jane cooked for us.

 

 

April 1, 2010 (Sixteenth Day)

April Fools!

            Anyway, the past few days have been busy. Charrie kept on insisting to go to the mainland to shop so we spent half the whole time there.

            After the breakfast in our house which was three days ago, I haven’t seen Gabrielle. Three days was a long time in the island. I’ve heard they’ve been going out with his family. Even if I don’t see him, we still have communications. He always tells me everything that’s happened to him every day, which makes me his personal diary. These past few days he’s being so open to me, which is fine for me. He always tells me things that only I and he will know. He trusts me, and I feel good about that. Because of that, I already trust him, too. That makes us share something special, and I don’t think it can be called just a “friendship.” I absolutely think it’s more than that. I just don’t know what it is. All I know is Gabrielle felt that same way, and it didn’t take too long for me to confirm that because a while ago, just before I’m going to sleep, he talked to me over the phone, telling me his mother set a dinner and she’s inviting me to come.

            “When?” I asked.

            “Tomorrow night.”

 

April 2, 2010, 9:26 am (Seventeenth Day)

I seriously look like an idiot, walking back and forth in my room.

            I haven’t slept properly. I was thinking about the dinner tonight. I have met _Tita_ Maya, and she showed me kindness, but I still can’t help but to feel anxious. Not his mom that I’m going to meet but his siblings also. How if they won’t like me? I don’t know but I care about what they will think about me. It’s a big thing for me.

 

April 3, 2010 (Eighteenth Day)

I didn’t get the chance to write what happened tonight. What happened is just too good to be true.

            They liked me. His sisters are so kind. I can’t explain how they treated me yesterday. It’s really just too good to be true.

            It all started at around 7 in the evening yesterday. Gabrielle picked me in the house but before that, I really got a trouble about what will I wear that evening. I didn’t have any more options but to ask the opinion of Charrie. I didn’t make a bad decision. Her suggestions are good.

            And so we went to their house. In their garden at the back of their house which looked amazing with Bermuda grasses and landscapes, I saw his siblings in the gazebo. The first time I laid my eyes on them I didn’t doubt that they’re Gabrielle’s sisters. They look so much alike. Sophie Cruz looks stunning. She has beautiful hair and a fair skin, just like Gabrielle’s. Marie Cruz is tall, petite and just like anybody else, she has fair skin. Now his brother Steve surprised me the most. At first I thought I’m going crazy when I saw him in the gazebo because I thought it was Gabrielle but then Gabrielle is beside me. I first thought he was Gabrielle’s twin, but as we walk closer, I realized they have different features. Steve is taller and looked more mature, but I am sure when he’s the same age as Gabrielle’s, they look so much alike.

            They all welcomed me kindly. They built conversations with me as if we’ve known each other. There were a few awkward moments, but we all handled it. Half an hour passed and tita Maya called for the dinner. As usual the food was great. After eating we had some chitchats.

            The night came out great. I enjoyed their companies.

 

 

April 5, 2011 (Twentieth Day)

I encountered Steve today.

            I was walking in the beach when I saw him taking pictures around. His lens went straightly to my direction. Maybe that’s when he saw me. He removed the camera across his face and waved hands at me. I waved back.

            “Good morning,” he said. “Nice day, isn’t it?” His voice sounds like Gabrielle, but little deep.

            “Yes,” I said. “So, uh, what are you doing here?” I felt stupid asking him that. It’s obvious he was taking pictures. But he smiled and answered.

            “Taking pictures,” he said. I nodded.

            “Umm, have you seen Gabrielle?” I asked.

            “Gabrielle?” he said. “Oh, they all went to the mainland to buy stuffs. I was the only one left here.”

            “Ah.” There was a moment of silence.

            “How about you? What are you doing here?”

            “Just strolling,” I answered.

            “Oh,” he said. “Mind if I join you? I feel bored alone.”

            “Sure,” I said and we both started walking.

            Steve’s a funny guy. He has a good sense of humor. He has many stories to tell. I learned silly things about Gabrielle from him when they’re still young. He usually makes me laugh, which makes him a very good company. He has many ideas about things in life. Risa’s right about Steve. As he talks, I couldn’t help but to look at his buff muscles. I couldn’t wait to tell Louisa about this.

            I enjoyed his company much that I forgot about time. The sun was already setting down when we bid goodbye to each other.

            “I had a great time,” he said.

            “I did, too. Thanks for the company and the stories.”

            “You’re welcome. I’m looking forward to the next meeting.”

            “Yeah, me too. Bye.”

            “Goodbye.”

 

April 7, 2010 (22ndday)

Gabrielle called early in the morning.

            “What’s your agenda today?” he asked. Even if there’s no reason to smile when I was awoke early in the morning, I did when I heard Gabrielle’s voice.

            “I don’t know. You?” I said.

            “You want to go out?”

            “Where?”

            “In the mainland. We could use our boat.”

            “Yeah, sure,” I said.

            “Good, because it’s been days that I didn’t see you. I get busy with my sisters. They always want to go out and they also make me come with them.”

            “Oh, so you’ve missed me?” I teased.

            “Yeah, you can say that,” he said. I smiled over the phone. “So I’ll be there. Wait for me, okay? See you.”

 

We stroll around in the mainland for a while, just talking.

            “So you’ve met my brother Steve? He’s pretty cool, huh?” he said after I mentioned that I encountered him.

            “Yeah,” I agreed. “Pretty cool. He never runs out of stories.”

            I realized we still didn’t talk about the dinner, so I tried to open up a conversation about it.

            “So the dinner came out great,” I said. “Your siblings are so kind.”

            “Yeah, you could say that,” he said and paused. “They like you, you know?”

            “Like me? Really?”

            “Yes. They find you attractive and with good manners.”

            “That’s so sweet,” I said and smiled. Gabrielle smiled too.

            We walked for a few minutes, passing stalls. We were near the pier when I saw a cute couple shirts in a store. I stopped and looked at it.

            “You want?”

            “Yes. But it’s couple shirts. It’s useless if I’ll buy one. Let’s go now,” I said and started walking. I glanced back just to know that Gabrielle was not following me. Instead he went inside the store where they sell the couple shirts.

            I went inside too. He was standing beside a saleslady who was assigned on the couple shirts’ section. I heard him asking about the t-shirts.

            “You’ll buy the shirts?” I asked.

            “Yes.” he said, smelling the perfumes. I stared at him smelling them all. He turned to me and let me smell the others. I chose one and he picked another.

            “This two, please,” he said to the saleslady. The saleslady smiled and went to the counter. “The offer is good. If I’ll buy two perfumes, I’ll get the shirts for free,” he told me and he followed her and I followed him. He paid the perfumes and then he asked the sizes for the shirts. After giving the sizes, he went to the counter and paid for it. When the saleslady wrapped it, he turned to me and gave me the box of the perfume and the other shirt.

            “This is for you,” he gave me the color pink perfume.

            “Thank you, but I---”

            “The shirt fits you two,” the lady in the cashier complimented. We both looked at her. I smiled.

            “Thanks,” I said and turned to Gabrielle. “I guess you didn’t realize this t-shirts were for couples,” I told him. He looked at the shirts.

            “So?”

            “So these couple shirts must be wore by couples _only_ ,” I explained.

            “But I thought you like it,” he said, looking at his shirt.

            “Yes, I like it. But I didn’t say you’ll buy it.”

            “Consider it as a gift from me, then,” he said.

            “You’re not a couple?” the lady asked. We both looked at her again. Gabrielle leaned towards her and said: “We are.” And then he winked. Her eyes widened. I couldn’t help but to smirk. She seemed buying it. Gabrielle sighed and wrapped his arms around my shoulders. We turned and started walking.

            “I already got a gift from you,” I said. “Frankie. And he was too much.”

            “A thank you is much appreciated.” he finished the argument.

            “Well thank you,” I said and went out of the store. We started walking when I noticed his hands still wrapped around my shoulder. I faked a cough.

            “The pretention is done,” I said. He seemed got my point and immediately got his arms off my shoulders.

            “I’m sorry. I got carried away,” he said and smiled awkwardly.

            “Obvious,” I said and smiled too.

            Down the pier were benches and in there Gabrielle and I sat.

            “So, mission accomplished?” I said.

            “Hmm?”

            “The forgetting-Julia-and-move-on mission. Accomplished?” He smiled at me.

            “Finally I can say that,” he said and sighed. I smiled, happy for him.

            “So, are you happy?” I asked.

            “Very,” he said and then looked at me. “You seemed prettier these past few days.” He stared at every angle of my face which made me feel conscious. I looked away.

            “What’s your point?” I said.

            “I’m just saying,” he said. “And it’s true.” I didn’t respond.

            “So, why don’t you still have a boyfriend?” he said. I looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

            “That came out of nowhere,” I said.

            “Just curious.”

            “To satisfy your curiosity, I haven’t found a fine guy yet.”

            “Well he’s right beside you now,” he said. I smiled and jokingly punched his shoulders.

            “Why? Am I not a fine guy?” he asked.

            “You are,” I said.

            “What’s your perfect guy be like, anyway?” he asked.

            “Well to be honest looks for me are important. But most of the guys today with good looks have bad attitudes,” I said. He frowned.

            “I don’t have bad attitude,” he said half-heartedly.

            “Well you don’t have good looks either,” I said and laughed. He frowned more.

            “I’m just kidding,” I said and continued, “I love romantic, funny and easy-to-get-with. I want guys who could cheer me up in my down days and understand me even if I’m being a jerk. I also want a guy who would never want to lose me even if I always argue with him.”

            “That’s sounds selfish,” he said.

            “I know. But I’ll assure him I’ll give everything I could give,” I said.

            “Everything?”

            “That I can give,” I said. He nodded. “How about you?”

            “Simple,” he said.

            “That’s all?”

            “Yes.” He paused. “I also like girls who look pretty without any make-up on. And I don’t like brat and narcissist girls. I just can’t stand them. Anyway I think any girl would be perfect for me because I’m just really versatile like that,” he said. I nodded. We didn’t talk anymore. We just sat there as people pass across us.

            “What now?” I said as I started to feel boring.

            “Let’s go?” he said.

            “Yep. Let’s go,” I said.

After we went back to the island, we separate.

 

April 11, 2010 (26thday)

After four days, I’ve finally found you! Charrie cleaned my room and apparently she didn’t remember where she’d put you. I have looked everywhere but you were out of sight. I thought someone else has read what I’m writing here. Fortunately no one, because just a while ago I found you sandwiched between my thick books.

            Anyway, there’s nothing extraordinary about the past four days here in the island. Gabrielle and I strolled around the island like we’ve used to, and we talk about things. There was one day, just yesterday, I think, when we stay up late outside and made a bonfire in the shore, just the two of us, that we had a pretty unusual conversation. We were both lying in a comforter he brought out, staring at the stars.

            “Are you going to miss me?” he asked.

            “Huh?” I said. He smiled.

            “If we’re going to separate ways, are you going to miss me?” he said. I hardly think about separating ways. I didn’t think of that much. I enjoyed my time here too much to think of that, but then he asked, so I thought about it. It took me a few seconds to answer.

            “Maybe,” I said, hiding my smile.

            “You’re not sure,” he said. I think I’m just imagining it, but I heard a frustration in his voice.

            “What is it to you, anyway?” I asked.

            “It’s important.”

            “Why?”

            “Because I’ll miss you,” he said. I looked at him. “I enjoyed being here with you. Do you feel the same?” He seemed serious asking those questions.

            “Yes, I do,” I admitted. He smiled.

            “I’m going to miss this. Every day I can do whatever I want to do without pressures. I feel free. I’ll miss the salty smell of the sea, the cool breeze, and the huge coconut trees.” He paused and looked at me. “You.”

            “Gee, you’re flattering me,” I said. He just smiled at it. We both went quiet for minutes.

            “See, I’m having a strange feeling when I’m with you. I just can’t define it yet,” he said.

            “What do you mean strange?”

            “Unusual,” he said.

            “That’s the synonym,” I told him. He laughed and didn’t speak anymore.

            “If you . . . if you find it out will you tell me?” I said. He looked at me.

            “You’ll be the first one to know.”

 

April 13, 2010 (28thday)

I think I’m in love.

 

April 14, 2010 (29thday)

Confirmed: I am in love.

            I’ve been thinking about what I was feeling recently when I’m with Gabrielle. It’s so unusual. I didn’t know the real feeling of being in love, but I think it’s what I’m feeling right now towards him.

 

April 15, 2010 (30thday)

I’ve met her. Julia.

            I didn’t know what to feel. Gabrielle invited me for dinner in their house. I didn’t think twice. He said I need not to wear formally. Casual is enough. We went in their house, and there she was, talking to Sophie and Marie in the living room.

            First of all, I didn’t doubt why Gabrielle liked her. She is drop dead gorgeous. She has beautiful hair and baby face. Strange that she looks like Gabrielle. She has warm smile and twinkling eyes. She was wearing a very cute dress which fits her. I felt somewhat conscious of what I was wearing, just a shirt and pair of shorts. Gabrielle introduced me to her, which I think is uncomfortable for me.

            “Hey, Julia, this is Charlie,” he said. I tried to smile. Julia looked at me and smiled. Her eyes widened.

            “The Charlie?” she said. The Charlie? What’s that supposed to mean? She stepped towards me and shook my hand. “It’s so good to meet you. Gabrielle’s been talking about you to me even on the phone.” I was surprised. I looked at Gabrielle and he just smiled.

            “The dinner’s ready. Let’s go?” she said. I nodded.

            “Sure. Let’s go,” Gabrielle said and pulled me towards their dining room.

            I couldn’t talk. I didn’t know what to say. I felt uneasy. What I want as the dinner is on-going is to go home, lock myself in my room and have a good night sleep. Marie, Sophie and Julia talked as if they’re relatives. They’re so open to each other and they laugh together. Maybe when Gabrielle and Julia was together, Julia became close to his sisters too.

            Just like me. I got close to them. Without connections with Gabrielle.

            Time was slowing down in their house. They’re having fun. Except me. Jessie and Lucas seemed close to Julia, too.

            I didn’t know why I’m feeling this. I felt . . . okay, here it is. I have this tiny, little feeling—jealous . . . .

 

April 16, 2010 (31th day)

Don’t feel like writing. Nothing much to write, anyway. Just stayed in my room all day. Gabrielle came by twice, but I’m not in the mood to face him. I got many calls but I don’t have the mood to talk to him. Risa knocked in my room two times, telling me Gabrielle is downstairs.

            “I’m not in the mood. If he still comes, don’t tell it to me anymore.”

            “Fine,” she said, and I heard her footsteps going down until it faded.

            I felt miserable than ever.

 

April 17, 2010 (32ndday)

I guess Julia is still here. Gabrielle didn’t come by today. Maybe he’s busy with her. Maybe they walk around the island just like what we do. Maybe they went to the meadow and took pictures just like what we do. Maybe they bond together just like what we do. Maybe he brought her to the hut . . . .

            I’m so sad I wanted to cry. And I will, just I after I write this.

 

April 19, 2010 (34thday)

I felt stupid at the same time happy today.

            I’m feeling sick staying in my room for three consecutive days, doing nothing. I decided to go out and have some fresh air. I walked down the shore, feeling the cool breeze and the sunlight. I almost stumbled because of something buried in the sands. I realized it was the woods Gabrielle and I used when we had our little bonfire here.

            He told me he’ll miss me. I believed that. But now I don’t know. I don’t feel it anymore. It’s so sad it already hurts. I don’t want to stay out any longer so I decided to go back when Gabrielle surprisingly approached me.

            “Ah! You’re alive!” he said, running towards me. I didn’t greet back.

            “What happened to you these past three days? I’ve gotten worried sick! You don’t text, you don’t answer my calls, you don’t go out in your house, and you don’t even want to see me. Is there any problem?”

            “There’s no problem,” I said.

            “Then why are you avoiding me?” he said.

            “I’m not avoiding you,” I said.

            “Really?” he said. “For three days of not showing up you’re not avoiding me? Really?”

            “Really,” I said. I walked passed him and headed to our house. He holds back.

            “What do you need?” I said.

            “What really happened to you?”

            “Nothing.”

            “Tell me the truth,” he insisted.

            “Does it still matters? You’re with Julia now, right? You’re having fun here in the island,” I said and turned back, then I forgot something to say. I turned back to him. “And don’t you say you’ve gotten worried about me. You don’t even visit in our house---”

            “I visited you every day!” he said. “But Risa’s always telling me you’re not in the mood. For three days you’re not in the mood to face me.”

            “You visit . . . every day?”

            “Yes!”

            “But---” Then I remembered. I told Risa if Gabrielle will ever visit; don’t mention it to me anymore. I felt stupid. I looked at him, waiting for me to say something.

            “Just enjoy the island with Julia.”

            I just started walking back.

            “Wait. Is it me or you sound jealous?”

            I turned and faced him, thinking I couldn’t handle what I’m feeling inside and I felt I wanted to burst out and just admit it to him.

            “The truth?” I said, feeling waters are filling my eyes. “I do feel jealous, because honestly, I . . . I like you. I like you, Gabrielle. I can’t believe I just said that, but I do. And it hurts me. It’s painful because you’re back with Julia now and---”

            “What? Wait, what?” His reactions surprised me. I didn’t continue. He walked closer to me. “Wait, Charlie. Julia . . . Julia is my cousin.”

            There are many things flying in my mind right now. Julia, the gorgeous girl, is Gabrielle’s cousin. I wanted to puke. That is seriously gross.

            “Is that even legal?” I said. Gabrielle laughed.

            “No, Charlie, wait. There are two Julia. Julia that is my cousin who’s with us, and Julia that I have completely forgotten about, and you know that,” he explained. I didn’t know what to say, much more what to do. So all this time, the Julia that I have met was Gabrielle’s cousin, not Gabrielle’s ex-girlfriend. I felt stupider. I’m so disappointed of myself. I was so malicious. But, you can’t blame me. Julia is seriously beautiful, and no guy won’t admit that.

            “But . . .”

            “So that’s why you’re ignoring me. Because you think we---” He didn’t continue anymore. “This is crazy,” he said and smiled. I slowly smiled too. He looked at me. “Charlie, listen. I . . . I already forgot Julia. Totally forgotten her. And it’s because of you. But I’m not thankful about that. I’m more thankful because you came and made me feel happy, happier.” He paused and sighed. “I like you too.”

            “You do?” I said.

            “Yes.”

            “You’re not joking around?”

            “Do you think I’m joking? This causes me a lot of guts to tell someone that I like her. Do you still think I’m kidding?”

            I smiled, very wide. I shook my head. “No.”

            “Good, because I really mean what I said. And I hope you do, too.”

            “I do,” I said. “I do like you.” Gabrielle smiled. There was a moment of silence.

            “So, I hope you won’t continue ignoring me now,” he said. I smiled and nodded.

            “Good, because I can’t stand another day without seeing you.” I rolled my eyes but continued smiling. “And you owe me three.”

            “Three?!” I said and punched his shoulders. He groaned.

            “Yes, three,” he managed, “and what you did make it four,” he said and started running like a child. I ran after him, feeling I was having one of the best days of my life.

 

April 21, 2010 (36thday)

Julia left this afternoon.

            Yesterday, boredom stroke. I felt so restless as I lay in my bed for a full hour, just staring at the ceiling. But then Gabrielle called and became my savior. He asked me to come and walk with him, and I didn’t think twice to say okay.

            He was waiting me on the rock under the tree. He was arranging officials of a chess board when I found him. When he noticed me, he smiled.

            “Good timing. Come, sit,” he said. I did.

            “So, chess, huh _?”_

“Yep. You know how to play?” he asked. I smiled.

            “Try me.”

            “Ooh. I could sense something here,” he joked.

            “I’ve always been the best in the school,” I said, which is technically true.

            “I’m trying not to doubt it,” he said. I frowned and raised an eyebrow.

            “Are you challenging me?” I said.

            “Why? Are you challenged?” he said, smiling. I gave him a you’re-going-down look. He shot back by giving me a you-wish look.

            “So, what’s the consequence?” he asked.

            “What do you think?” I asked. He went silent.

            “What now? What do you think?” I said when I noticed he wasn’t speaking.

            “Let me think first, okay?” he said impatiently.

            I smiled. “You’re just making me feel I’m pretty hard to beat. You’re insulting yourself.”

            “That’s not what I meant by thinking hard,” he said. “This’ll be one in a million, once in a lifetime chance.”

            “Even though,” I insisted.

            “How if you think, too?” he said. I sighed and started thinking. An idea popped after five seconds.

            “You’ll do whatever I want,” I decided. He smiled.

            “Cool. And if I won, you will do everything I want,” he said.

            “Fine,” I said, a smile spreading in my face. “That won’t happen anyway,” I said, giving him the you’re-going-down look again. He smiled and we started playing.

 

Checkmate,” I declared. He looked at the board closely and studied it.

            “That’s impossible. I was winning!” he exclaimed.

            “Ha! Hopes down. I won,” I said.

            “You cheated!” he accused.

            “No I didn’t!” I said and had an evil laugh.

            He looked at the chessboard again, and he seemed couldn’t accept that he was defeated. I leaned on the coconut tree, grinning at him and felt so proud. Every frown made me happy until I saw him raised one eyebrow and smiled.

            “Aw, you’re a good sport,” I said. “Already accept defeat?” I teased. He looked at me, grinning also.

            “Accept defeat?” he repeated. I raised one eyebrow.

            “What now? Mocking game?” I said, annoyed.

            He smiled and I thought he was about to grab me but he moved his horse and used that to sway my queen off the board.

            “Hey that’s---” And then it struck me. I was checkmate. I then realized that he had just defeated me. I lost. I lost for the first time in my whole life. I didn’t know how to react at first. I looked at his face and he was grinning already. I cleared my throat.

            “Um, that’s . . . that’s a fair play we have,” I said. He was still grinning, staring at me and enjoying my awkward moment.

            “You want a rematch?” he asked, and I didn’t know if he was insulting me or felt pity for me. Nevertheless, I felt like a loser.

            “No need,” I said. I couldn’t look at him straight. I started arranging the officials. He helped me. When we finished, he closed the board and we both leaned on the rock.

            “So, I guess I’ll be doing everything you want me to do,” I said. He looked at me.

            “Nah. Never mind that,” he said.

            “No. I’ll do it. It’s a deal,” I told him.

            “You really want to do it?” he asked. I nodded, and after I did that I wanted to take it back.

             “I admit, no,” I said and cleared my throat. “But I’ll keep my word.” He nodded and we both silent.

            “Hey, Char?” he said. I looked at him.

            “Hmm?”

            “I just want to know if ever I’ll court you, will there be a chance?”

            My stomach gave a somersault. I didn’t really hear all of what he said, but I got his point. It was unbelievable, but it was true, and I just heard it.

            “I already told you earlier that I like you, and I thought that’s just it. I just like you, and I don’t have any more intentions. But then I realized I’m not contented on that only,” he said, sounding shy. I didn’t speak for seconds.

            “You’ll . . . will you take no for an answer?” I asked.

            “Of course I do. I will accept any answer,” he said.

            “I don’t know. Maybe,” I just said. I locked eyes with him. “It’s . . . is it possible? Are you serious?” He sighed.

            “I just asked you. What do you think then?”

            “I don’t know. I don’t know your track of mind,” I said. He smiled.

            “You want to know?” he asked. It took me seconds to respond. I was so clueless so I just nodded.

            “Yes. It is possible,” he said. My stomach gave a somersault again. That was when I realized it was better not to know the truth sometimes.

            “So you’ll court me?”

            “You didn’t give me a direct answer,” he said and smiled. I looked away. I didn’t respond immediately. It was so awkward that my mouth sealed itself. After a few seconds of silence, he broke it. He sighed.

            “Please speak,” he said. “You’re not making this easy.”

            “What will I say?”

            “What your heart says,” he said. I snickered. That was so corny.

            “What?” he demanded. I exhaled and followed what he said. I told him what my heart said.

            “Who doesn’t want to own you?” I answered him.

            “You,” he told me.

            “I _do_ want to own you,” I said and before a smile spread in his face, I added: “But---”

            “But what?” he said and frowned.

            “Give me time, okay? You can court, but don’t expect an answer soon,” I said. I was expecting an answer, but he just adjusted his sitting position, nearer to me. I looked at him, and he looked crazy more like cute, batting his eye lashes. I know what his point, he was making _pa-cute_. I acted as if it was not working, but honestly, it really did.

            “Is soon now?” he asked in the middle of his pa-cute.

            Instead of answering, I adjusted my sitting position too, but as I readjust away, he would just kept coming forward, until I reached the end of the couch and I couldn’t readjust anymore.

            “Um . . . I’m thinking maybe you could get a distance away . . .” He laughed.

            “You’re so cute when you’re nervous,” he said, and then he didn’t adjust anymore.

            “Ha-ha,” I said. “Not funny.”

            “It is. If you could just see your face . . .” he said, still laughing.

            “Gabrielle,” I said. My face was dead serious. He stopped laughing but I knew he was just controlling himself and any time later he would burst out laughing again. I didn’t know if I was really cute when I’m nervous or he was just over-acting, but I didn’t like his reaction. “I hate it when you do that.”

            “Why? Because you can’t resist it?” he said and started batting his eyelashes again.

            “No. Because it’s annoying,” I said. He laughed. After he did, we both stayed quiet.

            “I don’t like the ‘don’t expect an answer soon’ part,” he said. “I don’t understand it. You said you like me. Why does it sound like you’re prolonging it?”

            “I’m not prolonging it. Don’t take wrong impression on the “soon” thing,” I said. “Earn me if you want me, that’s what I was implying,” I said.

            “I will earn you,” he assured me. “Don’t make it hard for me alright?” I smiled.

            “I will never make things easy for you Mr. Cruz,” I said. He smiled and shook his head. We talked for a little more, and then we parted ways. This night after I write this, I can feel I wouldn’t feel bored again. Ever.

 

April 22, 2010 (37thday)

I don’t know what he is up to today because he didn’t even show up. He didn’t even text or calls me. I’ve gotten a little anxious, but I can’t do anything.

            I lied in my bed, feeling so restless and bored. I can’t think of doing something. I started thinking about things: why I still don’t think about picking a book in the shelf and read than to stare at the ceiling, about what’s happening to my friends, where they are and what are they doing right now, and then Joshua entered my mind.

            Joshua. It’s the first time he entered my mind since the closing of the school. I kind of miss that guy, but for the last few months of the end of the school year, he started ignoring me. Why? Because of his stupid girlfriend. I don’t really know, but I’m pretty sure she told Joshua that he must ignore me or else . . . And stupid of Joshua, he obeyed her. I, his best friend since pre-school, will be ignored just because of his girlfriend who he just met in text and because of me? What an insecure brat. And I can’t believe Joshua will really do it to me. Hmp, on second thought, I don’t miss him at all.

            Who am I kidding? Of course I miss him. He’s my best friend and a very special person to me. Even though he was still under a spell of his ever-loving girlfriend (ugh!), I still care about him. Maybe he’ll be under the spell for the rest of his life, and I can’t bear that, that’s why I called Paul, another friend close to Joshua too, to ask him if they’re doing okay.

            “We’re doing great,” he said. “You?”

            “Fine,” I said. “So, where’s Josh?”

            “You really can’t resist him, can you?”

            “What? No! I’m just asking if---”

            “Okay, okay,” he cut me off. “It’s obvious, though.” I frowned.

            “Is he still with You-Know-Who?”

            “Unfortunately, yes,” he answered, sounding dismayed too. All of us don’t bet on that girl.

            I scowled. “When is he going to open his eyes?” I muttered.

            “Why? To see and realize that you are really meant for him?” he said. I frowned. He opened it again.

            “Paul, that was a very long time ago. We were still in middle school for Christ’s sake. We still don’t know anything that time.”

            “At least, he still became your obsession,” he said.

            “I said that was a long time ago. It doesn’t need to be repeated.”

            “But---”

            “Ah, just shut up. Don’t tell I call to ask him. Bye,” I said and would already cut the line when I heard him saying, “I most certainly will tell him that you ask for him, Charlie. Bye, too.”

            Okay, so it’s obvious I called the wrong person. Ugh, Paul is such a blabber. I hope he doesn’t mean it. I put my phone back to the table and started thinking again…

            I flipped on my bed and saw the calendar that was hanging at the back of my door. It was already the 22nd. It’s been a month when we arrived. I actually didn’t realize it. It’s been a month since I’ve met Gabrielle.

            Gabrielle. Something is bothering me about him. Something seems important that needs to be done for the next few days, and Gabrielle is included. I started thinking about it. I continued staring at the calendar. 22, 23, 24, 25, 26, 27, 28 . . . . 27? Something is up on that day. I just can’t figure it out yet.

            Charrie poked her head in the door.

            “I need to borrow this.” She walked to my vanity desk and took my red nail posh. She headed to the door when I asked her: “What’s happening on the 27th?”

            She stopped in her tracks and looked at me. “Huh?”

            “There will be something on the 27th. I can’t figure it out yet,” I said. She stood there, her eyebrows knitted. She looked at me, thinking. Then an eyebrow went up. She started walking to my door.

            “Hey,” I said. “What?”

            “Gabrielle’s turning sixteen on that day.” And she went out.

            After Charrie left, I thought of a birthday present for Gabrielle. Apparently, it took me the whole day.

 

April 24, 2010 (39thday)

I couldn’t explain what happened yesterday but I’ll try my best to tell everything.

            So yesterday, Risa and I were left alone in the rest house because our cousins went to the mainland to buy stuffs. Because we didn’t know when they will come back, we decided to walk around the beach, having some bonding time together. An invitation from Gabrielle excited us. He was asking if a trip to roam around using a yacht is good. Risa and I didn’t have to think twice to join.

            In the yacht there were James and a good-looking guy I was sure I haven’t met yet.

            He was introduced as Gabrielle and James’s friend, Jacob Montverde. I immediately knew him. He was mentioned to me by my cousins. He was the guy who was said to be met by Risa at Roe’s party. It was confirmed when we aboard the boat. They greeted each other as if they’ve known each other ever since.

            “Hey,” Gabrielle said.

            “Hi,” I greeted. “Who is James talking to?” I asked, noticing that James was busy talking with someone on the phone.

            “Apple, I think,” Gabrielle responded.

            “I see you’ve known each other now,” Gabrielle told Risa and Jacob. “Charlie, this is Jacob. Jacob Montverde, a friend,” Gabrielle introduced. “Jake, this is Charlie, my---” He stopped. I didn’t know why. He didn’t continue it. He looked at me.

            “Friend,” I continued, smiled and waved a little. I looked at Gabrielle and we both smiled.

            “Nice to meet you,” he said.

            “Same to you,” I said.

            “So, where are you up to?” Risa asked, looking at them.

            “I forgot the name of the island but they said it’s beautiful there,” Jacob answered.

            “Uh, guys. I think I’ll pass,” James said as he walked towards us, ending his phone call. “Apple called. A friend of ours from States came, and she just arrived here. Apple wants to stay with her in the hotel where she’s going to stay in the mainland. I’ll go with her,” he said.

            “Alright, then. We’ll just drop you off in your house?” Gabrielle said. James nodded. We sailed to James’s house and then headed off.

 

There were just few people going in the island we went. The island was known for its white sand and virgin forest. Sure enough, there were fences in the island going to the forests and caves. They must’ve put that to prevent abusing the island.

             It was beautiful in there. Risa and I walked around the island while Gabrielle and Jacob bought foods nearby. Soon they set up a small picnic mat and we ate lunch there. It was fun. Because they forgot to bring spoons and forks, we used our bare hands to eat. The food was delicious. It was all seafood.

            It was already one in the afternoon when the weather seemed to change. It went cloudy and the sky became dark. After a few minutes, the people started to go and sail off until we were the only one in there. Risa and I were just walking near the fences when I heard someone calling mine and her name. We looked back and saw Jacob jogging towards us.

            “Are we going home now?” Risa asked.

            “The weather is a bad news,” he said, panting. “It just worsens the problem.”

            “Worsen?” I asked.

            “What problem?” Risa asked. We exchanged nervous glances.

            “We ran out of gas.”

            “What?” Risa and I both exclaimed.

            “But . . . but there’s extra gas, right? You brought, right?” Risa said, sounded worried.

            “That’s another problem. We forgot to bring,” he said. “We didn’t expect this to happen,” he added. I immediately ran towards the boat. Risa and Jacob followed me.

            “Hey,” I said as I approached Gabrielle. He turned toward me, texting, and then he looked at me.

            “We ran out of gas,” he said straightly.

            “Don’t tell me we’re stranded,” Risa said. Her voice became shaky.

            “We’re stranded,” Jacob said. Risa frowned.

            “For now,” Gabrielle added.

            “What for now? What do you mean for now?” I said.

            “We just ran out of gas, but I’m contacting James now,” he said. I looked at him.

            “There’s no signal here,” Jacob said and put his phone back to his pocket.

            “What? What do you mean no signal?” Risa demanded.

            “No signal,” he just repeated.

            “What now?” she asked.

            “But . . . but they’ll notice us if we’re not around, right?” I said, trying to calm her down, pretending everything would be alright, but deep inside, I didn’t really thought so, now that we were just depending on James. And unfortunately, their phone doesn’t get any signal.

            “Of course,” Gabrielle said calmly. “We just need to wait here.”

            “What? Wait for something to happen? How if no one will notice? How if no one will come to rescue?” Risa said.

            “Of course someone will notice,” I said.

            “Let’s just wait,” Gabrielle repeated calmly. I sat on the floor next to Risa. Gabrielle and Jacob were still contacting to rescue us. The weather went harsher already. It seemed any time and the rain would pour. And it did, so we were stuck inside the motor boat. When I could handle the boredom, I went out the boat and stayed out. My clothes went wet, but I didn’t mind. It’s not my first time to be under the rain, but it felt good. Soon they all joined me. Maybe boredom strikes to them, too.

            We didn’t really mind being stranded in that island. We had fun, and we even forgot the time. We didn’t realize we were already under the rain running for an hour. The fun ended when the rain stopped. We went back to the boat and dried off.

            After half an hour, the rescue finally came. A small yacht with Steve inside arrived.

 

“You’re all crazy,” Steve said as we aboard. “Lucky for you I received one text from Gabrielle. The signal was delayed, so I just received it now. How many hours did you wait?”

            We all looked at each other. “We didn’t track time already. What time is it, anyway?” Jacob said.

            “Ten to three,” he answered and turned to Gabrielle. “You know, be thankful mom don’t know about this. You took the boat without permission!” Steve exclaimed.  Gabrielle just scratched his head. Steve looked at all of us.

            “I won’t be surprised if all of you will get colds as soon as you get dry,” he said and turned to Gabrielle again. “Mom will be worried sick if she’ll just knew you took the boat without permission. Pray that I won’t tell because---”

            Risa and I simultaneously sneezed.

            Steve held out his hands at us in a you see? gesture to Gabrielle. I rubbed my nose and looked at Gabrielle, trying not to laugh.

            A moment of silence occurred as if an angel passed by across us. Steve still seemed disappointed, but the rest of us glanced at each other, trying not to laugh.

            “Let’s go,” Steve finally said. It didn’t take us five seconds to agree.

            We weren’t so surprised when the next day, which is today, we got sick and stay in our own house for the rest of the day. As usual, boredom strikes.

 

April 25, 2010 (40thday)

Today, nothing progressed.

            I’m still sick, and I hate it. Risa is worse. She doesn’t go out of her room, even on meal time. I felt sorry for myself, but I feel ~~more sorry~~ sorrier for her.

            Lucky for Gabrielle; he’s still sick, but he had progress. In fact, he visited me today. Because the weather was harsh and Mr. Sun seemed shy to go out, Gabrielle and I curled up in our couch in the living room, wrapped ourselves with blankets, and we just stared at each other, laughing on the outcome of our craziness.

            I always love to hear his laugh. It was so good to hear and gentle. His smiling face was the best part. He looked handsome, with his teeth showing off and the way his lips curled was so cute. It made me fell for him deeper.

            We used our whole day just like that, sitting idle, and talked. I already had the chance to know him more, so I grabbed it. The conversation was pretty and as usual, I enjoyed his company.

            “So when am I going to get it?” he suddenly asked.

            “Get what?”

            “You,” he said and smiled playfully. “Because if it’s going to be on my birthday it will be the best birthday gift ever.”

            Best birthday gift ever . . . .

            I stared at Gabrielle. Few weeks back, when I started having feelings for him, I already want to own him. I already wanted him to be mine. I don’t know what’s gotten into me that I still prolonged everything. Maybe I was scared; maybe I still need to think about everything. But Gabrielle proved to me that even if I took a risk; nothing will really be wrong because as much as I could say, he’s into me too. Thinking about that made me made a decision that will, as I think, will make both of us very happy.

            “I’m not pressuring you or anything,” he cleared. I smiled.

            “Soon,” I told him. “Very soon.”


	7. Chapter 7

April 27, 2010 (42ndday)

It was a very special morning. I think I was more excited about Gabrielle’s birthday that he himself. We didn’t see each other for the whole day, but he told me there would be a dinner in the mainland that night and I was invited to come. I willingly accepted.

            He picked me early. He was wearing a red polo shirt and pants. He looked handsome as ever. I suggested to go and visit the church first before going to the restaurant. We sat beside each other and made silent prayer. After that, we headed to the restaurant. It was near MJ’s, but I had never really laid my eyes at it. The outside wasn’t that catchy, anyway.

            “Where’s your family?” I asked when we went inside. There were many people eating, some were families, some by twos, and some by group, but I didn’t see any Cruz. Gabrielle didn’t respond. He continued walking until we reached a glass sliding door. He opened it. It was a private room with a long table that was set and sitting in the chairs were whom I was expecting.

            “Ah! The birthday boy!” Steve said and stood. All of the people inside stood and approached us.

            “Happy birthday, bro’,” Steve said with a grin. “Two more years and you’re already in the legal age. Congratulations!”

            Gabrielle suppressed a laugh. “Thanks.”

            Steve stepped aside and Marie greeted. She kissed Gabrielle in the cheek, marking a smooch.

            “Happy Birthday little brother!” she said, and just like Steve, she stepped aside.

            “ _Ate_ Fio! You came,” Gabrielle said and kissed the woman I didn’t recognize in the cheek. The woman looked like _Tita_ Maya in the early age. She looked exactly like her, but younger. They had the same eyes, nose, lips and other features in the face.

            “Of course. Happy birthday,” she said and suppressed a smile. She looked at me, maintaining her smile. I smiled too. Gabrielle introduced me to her.

            “She’s Charlie. Haven’t I mentioned her to you on the phone?” he said.

            “Oh, let me think,” she said and paused but immediately continued; “about a dozen times!” she said and held my arm. I was too surprised to react. “So you’re Charlie. The Charlie,” she said and let go of me. I looked at Gabrielle, and then to Fio. I smiled and nodded. “I’m so glad of finally meeting you. Gabrielle’s been mentioning you whenever we talk.” She looked at Gabrielle. “We really have the same taste, huh, Gab?” She looked back at me. “You are beautiful.”

            “Thank you,” I said. I felt so flattered, I think I’m blushing.

            “Okay, before you completely embarrass me, I think mom wants to greet me too,” he said. Fio laughed and stepped aside.

            Tita Maya kissed Gabrielle in the cheek and greeted him. After all of them greeted him, we were about to settle down when the door slid open. Sophie entered. She looked beautiful with the floral dress and the curly hair.

            “Okay, I’m not late,” she said and sighed in relief. Sophie gave Maya a kiss and looked at Gabrielle and my direction.

            “Ah, the birthday boy, or may I say, guy?” she said and approached Gabrielle. She kissed him in the cheek, leaving two lip marks on Gabrielle’s cheek. After that, we settled down.

            The food was great. When we finished the food, the desserts were served. For Gabrielle, it was a sliced chocolate cake in a white plate and around the plate was a Happy Birthday Gabrielle written in chocolate icing. For us, they served mango crepes.

            The dinner came out great. We had a great time. We still had some chitchats before we went home. I didn’t track time, so I didn’t realize we spent two hours in the restaurant. We came back at 9:30 in the evening. Everybody headed to their house but Gabrielle escorted me back into ours.

            We stood in our porch.I was leaning on our front door screen and he was leaning against the column of our porch with his right foot lifted up backwards.

            “Why does it sound as if each of your family members knows me?” I asked.

            “Because they do know you,” he said.

            “And they keeps on telling ‘the Charlie’,” I said. Gabrielle smiled but didn’t talk. Clearly, he didn’t satisfy my curiosity.

            We bid goodbye to each other. I stared at him walking away, feeling guilty. I knew he was happy, but I could’ve make him happier, and I didn’t do it.

            “Tomorrow,” I decided. “I promise.”

 

I didn’t sleep. I couldn’t. The guilt still lingers. I looked at the clock and it was eleven in the evening. I needed fresh air, so I went out my balcony. Surprised, I saw Gabrielle sitting on one of the chair in his balcony too. He immediately stood when he saw me. He picked something in his pocket; his phone. He typed, and the next thing I knew my phone was ringing. I took it and answered it.

            “Hey,” he said.

            “It’s already late. Why are you still up?” I said.

            “I can’t sleep. You?”

            “Same,” I said.

            “Ah,” he said. “Are you catching your sleep?”

            “It’s too far out of reach,” I responded. “Don’t hang-up. Mind if you join me for a while?”

            I saw him shook his head. I smiled.

             For the rest of the evening, neither of us hung. We didn’t have anything to talk about, but it didn’t make me feel boring. I enjoyed hearing his breath while sitting in my balcony, staring at him. He was also doing the same. We both look like crazy, but it surprisingly made me feel good.

            I couldn’t remember what happened next, because the next thing I knew I woke up in the chair in my balcony and the sun is already rising.

 

April 28,2010 (43rdday)

            The same morning, I had the usual morning. I ate breakfast with my cousins then I took a walk around. This time, I encountered Jessie and Lucas playing outside accompanied by one of their maid.

            “Hey, good morning,” I said as I approached them.

            “Hi,” Lucas and Jessie said in chorus.

            “So what are you doing?” I asked.

            “We’re breaking our own record.”

            “And what record is that?”

            “We made a five feet castle the other day. We’re trying to make it twice its size,” Lucas said. I nodded. “Well, good luck with that,” I said.

            “Thanks, ate Char,” Jessie said and smiled at me. I thought of going back to our house, but since I didn’t have anything to do inside, I went back to Jessie and Lucas.

            “Mind if I accompany you?” I said.

            “Of course not,” Jessie said. I approached their maid and told her to go home, making me in-charge of the two.

            It was fun looking at the two looking busy and serious doing their ten-foot castle. Lucas fetches water in the shore and Jessie molded the sands. They were freaking good in building. Soon, they were already building a very good castle that even I couldn’t do. It seemed that they were not contented so they continued working.

            “So,” someone said behind me that made me stand. I looked back and saw Apple. She was wearing an oversized shirt and short shorts. She has a Ray-Ban eyeglasses at the top of her head, and as always, the make-up in her face. “You and Gabrielle, huh?”

            “Excuse me?”

            “You and Gabrielle. Is it true? You’re already a couple?”

            “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” I responded.

            Apple sighed. “No need to lie to me, sweetie. It’s all over the net.”

            I looked at her. She didn’t seem joking around. I couldn’t mask my surprise. “What?”

            “It’s all over the net,” she repeated.

            I blinked. “What do you mean?”

            This time, Apple rolled her eyes. “It is all over the net,” she said slowly.

            I was completely annoyed already. I wanted to strangle her because she was making me look like I don’t understand ‘it’s all over the net’ mean.

            Instead of answering her, I just ignored her and stood. I approached Lucas and Jessie and tried to build a conversation to them just to get over Apple. Unfortunately, it didn’t work. She went towards us.

            “If you have manners, you wouldn’t do that,” Apple said. Jessie and Lucas looked at her, curious. They looked at me, and then to Apple, and then to me again. I stood.

            “What exactly do you need?”

            “Simple. I want you to stay _away_ from Gabrielle.”

            Jessie raised her eyebrows. She looked at me, who seemed annoyed already. I raised my eyebrows too. I crossed my arms.

            “And why will I do that?” I said.

            “Because,” she hesitated, but continued right away, “because Gabrielle is an actor.”

            “What?” That didn’t make any sense.

            “Gabrielle is an actor. Having a relationship will destroy his image.”

            I was supposed to say he was not my boyfriend, but I stopped myself. I looked at Jessie and Lucas. I didn’t want them to hear the conversation we were having, especially I was sure it would be nonsense.

            Jessie slowly stood. Lucas did the same.

            “Let’s go,” I told them and started walking. They didn’t think twice to disagree. Even before we take five steps away from her, she started talking again.

            “You really don’t have manners, that I am sure,” she said.

            Okay, this is enough.

            I turned and walked towards her until we were just a foot away.

            “You don’t know me and you don’t know what I can do, so if I were you I would just shut up and pretend this didn’t happen,” I snapped. I looked at her up and down with matching disgust. “Bimbo.” I turned my back to her and led Jessie and Lucas to their house, leaving Apple speechless.

 

After I led Jessie and Lucas back to their house, I immediately went to ours and browsed the internet. For about ten minutes I stared at the monitor. I didn’t know what to type. I was scared. What if Apple was right? How if it’s all over the internet? What will happen? Will I really destroy Gabrielle’s image?

            But I’m not even Gabrielle’s girlfriend . . . yet. Then how come it was all over the internet?

            I started typing Gabrielle Cruz in Google and clicked images. I browsed. There was nothing extraordinary about the images. It was his entire beautiful figure. I was about to give up and fell stupid for thinking that Apple was right when I saw a familiar picture. I clicked it and it showed a larger size. What I saw surprised me. I blinked and tried to look at it closely.

            It was outside MJ’s, on the benches. Gabrielle was there, and so was I. I remembered it. It was our second conversation. We were arguing back there.

            It was in there. In Google. Our picture was in there. I read the description: Gabrielle Cruz in Palawan having conversation with a fan . . . .

            A fan . . .

            I continued searching and saw another one, and then another until I saw dozens. It was all over in the internet, and in Tumblr, there was a blog, obviously dedicated to Gabrielle, that showed all of our pictures in Palawan. It was obviously pictured as stolen. There was one when we were walking in the pier, and the others we were sitting in the bench. I read the descriptions: Gabrielle having a chat with a fan in Palawan, Gabrielle hanged out with a local girl in Palawan; Gabrielle with the same girl in Palawan, Gabrielle is recently seen with a girl in an island in Palawan. Girlfriend or just a friend? and many more.

            This was the thing I hated the most: being the topic.

            I closed my laptop and sighed. After a few minutes, I opened it again and then opened my account. The sight before me was unexpected. I receive large amounts of bashes coming from Gabrielle’s fans telling me I should leave him alone and many more. Gosh, their words were so strong! I wasn’t even in the middle when I closed my laptop. I can’t process all of them. It was just too painful that I realized I was already sobbing. Never in my life that I receive that large amount of hate until now. I am not doing anything wrong but then I was receiving these harsh things already. I started thinking, what if we’ll officially be together? What worse things can be thrown upon me?

            I am just so depressed today.

 

April 30, 2010 (Last day)

 

Yesterday, as I pack my things, I didn’t realize I was crying until Charrie told me. She started comforting me, and for the first time in my life, I was thankful that she’s around here with me. As she wraps her hands around me, she started caressing my back and shushing me. I never felt so comfortable around her until that time.

            Now, I hear all of my cousins and Charrie downstairs loading all of our things in the yacht. Meanwhile, I’m here in my room, staring at every angle of it knowing that it would be years again for me to be able to use this room. God, I realized how much I’ll miss it, and even if I just stayed here for a month and a few days, it brought me happiness that I never felt in our house before. I know it’s because of the special moments dad and I have here, and of course, Gabrielle.

            Gabrielle.

            He’ll never forgive me. I choose not to tell him. It will be painful for the both of us. The decision of us leaving early is a sudden, and I can’t bear telling him that we’ll be leaving now. He will be upset, and so am I.

            Still, I don’t consider staying here any longer. I can’t. It hurts too much.

            So, I guess this is the end, eh? It’s been a wonderful time writing in here. I can say it’s pretty amazing.

            Goodbye.


	8. Chapter 8

8

 

 

 

“Louise? The guys are getting hungry. Let’s go?”

            Charlie craned her neck to see Erica’s head popping on the door. She closed the journal. “Uh, yeah. I’ll follow. Give me a minute and I’ll be right down,” she said.

            “Okay,” Erica said and closed the door. Charlie sat there for a few more seconds. Finally, she stood and put the scrapbook on its original place. She sighed deep and had one last look of the room before reaching out the door and goes out.

            Outside the house, Charlie found everyone in the gazebo, talking.

            “Ah, finally. Let’s go grab some lunch in the mainland, shall we? I’m getting really hungry here,” Danielle said.

            “What’s new?” Joshua blurted, and everyone laughed. Charlie did too, and for the nth time, she realized she’s really blessed to have friends like them.

            “So, let’s go?” Rose said. Everyone nodded except for Charlie. Instead, she took a look at the house as if it’ll be the last time. So many memories made . . . It feels so hard to let go.

            “Louise, hey, let’s go?” Erica said and gently shook her.

            “Oh, uh, yes. Let’s go,” Charlie said, and they all walked out of the house and headed to the dock where their boat was parked.


	9. Chapter 9

9

 

 

 

It’s been two days after they went home from Palawan and two weeks after she last saw their private house. It’s been two weeks since she refreshed her memories as she read her journal, but even if two weeks has passed, she could still remember every word as those were already etched on her heart.

            Thirty minutes passed since she got a message from Fryxell that they would be visiting her in her house, but it seemed they were involved in a very long traffic that thirty minutes passed, they’re still not arriving. So for the last thirty minutes, Charlie’s just sitting at the edge of her bed, completely zoned-out.

            It seems that for the past twelve months, Charlie’s favorite hobby is to think and keep silent. It bothers her friends of her new unusual behavior, but then gotten used to it months later. They couldn’t do anything though. Whenever they tried talking to her, Charlie’s busy with her own thoughts, oblivious to the world.

            The honking of the car outside her house took her away from her thoughts, signaling that they have arrived. Even if not inviting them in, Erica, Fryxell, Danielle, Rose and Lloyd entered the house and headed to her room.

            “Hey, Louise,” Danielle said and plopped down on the couch. The other girls joined in.

            “Hi.”

            “So, how are you?” Fryxell asked.

            “Fine,” Charlie said. “You?”

            “Same,” Rose answered. “Hey, Charlie-”

            “Louise,” Charlie corrected. Everybody groaned and Charlie saw Danielle rolled her eyes. Fryxell scowled but continued texting.

            “Yeah, right. Louise, Louise, Louise,” Rose said and rubs her head. “You know, I still don’t know what goes in your head on why you suddenly want us to call you with your second name. I mean, Charlie’s a good name and you’ve been called that all your life.”

            “I just want to try something new and different.”

            “Yeah right,” Fryxell mumbles and rolls her eyes.

            “Enough about me,” Charlie says. “What brought you guys here?”

            “We’ll go out tonight.”

            “Why?”

            Lloyd made a ‘tsk-tsk’ sound and shook his head.

            “What?” Charlie demanded. “Am I missing something?”

            “Kim’s birthday, you twat,” Danielle said. Charlie faced-palm, frustrated because she forgot that.

            “Where’s the venue again?” Charlie asked.

            “Moomba,” Danielle said.

            “Where?”

            “QC. It’s a bar,” Erica said.

            “Seems more like lounge, actually,” Fryxell said.

            “So, you coming?” Rose asked. Charlie didn’t respond immediately.

             “Don’t tell me you’ll refuse,” Danielle said.          “Come on Louise. It’s Kim’s birthday! She’ll kill you if you won’t go,” she added. After a few seconds, Charlie sighed.

            “Count me in.”

 

The doorbell rang at exactly nine o’clock in the evening. Charlie was standing across her full-length mirror, checking if she looked okay. Wearing a black skinny jeans and white sleeveless with black leather jacket will do, she thought. She wore black headband and her black-square eyeglasses. She picked her iPhone and a book and then she went outside her room.

            “It’s your first time to go out again,” John noticed when she passed by their living room. Charlie stopped from walking and looked at them.

            “Where are you going?” Kevin asked.

            “Birthday party,” she said.

            “Where exactly?”

            “Moomba. In QC.”

             “Okay. I know that place. Is Lloyd coming?” John asked.

            “Yes,” she said and sighed. “Can I go now?”

            “Wait. What time will you come home? Ten?” John asked. Charlie raised one eyebrow.

            “Ten? Are you serious? It’s already nine.”

            “Eleven then?” Kevin said. Charlie crossed her arms.

            “You’re kidding me, right?”

            “Fine. Twelve midnight,” Kevin and John said in unison.

            “Fine,” she finally approved.

            “Okay. Bye. Be a good girl,” John said.

            She just nodded and forced a smile. She went outside and opened the gate. They used Lloyd’s CR-V to go to the bar. Fryxell opened the door and Charlie went in.

             “My curfew is only until twelve guys,” she said. “Be sure to bring me home before the time.”

            “Whatever Cinderella,” Danielle said. “This is Manila baby!” she said excitedly. Rose, Fryxell and Erica laughed. Lloyd smiled and started driving.

 

They came to Moomba at around 9:30 pm. It was Charlie’s first time to go inside the lounge. It looked old but comfortable. There were places for groups and separated chairs and couches. With its colored antique brass wallpaper, colored apricot puffy square pillows, dark brown couches, wooden table and chairs, perfect lighting effects with colored peach long curtains, the restaurant looked superb.

            The whole lounge wasn’t reserved for the event, Charlie realized. She and the others entered a big hall and that’s where the real party is going. The party was already in a full-swing even before they arrived. As soon as they entered, there comes Kim with some of their friends.

            “Hey! I’m so glad you came!” Kim said as she approached the group.

            “Happy Birthday Kimmy!” Rose, Erica and Danielle greeted. They shared hugs. Fryxell and Charlie made a calm greeting. Paul, Joshua, Lloyd and Ben greeted the same.

            “Hey. Make yourself comfortable, okay? I’ll just go over there. Enjoy!” Kim said and disappeared in the crowd.

            For a moment, Charlie just stood in the entrance. The room wasn’t that big, but it was packed with people. There were couches and colorful beanbag chairs around. Some of the guests were just sitting and the others were standing, talking. There were colorful lights and the music was loud. In a corner there was also a small stage where a guy wearing white sunglasses and had headphones hanging in his neck was standing and was playing music. On the opposite corner is where the foods and punches are placed.

            The group stayed on one corner and enjoyed the food. Charlie could identify some of her schoolmates roaming around, holding blue and red cups.  Trying to make herself comfortable, Charlie continued reading the book she had been reading. Unfortunately, even if she gave her full focus on it, she couldn’t understand a thing with the blasts of music together with the noises around the room. Knowing it’s a rude thing to do; Charlie still couldn’t help but to leave the room. In the lounge, the music was softer and there were just few people. She took a table and ordered an iced tea. She opened her book and finally got what she wanted: being alone.

            Half an hour passed and she finished her iced tea. Eyeing for a waiter on taking her order, Danielle, Erica and Rose rushed towards her.

            “Louise, hey! Come!” Erica said and yanked her up.

            “What is it?”

            “We spotted a celebrity!”

            “Where?” Charlie asked.

            “There, beside the girl wearing a color yellow sleeveless,” Fryxell said.

            “Who’s that?”

            “Gosh, it’s Julia! Julia San Pedro!” Danielle said. Charlie’s eyes widened as she realized the name. She craned her neck to have a good look.

            “Let’s approach her,” Danielle said.

            “Whoa! Whoa,” Fryxell wove her hand, and she was still looking at the booth’s direction. “Talk about celebrities! There’s Gabrielle Cruz! Two celebrities in the house!” she said and giggled.

            Charlie’s eyes widened when she heard the name. She looked at the booth again, and there was Gabrielle and he was busy texting. There were six people in their booth. Three were girls and three were boys, including Gabrielle and Julia. They were the only celebrities in the booth. Erica, Rose, Danielle and Fryxell felt so excited but Charlie felt she was about to explode.

            Just then she saw Julia and the other girls stood up. They talked some more, and then they left the bar. Gabrielle and the two other guys were left alone in the booth. After few more minutes, Gabrielle and his company stood up and would be going home already.

            “Let’s take pictures with him before he gets home,” Danielle exclaimed. Erica, Rose and Fryxell nodded excitedly then they stood up.

            “Lou, come,” Erica said.

            “No thank you,” Charlie hesitated.

            “Why?”

            “I don’t want to,” she said. “And I’ll be going to the restroom. Excuse me,” she said and stood up. She started walking and late that she realized she was about to bump a guy who just stood up. They collided and the drink that the guy was holding spilled in her clothes. She gasped and turned.

            “I am so sorry, I didn’t me to,” the guy said and picked the napkin in their table and helped Charlie wiped the spilled soda which already looked stain. She looked at the person and saw that the guy was strangely familiar. When she looked straight into his eyes, she realized it was Gabrielle. He didn’t notice it was Charlie and before he looked up and recognize her, she immediately excused herself and went to the restroom.

            On her way to the door, she bumped another guy. She looked at him and thought she was already dizzy because she saw Gabrielle again but in the restroom’s hallway. Late that she realized he was not Gabrielle but the guy and Gabrielle looked identical.

            “I’m sorry,” the guy said. Charlie didn’t respond and entered the comfort room. She was thankful there was no one in the bathroom. She looked at her reflection in the mirror and found her eyes watering. Her blood warmed. After all the changes she had done to herself, she still couldn’t change the emotions inside her. Just before the first tear fell down, she wiped her eyes with her handkerchief. She washed her face and looked at the mirror again. She sighed and wiped her face, and then she went out just to find the guy she bumped a while ago who looked like Gabrielle was leaning against a wall beside the ladies restroom.

            “Hey,” the guy said and stood straightly when he noticed Charlie.

            “Yes? Do I know you?” she said and wiped her face still.

            “No, maybe,” he said. Charlie didn’t respond. “I’m Steve Cruz,” he introduced himself and offered his hand. Charlie looked at it and then to him.

            “I’m sorry. I don’t talk to strangers,” she said and walked off. Steve stood still for seconds, watching as she went out of sight.

            “Whoa,” he said and went inside the restroom.

            Charlie found Rose, Erica, Danielle and Fryxell already taking pictures with Gabrielle and she saw Lloyd laughing at them.

            “Guys, let’s go,” she said when she reached them. Danielle stopped taking pictures.

            “Louise, it’s Gabrielle Cruz,” she said and giggled.

            “I know. Let’s go,” Charlie said, trying her best to hide her face.

            “What happened to your clothes?” Danielle said.

            “I did it. I’m sorry again,” Gabrielle responded. Charlie just nodded but kept her head still.

            “Is something bothering you?” Fryxell asked.

            “Nothing’s bothering me. Let’s just go home,” Charlie said.

            “You look familiar,” Gabrielle said and Charlie’s heart skipped a beat. Erica and Rose looked at each other and snickered.

            “You’ve met before?” Rose asked.

            “I don’t think so, but she reminds me of . . . _someone_ ,” he said.

            “Well, that’s funny,” Fryxell said and Erica and Rose were still snickering.

            “Louise, can you arrange you hair? It’s so messy,” Danielle said and brushed off Charlie’s hair in her face until it could be seen clearly. Gabrielle’s eye widened. Charlie looked at Gabrielle and then to Fryxell.

            “Let’s go home now,” she decided.

            “Why?” Danielle asked.

             “ _Teka_. Let’s take pictures of you two,” Erica said, and then she pulled Charlie towards Gabrielle. They slightly bumped each other. Gabrielle looked at Charlie closely, and their eyes met, but she immediately broke the connection. The guy she left in the restroom’s hallway was walking towards them. Charlie shook her head; feeling she definitely doesn’t want to stay inside any longer.

            “I’m feeling dizzy. Let’s go home now, guys,” she said and walked out. Erica, Rose, Danielle and Fryxell waved goodbye to Gabrielle and immediately caught up with Charlie. Lloyd ate the last cheese stick and left the bill in the table and immediately followed them outside. Erica and Danielle ran towards her, who was walking in the parking lot going to the car.

            “Are you feeling okay?” Erica asked.

            “Yes. I just don’t like the vibe inside the restaurant,” she said.

            “I disagree,” Danielle said. “Gabrielle Cruz is so cute and humble!” she exclaimed. Charlie rolled her eyes.

            “I can’t wait to upload our pictures with him. I’m sure many will envy us,” Rose said.

            “Yeah. Let me see the pictures Dan,” Fryxell said and took the camera. Charlie sighed. She didn’t want to hear any more things about how cute Gabrielle is and how sweet-scented he is. She walked near Lloyd and kept silent.

            “I know him,” he whispered.

            “I’m not asking,” she said.

            “I know what’s between the both of you,” he continued. Charlie doesn’t want to explain or to talk about him, so she just made alibis.

            “What are you talking about? There’s nothing between me and that guy.”

            “He was the guy in Palawan, right?”

            “No,” Charlie lied.

            “I know you Charlotte. I know if you’re telling the truth or you’re just lying,” he said. Those made her stop. She looked at Lloyd and he seemed know but just wanted to hear it from Charlie’s mouth.

            “Not now, Lloydie.”

            “Just tell me.”

            “Yes, he is.” Lloyd sighed deep.

            “I knew it. What happened between the two of you, anyway?”

            “I don’t want to talk about it Lloyd,” she said. Lloyd didn’t push it anymore.

            On their way back to Charlie’s, Fryxell, Rose, Erica and Danielle were busy talking about Gabrielle as they look at their pictures at the backseat. Charlie sat in the front seat and Lloyd and she just kept quiet. It was midnight when they arrived. When she entered, she was surprised to see John and Kevin still watching in the living room. It seemed they didn’t move an inch when she left them a few hours ago, except the bottles of Tanduay Ice that were already littered in the table. John looked at the time in the desk at the side of the couch and then he looked at Charlie.

            “It’s already 12:16,” he said.

            “It’s just 12:13, actually,” she corrected as she looked at her watch.

            “Stop fooling around,” he said. “Go upstairs and sleep.”

            “How about you two?” she demanded and crossed her arms.

            “We’ll be going later,” Kevin responded.

            “Unfair,” she whispered, and then she went to her room, stomping her feet. Inside, she took a shower and put on her pajamas. She lied in her bed but couldn’t sleep, thinking about Gabrielle for the first time since she moved on and changed. She just couldn’t stop thinking about him and how he looked at her a while ago. He didn’t recognize me; she kept insisting that.

            At around three o’clock in the morning she finally fell asleep.

 

“She really looked like her,” Gabrielle whispered to no one in particular. He just came home and was sitting in the couch inside his room. He tried to remember what the lady looked like a while ago. If the lady was Charlie, then he would surely know. But Charlie looked the opposite of the lady. Charlie doesn’t wear pants or he thought she doesn’t because when they were in Palawan, he never saw her wearing pants, just sundresses and shorts. Charlie’s hair was long and straight and black with no bangs but the lady’s hair was long and curly with brown highlights and bangs. And the thing that really contradicted that the lady was not Charlie was the lady was wearing eyeglasses. Gabrielle was sure Charlie wouldn’t wear eyeglasses without reasons.

            His mind told him the lady he encountered a while ago was not Charlie, but his heart felt something. And that something was telling him she was Charlie. When he looked at the lady straight in the eyes, he felt something familiar, like they shared something. And strangely, what he felt a while ago was the feeling he felt when he looked at Charlie straight in the eyes.

            His only piece of evidence was that the girls with the lady he was expecting was Charlie called her Louise. Charlie’s whole name was Charlotte Louise. On that piece of evidence a hope grew in his heart.

            “Charlie or not, I’ll go looking for you.”


	10. Chapter 10

The next day, Charlie went out of their house. It was still early, so she went to the coffee shop. She ordered then sat in a couch in the corner. At first she felt strange and uncomfortable, going out for the first time in days. But she felt good to be alone in the outside world, not in her room accompanied by her books and iPod only. She looked around and noticed that there were just few people inside. It was just nine in the morning so she didn’t expect a crowd. She opened her laptop and browsed. After a few busy minutes of browsing, her phone vibrated. She answered it.

            “Hello,” she greeted first.

            “Char,” the voice said. Even though she didn’t look at the name she already knew who the caller was.

            “Loraine. What’s up?”

            “Nothing. I’m just bored. Did you go home already?”

            “No. We’ll be staying here in Manila until the end of the month.”

            “Aww. I miss you already,” Loraine said. Charlie smiled. “How about the others?”

            “Fryx, Irene, and Dan are here,” she said. “I think Glen is here in Manila also. He and Lloydie are having summer classes. Dean is in Bohol, I think. Larine and Paul are here in Manila but we still don’t see each other, maybe this week. Drew is in Ilocos. Josh told me he’ll be staying there in Isabela for the rest of the summer.”

            “I don’t know where Josh is here in Isabela. Rose went to Palanan just yesterday but she’ll be back next Saturday…” Charlie was busy talking and browsing that she didn’t realize a guy stood in front of her. She didn’t notice him at first, but as he stood there for seconds waiting for any of her reactions, she finally looked up. The guy smiled, relieved that at last, he was noticed.

            “Hi,” he greeted. “Can I join you?” the guy asked. He was holding an iPhone and a latte. His tone gave chills to her. The voice was strangely familiar.

            “Char, who’s that?” Loraine asked. She heard the voice.

            “I’ll go now. I’ll call you later. Bye.”

            “What? Wait---” Charlie cut the line and looked around. There were still empty seats in the shop, so she wondered why the guy wanted to share table with her. She thought of rejecting, but that’d be rude. She looked at the guy again. He seemed harmless.

            “Sure,” Charlie finally said.

            “Thanks,” he said. The guy sat across her, and then he smiled.

            “I knew I would see you again,” he said. Charlie looked at him closely and realized he was one of the guys who were with Gabrielle last night, the guy who introduced himself. Charlie felt dumb, thinking why she didn’t recognize him immediately. She immediately racked her brain. “Uh, Steve Cruz, right?” Charlie said. Steve smiled and nodded.

            “Yeah,” he said. “I’m glad you remembered.” Charlie lately noticed his hand was still offered, so she shook it.

            “So are you on the mood to tell me why are you crying last night now?” he started.

            “Why are you asking?”

            “Just curious.” Charlie didn’t want to talk about it, so she thought of another topic.

            “So, you’re Gabrielle Cruz’s brother?” she asked. Steven took seconds to answer.

            “Well we have the same last name,” he said. Charlie nodded.

            “Right,” she said. And then nothing followed. She continued browsing her laptop, but Steve’s focus was on her. He looked at her and studied her.

            “So, what’s your name?” he asked. Charlie glanced at him and then to the laptop and to him again.

            “Louise,” she answered and went back to the laptop.

            “Louise---?”

            “Louise Garcia,” she said.

            “Oh. Nice name,” he complimented. “You can just call me Steve, by the way,” he said. Charlie nodded.

            “Okay,” she said.

             “So I think my brother knows you,” he started again. Charlie took seconds to answer.

            “I don’t know. But I know him,” Charlie said and looked sideways and then to him again. “Everybody does.” She paused. “Why are you asking?”

            “I’m just curious about how you acted last night. It seemed you don’t know him,” he said. Charlie stared at him for seconds. He really looked like Gabrielle. In fact, Steve looked more handsome. He had this aura that made her unfocused on whatever she would say. Charlie felt she was under a spell whenever her eyes met his.

            “Hey. Are you okay?” Steve said. Charlie came back to her senses. She closed her eyes and looked down. She shook her head and tried to act normal again. She didn’t meet his eyes. Charlie thought she would feel hypnotized again if she would.

            “I really don’t know. Shocked? Star struck?” she answered.

            Steve shook his shoulder and didn’t say any more word, so she continued browsing. He seemed noticed the stitches in her both hands that he held it and studied it.

            “What happened to this?” he asked.

            “Why are you asking?” she asked, feeling awkward.

            “Just wondering,” Steve said.

            “I fell on a coconut tree.”

            “Really? You fell? When? The cuts seem still fresh.”

            “Four days ago,” Charlie said. “In Palawan.”

            “Palawan?” he repeated. “Does it hurt?” he said. Charlie felt awkward. She immediately took her hands back.

            “Not really, no,” Charlie said and had a short smile. Steve smiled also.

            “You have a gorgeous smile. It’s better to see you like that than crying,” he said. Charlie glanced at the people again, and she sighed in relief that no one was looking anymore.

            “Uh, thanks.”

            “Wait,” he said. “Did you just say Palawan? My family went there---”

            “I didn’t see them there,” Charlie said abruptly. “And we just stayed there for a while.”

            “Oh,” he said. He didn’t say any more word. Charlie took that as a sign. It was her turn.

            “So, uh, what are you doing here?” Charlie asked. He looked up to her.

            “Browsing, drinking latte, breathing, talking to a lady. You?” he said. Charlie couldn’t help but to laugh.

            “You have a great sense of humor,” Charlie told him.

            “Yeah, everybody notices,” he said and smiled.

            “Seriously, what are you doing here?” she asked.

            “Well I was about to go to our condo when I thought of stopping by to get a latte but then I saw you,” he said.

            “Ah,” Charlie said and nodded. “So you stopped because you saw me?” she repeated.

            “Yes,” he said and smiled. “Actually, Gabrielle’s with me a while ago. I dropped him in the studio and was about to meet my sisters and my mom in the condo to plan for a surprise party for---” He stopped. “Well we’re planning for a surprise party for someone until I saw you.”

            “Party for whom?” Charlie asked.

            “It’s a surprise so I won’t tell you and you shouldn’t know,” he said. “For now.”

            “What do you mean for now?”

            “Well I believe this won’t be the last time we’ll see each other again.”

            Charlie raised one eyebrow. “And why?”

            “I feel I’m going to see you again. I just don’t know when,” he said.

            “You feel,” Charlie repeated.

            “Yes. I feel.”

            “Ah,” Charlie said and nodded. Steve smiled and nodded too.

            “But if I’m wrong, I’ll still see you,” he said. Charlie looked at him.

            “How? We don’t know each other. It’s my first time to know and see you. We don’t have any communications or what,” she said.

            “We don’t have any communication, that’s why I’m going to get your number,” he said. He picked something in his pocket. It was a Blackberry. Charlie stared at it. She looked at him.

             “You know what, you impress me,” Charlie said. He smiled.

            “I’ll take that as a good sign,” he said and adjusted his position in the chair. He looked at her. “Uh, your number?”

            “I’m sorry but I cannot give it to you,” Charlie said. She closed her laptop and arranged her things.

            “Why?”

            “Because I don’t know you fully,” she said. Steve sighed and looked out the window. He sighed deep again. He looked at Charlie straight in the eyes.

            “Steven Luis Mendoza Cruz Jr., 18 years old. I live in Antipolo, Manila. I’m currently studying in UP Diliman. My parents are Maya and Steven Cruz. I have seven siblings; two of them are step-siblings. I’m the fourth oldest Cruz.” He paused. “What more things from me do you still need to know?”

            “Many things,” Charlie said. “But I don’t need to know it all in just one day.”

            “You demanded.”

            “I did not. I didn’t ask for it,” she said.

            “It’s your condition.”

            “I didn’t give any conditions for you to have my number.”

            “Then just give it. It’s just eleven digits.”

            “You’re kind of stubborn,” Charlie said. Steve smiled and bit his lip, waiting for it.

            “But I still can’t give it to you,” Charlie decided. “Bye Stevie,” she said in falsetto. She stood up.

            “Wait. Please?” he asked. Charlie looked back to him.

            “I really can’t.” Charlie paused. “For now,” she added and smiled. “If we’ll see each other again, I’ll give it to you. Or if we won’t meet each other again, it’s not really meant for you to know it. But if you’re really insisting, you could ask my mom.”


	11. Chapter 11

Charlie didn’t know what’s up on Charrie’s mind. Just after Charlie woke up, Charrie asked if she could accompany her to the mall and asked if she could imitate her hair. Thought that something was up, Charlie agreed.

            After going out the salon, Charlie thought it was a bad decision for Charrie to imitate her hair because whenever she looked at Charrie, she could see herself which she thought was weird. Still, she couldn’t undo what had been done. They just went store-to-store shopping and bought clothes. When Charlie felt tired, she sat in the bleachers in the skating rink. Charrie who didn’t feel tired at all skated. Charlie felt boring, so while Charrie was busy skating, she went to National Book Store, her favorite hang-out place in most of the malls. She picked an interesting book and started reading it in the corner of the kids section where some children were also reading. She was already reading the half of it when a guy sat beside her. He was wearing black Ray Ban sunglasses but he took it off. She looked at him up and down. He was wearing gray sweatshirt and black pants. He wore gray Vans sneakers and was holding a Pinocchio story book.

            “Nice choice of book.” Charlie glanced at it, and then she went back on reading.

            “Thanks. Like it?” Steve replied. 

            “No,” she said, not looking at him but tried to concentrate in the book.

            “Why?” Steve said as he looked at it like it was an innocent book.

            “How old are you Stevie?” Charlie said and then she closed the book she was reading.

            “My name is Steve, okay,” he corrected. “And I am eighteen.”

            “Eighteen year old guy reading a fairytale book,” she phrased. “Wow. Yesterday you impressed me. Now you surprise me,” she said. Steve smiled. “So you like books too?” she asked.

            “No,” he admitted. Charlie frowned. “I’m only here because I saw you.” Charlie frowned once more. “I don’t like books much. Gabrielle and I don’t really have interests in it,” he said and made a face, looking at Pinocchio. “It’s kind of boring. And sometimes, other books have movies, so why bother reading when you can just sit and lay on the sofa and watch it. And another advantage is you don’t need to waste time reading. Movies are just one and a half hours, sometimes two.”

            “You’re unbelievable,” Charlie said. Steve smiled and looked up, racking his brain.

            “I have good sense of humor, I’m impressive, I’m stubborn, I’m surprising and now I’m unbelievable. What more compliment can you say about me?” he asked.

            “You’re persistent.”

            “Is there anything more?”

            “That’s it for now. I don’t know you fully,” she said.

            “Because you don’t want to,” he said.

            “Not that I don’t want to. I just don’t want to rush,” she said. Steve smiled too. He nodded.

            “So, you came here just to talk to me?” she asked, changing the topic.

            “No, actually. I set an appointment with a friend in Starbucks but she cancelled it so I decided to roam around for a little while until I saw you here.”

            “Oh,” Charlie said. “Why didn’t she go?”

            “She still has something to do. I was about to ask her to become my date for my brother’s birthday. I thought I’ll go there dateless until I saw you.”

            “Until you saw me?”

            “Yes,” he said. “So are you free tonight?”

            Charlie raised one eyebrow. “Huh?”

            “I need a date. Since you’re my friend now, can I ask you to be my date?”

            “Why me?”

            “Because I don’t have any more options,” he said. Charlie’s eyebrow got higher.

            “The dinner party’s tonight.”

            “Who’s dinner party?”

            “Gabrielle. He’s sixteen today. So, are you free?” he asked. Charlie thought for a minute. She just realized it was Gabrielle’s birthday.

            “Is this the surprise party you said you’ve been planning?”

            “Yes. Marie, Sophie, Fiona, my mom and I planned for it,” he answered. Charlie went quiet for seconds again.

            “Why me again?”

            “Because I’m rushing.” He paused. “And good timing, because even though I didn’t ask your mom to get your phone number, I get the chance to encounter you again. It’s destiny!” he said and sighed loud.

            “It’s just coincidence,” Charlie said.

            “I told you we’ll meet again,” he said. “So, okay?” he asked.

            “Why me? Why not your girlfriend?” she asked.

            “Because I don’t have a girlfriend,” he answered.

            “I don’t believe you,” she said.

            “Believe me,” he said. “Why will I ask you if I have a girlfriend?” Charlie didn’t respond immediately.

            “Fine. Let’s just say you don’t really have a girlfriend,” she said. “But it’s just dinner. Does having a date a must?”

            “Uh.” He paused. “Actually no. But my siblings will bring dates.”

            “Don’t you have friends except me?” Charlie asked.

            “I have many friends. I invite some, but most are guys. My girl friends have their boyfriends so I can’t ask them to be my date. I suppose you don’t have a boyfriend?” he asked. Charlie nodded. Steve sighed which looked like in relief.

            “Single,” she said.

            “But I’m sure not since birth,” he said. Charlie looked down. She sighed and looked at him.

            “Single since birth,” she said.

            “Really?” he asked, not buying it.

            “Yes, okay?” she said. “Why do you call it a date anyway? It’s not a date. It can be called an invitation,” she said, changing the subject.

            “I want to call it a date,” he insisted. Charlie sighed.

            “Can you give me another reason why you choose me to be your date except that you’re rushing?” she said.

            “Because I want you to be it,” he said. “I don’t know if I’m thankful or what when Jen didn’t go to our appointment.”

            “I’m just a new friend.”

            “That’s my point. I want to know you more, that’s why I’m grabbing this chance. We could bond and know each other. In that way, I can get your number now,” he said. Charlie realized something.

            “Is this all about my number? Because if it is, I’ll just give it to you. You don’t need me to go to your brother’s party just so we could get to know each other.”

            “It’s not that, but it’s included. I want to know you more. I want to know my friends fully.” Charlie didn’t respond immediately.

            “So, you want to come with me?” he asked when he realized she was not talking.

            “What if I rejected?”

            “Well it’s your conscience to know me going to my brother’s birthday party alone, dateless,” he said and sighed.

            “Conscience?” She laughed. “I’m sorry but I don’t have conscience.” Steve frowned.

            “Please? I’m begging,” he said. Charlie exhaled. She looked at him.

            “I said I don’t have conscience, but I never said I’m not kind enough to help a friend in need.” Steve smiled.

            “I’ll take that as a yes,” he decoded. “So, let’s go?”

            “Where are you taking me? You said the party’s tonight.”

            “I’m going to buy you a dress.”

            “No way,” she said. “And besides, it’s not a formal party, is it?”

            “It’s not, but I want us to be the same in motif.”

            “I don’t have enough money with me.”

            “We should be the same in motif.” He paused. “And who told you you’ll pay? I will be the one to shoulder everything.”

            “No way.”

            “Please. Having you as a date is a great deal. In payment, the expenses will be mine,” he said. She stared at him for seconds.

            “Fine,” she said. “But I have my sister with me.”

            “You have a sister? Where is she?”

            “She’s wasting her time in the skating rink,” she said and rolled her eyes. Steve smiled.

            “Come. We’ll look for some dresses here in the mall first. I’m sure there are many that will fit you.”

 

After buying, Steve and Charlie decided to fetch Charrie in the rink.

            When they got to the rink, Charrie was already sitting in the bleachers, her face frowning. When she saw Charlie, she stood up and walked towards her.

            “Where have you been? I was---” She stopped when she saw Steve.

            “You were taking so long in the rink,” Charlie explained. “Anyway, this is Stevie, my friend.”

            “My name is Steve, actually,” Steve corrected and offered his hand. Charrie looked stunned to see him that she didn’t respond immediately.

            “I’m Charrie,” she said and shook his hand. “Nice to meet you.”

            “Nice to meet you too,” he said and put his pointy finger on his lip. “Is it me or you two just look alike so much?” Charlie and Charrie exchanged glances.

            “We’re twins,” they said in unison.

            “Oh. Twin,” he said and nodded. “Cool.”

            “So, what now?” Charlie said.

            “I’ll guess I’ll take you home so that I know where to pick you tonight. What do you think?” Steve said. Charlie nodded.

            “Sounds like a plan,” she said. Steve nodded. He looked at Charrie.

            “Oh, wait,” he said. “I’m being rude. Do you still have something to do here? I can accompany you,” Steve told Charrie.

            “I’m fine,” Charrie said.

            “Okay. So, let’s go then,” he said. Charlie nodded and Charrie did the same, still curious.

            And so he drove them home. Charlie and Steve talked, but Charrie stayed quiet. She was suspicious about them. She felt something wrong. She was seeing the same connection Charlie and Gabrielle had when Steve and Charlie were talking. When they got to their house, they bid goodbye to him.

            “Thanks for the ride Steve,” Charrie said. Steve just nodded and smiled. He faced Charlie.

            “I’ll pick you six in the evening sharp. We’ll have an early dinner. We also prepared a party with close friends in our family’s condo and we’ll go there after the dinner,” he said.

            “Oh, alright.”

            “So, see you later,” he said.

            “See you,” Charlie said.

            “Bye,” he told Charrie.

            “Bye,” Charrie said. Steve smiled. He started the car and started driving. After his car was out of sight, Charrie looked at Charlie in a suspicious and malicious way.

            “What?” Charlie demanded.

            “He looks familiar.”

            “Looks like Gabrielle?” Charlie helped.

            “Yes,” she said.

            “I’ll break your curiosity. He’s Gabrielle’s brother.”

            Charrie frowned. “And you’ll have a date later?” Charrie said, confused, looking at Charlie as if she’d gone insane.

            “It’s not a date. We’ll just attend a birthday party,” Charlie explained. “So you think I’ll date a guy whom is my ex-boyfriend’s brother?”

            “No,” Charrie said, but she continued staring at her maliciously. She was about to say something when Charlie interrupted. “Then stop asking nonsense,” she said as she opened the gate and went inside. Charrie went in too.

            “So whose birthday party are you attending to?”

            “Gabrielle’s. It’s his birthday today, remember?”

            “Oh, right, I forgot,” she said, and then she looked at Charlie, her expressions malicious again. “And you’re his brother’s date tonight?”

            “He just wants me to accompany him,” Charlie said. Charrie’s expression didn’t change.  “That’s all!” Charlie said. “Nothing’s going on.”

            “And you said yes?”

            “You sound as if something’s wrong with that. It’s a _friendly_ invitation,” she précised.

            “It’s really wrong if something’s going on with you and your ex-boyfriend’s brother.”

            “I told you there is nothing going on between us. Trust me,” Charlie said.

            Charrie sighed, still not buying it. Charlie started walking but before she did that, Charrie held Charlie’s arm. “Be careful, sister.”

 

“The blush-on is perfect,” Jane said, looking at Charlie as she looked at herself in her full-length mirror. Risa, Jane and Louisa were all in her room and they just finished make-upping her for tonight’s occasion and were now staring at her in the mirror.

             “You look stunning,” Louisa complimented.

            “But something’s not right,” Risa said as she looked at Charlie closely.

            “Nothing’s not right. She looks beautiful,” Louisa contradicted.

            “No. The eyeglasses ruin it,” Risa said.

            “That is why I bought you lenses,” Jane said and went towards her bag. She picked a small white box. She handed it to Charlie. She opened it and saw two brown lenses.

            “Thanks Jane,” she said.

            “I’ll put it,” Risa volunteered. She took Charlie’s eyeglasses off and put it in the table. She let Charlie sat as she put the lenses. When it was placed correctly, Charlie stood up.

            “Is the grade okay?” Jane asked.

            “Yep. Thanks again, Jane,” Charlie said.

            “You’re welcome.”

            “Your date said he’ll be here at exactly six o’clock,” Charrie said as she looked at her wristwatch.

            “Yes,” Jane agreed. “So where’s your date now?” Just after Jane asked that, a car honked outside the house. Her cousins all went to the terrace, which was the main terrace of the house. Steve went outside his car, wearing dark blue sweatshirt with a black blazer, black jeans and as usual, his signature shades, Ray Ban. He looked handsome, and he looked more handsome when he smiled.

            All of her cousins giggled except Charrie, who was leaning in the terrace door, crossed-arms and chewing a gum.

            “He looks familiar,” Louisa noticed.

            “Who is he?” Risa asked.

            “Steve Cruz. Gabrielle’s older brother,” Charrie answered. All of them exchanged glances.

            “Gabrielle’s brother?” they all repeated in chorus.

            “Yes,” Charlie said, still looking at Steve in awe.

            “But Louise, he’s Gabrielle’s older brother,” Risa said.

            “I know that,” she said.

            “Then why---”

            “He needed a date so he asked me, and I accepted. That’s all,” Charlie said. No one responded. No one was buying it.

            “I got to go. He’s waiting. Bye,” Charlie said, and then she picked her dark blue pouch in her desk and went downstairs.

 

“You’ll love my family,” Steve said as he pulled the key out. The engine died. Charlie’s jaw dropped.

            “Family?” she repeated.

            “Yes,” he said. “My family.” Charlie raised one eyebrow.

            “Didn’t I tell you?” he asked. Charlie’s eyebrow got higher.

            “Tell me what?”

            “My mom still has something to do for tonight so we planned for an early family dinner.”

            “Family dinner?” she repeated.

            “Yes. Since she won’t be there at the party, we planned to have a family dinner first,” he said. Charlie’s eyebrows knitted.

            “Why didn’t you tell me a while ago? It’s a family dinner. Why will I come?”

            “I forgot,” he said. “My siblings brought dates.” Charlie shook her head and looked out the window. She sighed deep.

            “What’s the issue anyway?” Steve asked. “We’ll just have dinner and some chitchat and then we’ll head to the condo,” he said. She looked at him.

            “Are they there already?” she asked.

            “I think so,” he said and looked out the window too. She exhaled.

            “Let’s go,” she said and went out of the car. Steve went out of the car too and caught up with her.

            “Don’t worry. With that perfect dress and beautiful smile, they will surely love you.”

            Despite of the encouraging things Steve was saying, Charlie still felt nervous. She would see Gabrielle’s mom and siblings again. She never expected to see and meet them again after what happened in Palawan.

            “Calm yourself,” she whispered to herself. “Maybe they won’t notice you. You’re a new Charlie. You are Louise.”

            “Hey, are you okay?” Steve asked.

            “I . . . I’m fine,” she said. They started walking towards the restaurant. When they entered, few people were eating and the waiters were everywhere. Some were taking orders and some were delivering the foods. Some were just standing in the counter, waiting for the guests to arrive. Charlie looked around but she didn’t see any Cruz.

            “Where’s your family?” she asked. Steve didn’t respond. He continued walking until they reached a sliding door. He opened it. It was a private room with a long table that was set and sitting in the chairs were whom she was expecting.

            Everybody was using their cell phone when they entered. There were few people whom Charlie didn’t recognize, including a woman sitting in the middle and there was a man beside her whom looked like her husband. The woman looked like Maya in the early age. She looked exactly like Maya, but much younger. They had the same eyes, nose, lips and other features in the face. There was Jessie and Lucas, using their phone too. Marie was standing in the corner, talking to someone over the phone. They were the only people in the table. When Maya saw Steve, he approached her. Maya stood up and Steve gave her a kiss.

            “Ma, she’s Louise,” Steve introduced.

            “Hello,” Maya greeted. She looked at Charlie. “You look familiar. Have we met _hija_?” Maya asked. Charlie smiled, didn’t know what to do. She looked at Steve.

            “ _Tita_ , it’s me, Charlie,” Charlie said.

            “Charlie?”

            “Yes. Charlie Garcia? In Palawan?” Charlie reminded. Maya’s eyes widened.

            “Charlie? _Hija_? Is that you? You’ve changed a lot! I barely recognize you,” Maya said and smiled at her.

            “How are you?” Maya asked.

            “Ma, her name is Louise,” Steve interfered.

            “Louise? Her name is Charlie, Steve,” Maya corrected.

            “My friends here in Manila call me Louise _tita_ ,” Charlie explained. “I’m fine. How about you? How are they?” Charlie said and looked at Jessie and Lucas. Steve raised one eyebrow.

            “I’m fine. They’re fine,” Maya said. “They were upset when you went home. But Gabrielle explained you went home because of your cousin, right? She’s sick that time?”

            _Really? Gabrielle explained?_ Charlie thought.

            “Yes _tita_ ,” she answered.

            “We-wait. Am I missing something?” Steve interrupted. Before anyone could respond, the door slid open. Sophie and a guy wearing thick eyeglasses entered. She looked beautiful with the floral dress and the curly hair. The guy with her was chubby. He was wearing a yellow v-neck shirt with a grey cardigan. Sophie gave Maya a kiss.

            “Hi mom,” she said and she and the guy beside her sat beside Marie.

            “Where’s Gab?” Steve asked.

            “I don’t know where they are,” Sophie answered.

            “Okay. Let’s wait for them. I ordered foods already,” Maya said and sat. Steve let Charlie sat beside him at the end of the table.

            “I didn’t know you use another name before,” Steve said. Charlie didn’t respond immediately.

            “Do you still need to know?” she said.

            “No. But at least you should’ve told me,” he told her. Charlie didn’t respond anymore. When Marie was finished talking to someone over the phone, Maya whispered something to her, and then she looked at Charlie. Charlie caught a glimpse of Marie looking at her. She looked at Marie and Marie smiled at her and simply waved her hand. Charlie smiled and waved her hand too. When Marie turned back, Charlie let a deep sigh.

            Steve and Charlie had small talk silently in the corner. They didn’t wait for too long. Gabrielle, and as Charlie expected, Julia went inside the room, smiling. All of them smiled as they looked at Gabrielle and Julia but Charlie didn’t. She just stared at them as Gabrielle kissed his mom in the cheeks and he and Julia walked to their seats, which was unfortunate for Charlie because Gabrielle and Julia’s chair were just across theirs. Before he sat, all of them greeted him. Charlie stared at him. He was wearing a black polo shirt and pair of pants. Charlie looked at Julia who looked beautiful with the black dress and straight hair. It was obvious that they talked about the motif. They looked good in black.

            “Happy birthday Gab,” Marie said and kissed him in the cheek. Sophie did the same. The woman whom Charlie didn’t recognize greeted him and gave him a kiss also. Maya greeted him and gave him kiss in the cheek. The guy beside Marie and Sophie greeted him happy birthday, as well as Jessie and Lucas. Julia sat first and Gabrielle sat beside her.

            “Happy birthday bro’,” Steve said across the table.

            “Thanks,” Gabrielle said and looked at Charlie.

            “Happy birthday,” she said. Gabrielle stared at her. Charlie already knew that Gabrielle would stare at her in confusion, and so she already prepare herself to not look uncomfortable. She acted normally and tried to show Louise, not Charlie.

            “Hi Julia. How are you? You’re looking good,” Steve said.

            “I’m fine. How about you?”

            “Same,” Steve said. “How’s the career going on?”

            “I’m doing fine,” she said and glanced at Gabrielle.

            “That’s cool,” Steve said. “By the way, I want you to meet my date for tonight, Louise,” Steve introduced. Charlie glanced at Gabrielle, and then turned back to Julia.

            “Oh. Well, I’m Julia. Julia San Pedro,” Julia introduced.

            “Nice to meet you,” Charlie said.

            “I’ll just go to the restroom,” Steve whispered.

            “What? No. I . . . I’ll come with you,” she said. Steve raised one eyebrow.

            “You’re kidding me, right?” he said. Charlie didn’t know what to do. Her mouth hanged for seconds.

            “Of . . . of course,” she said and gave a fake laugh.

            “Good. Just stay here. Mingle,” he said and winked. He looked at Julia. “Excuse me,” he said and stood up. He went outside. Charlie looked around the table. They were all just in the same room but had their own businesses. Maya was talking to the woman Charlie didn’t recognize. Marie and Sophie were talking. Jessie and Lucas were still busy with their cell phones and Marie and Sophie’s dates were also talking.

            “So you probably know Gabrielle, right? Gabrielle Cruz?” Julia introduced. Charlie looked at Gabrielle. She turned to Julia.

            “Of course. Who doesn’t?” she said. Gabrielle was still staring at her. She turned to him and smiled. She looked at her pouch to get her cell phone when Gabrielle said something that made her heart skipped a beat.

            “Charlie,” Gabrielle said. She stared at him.

            “Charlie?” Julia repeated.

            “Who’s Charlie?” Charlie said, trying to make her voice curious.

            “You,” Gabrielle said. Charlie’s heart skipped a beat again. _He still remembers me even with the changes,_ she thought.

            “Oh.” She paused. “Oh!” Charlie said, trying to sound surprised. She turned to Julia. “Well, I guess you should’ve known,” Charlie said and smiled apologetically, “That’s my first name, Charlie.” Gabrielle sighed.

            “Confirmed,” he whispered to himself.

            “Oh,” Julia said and turned to Gabrielle. “How’d you know?” she asked.

            “Steve must’ve mentioned my whole name,” Charlie answered.

            “Well that’s nice of him,” Julia said.

            “No, he didn’t mention,” Gabrielle said. Charlie frowned, praying that he wouldn’t talk.

            “Then how’d---” Julia didn’t continue. She looked confused. Gabrielle took seconds to speak, still staring at Charlie. Seconds passed and finally he broke the silence.

            “I heard,” he said and arranged the napkin in his lap. Charlie sighed in relief.

            “Uh, okay,” Julia said, not buying it.

            After what happened, Charlie stayed quiet the whole dinner. When the foods were served, they started digging in. They talked, and Charlie knew that the woman she didn’t know was Fiona, their oldest.

            “Where’s your brother Nico?” Charlie asked Steve.

            “Abroad,” Steve replied and took a bite. “Business trip,” he added.

            The dinner was great and the food was great. When they finished the food, the desserts were served. For Gabrielle, it was a sliced chocolate cake in a white plate and around the plate was a Happy Birthday Gabriellewritten in chocolate icing. For the others, they served mango crepes. They had a great time except for Charlie. She didn’t felt out of place, but it was just uncomfortable for her. Luckily, Maya and Marie didn’t tell everybody that they knew Charlie and that she was Gabrielle’s ex-girlfriend and it seemed Jessie and Lucas couldn’t recognize her which was better for her situation.

            The dinner came out great. They had a great time. They still had some chitchats before they separated ways. It was already 7:30 when Maya went to her appointment. Fiona and her husband, Brandon, didn’t go to the party anymore and they dropped Jessie and Lucas in their house. Marie and her date Anton, Sophie and her boyfriend Julius, Gabrielle and Julia and Steve and Charlie were the only one left in the restaurant. Minutes passed after the others left, they left the restaurant and headed to the condominium. Gabrielle doesn’t have any clue about the party. He thought they would be going home already. He didn’t know a party just for him was already prepared.

 

“Happy Birthday Gabrielle!” Everybody shouted when they entered the condominium. The party was already in a full-swing even before they arrived. There were many people and some were celebrities. The condominium was not that small but wasn’t big either. The living room was wide. There were couches and colorful beanbag chairs around. Some of the guests were just sitting and the others were standing, talking. There were colorful lights and the music was loud. In a corner there was also a small stage where a guy wearing white sunglasses and had headphones hanging in his neck was standing and was playing music. The kitchen had a long table with punch and other foods. The condo was like a bar packed with people. Gabrielle, Sophie, Julius, Marie and Anton entertained guests. Julia joined a group of girls sitting in the couch. Steve found some of his friends. He wanted to introduce Charlie to them, but she disagreed. She chose to just sit in a corner and try the punch. After many minutes, unexpectedly, Gabrielle stood across her, holding two red cups. He handed one to her. She looked up at him. She took it. Gabrielle sighed and sat beside her.

            “You changed,” he started. “A lot.”

            “I feel better,” Charlie responded. There was a moment of silence.

            “So how’s the party going for you?” he asked. Charlie sighed.

            “Why are you here?” she asked. “Where’s Julia?” After she said that, some girls holding red cups walked passed them. They paused when they saw Gabrielle.

            “Nice party Gab,” one of the girls said. Charlie looked at them. They weren’t celebrities, but they were beautiful. They had fair skins and their clothes were fashionable.

            “Yeah. Pretty awesome,” the other one said. Gabrielle smiled and nodded.

            “Thank you. Enjoy the party,” he said. The girls nodded and walked towards the kitchen. Gabrielle focused on Charlie.

            “Julia? I don’t know where.”

            “Why?”

            “Why? Should I know?” he asked. “She’s just around, maybe entertaining guests.”

            “You should be the one who’s entertaining guests here,” she said. “This is your party.”

            “I don’t even know there’s a party,” he said and sighed. “The original plan was just a simple dinner with the family,” he added and then adjusted his position. “So, how are you?” he asked. Charlie sighed.

            “I’m fine.”

            “Oh.” He paused. “How’s Frankie?” he asked.

            “He’s okay. Still stuffy.”

            “Oh. I guess you’re taking care of him,” he said. Charlie looked at him, irritated.

            “Don’t you feel awkward?”

            “Awkward? Why?”

            “We’re both sitting here, and I’m talking to like nothing happened.”

            “What happened?” he asked. His voice was at ease. “Is there something going on?” he added and laughed. Charlie rolled her eyes, hating the fact that he was trying to look cool. “You’re the one who told me past is past. And besides, you left,” he said. His voice became serious at the last sentence. Charlie was taking that down that she didn’t respond anymore. She really wanted to get out of there, but it was like her butt was glued in the sofa.

            “Yes, I left. My cousin was sick that time,” she said.

            “But still, you left. You left _me_ ,” he insisted. Charlie wanted to slap in his face that it was really for his sake, but instead she twisted it. She really doesn’t want to talk about it anymore so she decided to end the conversation.

            “Why shouldn’t I?” she said, keeping her voice flat. “I didn’t really have a reason to stay behind. And besides, I won’t waste my time spending with a guy who _is_ narrow-minded, who couldn’t understand a simple reasoning and a guy who couldn’t handle simple situations like treating his sister’s wound,” she said and looked at him. “Get a life Gabrielle,” she said. “Grow up. And as you said, past is past. We don’t know each other already,” she said and sighed. “Enjoy this party with your girlfriend,” she finished and stood up. She was ready to hear a shot from him about the ‘Grow up’ thing, but then she heard nothing of it. Instead he focused on the last sentence.

            “Wait.” He paused. “What did you say? Girlfriend?” Charlie rolled her eyes, thinking that he was just playing numb, so she got along with him.         She turned back, crossed arms.

            “Are you deaf?”

            “No,” he answered naturally. “But I think I heard you wrong. If you said your girlfriend, then I really heard you,” he said. Charlie rolled her eyes. She remained in her posture.

            “I don’t _have_ a girlfriend,” he said.

            “Okay, so are we playing numb?” she asked. “We both know, alright. And as a matter of fact, everybody knows.”

            “Are we talking about Julia?”

            “Oh, so there’s somebody else?”

            “No, no. I just wanted to be sure,” he said immediately. “But I just wanted to make it clear. Julia and I,” he paused and smiled, “We don’t have _something._ ”

            “So now we’re playing who’s the liar?” she asked.

            “You don’t believe me,” he said. “Ask her if you want,” he said undoubtedly, and then crossed his arms.

            At first she wanted to protest again, but something told her he was saying the truth. She wanted to ask Julia personally, but she didn’t. She looked at Gabrielle again, who still looked at ease. When she turned back, she felt like the world stopped from rotating, the clock stopped ticking, and the people stopped moving and talking.

            All she wanted was to leave the place immediately, and so she looked for Steve. She found him near a room, talking to his friends. Many thoughts were just flying into her mind and she doesn’t know what thought she’ll deal with first. She felt dizzy.

            “Stevie . . .” Her vision was spinning.

            “Louise? Hey Lou---”

 

“Louise? Are you okay?”

            Charlie woke up feeling dizzy. She opened her eyes and in her surprise, she was lying in a bed inside a room. She saw Gabrielle, Steve, Julia and Marie formed a circle around her.

             “Charlie, are you okay?” Marie asked. Charlie sat in the bed, rubbing her head.

            “Wha . . . what happened?” she asked, feeling sick.

            “You just fainted in front of me a while ago,” Steve said.

            “God, you didn’t even drink, did you?” Sophie interrupted. She was standing at the corner, crossed-arms.

            “What time is it?” Charlie asked, ignoring Sophie.

            “12:20,” Marie answered.

            “Oh no,” she said. “My curfew.” She sighed and looked at Steve. She sat up. Julia and Marie helped her.

            “Curfew?” Sophie said and rolled her eyes. “Oh, my gosh. This is Manila sweetie. No one has curfews.”

            “Sophia, stop it,” Steve said. She just rolled her eyes, crossed her arms and turned back.

            “It’s true, right?” Sophie whispered to Julia. Julia didn’t respond. She looked at Charlie again.

            “Are you okay?” she asked.

            “I . . .” She glanced at Gabrielle, who looked worried. He was leaning in a corner, staring at her. “I’m fine,” she lied. She stood up.

            “Steve, you should take her home. She seems tired,” Marie decided.

            “I’ll take her home,” Gabrielle suggested.

            “What?” Sophie interfered. “But this is your party. You shouldn’t be leaving. In fact, we should all not be here. We should be outside, having fun. Not here,” Sophie interrupted again.

            “I want to take her home. She’s my guest,” Gabrielle insisted.

            “Gab, you still have guests,” Marie said.

            “But---”

            “I’ll take her home,” Steve said. “I took her here, so I’ll be the one to take her home,” Steve decided.

            “Okay,” Marie said. “Good bye Charlie. Take care,” Marie whispered and hugged her. She managed to smile. Steve and Charlie went out the room. There were lesser people in the living room already but the music was still loud. Some were still chatting, and others were eating.

            They went out and Steve started driving. They didn’t talk much on their way. She couldn’t talk. She doesn’t want to think. She just wanted a peaceful sleep tonight, and she would face her thoughts tomorrow. It was already 1:30 in the morning when they reached their house in QC. Steve pulled the brake and they went quiet for seconds.

            “So,” Steve sighed and looked at her. “This is it. Your house,” he said. Charlie sighed and closed her eyes.

            “Do you still feel dizzy?” he asked. She opened her eyes. She looked at him and faked a smile.

            “Not anymore,” she said.

            “So,” he let a sigh, “You need rest. Good night,” he said. Charlie nodded.

            “Night,” she said. They stared at each other for a long time. Charlie sighed deep and looked away. Steve held her hand and kissed it. Charlie looked at him.

            “Good night,” he said again. Charlie nodded and went out of the car. She wove her hand as Steve started driving. She waited until he went out of sight and then she immediately went inside her room. Her cousins and sister were already sleeping soundly, so she didn’t bother them anymore. She headed inside her room and lay, not even bothering to change her clothes and remove her shoes and accessories.

            As soon as she closed her eyes, she fell asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

After what happened at Gabrielle’s party, Charlie didn’t have the mood to go out of her room anymore. She was just there, doing the hobbies that she usually does. She made herself busy just not to think about what Gabrielle told her. She told her cousins not to ask any questions about that, even Charrie. She went curious. Whenever her friends and Steve tried to visit, Charlie wouldn’t face them. Even Gabrielle visited her once but she ignored him. She told her cousins that she doesn’t want to have visitors, which gave Charrie a sign that something was up. She tried to talk to Charlie about what happened in the party. She obviously noticed Charlie didn’t go out ever since, and it made her nervous.

            Charlie had earphones in both of her ears while reading a book when Charrie entered. Charlie heard her coming but pretended as if she didn’t notice her. She already knew why Charrie went there and she doesn’t want to explain about it, not right now, not this day. Charrie sat with Charlie and looked at her intently. Charlie didn’t mind her and just continued reading. Charrie was waiting for Charlie to notice her, but Charlie stayed numb. Charrie still seemed waiting, and then finally she broke the silence. She removed the earphones off Charlie’s ears.

            “Why are you here?” Charlie said.

            “How are you?” Charrie asked. Her voice was soft as if she would break a fragile thing if she spoke loud.

            “What do you need?” Charlie asked. Charrie took a deep sigh.

            “Charlie, all of us is concerned for you. You always skip your meal, and you are not going out of this room. You can tell me. What really happened?” Charrie said straightly.

            “It’s none of your business,” Charlie said. “Get out of my room. Now.”

            “No,” Charrie insisted. “We won’t let you stay like this. Come on Charlie, you know you can open up to me. What really happened?”

            “My name is Louise,” Charlie corrected her and went back on the book.

            “I’ll never call you that. I’ll still call you Charlie because that is the real you, because dad _used_ to call you that.” She exhaled. “And don’t change the topic. When we left the island, you’ve changed a lot. You are not Charlie anymore, the Charlie that is always happy, joyous.” She stared at her. “The Charlie that is my sister.”

            “Well guess what,” Charlie said and closed her book. “The Charlie that you call your sister is not here anymore,” she said and stood up. Charrie shook her head in dismay, and her face started frowning.

            “Why?” Charrie shouted.

            “Can you just get out of my room?” Charlie said and exhaled.

            “No,” Charrie said stubbornly. “I am not leaving this room unless you’ll tell me what’s going on. You can’t make me.” Charrie’s voice became shaky and loud.

            Charlie rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. “What do you want to know, huh? Why I changed badly?” Charlie shouted and she started. “Well here it is. I fell in love with an actor in Palawan. We had a relationship. We enjoyed each other’s company until the day came when we needed to come home. He wanted me to stay behind, to stay with him. But of course I rejected. He thought I didn’t care for him, so he let me be. Now, we’re here with our separate lives. I thought he’s back with his ex-girlfriend, so I moved on. And now I met his brother and thought of falling for him. He invited me to be his date for his brother’s birthday just to find out that he was not really committed to his ex again,” Charlie said, catching up her breath. “Now that you know, you can leave.” Charrie stared at her. She didn’t move. They stared at each other for seconds.

            “Fine,” Charlie said. She turned and walked out of her room.

 

“Gabrielle, Charrie Garcia here,” Charrie called, walking across her room many times already, her right hand planted on her hip and the other holding the phone. “Let’s meet up. Figaro in QC. Four pm sharp. I don’t care if you’re busy. Just come. See you,” she said and cut the line, not expecting a respond.

 

“Hey Charr. How are you?” Gabrielle greeted. They both sat across in a corner of the coffee shop. Charrie doesn’t have time to dilly-dally but she answered him.

            “I’m fine. You?”

            “I’m . . .” Gabrielle paused, as if he remembered something that he forgot. “I’m okay.” He smiled and made himself comfortable. “So why did you call?”

            “It’s about Charlotte.” After she said that, Gabrielle’s face frowned.

            “Why?” he asked. “What happened to her?”

            “She’s not herself anymore. She acts miserably. Her life changed since she met you. You changed her life badly,” she said and looked away, and then turned to Gabrielle again. “I hate to say this, but I think you became a bad influence to my sister,” she said. Gabrielle didn’t like what she said. He felt the fault was all his.

            “Miserable? How? And how did I become a bad influence? I just . . .” He sighed. “I didn’t know loving her will change her badly. If I know that at first I won’t---”

            “She changed miserably and it’s hard to change her back to her normal self already,” Charrie insisted. “When we came home from Palawan, she changed a lot. Her way of dressing, her social life, even her name changed,” she said and rolled her eyes, like it was the craziest thing. “And it’s your entire fault because she met you and you let her fall for you deep,” she added and crossed her arms.

            “It’s not my entire fault Charr,” Gabrielle insisted. “Why blame me?”

            “It’s your fault,” Charrie pushed. “You didn’t do anything. I know she was the one who left, but it affects her more.”

            “You think I’m not affected? I love her!” he exclaimed. “And tell me, if I’ll do anything, will she make up with me? She won’t, right? Because she said so. Because it’s her choice. And because it’s her wish and whether I like it or not and even though it’s stupid, I shall do it.”

            “Then why did you commit yourself to Julia again?” she said.

            “What are you talking about?” he asked, completely curious. “Julia and I were over. One year from now!” he said and sighed. “We are not back together. We’re back, but as on-screen partners,” he explained. Charrie stopped for a second.

            “Oh no. This is embarrassing.” She paused. “Still, Charlie is affected Gab, and it’s your fault,” she said. “And your brother,” she added.

            “Lucas?” he asked, surprised. “Why is he---?”

            “Not Lucas,” Charrie said and rolled her eyes. “Your older brother, Stevie.”

            “Steve? Why is he mentioned here?”

            “I think he likes Charlie.”

            “Well it’s really obvious on how he acted in my party,” he sighed in disappointment. “But I’m pretty sure Charlie doesn’t like him because as far as I know, she doesn’t want to be related to us. That was another reason why we broke up. She doesn’t want to get involved.”

            “You’re wrong,” Charrie said. Gabrielle raised one eyebrow.

            “What do you mean?”

            “She denied at first, but she just mentioned it a while ago. She likes your brother. And obviously she’s doing it on purpose just to get over you. She just doesn’t admit.”

            “Doing on purpose? You mean she’ll use Steve?” Gabrielle said. Charrie nodded.

            “Kinda,” she said.

            “No, no,” he said. “Charlie cannot possibly do something like that.”

            “Well that’s what I’m thinking. If not, well it just makes things worse. She’s really falling for your brother, and your brother likes her too,” she said. “You should make your move.”

            “What move?”

            “I know you’re still disappointed about what she did to you, but please convince her to---”

            “She wouldn’t listen to me.”

            “Sure she will,” she said.

            “If you, her own sister can’t convince her, what more if I will?”

            “She will listen.”

            “How do you say so?” Charrie looked at Gabrielle straight in the eyes.

            “I don’t know,” she said.

            “See?” He paused. “And why will I convince her?”

            “Because you still love her,” she said, sure of her response. He didn’t respond for seconds. He seemed thinking hard. His hand under his chin and his gaze was nowhere to be found.

            “Well if not, do it as a favor,” Charrie said when she noticed he didn’t talk.

            “For whom?” He glanced at her and then nowhere again.

            “For her.” Gabrielle sighed and didn’t speak immediately. Silence hanged in the air.

            “This will be pretty hard Charrie,” Gabrielle finally said, still not looking at her.

            “Why?”

            “If he really likes her, that will be very hard.”

            “And for the second time, why?” Gabrielle looked at her intently.

            “Because no girl can escape Steve’s charm.”

 

The next day, as Charlie sat in her cushion chair, she remembered something that just popped in her mind. She picked the scrapbook that was sandwiched between her thick books in the shelf and went to her bed. She lied there side viewed, and she started flipping the pages. Little by little, she didn’t realize she had fallen asleep. A loud knocking woke her up. In her surprise, she immediately went to her door and opened it. She saw Risa, still in her pajamas in front of her door, scratching her eyes.

            “Steve is here,” she said and yawned.

            “Tell him I’m still sleeping,” Charlie said. Her eyes closed again.

            “Are you?” another voice said. Charlie opened her eyes slowly, and then she saw Steve standing beside Risa, smiling.

            “I’ll just leave you both,” Risa said, and she went back to her room, scratching her head.

            “Can I enter?”

            “Yeah, sure,” Charlie said. Steve entered. He looked around her room. He saw the scrapbook in the bed. He went towards it and started looking at it. Charlie, still half-asleep and half-awake, closed the door and turned back. She saw Steve looking at the scrapbook. That was when she became fully awake and alert. She ran towards him and immediately got the scrapbook in his hand. Steve looked at her suspiciously. She was already in full swing.

            “What . . . what’s that?” Steve asked, completely curious.

            “I know it’s a bit confusing, but---”

            “Bit?” he repeated. “I . . . I can’t understand Louise. Is the guy Gabrielle?”

            “Yes,” she immediately admitted. Steve’s jaw dropped.

            “But how could that be?” Steve’s voice sounded really confused.

            Charlie didn’t feel explaining, but she still told him everything. When she finished, Steve’s face was expressionless and he was not looking at her.

            “That explains the scrapbook,” he said. “You.” He looked at her. “You’re the girl Gabrielle once told me. You’re the girl he met in Palawan, the girl that became his girlfriend.” He paused and looked away again, like he was trying to remember something, and then he looked at her again. “That’s why my family knew you. You have met them before in Palawan,” he said. Charlie nodded.

            “I know I should’ve told you earlier, but---”

            “My mom also called you Charlie,” he interrupted. “You changed your name?” he asked. Charlie nodded again.

            “I didn’t really change it. It’s my second name.”

            “It’s just the same.”

            “No it’s not,” Charlie insisted. Her voice went serious. “The girl Gabrielle met in Palawan is not the girl you met here in Manila.”

            “The name changed, I know,” he said and looked away. “But the girl is still . . .” He paused and looked at her, “. . . you.” Charlie didn’t respond.

            “Now I regret that I didn’t come with them. I wished I came. So I knew you first, so you loved me first.”

            “Steve, even if you came with them, I don’t think something will change.”

            “Maybe yes, maybe no. We don’t know,” he said. There was a moment of silence.

            “You sound as if you’re affected with this,” she noticed. “Why did you come here by the way?” Charlie asked, trying to shake off the topic.

            “Of course I’m affected. All this time I’m courting a girl without knowing he’s my younger brother’s girlfriend,” Steve said.

            “Ex,” she pointed out. “Wait,” she paused. “Courting? You’re courting me?”

            “Isn’t it obvious?”

            “But . . . since when? I didn’t even realize.”

            “I don’t know when, but I know I’m courting.”

            “Really? So that’s really how celebrities court,” Charlie said who doesn’t mean to sound teasing but Steve looked offended.

            “After the party I always visited you here but they told me you don’t want a visitor. Every day I go here, but no luck. Luckily, this time they let me,” he said, just ignoring what she said.

            “Actually I still don’t want any visitor. But you’re here now, so I don’t have any choice,” she said. Steve frowned. “Speaking of you being here, what are you doing here? Why did you come?”

            “Well, my siblings and I decided to have one last vacation in Batangas and Marie invited you to come.”

            “Really?” she said, surprised, but then something bothered her. “Is Sophie coming?”

            “Yep.”

            “Are you really sure she wants me to come?”

            “What’s up with Sophie? You look scared,” Steve noticed.

            “It’s not that I’m scared,” Charlie said and sighed. “When I met her in Palawan, it seemed she doesn’t like me very much.”

            “But Marie invited you. Just pack clothes for three days. We planned to go out of town---”

            “All of you will come? Where exactly? I still need to ask permission,” she interfered.

            “Mom won’t come. All of us will go, and if I say all I mean with Gab, of course.”

 

After Steve left, Charlie didn’t feel sleepy nor having plan to sleep already. She immediately went to her closet room and chose what she would wear in their trip. She was sure Gabrielle will bring Julia. It would be awkward if he would join them without any partner. At first she thought that would be very absurd that she would go out of town with people she just met this summer, but she also thought it’d be cool, especially that they were celebrities.

            That same night, Charlie already asked permission from her cousins. It was hard convincing them, but fortunately, they agreed, but on one condition, Jane, her second oldest cousin, must come. They said she should have a guardian, _just in case_. She didn’t like the word ‘just in case’, but she didn’t comment about that anymore. She thought that might change their minds.

            She was quiet for the whole time, and she slept early for the trip.

 


	13. Chapter 13

 

Charlie’s alarm clock rang at exactly 7 am, just like what she planned. It was already May 3, just few more weeks and her summer was over.

            She went to Jane’s room and was surprised and irritated to see her still sleeping. It was already 8 in the morning. She immediately shook her up and pushed her inside the bathroom. Jane was still half-asleep and half-awake when she took a bath. When she was fully awake, she went to her closet room and changed. She checked her things if she left something, but it was all complete. At exactly 8:57 am, Steve went to their house and picked them up. He was driving a white Fortuner. As Charlie went out of their gate, she saw Steve wearing shorts and blue polo shirt going at the back of the car. He wore his signature style, black Ray Ban sunglasses and grey Vans shoes.

            “Marie and Sophie will just follow. They still need to arrange some things. Marie decided we’ll just go first,” Steve explained and carried their bags. He put it inside the back of the car.

            “Okay,” Charlie said. “By the way, Steve, this is my cousin, Jane,” she introduced.

            “Hi,” Jane said.

            “Nice to meet you. Hop in,” Steve said. Charlie opened the Fortuner and saw Julia (as Charlie was expecting) and a guy whom she didn’t know. The guy was chubby and she was sure he was not a teenager already, just like Jane.

            “That’s Christian, our cousin,” Steve introduced.

            “Hello,” Christian said and smiled.

            “Hi,” Charlie said and smiled. She was relieved not to see Gabrielle in the car. She jumped in on the right side and Jane on the left. Charlie sat beside Julia and Jane beside Christian. When she looked at the front seat, her face frowned. She saw Gabrielle, playing with his PSP and earphones in his ears. He didn’t bother looking at them but when he finished playing, he looked back and smiled at Charlie.

            “Hi. Long time no see,” he greeted Jane.

            “Hello,” Jane said. He looked at Charlie.

            “Good Morning _Louise_ ,” he said. “Nice to see you again.” He smiled and turned to his PSP again. Charlie rolled her eyes and shook her head.

            “Are you okay?” Julia asked. Charlie looked at her. She wore simple clothes too; black skinny jeans and a yellow short sleeves dress with a hoodie at the back. She had blue Ray Ban sunglasses at the top of her head and red Pony sneakers. Charlie nodded.

            “Yes. I’m fine,” she said.

            “Alright,” Julia said and went back on her cell phone.

            Steve jumped in to the driver’s seat and all of them were ready to go!

 

It took them two hours to go to Batangas’s famous resort, Balai Isabel. It was boring if they did not bring Christian, the comedian of the group. He never stopped talking and cracking jokes and Jane looked and felt irritated. The rest of them enjoyed Christian’s stories even if it was nonsense.

            “Are we there yet?”

            “Are we there yet?” Gabrielle asked Steve.

            “No.”

            A few minutes later he asked again. “Are we there yet?”

            “Are we there yet?” Gabrielle asked Steve again.

            “No.” Thirty seconds passed. “Are we there yet?” Christian asked.

            “Are we there---?”

            “Not yet,” Steve said. “Can you both shut up? I’m concentrating.”

            After a full minute, Christian asked again. “Are we---”

            “For the nth time Christian, shut up,” Steve said. Charlie and Julia snickered. Jane shook her head in irritation. Charlie looked at her watch and timed when would Christian speak again. After full two minutes he talked again, “Are we there yet?”

            “Christian!” Gabrielle and Steve both shouted.

            “I’m just bored!” Christian demanded. “Can you blame me? We’re wasting our time for two hours just sitting here for your information. My butt hurts now.”

            “But your mouth doesn’t?” Steve said and scowled.

            “But---”

            “Let’s play a game,” Gabrielle interrupted. Steve glanced at him and then to the wheel again.

            “Whoever shut their mouth the longest will win.”

            “I know this game. This is boring!” Christian complained.

            “But still a game,” Gabrielle said.

            “What’s the prize then?”

            “My treat. Burger King,” Steve said. Just shut your big mouth up, he wanted to add, but for the sake of silence, he didn’t.

            “Fine,” Christian agreed. Steve and Gabrielle grinned.

            Charlie and Julia exchanged glances as if they were sharing the same thought. They both looked at their watch and timed.

            “I bet four minutes,” Julia whispered.

            “Two,” Charlie said. The two looked at their watch and waited. Not a single minute passed and Christian complained.

            “This is taking so long!” he said. All of them groaned _._

            They were half on their way and Christian still didn’t stop talking. Jane lost her patience,“Can you shut your big mouth up just for a second, please!” she shouted angrily. There was a moment of silence, and then all of them burst out laughing. Jane and Christian frowned.

            “Christian, Jane sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G,” they all started singing.

            “Shut up guys. She’s not my type,” Christian said, waving his hand across their faces.

            “You’re not my type, either,” Jane shot back. They continued laughing. It was a long driving, yet they didn’t felt boring. Gabrielle and Charlie joined the conversations, but the two didn’t talk. They were near the resort when everybody went quiet. After a few minutes, all of them had fallen asleep except Gabrielle, Charlie, Julia and Steve. They were all awake, but they didn’t talk. Even though Steve knew Charlie was awake, he didn’t talk to her. He knew Gabrielle was awake, and it would be awkward for all of them.

            Gabrielle looked back and noticed Jane and Christian looked so sweet and looked good together sleeping. Christian’s head was leaning on Jane’s shoulder and their hands were closed together.

            “Where’s the SLR?” Gabrielle whispered.

            “There,” he pointed. “Why?”

            “I’ll take pictures. Look at them,” Gabrielle said. Steve glanced at the back and grinned. He handed Gabrielle the SLR and he started taking pictures. Trying hard not to laugh, he took pictures. Few minutes had past, Gabrielle noticed Charlie asleep so he began taking pictures of her.

            “You still like her, don’t you?” Steve said, not looking at him, concentrating on the wheels. Gabrielle immediately looked away.

            “How’d you say so?” Gabrielle asked, scanning the pictures.

            “Just on how you look at her, I can already say,” he said. Gabrielle didn’t respond for seconds. Then something clicked. Gabrielle’s eyes widened and he looked at Steve.

            “You know?” Steve didn’t speak for seconds.

            “Just yesterday,” Steve finally said. Gabrielle didn’t speak.

            “I can help you win her back if you want,” Steve said. Gabrielle’s jaw dropped. “Seriously? No kidding?” he said. “But you like her, right?”

            “I like her,” he sighed. “Actually I’m courting her already. But yesterday I saw a scrapbook full of your pictures. You didn’t tell me earlier that Louise was the girl whom you met in the island in Palawan.”

            “I didn’t expect you’ll meet her,” Gabrielle reasoned.

            “Louise became your girlfriend?” Julia interrupted. She looked at Charlie and then to Gabrielle.

            “She didn’t know?” Steve asked.

            “Do you two need to know?” Gabrielle said.

            “I need to know. I’m your ex-girlfriend, in case you forgot,” Julia said.

            “Wait; did you just say a scrapbook? I remembered she bought a scrapbook in Palawan. That must be it. We took pictures when we’re still there. I’m glad to hear she finished it,” Gabrielle said, ignoring Julia.

            “You look good together. I’m glad we have the same taste. But the ugly part is we both like the same girl,” Steve said. Gabrielle’s jaw dropped again.

            “Are you telling me what I think you’re telling?” Gabrielle said.

            “If we have the same thoughts, then I guess it is. When I saw the scrapbook, it’s obvious she looked so happy with you.”

            Gabrielle couldn’t believe what his brother was saying. He didn’t expect the conflict he thought would be so difficult was just a piece of cake. He didn’t even break a sweat.

            “I’ll help you win her back,” Steve said. Julia, feeling awkward hearing Gabrielle’s and Steve’s conversation, just got her earphones and started playing music.

            “It’s too late. She moved on. She doesn’t like me anymore. Charrie also said she likes you now,” he said and frowned.

            “She doesn’t like me.” He sighed and shook his head. “But being a good brother, I’ll help you. I have a great plan,” he proposed. “But, it needs the help of Julia,” he said, and then he looked at Julia.

            “Julia,” they called, but she didn’t answer.

            “Julia!” they both shouted in whisper. Julia came to her senses and she got the earphones off her ears.

            “Sorry? What?”

            “We need your help. Are you game?”

            “Help? For what?”

            “To win Lou---Charlie back for Gab,” Steve said. “So are you game?”

            “Who’s Charlie?” Julia asked, clueless.

            “Louise,” Gabrielle corrected.

            “Huh?”

            “Her whole name is Charlotte Louise,” Gabrielle explained impatiently.

            “You’ve got to be kidding me. You’re asking my help to win a girl for my ex-boyfriend?” She rolled her eyes.

            “Now I’m really thinking you still love me,” Gabrielle teased.

            “I still love you as a friend Gabrielle,” Julia said.

            “Then do it for me as a friend.”

            “Whatever,” she said.

            “Does that mean yes?” Steve asked. She nodded but looked like she wanted to take it back. Steve started proposing his plans.

            “Sounds interesting. Go on,” Gabrielle said. Julia continued listening to them.

 

“Okay, guys we’re here now. Come on, let’s unload things,” Steve said and went out of the car. They all went out of the car also, still half-asleep and half-awake. Charlie scratched her eyes and saw a house in front of her. She looked around and saw many coconut trees. When she looked at her right side, she saw the Taal Volcano. She studied it, seeing how wonderful and small the volcano was.

            “Oww,” he groaned. “My butt hurts,” Christian complained, stretching his body.

            “Christian, help us unload here,” Gabrielle said, helping Steve at the back of the car. Jane and Julia went to the porch.

            “Where’s the key?” Julia asked.

            “Gab, the key?” Steve told Gabrielle.

            “Christian, where’s the key?” Gabrielle asked Christian.

            “What? Why ask me? I just woke up in case you forgot.”

            “Where’s the key then?” Julia asked.

            “Wait, did you even go to the lobby already?” Charlie asked. All of them looked at Steve.

            “I . . . Marie made reservations,” he immediately said. Christian rolled his eyes.

            “Someone needs to go to the lobby first. Who wants to go?” Charlie said.

            “Gab, go,” Steve said.

            “Christian, go,” Gabrielle said.

            “What? He told you,” he demanded.

            Julia groaned. “I’ll just go,” she said.

            “I’ll go with you,” Jane said. Julia nodded and they walked together. Steve, Christian and Gabrielle continued unloading things until Julia and Jane came back.

            “Here’s the key,” Julia said and threw it to Steve. Steve walked toward the porch and opened the door and then went back to the car. Julia, Jane and Charlie first went inside.

            Inside the first floor, there was a flat-screen television and a couch in the living room. There was a dining table and complete appliances in the kitchen. The stairs going up was spiral. Jane and Julia first went to the kitchen. Christian joined them and checked the refrigerator first. He groaned when there was no food in it.

            “What do you expect?” Julia told Christian, who was sitting in one of the chairs in the dining area, looking dismayed. Steve and Gabrielle entered the house holding all of the luggages. Charlie sat in the couch.

            “Okay, this is it,” Steve said, looking tired. He planted his both hands to his hips after wiping his sweats. “This is a three-story house and there are seven rooms totally. There’s a room here downstairs, and that’s mine,” he said abruptly. Christian was about to complain when Steve continued, “There are three rooms on the second floor and three on the third floor also.”

            “Third floor,” Jane and Christian said in chorus. They looked at each other in disgust. Before any of them took back what they said, Steve started again.

            “Okay, so Jane and Christian on the third. There’s another room on the third and that’s for Sophie and Julius already. Since we only have three rooms in the second floor which is for Charlie, Julia, Marie and the kids, Gabrielle you don’t have any choice but to share room with Christian.”

            “What? But Christian snores loud. He even drools,” Gabrielle complained. Charlie, Jane and Julia laughed.

            “Are you kidding me?” Christian said unbelievably. “You’re so naughty when you sleep. Why don’t you two just share rooms, you’re brothers, anyway. I’m just a cousin,” Christian reasoned.

            “No need. I can share room with Jane,” Charlie said. Steve looked at Julia in _its-time-to-do-your-part-in-the-plan_ way. Before Julia could talk, Jane interrupted.

            “No way. You’re naughty when you sleep. And sometimes you snore too,” she said. Steve, Gabrielle and Julia looked at each other and turned to Jane. It was as if she knew about their plan and thought of helping too. Charlie’s face went red.

            “I don’t snore for your information,” she said.

            “But still naughty,” Jane said.

            “It’s okay with me if Louise and I will share room,” Julia volunteered. “Is it okay for you?” she turned to Charlie. Steve gave a satisfactory smile.

            “Yeah,” Charlie said. “I guess,” she mumbled.

            “Alright. So, let’s unpack things first. Then we’ll just order foods in the restaurant near the pool,” Steve said. All of them nodded. Jane and Christian went to the third floor. Charlie, Gabrielle and Julia went to the second floor and Steve was left on the first floor.

            Julia first went up. Charlie followed. On the second floor there were three rooms. There was also a balcony near the first room and also near the stairs going to the third floor. Charlie entered the first room first. The room was big. There was a bathroom with complete essentials. There was also a terrace with glass-sliding door. There was a bed and has a bedside table. Before Charlie and Julia complain about the room having a single bed, Gabrielle went inside, holding his bag.

            “I’m sorry ladies. One bed. Mine,” he said.

            “We know it’s for you. We’re sharing a room in case you forgot. We can’t sleep in just a single bed,” Julia said and went out of the room. Charlie couldn’t help but to grin as she pulled her luggage out of the room. Julia opened the next room beside Gabrielle’s. It was as huge as Gabrielle’s room with bathroom and a terrace with glass-sliding door, but instead of having a single bed, there were two.

            “So I guess this is our room,” Julia said and put her bags in the bed.

            “I think so,” Charlie said, putting her bags in her bed also.

            “So, let’s unpack?” Julia asked. Charlie nodded.

 

“How about, after we finish unpacking, we’ll go around here. What do you say?” Julia asked Charlie as they put their clothes in their closet.

            “Aren’t you tired?”

            “No,” Julia said. “I’m used to it.”

            “Oh,” Charlie said. “Okay,” she replied. After a few minutes, someone knocked.

            “Come in,” Julia said, putting her toiletries in the bathroom. Gabrielle went inside. Charlie was in her bed, arranging her clothes.

            “Hi Louise,” he said and smiled. Charlie remained silent. “Where’s Julia?” he asked. Charlie reluctantly pointed the bathroom where Julia was. Gabrielle smiled.

            “Julia,” he called.

            “Gab. I’m here,” Julia called out. “Why are you here?”

            “I thought of giving you a sandwich. I made it,” he said.

            “Really? Just put it there in my desk then. Thank you Gab.”

            “Sure. No problem,” he said, and then he put the wrapped sandwich in the desk.

            “Need help there?” he asked.

            “No, no. I’m okay.”

            “Okay. Just call me if you need me, okay?” he said.

            “Yes,” Julia said. Gabrielle went out of the room. Charlie rolled her eyes.

            “Sandwich? So cheap,” she whispered in disgust.

            “Pardon?” Julia said. She went out of the bathroom, tying her hair and changed her clothes. She was already wearing black sando and denim shorts.

            “Nothing,” Charlie forced a smile. Julia sat in her bed and looked at the sandwich.

            “Gabrielle can’t cook, you know,” Julia said. “He can only make sandwich. How sweet of him to make an effort making a sandwich. It’s his first time to prepare something for me,” she said. Charlie stayed quiet. Julia sighed, still smiling.

            “We don’t know, maybe he’s already making a move for us to get back together again,” she said and giggled again. Charlie forced a smile.

            “Yeah. Sweet,” Charlie reluctantly agreed.

            “So are you done unpacking?” she asked as she took a bite on the sandwich.

            “Yes.”

            “So, let’s go now?”

            “Okay,” Charlie said. They went out of the room. Downstairs, they found Steve watching television in the living room.

            “Where are you going?”

            “We’ll just walk around,” Charlie replied.

            “Need company?”

            “We’re fine,” Julia said.

            “Okay then. Just meet us in the restaurant later.”

            “Okay,” they both said and went outside.

            Charlie and Julia roam around the resort, and they were amazed seeing how beautiful and natural the place was. There were many trees in the way, and there were also huts. There was a swimming pool that wasn’t used anymore. There was also a playground and cabins for boy scouts and girl scouts. Near the lake, just a few meters away from their house was a restaurant. The restaurant was typical because there were swimming pools all over it, and the whole restaurant was floating in the water of the lake. There were few people eating there, and Charlie noticed children playing around the edge of the swimming pools.

            They walked along the shore of the lake until they found the swimming pools. There were two pools, one for the children and one for the adults. Just beside the pools was a small souvenir shop. Inside, there were t-shirts, accessories, foods and cosmetics. Just beside the shop was the main restaurant in the resort that Steve was talking about. There were few people eating in the restaurant. They saw Gabrielle, Jane, Christian and Steve sitting in one of the long tables there. Julia and Charlie approached them. Julia sat beside Gabrielle and Charlie sat beside Jane, just across Gabrielle.

            “The resort is awesome,” Julia said.

            “Yeah?” Steve said.

            “Yes. It’s beautiful,” Charlie said and sighed. “So when will the others follow?”

            “Maybe tonight or tomorrow morning,” Steve answered.

            After a few minutes of waiting, the foods were delivered. All of it was seafood. All of them ate and had their satisfaction. Charlie noticed Julia and Gabrielle sweet together. She felt angrier, but the least she could do was to make a scene, so she just ignored them. She also noticed Christian and Jane, as usual, not talking. But after a few minutes, Christian started to have a conversation with Jane, but it seemed not working for her. She just stayed quiet but looking annoyed.

            “You see the Taal? It’s the smallest volcano not only in the Philippines, but also in the whole world,” Christian said.

            “I know that, okay. I’m not stupid. And what are you here? Our tour guide?” she said and went back on eating.

            After having lunch together, others took a nap. Charlie went out of their room, holding a book. She went to the balcony in the second floor. She found a grandma chair and a table there, so she sat and started reading. Unexpectedly, Gabrielle slid the glass-door open and sat beside her.

            “How are you?” he started.

            “What do you need?” Charlie said without looking at him and continued reading her book.

            “Are you still angry at me?” he said, ignoring the question.

            “What did you do?”

            “Why aren’t you talking to me?” he said.

            Charlie looked at him straightly. _“I can’t talk to you anymore. It’s not that I am mad at you. It’s just that when I talk to you I realize how much I love you and when I realized how much I love you, I realized I can’t have you and that makes me love you even more,”_ her heart said, but her mind contradicted. She shook her head slightly.

            “Why should I,” she said instead, and then she looked at him. “Should I?”

            “Yes, of course,” he said. She went back on reading.

            “I am not angry at you.”

            “Really?”

            “Yes. But if you want me to, it’s okay. It won’t be hard,” she said and exhaled.

            “No, no,” he said and smiled. “So, friends?” he said. Charlie just glanced at him and went back reading.

            “So, what do you think of Julia? Sweet huh?” he said, adjusting his position, making himself comfortable.

            “Why are you asking me that question? You seemed insulting me.”

            “Insulting you?” he repeated. “I’m not doing anything. I’m just asking if you like Julia or not.”

            “Then why ask me?” she said and rolled her eyes.

            “I’m just asking. Then don’t answer if you don’t want to,” he said. Charlie sighed and rolled her eyes.

            “So, how are you with Steve?” Charlie closed her book, making a loud sound.

            “What’s this Gabrielle? Is this some kind of your trip?” she said, her temperature warming.

            “What trip?” he asked curiously.

            “You’re talking to me as if nothing happened, like we had just met, and you’re like talking to a friend.”

            “Aren’t we _just_ friends?” he said. “Hey, you’re the one that said that if we’ll go back to Manila, Gabrielle didn’t meet Charlie, and Charlie didn’t meet Gabrielle. That’s what I’m trying to do. It’s your decision, right?”

            Charlie sighed and rolled her eyes. “Yes, and I don’t regret that,” she said. “We didn’t meet each other right? So stay away from me. I don’t talk to strangers.” She stood up.

            “Okay. Here’s my point why I went here.” He sighed. “I want you to help me with Julia. I want her back.” Charlie raised one eyebrow.

            “Pardon?”

            “Help me with Julia. I want her back,” Gabrielle repeated.

            Charlie felt very angry. If she was just a cartoon character, surely there would be a lot of smokes coming from her ears.

            “I don’t help strangers,” she just said, and then she went back in their room. She saw Julia in her bed, sleeping. She didn’t mind her and just lie on her bed. As soon as she lied, tears came falling down from her face. She couldn’t sleep, so she went to the attic of the house where there was a small window viewing the volcano. She went there and sat, crossed legs. The tears didn’t stop from falling.

            Charlie sighed. She wished all of this didn’t happen. She wished she just faced the boredom and stayed in their house and never went to Palawan. She wished she never met Gabrielle. She wished she never fell in love with him. She wished she was not here in Balai Isabel with him, his ex-girlfriend, his brother and cousin. She wished this was all just a dream.

            She closed her eyes and wished all of those. But when she opened her eyes, nothing changed. She didn’t face the boredom and really went to Palawan, she really met Gabrielle, she really fell in love with him madly and deeply, she was still in Balai Isabel with him, Julia, Steve, Christian and Jane, and this was all not a dream. This was reality.

 

Charlie found herself in the attic alone when she woke up. She looked at her watch and saw it was already 3 in the afternoon. She went outside the attic and went downstairs. Still in the stairs, she heard voices. She didn’t mean to hear the conversation, but she couldn’t help herself but to eavesdrop.

            “. . . This isn’t working,” she heard Julia protested.

            “Just stick to the plan guys,” Steve insisted.

            “What I did a while ago really worked. I know it,” Gabrielle said.

            “See? It worked? I told you just stick in the plan, and I’m sure you’ll really---”

            “What’s not working? What plan?” Charlie interrupted. Steve, Gabrielle and Julia were in the dining table. Julia was sitting while Gabrielle and Steve were standing. The three looked at Charlie in shocked. All of them exchanged nervous glances.

            “It’s nothing,” Julia said abruptly.

            “No. I heard something,” Charlie insisted. “What’s the plan? Are you three hiding something from us?”

            “No,” Julia and Gabrielle said in chorus. Charlie raised one eyebrow. No one spoke for seconds.

            “Yes,” Steve sighed, finally breaking the silence. “Guys, we should tell her. She already heard it,” he said, and then he faced her.

            “What?” Julia said.

            “No!” Gabrielle protested.

            “We’re trying to get Christian and Jane together,” Steve said. Julia and Gabrielle exchanged curious glances. Charlie didn’t respond, still curious.

            “We planned something, and this two thinks it’ll not work. But---”

            “Why didn’t you join me? I can help. Jane is my cousin,” Charlie said. Gabrielle and Julia looked at each other in relief. Steve glanced at Gabrielle and Julia and then to Charlie again.

            “That . . . that’s why we didn’t include you, because she’s your cousin. We thought you might spoil the plan.”

            “I won’t. I want to help,” she insisted. Steve smiled.

            “Okay then, if you insist. So, we’ll talk about this outside. Christian and Jane might hear,” Steve said.

            “Right now? I’ll just change then,” she said.

            “No need. You look fine.”

            “Okay. Let’s go,” she said. As he walked out of the door, Steve mimicked, “Practice and think for your next plan!” And they went out.

            “I don’t want to do this anymore Gabrielle,” Julia said.

            “Come on Julia, help me please. Let’s just stick to the plan. Making her jealous will really work. Trust me,” Gabrielle said. Julia pouted and crossed her arms.

 

“I can feel you still like my brother,” Steve said. They were walking along the shore of the lake. Steve’s hands were tucked in his pocket and Charlie was crossed-arms.

            “I don’t. He looks happy with Julia. I’ll be happy for them.” She paused. “And what’s this topic doing with Christian and Jane’s get together?” she asked and crossed her arms.

            “But you still like my brother,” he said, ignoring her question. Charlie groaned.

            “Why do you keep insisting?”

            “Because that’s what I’m seeing,” he said. “I can feel it.”

            “You know, this is absurd,” she said.

            “I just want to know what you really feel.”

            “What do you really want me to say?” she said. “The truth that will make things complicated or the lie that will make everything okay?”

            “Finally you said it.” He sighed. “Now I know.”

            “I didn’t say anything,” she said. “I’m just asking if you want the truth or the lie.”

            “Louise, tell me the truth. Do you---” He stopped, knowing that if he would continue to ask if she still loves Gabrielle, she would just continue lying. “Okay, let’s put it this way,” he said, and then he stopped from walking and put his hands in his pockets. “Do you like me?”

            “Yes,” she said undoubtedly.

            “You love me?”

            “I love you,” she said.

            “As a friend?” he asked. Charlie didn’t respond. She bit her lip.

            “I want to know the truth,” he insisted.

            “As a . . . a special friend,” Charlie said. She doesn’t want Steve to be disappointed. Steve rolled his eyes and sighed.

            “Do you still like my brother?” he asked.

            “He wants Julia and Julia likes him,” she said, not answering him straightly. “Let’s not bother them anymore.”

            “That doesn’t answer my question,” he said. “Do you still like my brother?” he repeated. Charlie looked at Steve. She didn’t speak for seconds.

            “It didn’t really change,” she whispered, barely audible. She herself was surprised of her answer, but she felt relieved that the truth went out. Steve smiled. She was expecting a dismayed and disappointing face, but he smiled. He started walking again like nothing happened. Charlie ran towards him curiously.

            “Are you angry? I just tell the truth. You want me to do it. You insisted.”

            “I’m not. You told me the truth. That’s what I’m asking for,” he said. Charlie grabbed his arm and let him stopped from walking. “So, what does that mean?” she asked. Steve just smiled. Instead of responding, he hugged Charlie very tight she nearly couldn’t breathe. They stayed like that for a few seconds, then he let go.

            “What is wrong with you?” she asked. “You’re acting weird.”

            “I can help you and my brother,” he said, ignoring what she said. Charlie raised one eyebrow.

            “He’s happy without me,” she said. “He even asked me to win Julia back. I don’t want to push myself to him.”

            “Just trust me.” Steve smiled.

            Charlie didn’t say any word. She was still clueless. But whatever he was saying, it somewhat made her happy. They walked again, but they didn’t talk. After a few minutes, they decided to go back to the house. Charlie’s heart was beating so fast and was jumping in joy. She couldn’t explain it, but the smile in her face was priceless.

 

Charlie opened the door. She saw Gabrielle and Julia sitting in the couch while watching television. Steve shot them a look, but they didn’t notice him. Gabrielle put his hands around Julia’s shoulders. Julia giggled. Charlie glared at Steve.

            “Trust you,” she mumbled.

            “But---”

             “I told you it is over,” she whispered. She went upstairs. When she was out of sight, Gabrielle and Julia turned to Steve.

            “Is it okay? Did she look jealous?” Gabrielle asked excitedly. Steve frowned. “You just made it worst.” He sighed. “Okay, abort plan A.”

            “Uh, do we even have plan B?” Julia asked.

            Steve just gave a ten-point devilish smile.

 

Charlie headed in her room and stayed there. She sat in her bed and hugged her pillow. She stayed like that for a few minutes, just staring at somewhere blankly. In her surprise, she heard a noise on the door. She stood up and opened it. Julia and Steve pushed Gabrielle towards the room hardly that Gabrielle crashed on Charlie and they both fell on the floor. Charlie hit her butt first and Gabrielle was leaning onto her. He felt dizzy. Steve and Julia closed the door, laughing. Charlie pushed Gabrielle away and immediately stood up and tried to open the door.

            “Steve!” she cried, banging the door, but even though she shrieked and shouted, they wouldn’t open the door. It was too late. They were locked.

            “What the heck are you doing here?” Charlie shouted at Gabrielle. “My eyeglasses nearly break because of you!” She got her eyeglasses off and checked at it.

            “I feel dizzy,” Gabrielle said, panting. Charlie rolled her eyes and grabbed Gabrielle’s shirt. She let him stood up and sat in the couch. Charlie gave Gabrielle seconds to speak again. She was standing across him, crossed-arms.

            “What now? Why are you here?” she asked.

             “Oh no,” he said and put his hand on his stomach. “I think I’m going to throw up.”

            “What? Oh no, no, no. Not in the carpet! Come here!” Charlie said immediately and pulled Gabrielle towards the bathroom. Gabrielle started vomiting.

            “Gross!” Charlie shrieked in disgust. She didn’t have any choice. She tapped his back and he continued vomiting. After he finished, they went out of the bathroom and Gabrielle lied in the carpet again.

            “Hey, stand up,” Charlie said and closed the bathroom door. He remained lying. “Just lie in the couch, okay?” she said and rolled her eyes. Gabrielle stood up and sat in the couch, still rubbing his forehead.

             “Why do you keep rubbing that?”

            “It hurts,” he demanded.

            “Let me see,” she said. She saw his forehead reddish. “What happened here?”

            “You think I know? You think I hurt myself purposely?” he said.

            “Did I say you hurt yourself? I asked what happened here.”

            “I don’t know,” he said. Charlie pressed her thumb in his forehead. It started bleeding. He groaned.

            “Does it hurt?” she asked, trying not to laugh.

            “Isn’t it obvious?” he exclaimed. “Why’d you just do that?” he complained.

            “I want to,” she said, already laughing. His expression was funny. “I want to see you bleed.” She looked at Gabrielle, who looked pity. “Fine,” she sighed, feeling guilty, “I’ll put band-aid,” she said.

            Charlie took a band-aid in her bag. Gabrielle was just staring at her, enjoying the situation. She noticed him staring at her. “Do not stare at me like that,” she said, annoyed.

            “Stare like what?”

            “Like you’re seducing me,” she said. Gabrielle laughed and stared at her. “You’re still a good girl scout,” he said. Charlie didn’t respond. She felt conscious about him staring at her. She felt she was going to melt, and Gabrielle noticed that. He went up to an idea.

            “Your hair looks beautiful that ever,” he said, and then he started caressing it. Charlie rolled her eyes.

            “Do not touch my hair,” she prohibited. The band-aid she was holding flipped and stick on the other side. She threw it and got another one.

            “You have long nails now?” Gabrielle said as he held her hand. She immediately took it back.

            “Do not touch my hand,” she said.

            “Your skin becomes softer.”

            “Stop touching everything you notice, okay?” she said

            “Your eyes are so mesmerizing,” he continued, trying not to laugh.

            “Shut up.”

            “Your nose is so cute.”

            “SHUT UP!”

            “Your hair smells good.”

            “SHUT UP!!!”

            Gabrielle smiled. “Now you’re blushing.”

            “Shut---” She didn’t continue. “What?” she said instead. She felt her cheeks burning. She pushed the band-aid hard in his forehead and stood up. “Shut up,” she said, looking at her cheeks in the mirror. It was reddish.

            “Oww,” he groaned, touching the band-aid.

 _OhMyGosh. Talk about embarrassing._ She turned to him, crossed arms.

            “Get out.”

            “We’re locked, remember?” he said and smiled like it was not a big deal for him.

            “I know that smile,” she said. “Is this your plan?” she accused. “You planned us to get locked in here,” she said, and her eyes widened. “But how come Julia . . .” Her face turned into confusion.

            “Of course not,” he said and spread his hand in the couch and crossed his legs comfortably. “I don’t want to stay in a room with my brother’s girlfriend alone. And make things worse, my ex-girlfriend,” he said. Charlie glared at him.

            “What did you say?” she said, getting angry.

            “I said I don’t want to stay in a room with my brother’s girlfriend alone. And make things worse---”

            “Steve is not my boyfriend for your information,” she interrupted.

            “Boo,” he said and rolled his eyes. “Who believes that?”

             “I am not, okay?” she clarified. “But I wish I am,” she added. Gabrielle looked insulted and Charlie was enjoying his reaction.

            “I wish I am?” he repeated. “That is so gross.”

            “What’s gross about that? Your brother has much good sense of humor than yours, admit it,” she said. “And he’s hotter,” she added. Charlie felt very happy on what she was saying and on how Gabrielle was reacting. Gabrielle went red.

            “Hello?” he said and rolled his eyes again, and then he smiled, a seducing smile, “I’m hotter. And I’m more handsome,” he said, and then he arranged his bangs, “That’s why you liked me, right?” He smiled like a maniac. He looked at Charlie. Her face turned red.

            “I didn’t like you,” she denied. “ _You_ liked me,” she shot back. She sat in her bed and immediately put her earphones on.  Gabrielle sat beside her.

            “Nice try babe,” he said and showed that it was not stubbed in the phone. Charlie felt embarrassed.

            “Don’t you call me babe,” she said and glared at him. He smiled again.

            “Why baby? Are you mad?” Gabrielle started teasing.

            “One more and I’ll spank you.” She looked at him sharply. “No kidding,” she added.

            “Aww. Is my baby mad?” he said. He sounded like he was totally enjoying it.

            Charlie shrieked so loud right in his ears and punched Gabrielle in the face. She felt relieved. She headed inside the bathroom.

            “That’s not spank, that’s punch!” he corrected and jumped up and down.

            “I hope it’ll stay until we go back to Manila!” Charlie shouted. Gabrielle didn’t know what hurts more, the spank or the shout.

 

“Julia, this is not working. She’s in the bathroom. I think she’ll not go out unless you unlock us,” Gabrielle whispered to his phone.

            “Just stick to the plan. We’ll unlock you later maybe at eight.”

            “What?” he exclaimed, and then he started whispering again. “That’s not part of the plan. Even locking us here is not in the plan. You said I’ll just talk to her. That’s all!”

            “So if you will both stay in a room with the door open, you think she won’t walk-out? Use your common sense Gabrielle.”

            “But---”

            “Just shut up and do your part,” she said and cut the line.

            “Julia? Julia! Hello? Steve!” He looked at his phone. “Damn it.”

 

“Charlie, come on. Just get out of there. You’ve been there for almost an hour now!” he said. Gabrielle was sitting on the floor, leaning against the wall beside the bathroom door.

            “It’s Louise!” she corrected. “Stop calling me Charlie!” she shouted. “Just leave me alone, goddamn it!” she added.

            “Come on Charlie!” he insisted. “Just . . . just go out there and I’ll leave you alone,” he said and sighed.

            “How can you leave me alone if they locked us here?” she shouted. “And I said stop calling me Charlie! It’s Louise for God’s sake.”

            “I’ll not talk to you again. Just get out there,” he said. “And I will call you Louise too, just get out of there.”

            “How can I be sure?” she said, not shouting anymore.

            “I promise,” he said and sighed.

            Charlie slowly opened the door and poked her head out. “You better stand that promise. If you don’t---”

            “Stop the punching and shouting already. I’m sorry,” he said. Charlie didn’t respond and went out of the bathroom. She slowly went to her bed, crossed her legs and started reading her book. Gabrielle stood up and sat in the couch, staring at her. Charlie was glancing at him, and every glance, Gabrielle was seeing it.

            “Stop staring at me,” she demanded.

            “Then stop glancing at me,” he shot back. She rolled her eyes and took a deep sigh. She closed her book and looked at him.

            “Gabrielle, can we talk?”

            “I promised I won’t talk to you. I don’t want to be punched again.”

            “Gab,” Charlie called. She seemed serious.

            “Okay,” he said, and then he sat beside Charlie so close. She adjusted her position. “About what happened to us in the island,” Charlie started.

            “You want me back?” Gabrielle said hopefully.

            “I don’t want to hear any of it again. Let’s just forget all of what happened there,” she said, looking down. Gabrielle stared at her for seconds.

            “I think I heard you wrong,” he said. “Can you repeat?”

            “I still have my two wishes, and this is the second,” she said. “It’s just awkward if we’ll talk about it in front of your girlfriend and family.”

            “I told you Julia is not my girlfriend. When I told you we’re over, we’re over,” he insisted.

            “Fine. Julia is not your girlfriend,” Charlie repeated. Gabrielle smiled. “But that’s not the point,” she said. Gabrielle frowned.

            “Then give me a good reason why I should forget about the past.”

            Charlie thought for a second. “I don’t have any more reasons. But Gab---”

            “Then let’s not forget about it, Charlie. Better yet, let’s bring it back,” he said and held her hands. She immediately took it back.

            “It’s Louise,” she said. She looked at him and glared. “A while ago you want me to help you get Julia back. Then now you want me again? Is this all just a game to you?”

            “Look,” he said and looked down, choosing his words carefully, “Charrie told me about what you’re thinking. It’s your fault that we broke up, admit it.” She raised one eyebrow, but he continued, “You think Julia and I are back together, but we’re not. Isn’t it clear? It’s just a wrong impression.  So, there’s nothing that will go between us anymore. We should start over again,” he said. Charlie went quiet.

            “I’m impressed. You really grew up,” she said. Gabrielle made a face. “But, please give me more time Gabrielle.” Gabrielle frowned again.

            “Why?”

            “I can’t enter a relationship right now. And besides, I think I’m still young. I’m just 15 for heaven’s sake. I still want to enjoy my life to the fullest and---”

            “You’re talking like we’re getting married already,” Gabrielle said. Charlie frowned.

            “I don’t want to hurt Steve.”

            “That’s not a problem,” he said and smiled.

            “Why?”

            “Let him explain. It’s his entire plan,” he said and smiled again. Charlie looked very curious. She stared at Gabrielle. He hugged her, but she didn’t hug him back. She just stayed in her place. After a few seconds of awkwardness, Gabrielle finally pulled out.

            “And for your information, you just wasted your second wish,” Gabrielle said and smiled.

            “What? That’s unfair.”

            “That’s life,” he said. Charlie was about to respond when Gabrielle hugged her tight again.

            “So is it really painful?” she asked. Gabrielle pulled off.

            “What? The punch or the shout?”

            “Both.”

            “What do you think?” Gabrielle said.

            “I don’t know. You act as if you don’t feel anything.”

            “Actually, it’s really painful. My eye, I feel I already have a black eye. I think the medication of this is the kiss---”

            “Shut up,” Charlie cut him off before he finished his sentence. Before another sound occurs, she covered his mouth.

 

It was already seven in the evening when Julia and Steve unlocked the both of them. Charlie didn’t know what to feel, if she would be angry or to be thankful to the both of them. Angry because they locked them there in the room for almost two and half hours or be thankful that because they locked them there, Gabrielle and she had the chance to talk and made up things.

            Steve, Julia and Gabrielle were sitting in the living room while Charlie was walking back and forth across them like a principal that was thinking of a punishment for students who did a very bad behavior. Jane and Christian were eating in the dining room and watching television, showing they didn’t care about what was happening in the living room.

            “How could you?” Charlie said.

            “Lou, we just helped you,” Julia reasoned out calmly, trying not to laugh. Charlie’s reaction was so dramatic.

            “Well, it worked,” Gabrielle said happily.

            “Shut up Gabrielle,” Charlie said. She looked at Steve. “Steve? I can’t believe you tricked me!”

            “Lou, come on. We just helped you two, okay?” Steve reasoned out too, repeating what Julia had said. Charlie pushed her hands in his shoulders and forced him to sit down.

            “Oww,” he said. “Your hands are heavy!”

            “I thought this is all Christian and Jane’s get together?” she said, ignoring what Steve said.

            “Well obviously Lou, it’s not,” Steve said.

            Charlie rolled her eyes. “But---”

            “Who wants to have a night picnic in the pool?!” Steve said loudly. Julia, Gabrielle and even Jane and Christian raised their hands like 5thgraders. Charlie crossed her arms.

            “Fine. All of us will go except Louise. So let’s prepare!” Steve said. All of them immediately went upstairs and left Charlie standing there. She sighed loudly then went upstairs, stomping.

            “We’re not yet done, okay!” she shouted at them, clarifying.

 

They were all ready to go at exactly 7:30 pm. The house was a little far from the pool, so it took them few minutes to walk. When they arrived, there were no people swimming or roaming around so Julia, Jane, Gabrielle and Christian grabbed the chance. They immediately jumped into the swimming pools. The water splashed right to Charlie as she walked near their table. She gasped and all of them laughed. Steve went to the table and laid the basket full of snacks and two big flashlights. Then he got his shirt off and jumped into the swimming pool also. Charlie just stood at the edge of the pool, watching them, crossed arms.

            After a few minutes of swimming, Jane, Christian, Julia and Steve got out from the water. They went to the table and ate the snacks in the basket. Gabrielle was left behind in the big pool. Charlie went towards him.

            “You eat first,” she said and sat at the edge. Her legs were soaked in the water.

            “I don’t want to,” he said. “I’m not yet hungry.”

            “Okay,” she said and sighed. There was a moment of silence. “You’re still not forgiven for your information. All of you,” she said.

            “Christian and Jane have nothing to do with that,” he said.

            “Whatever.”

            “So why don’t you swim?” he asked.

            “I don’t want my hair to be wet. It’s hard to make it dry. I didn’t bring my blower,” she said. “And besides---”

            “Really?” he said and smiled. Charlie knew that smile. She stood up abruptly and was about to go away but Gabrielle pulled her and she fell into the water. The water made a big splash.

            “I hate you,” she exclaimed and got her flip-flops off the water. Gabrielle just laughed.

            “You look better in wet look,” he complimented.

            “Whatever,” she said and swam towards him. “I still hate you,” she said and smiled. Gabrielle just got her eyeglasses and putted it in the pool side.

            After swimming, Gabrielle and Charlie joined the rest eating the snacks. After a few minutes, they all went back to the pool. Christian and Jane seemed to have bonding together already that they separated each other from the rest and went to the slides.

            “Slides are really cool,” Christian said.

            “How do you say so?”

            “I just find it cool,” he said. Jane rolled her eyes.

            “You’re really nonsense to talk to,” Jane said.

            “I know,” Christian said and laughed.

             Steve, Julia, Gabrielle and Charlie were in the kid’s pool, talking. They were arguing about something, something really nonsense and stupid. About horoscopes.

            “Horoscopes are really true. I read mine some time, and I followed it. And then my day started and ended well,” Steve said.

            “No, it’s not. That’s just a superstition,” Charlie contradicted.

            “Then how did it happen?”

            “Don’t you know the word coincidence?” Charlie said. Gabrielle and Julia snickered.

            “It’s not coincidence,” Steve insisted.

            “Fine, fine,” Charlie gave up.

            At exactly ten, they all went out of the pool and went home. They stayed in the second floor terrace and there they continued talking, eating pizza and stargazing. Few minutes till midnight, they decided to go back to their own rooms and slept.


	14. Chapter 14

 

The following days in Balai Isabel were fun for the group. The next morning at around 8:30, Marie, Sophie, Julius, Lucas, Jessie and Charlie came. They all decided to eat breakfast together. Christian, Jane and Charlie bought breakfast in the restaurant and they all ate inside the house.

            Seeing the Cruz siblings talking and having fun was cool. They were all cool. They were enjoying each other’s company and like what normal siblings does. They didn’t make others feel out of place too. They talk to them like they were friends since birth. Jane and Marie got along with each other easily. All of them were having fun and seemed friends already except Sophie and Charlie. Sophie was ignoring her like she was not in the group. Charlie just ignored her too. Luckily there was Marie who made everyone else comfortable, except sometimes she was being prank and just blurting out every story she knew about them. Being their oldest, she knew everything that happened to her siblings, and she told them every single embarrassing and most unforgettable moment they had.

            “But one thing I will never forget was Steve’s picture in the bathtub. He was so cute!” Marie said and laughed. Steve blushed.

            “What about Gabrielle’s braces?” Steve said. “He looked nerd,” he added and laughed. Gabrielle frowned. “At least they’re gone now,” he said and stuck out his tongue.

            After that, they took a walk around the whole resort. Christian, Charlie, Julia, Steve, Jessie and Lucas went to the other direction and Gabrielle, Marie, Jane, Julius and Sophie went to the other.

            Charlie and the rest first went to the restaurant because Jessie and Lucas were demanding for ice creams. Christian and Steve were choosing the flavor while Jessie, Charlie, Julia and Lucas roam around the pool while waiting.

            “I want to swim,” Jessie said.

            “Maybe later Jess. We should ask permission to your sister first,” Charlie said.

            “Alright,” Jessie said.

            “For the mean time you eat your ice creams first, okay? Let’s go back now. Maybe Christian and Steve already got your ice creams,” Julia said. The two nodded and followed Charlie and Julia back to the restaurant.

            After they roam around, they decided to let the kids rest. Jessie and Lucas slept in their room. Sophie and Julius decided to rest for a while and Marie companioned Jessie and Lucas in their room while the others went down and continued roaming around.

             Soon, the rest decided to play treasure hunting. Steve and Jane made the clues inside the lobby while the group of Charlie and Julia and Gabrielle and Christian prepared. The two groups went inside the house and waited until Steve and Jane called them. After a few minutes of waiting, Jane and Steve finally called them. They all went outside the house. Jane and Steve were standing in the porch, hands on their back.

            “You’re going down, girlies,” Christian whispered to them and made a thumbs-down sign.

            “You wish,” Julia said and rolled her eyes, made a loser sign. Steve gave Charlie and Julia their first clue and Jane gave Gabrielle and Christian theirs.

            “The first clue, in which you can find the second clue is nearby the old huts, south,” Gabrielle read it aloud.

            “That’s all? That’s the only clue?” Christian asked.

            “Yes.”

            Christian groaned. “That’s so hard,” he complained.

            “Let’s just go, big boy,” Gabrielle said, and they started walking.

 

“This is insane. ‘Under the deep wide pool?’ What’s that supposed to mean? We’re going to swim?” Julia complained.

            “‘Under the deep wide pool,’” Charlie phrased. “Maybe it’s in the adult’s pool, and under the slide, there’s a small cave, remember? Maybe that’s where the second clue lies,” Charlie said.

            “Maybe. Let’s find out,” Julia said and they started walking.

 

Gabrielle and Christian had a hard time looking for the second clue nearby the old huts while Charlie and Julia immediately saw the second clue under the slide.

            “The next clue lies in the bushes nearest the lake,” Julia read.

            “Nearest the lake,” Charlie repeated, thinking. “Let’s go.”

 

Gabrielle and Christian were busy looking for the second clue near the old huts when the two groups intersected. Julia and Charlie passed by them going to the lake. Gabrielle and Christian were busy looking that they didn’t saw them passed by. A few minutes later, the two guys finally found the second clue. Christian read the clue while wiping his sweat.

            “The next clue lies at the top of Taal Volcano,” he read. “What the---? How the hell did they put it in there?! How can we even go there?!” he complained like child.

            “Let me look at it,” Gabrielle said, fast breathing. He looked at it clearly, and it really read like that. He looked at the paper and turned it back. He read it loudly.

            “Kidding?”

            “What?” Christian said, totally annoyed already. “What kind of treasure hunting is this?”

            “The next clue lies near the house where we’re currently staying,” Gabrielle continued.

            “Now that’s easy,” Christian said.

            “Lezz go!”

 

Christian and Gabrielle immediately found the next clue while Charlie and Julia had a hard time finding it. The bushes near the lake were just too many.

            “Wait, what we’re doing is wrong,” Julia figured.

            “How’d you say so? It said near the lake.”

            “Not near the lake. Nearest the lake,” Julia said and groaned. “Let’s go!”

 

 “This is the last clue,” Gabrielle read.

            “Yes! I’m the man baby!” Christian rejoiced.

            “You can get the prize if you’ll find us,” Gabrielle continued reading.

            “Find who?”

            “Them,” Gabrielle said. “Steve and Jane.”

            “Where are they exactly?” Christian asked.

            “Nothing follows.”

            “That’s hard,” Christian complained again. “This place is so big. They didn’t even tell us the prize yet.”

            “Let’ just find them, okay?” Gabrielle said and he started walking. Christian reluctantly followed him.

 

After a few minutes, Charlie and Julia found the next clue.

            “It’s the last clue,” Julia said.

            “What does it says?”

            “We should find them.”

            “Gab and Christian?”

            “I don’t know,” Julia said and looked at the clue again. “Look.” Charlie got the paper. It read,

            You can get the prize when you find us

            “Then it’s Jane and Steve. We need to find them,” Charlie said.

            “Where?”

            “Here, of course,” Julia said.

            “But this resort is huge,” Charlie complained.

            “Let’s just find them. We don’t have any choice, have we?”

            “No,” Charlie said. “Let’s go win this hunt.”

            “And show the boys who’s the boss.”

 

Christian and Gabrielle looked everywhere, but they couldn’t find Steve and Jane. They went all around the resort. They even asked the staffs, waiters, waitress and room boys if they found them, but they didn’t speak. Some of the stuff grabbed the chance and took pictures of them. They got tired finding them, so they thought there was no hurt if they would just get rest for a minute. They went to the restaurant and sat there.

            “Where did they go?” Christian asked.

            “You think I know?”

            “I didn’t think this is the hardest clue, finding them. It looked easy, but obviously it’s not,” Christian said. “I didn’t even expect we’re going to play this treasure hunting thing. If only I knew that this game is really hard, I should be the one to volunteer to do the clues, not to actually play the game. This is so tiring. We should be in the house now, watching television, eating, sleeping.”

            “I wanted to rest now. I felt really tired,” Gabrielle said, somewhat agreeing.

            “They didn’t tell us the prize anyway. How if it’s just a candy, or how if there’s no prize at all? Why bother looking for them?”

            “Yes,” Gabrielle agreed. “But it’s unfair if we let the girls find them while we quit without them knowing.”

            “It’s not unfair.” Christian smiled devilishly. “Well, if there really is a prize, and they won, it’ll be just fair. They’re going to get it. Right now, I don’t really care about the prize. I just want to rest.” Gabrielle didn’t respond.

            “So, let’s go?” Christian asked.

            “Let’s go,” Gabrielle said and they both stood up.

 

Christian and Gabrielle went inside the house. When they entered, they saw Julia, Steve, Charlie and Jane eating sundaes in the living room. They didn’t even realize the guys entered. Christian looked at Julia and Charlie in disbelief.

            “How---Did you really find them?!” Christian said, feeling annoyed. They all looked back at Christian who looked angry, frustrated, annoyed, and haggard, at the same time tired.

            “We found them. They’re just here, eating sundaes,” Julia said calmly.

            “Then how’d you know they’re here?” Gabrielle asked.

            Charlie and Julia looked at each other.

            “Well, there’s no hurt of saying it,” Charlie told Julia, and then they faced the two. “We got tired and thought of quitting the game, so we headed here, and inside, we saw them, having their comfortable rest,” she said.

            Christian was about to say something again when Gabrielle stopped him.

            “We’re about to do the same thing too,” he whispered. Gabrielle turned to Steve and Julia.

            “So what’s the prize?” Gabrielle asked.

            “Sundaes,” Steve said.

            “SUNDAES ONLY?!” Gabrielle and Christian shouted.

            “What’s wrong with sundaes?” Jane asked as she stared at her sundae.

            Christian rolled his eyes. “We can just buy that in the restaurant if we want to!”

            “Christian, it’s not just about the prize that you play, it’s also exercise,” Steve said.

            “Whatever,” he said, and then he went upstairs, stomping. They all snickered.

            “Come Gab, there are still sundaes here.”

            “Sure,” he said, and he sat beside Jane and Charlie.

            After they ate, they had their own businesses inside the house. Steve stayed in his room and slept. Julia, Jane and Christian were to the third floor and talked. Charlie went to the balcony in the second floor, and Gabrielle followed her.She was using her laptop while Gabrielle was listening to her iTouch. They stayed like that until lunch time. When Steve woke up, he grilled steaks at the back of the house. Sophie and Julius bought pizza in the restaurant. They called the rest of the group and they enjoyed eating it. After eating, Charlie, Gabrielle, Jane, Julia and Christian went to their own rooms and took a nap. Steve stayed in the living room and watched television. Marie, Sophie and Julius companioned Jessie and Lucas into the swimming pool.

            It was already 3:30 in the afternoon when they all woke up. Jane, Julia, Christian and Steve had movie marathon in Steve’s laptop in his room on the first floor. Marie, Sophie, Julius and the kids were still in the pool.

            Charlie decided to roam around, and as always, Gabrielle followed her. She decided to go outside the house and Gabrielle borrowed Steve’s DSLR camera to take pictures around the place.

            “Can I ask something? Why are you always following me?” she asked.

            “You told me if I want something, I need to earn it. And this case, I want you, so I need to earn you. So, even though I really want to go and watch their movie marathon, I went here to accompany you,” he said.

            “Testing my conscience doesn’t and definitely won’t earn me. And I told you I need time.”

            “I know that already. But I also want you to know that I’m willing to wait,” he said. Charlie just smiled at him, and then looked at the camera dangling in his neck. Gabrielle followed her gaze.

            “You want to borrow?” he asked but didn’t wait for an answer. He took it off and gave it to Charlie. She took it. They started walking again.

            “So you really love taking pictures huh?” Gabrielle asked, opening a new conversation.

            “I told you it’s my dream, to be a photographer,” she said as she took a picture of the volcano.

            “You’re like my dad. He loved taking pictures,” he said. Charlie looked at the camera, and then to Gabrielle.

            “You really love cameras, but your brother doesn’t want you to buy, right?”

            “Yep.”

            “Don’t worry. Someday he’s going to buy you one,” he said.

            “Tell that to him,” Charlie said.

            They spent their time walking, taking pictures and having fun. Charlie took stolen shots of Gabrielle and planned to put it in the scrapbook. She also took pictures of the house they were currently staying, and the inside of it. She took stolen shots of Jane, Christian, Julia and Steve.

            “Do you have extra USB?” she asked Julia. They were sitting in the living room, watching. Charlie and Gabrielle just came in after roaming.

            “I didn’t bring,” she responded.

            “You Jane? Did you bring?”

            “No.”

            “You Gab?”

            “Nah.”

            “What’s up with the USB?” Steve asked.

            “I want to copy the pictures that I took here so that I can put it in my scrapbook.”

            “You can just borrow it,” Steve said.

            “Really?”

            “Yes.”

            “I’ll give it back to you as soon as I develop it,” she said promptly.

            “Take your time,” he said and stood up. “So I’ll join the kids in the swimming pool,” he said.

            “I’ll come with you,” Christian said.

            “I want to go. It’s boring here,” Julia said.

            “Me too,” Jane said.

            “You?” Steve asked Charlie and Gabrielle.

            “Let’s go?” Gabrielle asked her.

            “Alright. Let’s go.”

            They reached the swimming pools and found Jessie and Lucas still swimming. Marie was sitting, reading a magazine. Julius was using his cell phone. Marie saw them and invited them to join.

            “Sure,” Steve said and walked towards them. Charlie took the camera off her neck and handed it to Gabrielle.

            “I’ll just go to the rest room,” she excused.

            “Oh, alright.”

            Charlie headed to the rest room. When she entered she found Sophie leaning on one of the cubicle doors, looking petrified as if a ghost passed in front of her. She was looking at her pouch near the sink of the rest room as if the pouch had done something wrong.

            “Sophie? What are you---” Charlie followed Sophie’s gaze and she knew why she looked petrified. There was a cockroach walking in the wall and towards her pouch. Charlie screamed in shock too.

            “How---”

            “It just went out of the sink when I was combing my hair,” Sophie said, not looking at her but to her pouch.

            “Uh, alright. I’ll try to get it, uh, away,” Charlie said as she slowly took a step forward.

            “Are you kidding me? Even you are petrified!” Sophie said. Charlie didn’t answer. She took a step forward again. Then an idea went up to her mind. She slowly walked toward the pouch again. Her stomach gave a somersault but she just continued walking towards it. When the cockroach stopped from walking Charlie grabbed the chance and did what her instincts said. She didn’t kill the insect. She just simply kicked it away from the pouch. The cockroach landed straight inside the sink again until it couldn’t be seen anymore. Charlie and Sophie both sighed in relief. Sophie slowly walked towards her pouch as if there were still the cockroach.

            “You kicked it,” Sophie said like it was the weirdest thing.

            “Uh, yeah.”

            “Thanks,” she said and unexpectedly, she slightly smiled at her. “The kick’s high. You, uh, attending some martial arts or something?”

            “Taekwondo,” Charlie said. Sophie nodded. “Cool,” she said. A silence passed between them. Sophie slowly opened the faucet and washed her hand. Then she wiped her hands and looked at Charlie.

            “So I’ll go now. Thanks again,” Sophie said and smiled. Charlie just smiled and nodded.

             “Nice talking to you,” Sophie said and grabbed her pouch and started walking out. Charlie looked at herself in the mirror, happy to overcome her fear of the cockroach and at the same time happy to see Sophie smiling at her.

            She then went inside the cubicle.

 

Charlie went out of the rest room and saw they formed a circle around the table and they were talking. She joined them and sat beside Jane and Julia.

            “What took you so long a while ago by the way?” Julius whispered to Sophie.

            “There’s a cockroach in the rest room. It’s coming towards my pouch and I didn’t know what to do. I was petrified,” she said.

            “How did you get rid of that?”

            “Charlie did,” she said. She glanced at Charlie who was laughing with the group.

            “Really?”

            “Yeah. You know, I realized she’s kind. And what she did a while ago made me appreciate her. You know what, she’s afraid of the cockroach a while ago too. But she didn’t ask for help. She gets rid of it all by herself. That’s brave,” she said.

            “Yeah,” Julius agreed. “Your impression on her is not quite true.”

            “I guess you’re right. Now I’m starting to feel guilty about her,” she said.

            “Give yourself another chance. Maybe you two can work it out,” Julius suggested.

            “I did the first step already. We talked a while ago.”

            “Good. Just be friendly.”

            “Now I know why Gabrielle is so crazy about her. I feel pathetic judging her without even knowing her,” Sophie said, staring at Charlie.

            “Don’t say that,” Julius said. “Just try working things out with her. I guess it won’t be hard,” he said. Sophie nodded and smiled.

            At around five in the afternoon, they decided to swim for the last time. Charlie didn’t swim. She preferred to roam around the resort and took pictures. She went to the playground and sat in one of the swing. She pushed the swing slowly and looked at the pictures in the camera. She didn’t realize she kept on smiling like an idiot, looking at the pictures where Christian had stolen pictures. She also saw the picture Gabrielle took when she was sleeping inside the Fortuner. She smiled again, knowing that all of the flirting Gabrielle and Julia made were just pretention, that they were just doing that to make her jealous. She didn’t know if she would be thankful or what. All she knew was what Julia, Gabrielle and Steve did made their relationship stronger again even though they were still not together. _Someday,_ she thought. _Someday we will have time for that. As of now, let’s remain like this. As of now we should be friends._

            “Well, well, well,” someone spoke that made Charlie jumped out of the swing. She looked around and saw Anne, Roxanne and Ria walking towards her. She blinked once, twice. She didn’t know if it was just a mirage, but if she was seeing a mirage, why would it be her least favorite schoolmates?

            “What a coincidence. I feel so sad right now. Lucky our favorite clown is here,” Anne said. Charlie stood straightly.

            “What are you doing here?” Ria asked, as if the resort was hers.

            “Ria, don’t be rude to our clown,” Anne said and stepped towards her.

            “I am not a clown,” Charlie said. She was keeping her breathing slow. She felt she was hyper-ventilating.

            “Oh, so what are you then? Our comedian?” Roxanne said.

            “I am not a comedian. You don’t own me.”

            “What are you then?”

            “I’m a person,” she said. She started walking. She was just five steps away from them when someone grabbed her arm. She looked back and saw Anne glaring at her.

            “Don’t you dare turn your back when we’re still talking to you,” she said.

            “And don’t fool us,” Roxanne said. Anne and Ria looked at her in _where-did-that-came-from?_ look.

            “I’m not fooling---”

            “Do not answer anymore!” Roxanne said. Charlie took her arms off Anne’s hands.

            “Look, I’m not doing anything to you. And if I know you’re here I wouldn’t choose to---”

            “How dare you?”

            “Do not interrupt me when I’m still talking!” Charlie blurted out. And that was when she realized she just shouted at Anne’s face. Anne grabbed her arm again, this time harder. She was about to say something when someone interrupted.

            “Hey, hey!” a voice said. A man’s voice. Charlie looked back and saw Gabrielle running towards them. Anne’s grip slowly became softer until she was just holding Charlie’s arm.

            “Gab . . . Gabrielle Cruz?” Roxanne said in disbelief.

            “What’s going on here?” he asked and pulled Charlie closer to him.

            “Uh, we’re just . . . having conversation,” Anne said and acted normal.

            “Is it true?” Gabrielle asked Charlie. She didn’t speak immediately. She was looking at Anne, Roxanne and Ria, whose jaw dropped when they saw Gabrielle looking at Charlie concernedly. She didn’t want them to think that she couldn’t fight for herself, that she still needed someone to defend her, and that they would think she was a coward.

            Charlie adjusted her position beside Gabrielle, making a distance.

            “Yes,” she said. “We’re just talking.”

            Gabrielle didn’t seem to buy it, but when Charlie looked at him straight in the eyes, he knew he could protect herself. She was a black belter in taekwondo for heaven’s sake.

            “Alright. I’ll go,” he said and walked away slowly, looking at Charlie and the girls.

            “Is he related to you?” Ria asked, more like intrigued.

            “No.”

            “Then why did he look concerned?”

            “What is it to you?” she said and was about to follow Gabrielle when Anne grabbed her arm for the third time.

            _Okay, this is enough,_ Charlie thought. She got Anne’s hand off her arm and glared at her.

            “You don’t have the right to talk to me that way,” she said and glanced at Roxanne and Ria. “All of you. Who do you think you are?”

            “And who do you think you are?” Roxanne said and crossed her arms.

            “I’m Louise and---”

            “That’s rhetorical!” Ria shouted.

            “This will be the last time you’ll interrupt me.”

            “Or else? What will you do?” Anne said. She raised one eyebrow and crossed her arms too.

            “You don’t want to know.”

            “Well I want to know,” Anne said.

            “Don’t push it.”

            “I want to know,” Anne pushed. Charlie rolled her eyes and kept her breathing normal. Anne snickered and looked at Ria and Roxanne.

            “I could break your neck like a toothpick, but I realized you’re not worth it, so maybe a slap could do it,” she said and slapped Anne hard.

            “Oh, my gosh,” Roxanne muttered. Ria was too amused to speak.

            “Never call me your clown again, bitches,” she said and tried to walk away but before she could get five steps away, Anne pulled her hair hard.

            “How dare you!” Anne shouted. Charlie shrieked and also pulled Anne’s hair. Soon, Roxanne and Ria joined in and tried to pull Charlie’s hair.

            “Hey!” Gabrielle shouted, running towards them. He immediately pulled Charlie whose face was already reddish. She tried kicking them but Gabrielle stopped her. Charlie took Gabrielle’s hands off her arms angrily. She glared at Anne, Roxanne and Ria then pushed Gabrielle away.

 

After their argument she ran away. When she got tired she just walked. Her breathing was really fast like she just ran ten-kilometers away without water. Her heart was pounding so fast, like it could be out of her chest if it just could. She found a swing just near the old swimming pools. She sat there and calmed herself. She felt proud. She was the only one who did that to Anne. She was tempted to do that to her for the last two years and it was just then that she did that. Nevertheless, she felt good than ever.

            Gabrielle ran towards her. Charlie glared at him. She stood up and pushed him.

            “Why did you do that?” she shouted, still pushing him.

            “Did what?”

            “I can defend myself! I don’t need you to interrupt! That was my reputation you destroyed!”

            “I just interrupted for the sake of you.”

            “For the sake of me?” she shouted. She got tired of pushing him, so she thumped her hands in his chest. He held it. She tried to get it off but his grip was hard.

            “I know you can defend yourself,” he said softly. “Look, believe it or not I did that for your own sake. If you had beaten that lady you can be punished in taekwondo. I don’t care if you had beaten her; it is you who I was concerned.”

            Charlie stopped, her eyebrows still knitted. “They didn’t know I was attending taekwondo,” she said, not shouting anymore.

            “Charlie, tell me what those ladies were doing to you. I know you. You won’t beat people up if they don’t do anything bad to you.”

            Charlie didn’t feel explaining, but she still did.

            “That’s why they have the guts to bully you,” he said. Charlie nodded. Gabrielle could still feel her blood warming, so she pulled her towards him and hugged her tight. Charlie didn’t pull off. Instead she hugged him back. After a full minute Gabrielle pulled off.

            “Are you okay now?” he asked.

            “Yes,” she said.

            “You want to walk? Just to cool off,” he offered. Charlie nodded and surprisingly her breathing went back to normal.

 

It was already seven in the evening when the rest went out of the water and headed to the house. They freshen up themselves then they went out to have dinner in the restaurant. Soon Gabrielle and Charlie joined them. Steve ordered foods and soon they ate. They also ate desserts and talked. Charlie excused herself to go to the comfort room.

            “You want a company?” Julia asked.

            “No thanks. I can handle myself,” she said and stood up. As she walked near the restroom, she passed by a table where three girls were sitting. She glanced at the girls and in her surprise and at the same time dismayed, the girls were Anne, Roxanne, and Ria. Her blood started boiling again. Anne was glaring at her. Charlie raised one eyebrow and rolled her eyes on them. She started walking again.

            When she reached the door of the comfort room, she saw Joseph, the MVP and the heart throb of the school, leaning on the wall. He must be with them because they were classmates. He seemed waiting for someone. When he saw Charlie, he looked shocked and surprised, and then he went towards her.

            “Charlie? Is that you?” he said.

            “Joe,” she greeted and went towards him.

            “How are you? Who’s with you?” he asked.

            “I’m with my cousin and some of my friends,” she said. “Who’s with you?”

            “I’m with the guys and Ria, Anne, Roxanne,” he said.

            “Oh,” she said and stared at him. She didn’t know what to say next. There was moment of silence between them.

             “You look more beautiful,” he complimented. She tried really hard not to blush.

            “Gee, thanks,” she said and smiled. He stared at her again.

            “Charlie, I know this is awkward time for me to ask, but can I make a confession?” he asked.

            Charlie gave him a _where-did-that-came-from_ look.

            “It’s now or never,” he said and looked down. He smiled and looked at her. “I always tried to approach you ever since,” he said. Charlie raised one eyebrow.

            “Huh?”

            “I always want to approach you, but your friends were always around you,” he said. “But when I heard you like me, I thought I had the chance, but it was too late. I just heard that when you’re in Palawan already.”

            “Huh?” she said again.

            “I actually planned to follow you there,” he continued. Charlie didn’t know what to say. It was happening too fast. It was like she was just about to go to the restroom when she saw the MVP and heart throb of the school which she _had_ this huge obsession and she just found out he also liked her and told her he was about to follow her in Palawan. Wow.

            “Uh . . . What made you stopped?” she asked.

            “We . . . uh, we went to Ilocos,” he said and nodded. Charlie nodded too.

            “Oh.” She didn’t know what to say next. They just looked at each other.

            “So, uh, I think maybe we should hang-out? What about tomorrow?” Joseph asked.

            “I . . .” She sighed, having a second thought if she would tell she was with her friends, but she knew Joseph won’t take no for an answer. “I’m with my boyfriend.”

            “Boyfriend?” he said and raised an eyebrow.

            “Yes. Actually I’m with him and some of his siblings here.”

            “He-who?”

            “You’ll find out soon,” she said managed to smile again.

             “Come on. Tell me,” Joe insisted.

            “You’ll meet him soon, Joseph.”

            “Fine,” he said.

            “Are you okay?” she asked.

            “I don’t know. But as long as you’re happy, I’m happy,” he said. Unexpectedly, Joseph hugged her. Charlie didn’t know what to feel, much more what to do. She had waited so long for him to like her, but all this time they just felt the same way but it was too late for them to know it. In the end, she just hugged him back.

            “Charlie,” someone called. After she heard the voice, she immediately pulled off.

            “Gab,” she said. Gabrielle walked towards them, his face dead serious. “Gabrielle, this is my schoolmate, Joe,” she introduced.

            Gabrielle nodded. “Ah,” he said. He looked at Charlie. “The food is served. Let’s go now,” he said and walked out.

            “So that’s your boyfriend?” Joe said after Gabrielle went out of sight. Charlie nodded.

            “Yes. So I’ll better go now. Nice to see you,” she said and immediately followed Gabrielle. There was a thing in his voice a while ago that made Charlie nervous.

 

“Who is that guy and why are you hugging each other?” That was the first sentence she heard after the incident and they were just alone. Charlie noticed Gabrielle not speaking the whole dinner, and he seemed not enjoyed the food too. After the dinner, he excused himself and headed to the small gazebo near the lake. She followed him.

            “He’s a schoolmate,” she answered. “I have this huge crush on him, but he seemed didn’t notice me. I got over the obsession when I met you. And then a while ago I just found out that he likes me too.”

            “So, you like him now?” he asked. His tone was scary. Charlie’s eyebrow knitted.

            “Of course not,” she said, annoyed.

            “Then why are you hugging each other?”

            “I comforted him.”

            “Why?” he asked but sounded rhetorical.

            “Because I told him I already have a boyfriend.”

            “Do you have? You didn’t even answer me yet.”

            No respond.

            “Hey.”

            “You sound jealous,” she asked. Gabrielle didn’t respond and looked down. He still looked serious. Charlie could help but to smile. “Are you jealous?” she asked. Gabrielle looked at her seriously.

            “Isn’t it obvious? Why did you even ask that?” he said. “I am jealous.” Charlie smiled. Gabrielle looked at her and then his eyebrow’s knitted.

            “Why?”

            “If I’m cute when nervous, you’re cuter when jealous.”

            He didn’t respond. He still seemed angry.

            “Hey,” Louise called softly, and then she let him face her by holding his chin. “I’m sorry, okay?” Gabrielle didn’t react immediately.

            “Okay,” he finally said.

            “So, are we okay now?” she asked. He nodded.

            “But promise me something,” he said. Before Charlie could respond, he said, “Promise me you won’t talk to that---What’s his name again?”

            “Joe,” she said.

            “To that Joe again,” he continued. Charlie frowned.

            “That’s unfair. He’s still my friend.”

            “You’ll be unfair to me if you’ll talk to him again.”

            “He is just my friend,” she said. “And you’re _just_ my friend too,” she said, and after she said that, she wished she didn’t. Gabrielle looked like he wanted to cry. She thought he would, but he just said: “Even though. At least we have a past,” he reasoned.

            Charlie didn’t respond.

            “Promise me,” he insisted.

            “No.”

            “Promise me. Now.”

            “No. That’s unfair.”

            “Charlie, promise me. Please,” he said. He was really serious.

            “I won’t promise,” she said. “But I’ll try ignore him. For you.” She paused. “Now hush and shut up.”

 


	15. Chapter 15

 

Steve was the first one who woke up. It was already 8:30 in the morning, but everyone was still sleeping. He stood up and made some body stretches. He was about to go to the bathroom to take a bath when Charlie went inside his room, looking like she just woke up. She yawned and scratched her eyes.

            “What time are we going to go?” she asked and then yawned again.

            “Before or after lunch. Why?”

            “I didn’t pack yet.” She yawned once more. “What time is it?”

            “It’s still early,” he said and showed his watch. Charlie nodded.

            “So, how’s your sleep?” Steve asked.

            “Not so good. My back hurts, as well as my body.”

            “Why?” he said. “Where did you sleep?”

            “I didn’t know why I woke up in the flooring of the room,” she said. “Julia didn’t sleep there.”

            “She slept in Jane’s room,” he answered.

            “Oh,” she said. “Gabrielle fell asleep in the couch. He’s still there, drooling.” Steve chuckled. He paused. “Speaking of Gabrielle, can I talk to you?” he asked.

            “Sure,” she said, and they both sat down in his bed.

            “Gabrielle told me what happened last night,” he said. His voice was serious.

            “We’re okay already,” she said. “But he acted rude last night. I introduced my friend to him, and he just said ‘Ah’. That’s impolite,” she added.

            “You know why Gabrielle does that?”

            “Because he’s jealous?” she said, not sure of her answer.

            “Exactly,” he said. “Look, imagine you’ll see Gab hugging other girls, what will you do?”

            “I’ll kill them both,” she said like it was just a normal thing to do. I’ll kill you. Bang. You’re dead. As easy as that.

            “See,” he said, and he couldn’t help but to laugh on her answer. “You’re jealous too.” He sighed. “So, what lesson have you learned?”

            “Ask Gab,” she insisted.

            Steve frowned. “Hey!”

            “I don’t know what my fault is. It was him who was rude,” she said and slouched.

            “But you know you have a fault, right? You made Gab jealous, that’s why it happened.”

            “I didn’t make him jealous. He _became_ jealous.”

            “And why do you think he became jealous, then?”

            She didn’t respond. The answer was obvious.

            “Well he shouldn’t do that, right? I mean, we’re just friends like me and Joe so he doesn’t have the right to do that,” she said, sounding childish again.

            “Yes. I know he acted rude. What he did to your “friend” was wrong,” he said. Charlie smiled approvingly and then she stood up.

            “So, do you want coffee?” Steve asked.

            “I don’t drink coffee. I’ll just take a bath. Wake them. I think they all didn’t pack too,” she said, and then slouchy went out of the room and headed to their room on the second floor. She took a bath and dressed up, and then she went downstairs. She didn’t know why, but something inside her pursued her to open the gas stove and cook. And she did. She got some hotdogs in the fridge and fried. It was her first time to cook. After an hour, the rest of the group went down, all dressed up. They all went to the dining table and saw hotdogs and eggs fried.

            “Louise. You cooked this?” Jane asked.

            “Yep,” she shouted from the living room, having another scoop of the ice cream.

            “In fairness, the hotdogs were burned,” Christian said. They all snickered.

            “Shh,” Marie said, trying not to laugh. “Is it your first time?” she asked. Charlie stood up and approached them, holding a big, white bowl of ice cream.

            “Yes,” she said proudly. Jessie got a fork and got a hotdog. And then she ate it.

            “It tastes good,” she said.

            “Everything tastes good for you,” Lucas said. Jessie glared at her. All of them laughed. They sat in the chairs and started eating. Charlie just looked at them. She got Steve’s DSLR and started taking pictures of them.

            “Stop taking stolen pictures. I hate stolen. I look ugly,” Christian complained, having another bite on the hotdog.

            “Are you handsome?” Steve said. They all burst in laughter.

            “Isn’t it obvious?” he said, sounding irritated.

            “No,” Sophie responded. They all laughed again.

 

After eating, the others packed their things while Charlie watched TV. When finished, the boys already loaded all of the bags inside the car while Christian was sitting pretty in the porch, reading a magazine.

            “Christian,” Steve called. “Call the rest now, they’re still upstairs.”

            Christian looked at him, and then turned to the magazine. “I don’t want to,” he said.

            “Call them now! You are so lazy. Make yourself busy, can you? Big man?” Steve ordered. Christian groaned and went inside. Steve, Julius and Gabrielle continued to load. After a few minutes, the rest went down. They all went inside the car and were ready to go home in Manila.

            They were not even out of the resort when Christian shouted: “STOP!” In his surprise, Steve immediately pulled the break hard that made everyone surprised. Even the other car at their back pulled their break. Looking annoyed, Sophie went down the car and knocked in Christian’s window.

            “What is your problem now?” Gabrielle shouted.

            “I think I didn’t put my---” He paused. “False alarm. It’s here,” he said and got a flavored grape Foxx candy out of his pocket. Everybody groaned. Jane rolled her eyes and Steve and Gabrielle shook their head in dismay. Angry, Sophie punched Christian in the shoulder.

            “Oww!” What was that for?” he demanded.

            “You know, I’m really regretting why Marie and I decided to bring you! You’re a really waste of time!” Sophie shouted and went back to their car, frowning. Charlie and Julia started laughing.

            “What is her problem?” Christian asked.

            “You know, I think I’m agreeing on her,” Steve said and started driving again. All of them except Christian nodded in agreement.

            Their trip was not that boring. As usual, Christian was busy talking and cracking up jokes. Jane and he were enjoying each other’s company already. She also laughed when he was cracking up jokes even though sometimes he told the punch line wrong.

            They were in the South Luzon Expressway when Christian stopped from talking but started snoring so loud. Charlie nearly forgot Steve’s camera was still hanging in her neck. She took the chance and started taking pictures of them, sleeping. After that, she took it out of her neck and prepared to sleep when she noticed something.

            “Have you seen my sunglasses?” she asked, looking around. Jane, Julia and Gabrielle looked at her.

            “What sunglasses?”

            “Ray Ban. Color yellow,” she said.

            “I saw it in the pocket of your backpack a while ago,” Jane said. “It’s in the back.”

            “You want me to get it?” Steve asked.

            “What’s up with the sunglasses anyway?” Julia asked.

            “I want to sleep.”

            “Just use my cap,” Gabrielle suggested. She took it. “Thanks,” she said and covered her face.

            After an hour, they reached Charlie’s and Jane’s home in Quezon City. They unload their things and they headed off. The whole house was deserted when they went in.

            “Where are they?” Jane asked.

            “I don’t know. Shopping, I guess?”

            “Maybe. Or maybe they were just in their own rooms.”

            “That can’t be possible. They are always noisy,” Charlie said, and she headed to her room. She first changed clothes and checked if they were really in their room. She first went to Risa and Louisa’s room, but they were not there. Charlie went to Charrie’s room and finally saw them lying in the bed. They looked surprised to see her.

            “We thought you went out. It’s not noisy---”

            “Charlotte,” A voice called. She looked back and saw her worst nightmare. Wearing his squared-shaped eyeglasses and polo shirt and slacks with his Jose Rizal type of hair was her least favorite sibling, Carlo.

            “Carlo?” she said, surprised. “What are you doing here? Where’s mom?” she asked.

            “Where have you been?” he asked. “You went out of town without my permission. You are in big trouble, missy.”

            “Don’t call me missy,” she said. “Well here I am so what’s the big deal now? I went home safely, see? I’m fine,” she said, ignoring his question.

            “What’s the use of cell phone or e-mails?” he corrected. Charlie didn’t know what to say, so she just changed the topic.

            “You didn’t even ask how I am. How we are,” she said and looked at her cousins.

            “You’re just changing the topic,” he said. His brother really was wise.

            “Okay!” she exclaimed and then she headed to the couch, sat there and crossed her arms. “So, what’s up?” she asked.

            “What?” Carlo said. He winced and looked at Charlie. “Who’s with you?” he asked.

            “What do you mean?”

            “Who are with you?” he repeated.

            “John, Kevin, Risa---”

            “In Batangas,” he said.

            “How’d you know about that?”

            “Who is with you?” he just repeated.

            “Jane.”

            “Who else?”

            Charlie sighed. “I’m with my friends.”

            “Who? Irene? Danielle? Lloyd?” She was about to say something when Jane interrupted. She went inside the room holding Gabrielle’s cap. Charlie gave her a warning look but Jane didn’t notice.

            “Hey Char, I saw Gabrielle’s cap downstairs---” She stopped. She looked at Carlo, looking shocked.

            “Carlo? What are you doing here?” she asked which sounded more like a dismayed than surprised.

            “Who’s Gabrielle?” he asked. Nobody moved an inch. Nobody talked. Charlie broke the silence.

            “Even though I’ll tell you, you still don’t---”

            “Who is Gabrielle?”

            “Gabrielle Cruz,” she simply said.

            “Gabrielle Cruz-who?”

            “My boyfriend,” she lied. Carlo stared at her for a moment.

            “Why is his cap in yours?” he asked. He seemed not caring about the name. _Or maybe you just really don’t watch television and the last time you checked it was 1980’s,_ Charlie thought.

            “Do I really need to answer all of your questions?” she asked, annoyed.

            “Yes.”

            “Why do you care?” she said. They all looked shocked. Charlie stood up.

            “I am your brother. Of course I care.” His voice was still.

            “That’s the point. You are just my brother,” she said with ease.

            “I am your brother. I should know.”

            “You’re not my father so why will I bother explain?”

            “I’m trying to be dad,” he said. Charlie rolled her eyes.

            “You don’t need to be dad,” Charlie answered. “In fact, you’re not going to be him. Ever.” That words made him stop, but for a while only.

            “Do not talk to me like that,” he said.

            “Then don’t act like that,” she shot back. “You don’t have the right to control my life.”

            “Char,” Jane warned.

            “No! This is enough,” she said angrily. Louisa and Risa exchanged nervous glances. They went out of the room and Jane followed. Charrie stayed behind.

            “You two are my responsibility. I promised dad I’ll take care of you.”

            “If dad’s just alive, he wouldn’t do this to us. You’re controlling our life like hell!” The words just burst out of her mouth without her even realizing it.

            “Watch your mouth young lady,” he said calmly.

            “Guys, stop it,” Charrie tried to stop them, but it seemed not to work. Their conversation was getting out of control.

            “We’re going home tomorrow,” he decided. Charlie’s face became red.

            “Go home yourself. I’m not going home,” Charlie said hardly. Her voice was calm and stubborn. She crossed her arms.

            “My decision is final. We will go home first thing in the morning. Charrie, pack your things now.”

            “I hate you,” Charlie whispered, barely audible. Her voice was still.

            “That’s final.”

            “I am not going home,” she decided. “No one is leaving this house. If you want to leave, then go. No one is stopping you.” Charlie paused. “No one even wants you here,” she added and then she walked out and went to her room. Carlo shook his head and followed her. She opened the door and was about to enter when she saw Gabrielle in the stairs, holding the DSLR camera.

            “Hey, Char. You left---” He didn’t finish his sentence. He saw Charlie’s brother behind her.

            “Who are you?” Carlo asked. Gabrielle wanted to be angry. If he hated something, it was he was being called stupid and others were asking for his name. The first time someone asked for his name was Charlie when they first met in Palawan then this was the second time. Charlie knew Gabrielle was irritated, but he remained calm.

            “He’s Gabrielle,” Charlie said.

            “Who are you?” Carlo asked, ignoring Charlie.

            “I’m Gabrielle. Gabrielle Cruz,” he said, and then he glanced at Charlie, and then went back to Carlo. “Sir.”

            “What are you doing here?” he asked.

            “I’ll just give the camera to Charlie. She left it,” he said and handed the camera to Charlie. His words were chosen carefully and spoken slowly. “I . . . I guess I’ll be going. Nice meeting you sir. Bye Charlie,” he said.

            “I’ll call you later,” Charlie whispered. Gabrielle nodded and headed down promptly.

            “Whose camera is that?” he asked Charlie. She rolled her eyes and turned to him.

            “It’s his brother’s camera,” she answered. “Why do you even bother asking that? You can’t even buy me one.”

            “Because I know you’ll just lose it.”

            “Whatever,” she said and turned around. She entered her room and banged the door. She went to her bed and put her pillow in her head.

            “Don’t you dare ignore me when I’m still talking to you. Open the door!” Carlo shouted.

            “Shut up!” she said. She felt her blood warming.

            “You’re beyond your limits!”

            “I DON’T CARE! LIMIT YOUR FACE!” she couldn’t stand it anymore, so she threw a pillow at the door.

 

Gabrielle was just about to go out of the gate when someone caught his attention.

            “Hey,” someone called. He looked back and saw Carlo walking towards him. Gabrielle waited until they were face to face. Carlo’s hands were inserted in his pockets.

            “Are you Gabrielle Cruz? Charlotte’s boyfriend?” he asked.

            “I am Gabrielle Cruz. But I’m not her boyfriend, sir,” Gabrielle answered.

            “She told me you are,” Carlo said.

            “Really?” Gabrielle asked. Carlo made a fake cough.

            “Yes,” he said. “There’s no point of lying. I need the truth.”

            Gabrielle didn’t know what to say, so he just nodded.

            “Are you with her in Batangas?” Carlo asked.

            “Yes, sir,” he said.

            “Did you know that she didn’t ask permission nor mention that to me?”

            “I don’t know sir,” Gabrielle said. Carlo didn’t speak for seconds.

            “I admit, we don’t bond much. I don’t have time. We’re not that close. But she never answered me before. She never disrespected me.”

            “Why are you saying this to me, sir?” Gabrielle asked.

            “I won’t waste time anymore, Mr. Cruz. I don’t like you for my sister. She’s just fifteen years old. She’s too young to enter a relationship. And I think you’re a bad influence to her so please, leave my sister and break the connection you’re having,” Carlo said. “I’m doing this for her,” he added and went inside the house. He closed the door. Gabrielle was left outside, couldn’t believe he just heard that. He went out the house and left, frustrated.

 

After their argument, Charlie didn’t go out of her room. She was just there, reading books, looking at the photos in the camera, watching television and listening to music. When the afternoon came, while Charlie was reading her new book, she felt the urge to talk to Gabrielle. When she dialed, it took him four rings to answer it.

            “Hiya,” she said cheerfully.

            “Hi,” he said.

            “Uh.” She paused. She didn’t know what to say. It was her first time to call Gabrielle and it was also her first time to talk to him over the phone without any topics.

            “So, uh, where are you now?” she asked.

            “Studio.”

            “Did you just come?”

            “Yes.”

            “Ah,” she said. “So what are you doing there?”

            “Rehearsing.”

            “With?”

            “Julia.”

            “Oh,” she said. She noticed him not in the mood to talk.

            “Gab? Are you okay?” she asked. She heard Gabrielle sighed.

            “Yes.”

            “Really?”

            “Yes.”

            “I don’t think so. I think something’s bothering you.”

            “Nothing’s bothering me.”

            “I know you Gabrielle,” she said. “Something’s wrong.”

            “I’m just tired,” he said. Charlie sighed.

            “Yeah. You don’t have any rest. You should have.”

            “I took a break for three days. I need to catch up. I must work.”

            “You should take a rest,” she insisted.

            “I can’t,” he insisted also.

            “Alright then,” she said and sighed. “I think I’m disturbing you,” she said. “I’ll just call you later.”

            “Okay,” he said and cut the line. Charlie looked at her phone curiously.

            “What’s the matter with him?” she whispered. She shook her head and put the phone in her desk. She began to read her book again. Just then, someone knocked. Charlie stood up and opened it. She saw Charrie carrying a tray full of foods and an orange fruit. Charlie smiled and let her in. They both sat in the bed.

            “What you did a while ago was really brave,” Charrie said.

            “He deserves that. At least sometime, someone is giving him negative attitude,” she said. “Where is he?”

            “In his room, using his laptop, I think.”

            “Oh.” She paused. “Did he mention something about the idea of going home?”

            “He didn’t,” she said, and they both exhaled in relief. “I think he will not let us go home.” Charlie smiled. “For now.” She frowned.

            “You see, what I did to him worked,” she managed.

            “For now,” Charrie added. Charlie frowned again.

            “So, what’s your agenda tomorrow?” Charrie asked, changing the topic.

            “I don’t have. I think I’ll just stay here in my room.”

            “Again?”

            “Where am I supposed to go?”

            “Shopping malls, groceries, movies,” Charrie suggested.

            “No thanks. I prefer to stay here. I want to rest.”

            “Alright,” Charrie said. “So I’ll go now. I’ll continue my cross-stitch. I just came here to give you that. You didn’t join us in lunch a while ago.”

            “Thanks,” she said. “Cross-stitching?” she asked.

            “Yes.”

            “Since when?”

            “Just last week. Louisa taught me how.”

            “Oh.”

            “So, I’ve got to go.”

            “Okay. Bye,” Charlie said. Charrie stood up and headed towards the door but before she went out, she looked at Charlie.

            “By the way, I saw Carlo talking to Gabrielle a while ago outside. I didn’t hear the conversation, but I saw Gabrielle’s face. He looked frustrate,” she said and went out. Charlie thought for a minute. Carlo talked to Gabrielle. She didn’t know the conversation, but she was sure Carlo said something not good to Gabrielle. She immediately grabbed her phone and contacted Gabrielle. It took him few rings before he answered it.

            “What did Carlo told you?” she asked straightly.

            “Nothing.”

            “Gabrielle, tell me. What did my brother told you?”

            “He told me you told him I’m your boyfriend,” he said. Charlie’s ears went pink. Luckily, Gabrielle couldn’t see it.

            “Uh, and?” she said.

            “That’s it.”

            “Please Gab. Tell me,” she insisted.

            “You don’t need to know it,” he said.

            “Gabrielle,” she said. Gabrielle didn’t respond. “I love you,” she said.

            “I lo---” Gabrielle stopped himself. He remembered what Carlo told him: “ _I don’t like you for my sister.”_

            “We’ll start the rehearsal now,” he said instead. “Bye.” He cut the line. Charlie threw her phone in anger. She stood up and headed to her brother’s room.

            “What the hell did you tell him, huh?” Charlie asked as she entered his room. Carlo was sitting in his desk, his laptop in front of him. He glanced at her. Her face was red and her ears pink. He went back to his laptop.

            “I didn’t say anything,” he said.

            “Gabrielle doesn’t want to say it. He’s scared of you!” she shouted.

            “Good to know,” he said. Charlie rolled her eyes. “What did you tell him?” she said.

            “I told him you’re just fifteen,” he said calmly.

            “He knows that,” she said.

            “Then if he really cares for you, he’ll know that you’re not in the proper age to enter a relationship. God, you’re only fifteen!” he said.

            “You don’t care. I like the guy!” she shouted.

            “I don’t like him.”

            “I don’t ask for your opinion,” she said and walked towards his desk. She looked at him and gave him a perfect evil-look. “Never interfere with my life.” She walked out and slammed the door. She headed to her room and laid in her bed and think. That was why he was not in the mood. She told him she love him. He would’ve said the same, but he thought of Carlo and what he told Gabrielle. She wanted to know everything that Carlo told him, so she tried to call him. Unfortunately he doesn’t answer. Maybe he was busy. She thought she would just call him later if he wasn’t busy anymore. As she bought time, Charlie ate the foods that Charrie brought, and then she went back to reading again. She stayed in her room for the rest of the day. It was already six in the evening when she tried to call him. He answered it.

            “Whatever Carlo told you, don’t mind it,” she said straightly.

            “He’s right.”

            “No, he isn’t!” she shouted. She closed her eyes and calmed herself. “He’s not right. He doesn’t have the right---”

            “He has right. He’s your brother.”

            “So?” she said. “What do you want then? You’ll stay away from me?”

            “No. We’re friends. We’re not doing anything wrong.”

            “But I love you,” she said.

            “You love me as a friend,” he said.

            “No. I love you as my boyfriend!”

            “I’m not your boyfriend.”

            “Aren’t you?”

            “Am I?”

            “Yes!”

            “Then I want a break-up,” he said. Charlie’s eyebrows knitted.

            “Why?” she said. “Because of what he told you? Is that it?”

            “Yes, because he’s right.”

            “You’re a jerk,” she whispered, feeling very dismayed.

            “I’m not a jerk. I’m just making the right thing.”

            “Hurting me doesn’t make things right.”

            “What do you want me to do?”

            “Say sorry.”

            “Why?”

            “Because you’re hurting me.”

            “I’m sorry,” he said. “But those words won’t change things.” Charlie closed her eyes, couldn’t believe she was hearing those from him.

            “You’re disappointing me.”

            “I know. I’m disappointed too. But this make things okay.”

            “I’m not okay. You’re not okay. What’s okay with that?” she said. Silence took place for seconds. Charlie waited for him to answer. She put her cell phone in the bed and clicked the loud-speaker. She sat in her bed, crossed legs. She was staring at her phone. She could hear Gabrielle’s breathing. She closed her eyes and covered her face with her hands.

            “Please speak,” she whispered to herself. When she knew he wouldn’t speak, she said: “I’ll give you time to think Gabrielle. I won’t waste what we have because someone’s not comfortable with it.”

            “He’s not just someone. He is your brother,” he said.

            “But---”

            “When Sophie didn’t like you for me, what did you feel?” he asked. Charlie didn’t respond. “It’s one of the reasons why we broke up, right?” he said. Charlie didn’t respond again. They both know he had a point, but for Charlie, it was invalid. They had gone through some hard times but it all ended up goodly so the fact that her brother doesn’t want Gabrielle for Charlie wasn’t valid.

            “I’ll give you time to think,” she repeated and cut the line. She sighed and lay in her bed. She wanted to cry, but anger came first in her emotions. She just couldn’t believe what happened in one day. Everything was good until her brother interfered. He destroyed everything. Her summer, her happiness and her connection with the guy she loved.

 

Gabrielle’s rehearsal with Julia was good. They did a great job. They were just taking up their break when Julia noticed Gabrielle not in the mood. He did well in the rehearsal but he doesn’t look cheerful. Julia sat beside Gabrielle. She opened her bottled-water and drank. After that, she closed it and looked at Gabrielle.

            “What is it?” she asked. Gabrielle looked down. His both hands were entwined and he looked tired.

            “What is what?”

            “Gabrielle, we’re both tired. Don’t make it harder now,” Julia said. Gabrielle sighed. “Her brother,” he said.

            “What’s wrong with her brother?”

            “He doesn’t like me.”

            “He told you that?” she asked. Gabrielle nodded, still not looking at her. Julia shifted her weight in the mono-block chair. “What else?”

            “She’s too young to enter a relationship,” he said. Julia didn’t react at first.

            “Hard to admit, but he has a point,” she said. “What did you do then?”

            “What do you think? Her brother doesn’t like me,” he said and wrinkled his nose.

            “You broke up with her?” she asked. Gabrielle looked at her as if he was offended.

            “We’re not even together,” he said.

            “What will you do, then?”

            “I don’t know yet.”

            “Don’t tell me you’ll ignore her,” she said.

            “I don’t have any more options.”

            “But she still loves you,” Julia said. “And you still love her.”

            Gabrielle looked at her. “What are you trying to say?”

            Julia didn’t respond immediately. She stared at some of their celebrity friends who were rehearsing in the stage. She sighed and looked at Gabrielle. “I’m not telling you to disobey her brother, but if I am in your shoes, I’ll choose the one that will make me happy.”


	16. Chapter 16

 

Charlie’s mood would have been in a good shape until she saw her brother’s face eating with Charrie downstairs in the house when she went down. She doesn’t want to join him, so she planned to skip breakfast just to avoid her brother.

            “Charlotte, you should eat. You didn’t eat last night,” he said without looking at her and just reading his newspaper. _As if you care,_ Charlie wanted to say, but instead, she didn’t say any word, she just sat beside Charrie. She doesn’t have any choice, she was hungry and her stomach was already complaining.

            “So, where are you up to this time?” he asked. Whether he did not mention a name, they both know he was talking to Charlie. They both knew, but Charlie didn’t answer and just pretended that she didn’t know and played numb.

            “Answer me if I’m talking to you.”

            Charlie lost her patience, so she said, “Gab will pick me later at ten.” Carlo closed his newspaper and looked at her sharply. She played numb, just eating her food like she didn’t disrespected him, but then she glanced at him and knew she couldn’t get away anymore.

            “What?” she demanded. “You asked me, I answered,” she reasoned out.

            “You’re really pissing me off,” he said. “Don’t make me do what you don’t like.”

            “You can’t make me,” she said impolitely.

            “That’s it,” he said and put down his newspaper. “You’re grounded,” he decided.

            “Okay,” she said as if it was just a minor thing for Carlo to do.

            “For the rest of the summer,” he added.

            “Starting today?” Charrie asked, but Carlo didn’t answer her.

            “What do you expect Charrie?” Charlie said, and then she turned to Carlo and glared at him. “Thanks for starting to destroy my life.”

            “No boyfriends,” he said. Charlie scowled. She stood up and glared at Carlo once more. Charrie looked at her. She thought Charlie would explode any second, but strangely, she smiled like it was just nothing to her, like _oh-you’ll-ground-me-for-the-rest-of-my-summer-what’s-the-big-deal-I-should-be-thankful-let’s-party-yay!_ smile. “Try me,” she said. She went upstairs, stomping her feet. When she reached her room, she got her cell phone and saw one message and three missed calls. The message came from Gabrielle. Excitedly, she opened it and it read,

I need to talk to you.

            When she read that, she immediately called Gabrielle. It took him seconds to answer it.

            “I love you,” Gabrielle said even before Charlie greeted. She smiled.

            “I love you too,” she said.

            “Forget about what I told you yesterday.”

            “Promise me you’ll forget about what my brother told you first.”

            “I.” He sighed. “I will. Let’s forget about everything yesterday.”

            “Okay,” she said.

            “I want to make up with you. And I need to talk to you in personal.”

            “My brother grounded me.” She scowled.

            “Since when?”

            “Thirty seconds ago,” she said. “For the whole summer,” she added. Those made him stop. It took him few seconds to speak again.

            “Seriously?” he said.

            “Yes.”

            “But we can’t stay like that.”

            Charlie didn’t know how to explain. Even though she could disobey his brother, she still didn’t. She still has respect to him as her older sibling. She disrespected him every time they talk.

            “Charlie? Are you still there?”                         

            “Yes,” she exhaled.

            “So, how can I see you when your brother grounded you?” he repeated.

            “I don’t know Gab. Maybe it’s just the way it is.”

            “What do you mean?”

            “I’m sorry if I’m being a jerk right now,” Charlie preempted. “There are just many thoughts flying in my mind.”

            “Yes, you’re being a jerk right now,” he agreed. Charlie frowned. “My jerk,” he added and sighed. “So, what will we do now?” he asked. Just then someone knocked in the door.

            “Hang-on Gab. I’ll call you later. Someone’s outside,” she said.

            “Alright. I will call you. Just text me.”

            “Okay. Bye,” she said.

            “Bye.” Charlie cut the line.

            “Come in,” Charlie said. Charrie entered the room. She went towards Charlie. She sat beside her.

            “Hey,” Charrie said.

            “What’s up?” Charlie asked.

            “Carlo grounded you. You won’t be able to see Gab again,” she said. Charlie sighed.

            “Yeah, thanks for reminding,” She said and rolled her eyes.

            “Don’t blame me. I didn’t ground you,” Charrie said. “As a matter of fact I can help you. You can still go out and meet him,” she said. Charlie glared at her.

            “I am grounded, in case you forgot,” she said and exhaled. “How can I see him if Carlo will lock me here for the rest of my summer?”

            Charrie smiled wickedly. “You are.” She paused. “Did he mention I am?” Charlie didn’t get the point at first, but as she looked at Charrie’s face, it looked like she was figuring it out. She smiled.

            “Am I thinking what I think you’re thinking?” she asked, a smile forming from her face. Charrie nodded and smiled.

            “Here’s the plan,” Charrie said, sounding excited. “We have the same hair, so it won’t be hard for us to exchange. Actually, we really looked alike. We’ll just imitate each other . . .”

            “We’re twins, in case you forgot,” Charlie reminded.

            Charrie continued explaining to Charlie on what to do, and it looked like it was going to work out.

            “Wait.” Charlie stopped her and looked at her intently. “What’s your reason why you’re doing this?”

            “Huh?”

            “I know you want something from me. What’s the catch Charr?” Charlie said.

            “There’s no really catch. I just want to have a request, and it’s not really hard for you,” Charrie said. Charlie nodded and waited. “I want you to go back to who you really are Charlie. I want my real sister back,” she said. Charlie stared at her for a full minute and then she looked down.

            “We know why you changed Charlie, but it’s all good now. You’re okay, everything’s okay already.”

            Charlie looked at her and smiled. She nodded. Charrie smiled and continued explaining their plan. It took them an hour to talk. Just after Charrie explained and left, Charlie immediately called Gabrielle.

            “Hello? Gab.”

            “Charlie. I told you I’ll call,” he said.

            “No, it’s okay. Where are you? Do you have free time tomorrow?” Charlie asked immediately. Gabrielle seemed surprise on what he heard.

            “Let me check my schedule,” he said. She didn’t answer; she just waited for Gabrielle’s response. After a few seconds, he said: “I’m free tomorrow. Three to five.”

            “Oh.”

            “Why?”

            “I want to see you. Can we meet?”

            “How?” he asked. “You’re grounded.”

            “Can we meet?” Charlie just repeated.

            “How?” he asked again.

            “Can we meet?” she repeated for the third time.

            “Yes. Of course,” he answered. “Where?” he said, still couldn’t believe they were having that conversation right now.

            “It’s up to you. Just near to the studio so that you can go back easily.”

            “SM North,” he decided.

            “SM North,” she agreed.

            “So, meet me there in the sky garden tomorrow, Starbucks at three, deal?” he asked.

            “Yes, but I’ll bring Risa,” she said.

            “Sure,” he said. Charlie thought for another topic, just to lengthen and maximize their remaining time.

            “So, uh, what’s your agenda? It’s already 9:30.”

            “I’m going to studio,”­­ he answered. “We’ll rehearse again. How about you?” he asked.

            “Where do you think?” Charlie said and rolled her eyes.

            “I’m sorry,” he said. “Wait. Did your brother know you’ll meet me?”

            “Don’t ask anymore,” she said.

            “Hey, hey. I don’t want you to disobey your brother. Are you going to escape? Because if you’re going to, I won’t go.”

            “I didn’t, okay,” she clarified. “I’ll just explain tomorrow.”

            “No. Tell me now,” he insisted. Instead of answering, she just said, “See you.” And she cut the line, having a satisfactory smile.


	17. Chapter 17

The next day proved that Charrie was really a genius. Their plan actually worked.

            On the first day of their pretention, Charlie and Charrie practiced themselves on how to act normal when they were talking to Carlo, so their plan wouldn’t be foiled. It was a hard work for Charrie. She was the one who was always talking to Carlo, but Charlie advised that she must just always stay in her room to avoid her from talking to the _monster_.

            “I have eyeglasses, so you need to have one too,” Charlie said and took off her eyeglasses. “Mine has grade, so it might be dangerous for your eyes.”

            “Let me check,” she said. “My eyes are actually blurred from exposing them in the laptop and in the cross-stitching.” She wore the eyeglasses. “Oh it’s okay. I don’t need to buy,” she told her.

            “Okay then. Next, you should get your nail coated yellow or any pastel colors,” Charlie said.

            “Pastel? So bright,” Charrie complimented.

            “You have no choice. He knows my favorite color is yellow.”

            “Fine,” she said. “What’s next?”

            “Stay in my room. Don’t ever go out unless it’s already lunch time or dinner.”

            “That’s easy.”

            “And when someone entered, either you listen to my iPod or read---”

            “Listen to the iPod,” she said even before Charlie finished.

            “Well, I think that’s all. How about yours?” Charlie asked.

            “I always go out, and that makes things easier,” Charrie said. “Well if not, I’m in my room, cross-stitching. But I seldom stay in my room. I’m always with Louisa or Risa in their room and we’re having a movie marathon.”

            “That’s easy.”

            “And I’m always the one whom Carlo is always talking to,” Charrie reminded. Charlie groaned.

            “But don’t worry, I always end the conversation easily and stayed in my room.”

            “Okay, I think I can survive on that. So, that’s all?”

            “Want more?”

            “It’s fine,” she abruptly said. Just then, Risa and Louisa busted in the room, holding a magazine.

            “Guys! OMG!” Louisa said, crashing on Charlie’s bed. “Look!” she pointed. “It’s Steve Cruz!” She handed Charlie the magazine and saw the picture of Steve, shirtless. He was really hot in the picture.

            “Oh my . . . Is that really Steve? He looks so hot!” Charrie said, staring at the picture.

            “He’s cute,” Charlie commented.

            “He’s so handsome!” Louisa exclaimed. “Oh, Steve, why do you still need to wear shirts? You’re more gorgeous without them,” Louisa said in a fantasized voice.

            “Don’t tell me you fancy him again?” Charlie said.

            “Who doesn’t?” she smiled widely, and Charlie already knew another fan was recruited in Steve Cruz fans club in twitter.

 

In the afternoon, Charlie’s first pretention went out great. Carlo believed that she was really Charrie. She brought Risa and just told Carlo they will just go to the mall to buy something for her cross-stitching, and Carlo allowed them.

            “Wait,” Carlo called even before Charlie and Risa went out of the door. Charlie closed her eyes, praying he wouldn’t realize she was Charlie. She turned and exhaled.

            “Yes?” she said. Carlo stared at her for seconds, and Charlie’s heard was pounding fast.

            “Nothing. Go now,” he said and went upstairs. Charlie sighed in relief and headed out.

 

Charlie immediately saw Gabrielle sitting in one of the couch when they entered. When he saw her, he smiled. They approached him and sat. He was happy to see both of them, especially Charlie. When they sat down, Charlie immediately explained to Gabrielle that they were just pretending and they should be careful in choosing where they would suppose to meet because her brother might found out their plan.

            “Wait a second,” Risa paused and stared at Charlie. “You . . . you’re not Charrie?” Risa asked. Charlie looked at her and raised one eyebrow. And that was when she realized she didn’t tell her cousins about their plan. Feeling impatient, she explained to her.

            “That was brilliant and at the same time stupid idea,” Risa said after Charlie finished.

            “Stupid?” Charlie repeated.

            “You think this won’t be spoiled? I assure you Louise, any time soon your brother will know,” she said. Charlie laughed.

            “You yourself didn’t even notice that I am Louise,” she said. Risa blushed.

            “Wait, wait,” Gabrielle broke in. “So you’re just pretending,” he repeated. “I don’t think that’s a good plan.” Charlie frowned.

            “Good or not, I don’t care. The important thing is, I’ll be able to see you. Besides, in the first place he doesn’t have the right to ground me,” Charlie reasoned. Risa nodded in agreement.

            “The thing is, I just don’t want you to disobey him,” he said.

            “He made me to disobey him. Why will he ground me? He’s just my brother. Parents can ground, not siblings,” she reasoned again. “And how if Marie will ground you, what will you feel?”

            “That’ll be unfair,” he said.

            “So now you get my point?” she asked. Gabrielle nodded.

            “But I still feel guilty. I feel like seeing you is a sin,” he said.

            “If seeing her is a sin, just pray every day,” Risa joked. Gabrielle and Charlie laughed and that ended their discussion.

            And so they talked about another topic. Risa also mentioned Louisa’s fascination about Steve. Gabrielle laughed at it.

            “Steve? Are you kidding me?” Gabrielle chuckled.

            “What’s wrong with Steve? He’s hot and sweet,” Charlie said.

            “It’s his style.”

            “I hope you have that style of him also,” Charlie said.

            “Fine. I’ll try,” he said.

            “You said that. Stand that promise,” Charlie said.

            “I will,” he assured her. Risa covered her face with the menu, trying to hide her giggles and blushes.

            After their conversation, they decided to walk around inside the mall for a while. Gabrielle walked beside Charlie and she walked beside Risa. They didn’t talk much. They accompanied Risa to look for shoes. They got bored and decided to look for sunglasses. They both looked for Ray Ban and tried some but didn’t find any good that they want. They went to Toy Kingdom too and found a Sesame Street Elmo bear. Charlie took it but Gabrielle paid it.

            “So why Elmo?” Gabrielle asked.

            “I’m collecting Elmo,” she explained.     “So cute,” Charlie said and pinched Elmo’s cheeks.

            After that they still walked around. Many teenagers were staring at them but Charlie didn’t mind. She was insecure before, but not now. It was the reason why they broke up. She doesn’t want to be involved and she doesn’t want intrigues so she didn’t make it as a big deal anymore. They just didn’t mind and acted as if Charlie was just having fun with her cousin and boyfriend. There were times when people took autograph and pictures with him. Charlie just let them and Risa was so fascinated on the taking-pictures part scene.

             They separate ways at exactly five o’clock in the afternoon with a smile in their own faces. Before Charlie left the mall, she and Risa bought another book in National Bookstore.

            That same night, Charlie called Steve through Risa’s phone. That night Carlo already collected her phone.

            “Hey Stevie,” Charlie said. “How are you?”

            “Heart-broken. You?” His voice was flat. It seemed he just woke up.

            “Steven Mendoza Cruz Jr.? Heart-broken? Is that you?” Charlie teased.

            “You heard me right.”

            “By whom?” she asked.

            “By you,” he exhaled. “Who else?”

            Charlie chuckled. “You are so funny.” She sighed. “So that means you’re still single?”

            “And ready to mingle,” he continued. She chuckled again.

            “I miss your humor,” she said.

            “I miss you too,” he said and sighed. “So why did you call?”

            “I just want you to know that I saw your picture in a magazine,” she said.

            “What picture?”

            “The shirtless one.”

            “Oh. Cute, huh?”

            “Yeah. I thought it was photoshopped at first.”

            “Excuse me!” he said, sounded irritated.

            “Don’t worry, you still looked hot,” she said. “As a matter of fact, my cousin kind of fancies you.”

            “Who?”

            “Louisa. She’s 17.”

            “Ah, tell her I said hi, then.”

            “Sure. That’ll make her day, I assure you,” she said. “So, I’ll just see you when I see you alright? I’ll tell Gabrielle we’ll bond sometimes if you’re both not busy.”

            “Yes,” he agreed. “Bye Louise,” he said. She was about to cut the line when she realized something.

            “Wait. Stevie?”

            “Hmm?”

             I hope you get use to call me Charlie now.”

            “Charlie?”

            “Yes.”

            “I’ll try to get used to that,” he said. “But don’t call me Stevie again, okay?”

            “Uh,” she paused. “Okay.”

            “Bye Charlie.”

            “Bye Stevie.” Charlie hanged up the phone, laughing.


	18. Chapter 18

 

When they said they would exchange, it doesn’t really mean always and every day, so on the next day, Charlie and Charrie decided to stay in their house so that their brother wouldn’t notice that Charrie was always going out. They realized the last time they bond with their cousins was when they were still in Palawan. And so they decided to bond again, and as usual, in Charlie’s room.

            They bonded, but bond to them doesn’t really mean they won’t have their own businesses. Jane was reading in the bed, Risa and Louisa browsed in Charlie’s laptop and Charlie and Charrie were busy painting their nails.

            They didn’t really have schedules on going out. To Charlie, it depends on Gabrielle if they would go out. It was his schedules that really decide. They went out oftentimes only, but it was all worth it.

            There were times when Gabrielle was free all day, and they decided to bond in Gabrielle’s house. They didn’t do much, just staying in the living room or in the garden, talking and eating. Sometimes they play chess, sometimes they even play basketball.

            “I’m already tired,” Gabrielle complained, panting. Charlie was standing across him, dribbling the ball.

            “You need to work-out,” Charlie said.

            “I have schedules on going to the gym,” Gabrielle said. “And look who is talking. Do _you_ work out?”

            Charlie stopped from dribbling and looked at him. She raised one eyebrow. “You’re insulting me.”

            He raised one eyebrow too, and then seconds he realized. “I nearly forgot. Sorry if I offended you, Miss Black belter in taekwondo, second dan,” he teased and smiled.

            “Good to know you remember,” she said. “Come on Gabrielle,” Charlie said with a smile. She started dribbling again. “Show me what you really got.”

            Sometimes the two just kept quiet and sat on the couch comfortably, listening to Gabrielle’s iPhone.

            “Play the Rocketeer,” she requested. Gabrielle started shuffling.

            “You’re a fan of Far East Movement?” he asked. “I saw them personally. They once became the special guest in the show.”

            “I’m a fan, but not a die-hard. I just like Rocketeer. It sounds cool,” she said.

            “Let’s try this. Hey Daydreamer by Someday Dream. The vocalist here is my friend,” Gabrielle said.

            “What’s his name?”

            “Rex.”

            “He sounds like Owl City,” she said. “The lyrics are cute.”

            “Yeah,” Gabrielle agreed.

            There were also times when they were spending their time in Gabrielle’s room, and they were having movie marathon in his television.

            “You’re a fan of Jackie Chan?” Charlie said, browsing his shelf where his DVDs and VCDs were there.

            “No, but I like his movies. You like his movies too?” he asked.

            “Who doesn’t?” she said. “Jackie’s the best.”

            “I have his movie Karate Kid with Jaden Smith,” Gabrielle suggested.

            “Nah, I like Rush Hour 2,” she said and got the CD that was sandwiched between two other DVDs.

            There were also times when they spent their time with Jessie and Lucas. Gabrielle would treat them out for pizzas and pastas or they would just take a delivery. There was a time Gabrielle asked for Charlie to show up and watch him in one of his rehearsals and even asked her if she could watch him perform live in the show. Charlie didn’t say no and was happy to see him perform live. After the show they would hang-out together with some of Gabrielle’s friends.

            “You’re lucky Gab. Charlie’s not bothered by the love team of you and Julia,” one of Gabrielle’s friend said.

            “She’s our number one fan,” Gabrielle said and smiled at Charlie. Charlie smiled and nodded in agreement. There was a day when Gabrielle was asked by Fiona to go to their condo. Gabrielle agreed and thought of inviting her. Charlie didn’t hesitate and went to the condo just to find out that they would be baby-sitting Fiona’s children.

            “What?” Gabrielle complained. “I thought you want to see me?”

            “Of course I want to see you Gabrielle. And now I see you, I’m going to ask you a favor.”

            “But _ate_ , I’m with my girlfriend,” Gabrielle said.

            “No, it’s fine. We don’t really have any appointments at all. We can look out for the kids,” Charlie said. Gabrielle frowned and shook his head. Fiona smiled.

            “Thank you!” Fiona said. “Thank you so much Charlie. So I’ll be going now. The kids are in the room, watching SpongeBob. I’ll be back after my appointment.” She turned to Gabrielle. “You know my number. Call me if anything goes wrong.” Fiona kissed them both in the cheeks and headed to the door.

            “Why not Steve? Marie? Sophie? Why me?” Gabrielle groaned. Charlie kicked him in the arm.

            “Oww,” Gabrielle groaned. “What? I’m just expressing my feelings.”

            “Shut up,” Charlie said. Fiona opened the door and looked at him.

            “Steve’s working, Marie’s having her shooting, Sophie’s busy blogging,” Fiona said and closed the door. Gabrielle groaned louder. Split seconds passed and Fiona opened the door and poked her head in.

            “By the way, I cooked food. It’s in the microwave. Good luck guys,” she said and closed the door again. Charlie and Gabrielle looked at each other for seconds. Charlie sighed.

            “Oh-kay. Let’s start this baby-sitting,” she said. Gabrielle smiled.

            “Yeah. Let’s start practicing ourselves for our future babies,” Gabrielle said. Charlie rolled her eyes and punched him in the shoulders.

            Luckily, the kids weren’t that naughty. Andrew, nine, was playing with a DS and Jasmine’s eyes were glued in the television. Andrew was the first one who noticed them.

            “Hiya,” Gabrielle said. Andrew smiled and continued playing.

            “Jas,” Andrew called, not taking his eyes off the DS screen.

            “Hmm?” Jasmine said and glanced back. She saw Gabrielle. She smiled and stood up.

            “Uncle,” she said and ran towards him. He carried her and Jasmine hugged him and gave him a kiss. Charlie smiled, hearing the word uncle.

            “What did I say about calling me uncle?” Gabrielle said. Jasmine smiled.

            “Okay, okay,” Jasmine said and giggled. She looked at Charlie. “She looks like my doll,” Jasmine said. Charlie blushed.

            “Yeah?” Gabrielle said and kissed her. “She’s _tita_ Charlie,” he said.

            “Your wife?” Jasmine asked. Gabrielle and Charlie laughed.

            “Yeah. You could say that,” Gabrielle said and kissed her again.

            “Your mom said she prepared snacks. You guys hungry?” Gabrielle said. Andrew and Jasmine nodded.

            “Okay. I’ll just be the one to prepare it,” Charlie said and went out the room.

            Just after they take their snacks, Gabrielle played with Andrew with his Wii and Charlie helped Jasmine color her coloring books. They stayed like that for the rest of the day. And after they ate their lunch, Jasmine and Andrew took their naps. Charlie stared at them as they sleep, as well as Gabrielle.

            “I realized something,” Gabrielle said and smiled.

            “What?”

            “You and me, with my nephews acting as if we’re their parents. You prepare foods and I bond with them,” he said.

            “What’s your point?”

            “I just feel this is going to happen in the future,” Gabrielle said.

            “Dream on,” she said. “I’m already engaged with Zac Efron,” she added and laughed. Gabrielle frowned.

            “You won’t marry me?” he said, sounding frustrated. Charlie shook her head. “I don’t want to hurt Zac,” she kid. Gabrielle smiled and sighed.

            “Can I at least dream?” he said, hopeful. Charlie nodded. There was a few moment of silence. Gabrielle looked at Charlie.

            “You’re just kidding, right? About you not marrying me?” Gabrielle said.

            “It depends,” Charlie said.

            “What do you mean it depends?” he asked.

            “Why do you sound sure about that marrying part?”

            “Because I am.”

            “No you’re not. Everybody doesn’t know the future.”

            “Maybe. That’s why I have this,” Gabrielle said and raised his hands. There were two rings in his ring finger. Charlie’s eyes widened. She held his hands and looked at it.

            “Where did you get those? Are those true?”

            “I think so. I bought it.”

            “What are those for?”

            “For our wedding.” Charlie’s jaw dropped.

            “What?”

            “For our wedding,” he repeated.

            “You’ve got to be kidding me.”

            “No I’m not kidding,” he said and took off the other ring. He inserted it in her ring finger. It fitted perfectly. Gabrielle smiled as he saw Charlie looking at the ring in awe.

            “I know pronounce you Charlotte Louise Garcia-Cruz,” Gabrielle said. Charlie didn’t react immediately. She was still looking at the ring. Finally she looked at him and stared at him for seconds. She closed her eyes and shook her head. She took the ring off of her finger and handed it to Gabrielle.

            “I can’t have that.” Gabrielle’s eyebrows knitted.

            “Why? Don’t you like it?”

            “I love it, but I can’t have it. For now,” she said. “I can’t marry yet. I’m just fifteen,” she joked.

            “Take this as an engagement ring, then,” Gabrielle said.

            “No. I don’t want assurance. If that ring really belongs to me, then it’s really for me.”

            “Alright,” Gabrielle said and sighed. “I understand.” He looked at her and smiled. “But I assure you, this really belongs to you.”

 

On late May, exactly three weeks since their pretention, Charlie’s best friends visited her in their house and luckily, Carlo went out with some of his business associates to discuss for their next business trip in Europe. That same day, Gabrielle had free schedule and decided that they meet. She realized she didn’t tell her friends that Gabrielle was her boyfriend, so she thought of letting them come with her.

            “I’ll go out later,” Charlie said.

            “Really? Why?” Irene asked.

            “I want you to . . . I want us to bond.” She smiled. “And I have a surprise for you,” she said. The three looked at each other curiously. They looked back to Charlie.

            “Uh, okay,” Fryxell said. “Sure.”

            Irene, Danielle and Fryxell were still clueless on why they were going with Charlie in and what surprised she prepared. Lloyd already knew whom they would meet, but he kept his mouth shut.

            They all used Lloyd’s car going to SM North. Gabrielle and Charlie decided that they would just meet at the same place, SM North, Starbucks.

            That was their biggest mistake.

 

When they reached the place, her best friends immediately saw Gabrielle sitting in a couch in a corner alone, drinking latte and texting. They didn’t know he was just waiting for Charlie to come.

            “I’ll go first,” Irene said, late that she realized Danielle was already walking towards his direction.

            “Hi Gabrielle,” Danielle said excitedly. Irene, Fryxell, Lloyd and Charlie walked towards him too. Gabrielle looked up at her.

            “Hi,” he said. “Uh, nice to meet you.”

            “Again,” Fryxell continued. And then she smiled widely, showing her teeth with braces.

            “Yes! What a coincidence!” Irene giggled. Gabrielle raised one eyebrow, curious.

            “Uh . . .”

            Charlie made a fake cough. She was behind them. Gabrielle didn’t realize she was there. She moved towards him.

            “Gab, they are my best friends,” Charlie introduced. “This is Irene, Danielle, Fryxell and Lloyd. Remember them?” she said. Gabrielle looked at them again, racking his brain.

             “Uh . . . oh yes.” His eyes widened. “They were with you in . . . uh, Moomba, right?” he said.

            “Yes!” Danielle exclaimed and looked at Charlie and Gabrielle curiously. “Wait, you already know each other?” she asked. All of them looked at Charlie. She smiled.

            “You remember the guy Lloyd was talking about whom I met in Palawan and became my boyfriend?”

            “Uh, yes?”

            “You don’t need to have a research already. I want you to meet him personally. Guys, my boyfriend, Gabrielle Cruz.”

            There were many reactions they might’ve given, from “No way” to “Of course not” to “You’re kidding me” to “Yeah right, and I am his sister.”

            They all looked at Charlie, who was trying not to laugh on their reactions. She didn’t say any word; she just sat beside Gabrielle. Lloyd sat beside her and the girls sat across them, speechless.

            “All this time you have a celebrity boyfriend,” Irene glanced at Gabrielle when she said celebrity and turned to Charlie, “And you didn’t bother telling your best friends?” Danielle and Fryxell nodded in agreement. Charlie looked at Gabrielle and then turned to them.

            “You can’t blame me. It just . . .” She glanced at Gabrielle, “. . . Flew out of my mind.”

            “That is invalid,” Danielle said and shook her head. Fryxell nodded in agreement.

            It took them many minutes to accept Charlie’s apologies. After knowing that their best friend had a celebrity boyfriend, they didn’t stop asking on how it happened. Charlie kept repeating the story yet they still didn’t believe her until Gabrielle explained and finally, they believed. Charlie looked at him in a _how-come-they-believe-you?_ way. They didn’t stop interrogating Gabrielle like he was answering a long autograph and as if they didn’t read his biography in Wikipedia.

            “What’s your favorite hobby?”

            “You have step siblings right?”                 

            “How’s the career going on?”

            “How did you two meet?”

            “So you have a house in Palawan?”

            Stupid questions like that.

            They talked endlessly, and Irene, Fryxell, Danielle and Lloyd seemed to get along with Gabrielle and talked to each other as if they were friends since birth. Charlie was happy, but that happiness lasted for a few minutes only.

            That same time, Carlo was walking in the mall all alone, heading to the National Bookstore. He realized he was too hard on Charlie so he thought of buying her a book, thinking maybe in that simple thing they could arrange and start again. Even if Charlie was always disobeying him and always answering him, he still cared for her. All of what he did was for her.

            It was unexpected, but when he glanced inside the Starbucks he saw a glimpse of Charlie talking to Irene with Gabrielle at her side. He took a second look to assure he was really seeing her _out_. He saw Charlie, Gabrielle and her friends sitting inside the Starbucks. He knew instantly that it was Charlie because of Irene, Danielle, Fryxell and Lloyd. They were Charlie’s friend but not Charrie’s. He went inside and approached them.

             “Charlotte,” Carlo called out. Charlie looked back and her smile turned to shock. Her eyes widened. She and Gabrielle exchanged nervous glances.

            “Uh, hi Carlo,” Irene started. Carlo looked at her and then to Charlie again.

            “How’s business?” Lloyd said.

            “It’s fine Lloyd,” he answered and turned to Charlie. “Charlotte, let’s go home now,” he said.

            “Uh.” She paused. “What are you talking about? I’m Charrie,” she lied, trying to sound believable. Gabrielle and her friends kept quiet and exchanged nervous glances.

            “Charlotte, let’s go home,” he repeated. Charlie didn’t move an inch. She just looked at him. He looked very serious.

            “Now,” he said, keeping his voice calm. His face looked very, very angry. Charlie already knew she was in a big, big trouble. Before she left, she handed Gabrielle something. She looked at Gabrielle intently and had a feeling it was the last time she would see him.

            “I love you,” she whispered and then she stood up and followed her brother. When Gabrielle looked at his palm it was her bracelet, the bracelet that was given to her by her father. The bracelet that was very important to her. And the bracelet that she said she would give to the person who was important to her. Gabrielle’s emotion was mixed, if he would be flattered because of the bracelet or be worried because of Carlo. However, he still managed to smile.

 

“How dare you disobey my rules?!” Carlo exclaimed. They were in the living room. Their cousins went to their own room and Charrie went down to see what was happening. Charlie was sitting in the couch while Carlo was walking across her back and forth.

            “And how dare you give me rules!” she blurted out. “You are not my father for God’s sake!” Charlie reasoned out. Blood was rushing through her veins. Her face went red.

            “I’m just doing this to protect you!” he shouted at her.

            “You’re talking like Gabrielle will eat me whole. He’s not cannibal and he’s not a monster for your information.” _You are_ , she wanted to add, but for her sake, she didn’t. She couldn’t see, but she felt her face burning red. Carlo was about to shot back, but Charlie just had many reasons and she couldn’t stop her mouth from blurting it out. “Charrie and I don’t need your protection! Why can’t you just live our life alone? Isn’t it hard for you? Can’t you see you’re controlling our life as if you’re supposed to? Well for your information, you’ll die doing that.”

            “You don’t answer me like that before. You _cannot_ even answer me before! What happened to you?” he said and covered his hand in his mouth. “I knew it. That Gabrielle is really a bad influence.”

            “Well surprise,” Charlie said, glaring at him. “I’m not that girl anymore. I’m tired of always obeying your unfair rules!” she said. “And don’t blame Gabrielle. Why don’t you blame yourself?” She said, rolling her eyes and crossing her arms.

            “Now you’re talking like Charrie,” he said. Charlie gave him a ten-point devilish glare.

            “Charrie has nothing to do with this,” she said, her voice beyond serious. “She changed. If I know you don’t realize that because you are so busy looking at our negative attitudes and never looked at the positive,” she said. Before Carlo could respond, Charlie continued, “Now I’m telling you, we don’t want any of your goddamn rules. Controlling our life does not help nor change our attitudes. In fact, you’re making it worst,” she said a matter-of-factly.

            “You are just sixteen years old!” he pointed out. “Can’t you see my point? You are still young to live your life alone. Charlotte, I know you understand me, but you just don’t want to accept the fact that I’m just trying to discipline you. I know you’re already responsible, so I know you understand me,” he explained. His voice became calm.

            On different circumstances, she might’ve shot back. But instead, she just wanted to correct him. She was just fifteen years old alright, but she knew she would just make things complicated so she just stayed quiet. They all went silent for a second, but Carlo broke it immediately.

            “How come you can go to malls and see that guy when I grounded you?” he asked.

            “The guy’s name is Gabrielle and he’s my boyfriend,” Charlie said, not looking at him.

            “It’s my entire fault,” Charrie entered the conversation. Carlo looked confused. And then he looked at them and slowly got the point.

            “Since when?” he asked. His voice was low and scary. Charlie and Charrie exchanged nervous glances.

            “Exactly three weeks from now,” Charrie responded.

            Carlo smiled in disbelief. “I can’t believe you tricked me,” he said. “And how stupid of me, I believed you. All this time I haven’t notice that you’re switching every time you go out.”

            _Yeah, you’re really stupid and dumb,_ Charlie wanted to say, but her mouth sealed itself. The two didn’t respond. They just exchanged guilty glances. Carlo sighed, trying to absorb the situation. “Mom said we’re going home tomorrow because you need to prepare for school. You are enrolled in the school where you,” he glanced at Charlie, “are studying. The both of you,” he said, and then he looked at Charrie. He gave Charlie’s phone back, and he didn’t wait for their responses. He headed upstairs and went to his room. Charrie approached Charlie.

            “Sorry.”

            Charlie didn’t respond.

            “Let’s go pack our things,” Charrie suggested. Charlie didn’t say any word, she just stood up and went to her room and started packing her things.

 

The camera. That was the first thought that came to Charlie when she entered her room. She still didn’t give Steve the SLR back. She doesn’t have time to develop the pictures (and she was still grounded) so she just copied it in her USB. She then asked a favor to Jane if she could give back the camera and give her goodbye to Gabrielle. She doesn’t want to give it to him straightly, so she called Steve and asked if he could meet Jane somewhere just to give the camera back.

            She tried not to cry as she wrote her goodbye to Gabrielle. It was her first time, but she tried to make it good and understandable.

            You remember my last wish? I want to consume it now. You know about my problem with my brother, so it’s really hard for me to explain and so I ask you to understand. You know I never wanted to hurt you, right? In fact I want to make you happy. I don’t want to make things complicated and I know it’s a terrible time for you because you’re so busy in your career. I know you’ll be upset. But it’s now or never.

            I know it’s hard for you to believe me, but it’s not my intention to fall in love with someone else. I am not saying this to hurt you. As I said I loved you, but things changes Gab. I know you this will not help our situation, but I fell out of love for you weeks ago so I want to apologize for those weeks that I’m with you, pretending that I was happy with you when my heart really belong to somebody else.

            I wrote this as a sudden, so I don’t expect you to believe me easily. But this is the truth Gabrielle. It’s not about my brother and our conflict. It’s about the truth and the fact that I cannot lie to you anymore.

            Even though you may not want to hear it, I want you to know that you became and always be a part of me. You’re the first guy I really loved. Just always remember I loved you, Gabrielle Francis Mendoza Cruz, and I will remember every moment we had in Palawan and here in Manila. I’m so sorry.

 

That night, she couldn’t sleep. She knew Gabrielle already read the letter, and she knew he was so angry right now. Part of her wanted to take that all back. It was too late when she thought she just made things complicated.

            She already packed all of her things, even her cousins and siblings. They were all ready to go home in Isabela, but her heart wanted to stay. She knew Gabrielle would be very disappointed because for the second time, she would be leaving him again so she decided that she wouldn’t tell him about it. Gabrielle texted and called her many times since they separated in the mall, but she preferred not to answer it. It would be hard for her to explain.

            Charrie told her that James had enrolled in the same school where they would be enrolling. They will be attending the same school, and she wished Gabrielle would be too. But that would be very impossible. He would be studying in Manila because there was where his job was and his family too. And when he read the letter, she knew he never wanted to see her again. She was a disappointment to him. She shouldn’t be wishing, but she couldn’t stop hoping.

            At around two o’clock in the morning, she had fallen asleep.


	19. Chapter 19

 

Her alarm clock didn’t ring, yet she woke up at the same time. She stood up and opened her venettian blinds. She didn’t know whether the sun will shine or not, because as she could see outside, the sun seemed late to woke up.

            She turned back and looked at her clock and saw the time; it was already eight in the morning. She went to her bathroom and took a bath without saying any word. At around 8:20, she finished taking a bath and went to her closet room to change. She opened her closets and drawers and in her surprise, all of her dresses and clothes were gone. That time, she had just realized she already packed her things in her luggage. She then knew it was the day to go home.

            She got a dress in her luggage and changed. She went down. In there, she saw her cousins and siblings eating in the dining table together. They already took a bath and were dressed up.

            “Louise, let’s eat,” Louisa said.

            “It’s Charlie,” she corrected and gave her a smile. She glanced at Charrie, who was looking proud. She sat beside her and Risa. They ate breakfast together. After that, they all went to their own rooms and check if they left something.

 

_She was in love with someone else._

            He knew that even before he finished reading the letter. Gabrielle didn’t know how to react and what to do. His first instinct was to ram his fist on the wall, but instead he crumpled the letter and threw it away. His second instinct was to break the jaw of the nameless, faceless guy who’d stolen her from him. He felt angry rather than betrayed. At first, he still didn’t want to believe that she wrote that letter to him, but as he thought of it over and over again, it stuck in his mind. All he knew was he was angry. He was very, very angry at Charlie and the guy. A part of him wanted to call her to clarify, but another part of him doesn’t want to, to know the scary truth. At the end, he locked himself in his room all afternoon and had fallen asleep.

            When he woke up, the first thing that came to his mind was Charlie, and the next was the letter. He felt he just faced the reality, the reality that he and Charlie were over. He got her bracelet in his pocket and stared at it, wondering why she’d given it to him when she would just fall in love with someone else. He put it in his palm and closed it, and then he closed his eyes too. He started to remember every memory they had, and then he was late to realize the tears falling from his eyes. He felt strange; it was his first time to cry just because of a girl. He never cried when he and Julia broke up. But it was not the time to feel awkward. Maybe this love; the thing they had was really true.

 

It was already eleven o’clock and their things were all in the car now. They had two cars, one driven by Carlo and the other by John. Charrie, Charlie and Jane rode on Carlo’s car while Kevin, Risa and Louisa jumped in John’s car. At around 11:20, they started the car and were excited to come to their hometown. Obviously, Charlie wasn’t.

            It took them almost eight hours going back to Isabela. In John’s car, they were happy talking and laughing. Kevin and John cracked up jokes and they laughed and goofed. In Carlo’s car, on the other hand, was very boring. They had their own businesses. Charlie, Charrie and Jane were sleeping while listening to their iPhone using their earphones. Carlo just drove their car without saying any word. When Charlie woke up, she looked at the pictures that they took when they had their vacation in Balai Isabel, and at least, it made her smile. Carlo noticed her smiling, and he felt guilty, but he didn’t show it. Sooner Charlie noticed tears falling from her eyes, and Carlo noticed it too, looking at the front mirror. Charlie realized Carlo staring at her, so she immediately wiped it all and wore her Ray Ban shades.

            At around twelve-thirty, they ate lunch in NLEX Jollibee. After that, they went off again.


	20. Chapter 20

The schedule of their first day of school will be on June 3, and they went back in Cauayan City, Isabela on the night of May 28.

            The next few days were very lonely and boring for Charlie. Charlie never went out of her room, as usual. She just stayed there, doing her usual hobby, watching television, using her laptop, texting her friends, listening to music and reading books. Her mom and she talked once in a day only, even though they both stayed in the same house.

            Gabrielle couldn’t concentrate in his work. He wanted to, but he just couldn’t. Charlie didn’t text nor called him. He didn’t expect her to call, but something inside him expected something, and he hated himself for that. He felt very loveless. Even Julia noticed the changes. He was always not in his usual self, not as energetic as he always do, and always checking his iPhone if she texted him or not. Julia was very concerned for him, so she talked to him seriously in the set of their new production number.

            “Gab, I know you’re very upset, but please, try not to bring it here in your work.”

            “No.”

            “What?” Julia sighed. “Look at you. You can’t even complete a good sentence. Come on, your world doesn’t revolve on her only. You still have us, your friends and your family.”

            “I don’t know,” Gabrielle said. He was busy texting even though he doesn’t text anyone. Julia lost her patience. She stood up.

            “Fine! Stay like that, let’s see whose lose it is.” Gabrielle didn’t respond.

            “If I were her, I definitely don’t want to see you like that,” she said. Gabrielle looked at her.

            “I love her, but she broke me,” he said. Julia crossed her arms and rolled her eyes.

            “I can’t believe I’m saying this, but fight. Fight for what you have.”

            “It’s over. She doesn’t love me anymore, and I’m confused on what I’m feeling right now.”

            “Can’t you see the logic? You once told me she has problem with her brother,” she started. “What if. . .” She paused, thinking. She slowly sat in the chair again. “What if she just made that as an excuse?”

            “Why does she need to tell me she has another guy? That’s just stupid. It just made things worse.”

            “Everybody makes stupid decisions when it comes to love, Gab. Just like me in the old days, when we’re still together.” She paused. Despite of his sadness, Gabrielle couldn’t resist but to look at her maliciously. “I don’t mean to bring that up, but I need an example,” she abruptly said. She didn’t expect to have a response from him, so she continued, “You remember when I tested you? I told you I wasn’t happy anymore and I want to break up with you. You felt angry.” She paused. Gabrielle frowned. “Admit it, you became really angry,” she said, and then she continued. “What I’m trying to say is everybody makes stupid sometimes if they’re really in love. That’s what Charlie did.” Gabrielle remained silent. Julia closed her eyes in dismay. She opened it and looked at him.

            “When did she give the letter?” Julia asked.

            “She didn’t give. She asked Jane---”

            “When?” Julia asked. Gabrielle frowned at her but he just answered.

            “The night after we met with her friends in Starbucks.” Julia went quiet for a full minute.

            “That same day,” she said. “Did you argue?”

            “No. We were happy until her brother came.”

            “Her brother came,” Julia repeated. Her hand was under her chin as if she was investigating something. “And when did they leave?”

            “I heard they left the day after that,” he answered. Julia frowned.

            “Didn’t you even wonder? You said you didn’t argue after the letter. You said you were happy until his brother came. And then the letter just came to you that same night saying she doesn’t have the intention to fall in love with someone else. That is so strange and weird.”

            “She doesn’t want to lie to me anymore that’s why she kept it.” Julia went quiet for seconds again.

            “When you’re with her these past few weeks, did you notice something strange to her?” she asked. Gabrielle looked at her. He shook his head.

            “Okay. She confessed that she fell in love with somebody else because she doesn’t want to lie to you anymore. What’s bothering me is that she gave the letter that same day and then they went home after that. Isn’t that . . . Isn’t that strange?”

            “It . . .” Gabrielle paused, realizing everything. “It is,” he said.

            “What if she just made that as an excuse? She will leave. If she made that as an excuse, I agree with you. She just made things complicated. But it could be possible. She just made that as an excuse.” No one spoke for seconds. Finally, Gabrielle smiled.

            “I’m impressed,” Gabrielle said. Julia smiled.

            “I am so good,” she said and grinned.

            “But, I don’t have any contact with her anymore.” He paused. “But she once told me she’s living in Cauayan City, Isabela.” He paused again. “But I must not break her wish.” Julia rolled her eyes.

            “Who cares about that stupid wish? You’re insane if you’ll continue that. What’s more important to you, Charlie, or that wish?” she asked. Gabrielle would respond, but Julia answered her own question. “Charlie, of course!” she said and snapped her fingers.

            “I want to follow her, but that’s impossible. My work is here, my family is here, and besides, it’s too late. And as I said---”

            “No it’s not yet late. You still can.”

            “How?” he asked. Julia rolled her eyes as if the answer was obvious.

            “Follow her.”

 

Charlie was reading her new pocketbook in her room when someone knocked on the door and she already knew who it was.

            “Come in Charrie,” she said. The door creaked open. She couldn’t believe her eyes. Carlo entered. He went beside her who was sitting in her bed. Charlie didn’t say any word.

            “How are you?”

            “What do you need?”

            “John talked to me.”

            “So?”

            “And I realized I’m wrong---”

            “Good to know.”

            “I shouldn’t control your life too much. Protecting you and Charrie is my responsibility.” Charlie looked at him. “But I should not protect you too much, because you prove to me that even though you’re still young, you can now handle heavy problems,” he continued.

            “Not all,” Charlie admitted, and went back to her book.

            “Of course,” he said. Charlie glared at him and went back on reading.

            “But remember you still have faults. You disrespected and disobeyed me.”

            “I know. Don’t push it.” There was a moment of silence. Carlo remained standing and Charlie remained reading her book.

            “So are you and the guy still together?” he asked. Charlie glared at him.

            “What do you think?”

            “I don’t know,” he said. Charlie glared at him.

            “I don’t want to talk about it. Especially with you,” she said.

            “Why?”

            Her jaw dropped. “Are you really asking that question?” she said and closed her pocket book without inserting the bookmark.

            “Yes.”

            Her jaw remained drop. “What do you expect me to say? I broke up with him because I’m too young and that you don’t like him? Sorry, but it’s not that.”

            “Okay,” he said and sighed. “Then?” Charlie rolled her eyes.

            “Are you interested?” She crossed her arms. “Or just making conversation?”

            “Both,” he said.

            “Well I won’t tell you.”

            “Why?”

            “Why should I?”

            “I’m your brother.”

            “So?”

            “So I should know.”

            Charlie rolled her eyes. “You don’t even know him.”

            “I asked Jane who he is,” he said.

            “Now you know.”

            “Now you tell me,” he said.

            “Why do you want to know?”

            “Because I want to know what he is to you that made you disrespect me.”

            “Gabrielle, as of now, is my everything,” she said and looked out her window. Then she looked at him. “But I lost him. I lost my everything.”

            “That’s not true. You still have us.” Charlie didn’t respond.

            “You love him a lot,” he said. Charlie looked at him.

            “I love him more than a lot,” she said with no hesitation.

            “But you broke up with him.”

            “I did.”

            “Why?”

            “Because we left.”

            “That’s all?”

            “Yes, and don’t expect me to say because you don’t like him, because that’s never it.”

            “Fine,” he said. “But remember, you’re still too young to fall in love. You’re just fifteen years old.” Charlie smiled, not because of his word of wisdom, but because he already knew her right age. He stood up and looked at her.

            “This conversation doesn’t mean I like that guy now.”

            “You don’t need to like him anymore. We’re done.”

            “You don’t know what will happen next, Charlotte,” Carlo said. “I think you’re really in love. If ever you will be together again---”

            “That’s impossible,” she interrupted.

            “---I want him to meet personally.” Charlie’s jaw dropped again.

            “Did you just say that?” she said.

            “Yes, I did say that. If I meet him personally, you don’t know, maybe I’ll like him.” Charlie rolled her eyes.

            “You know I don’t care if you like him or not, right?” Charlie told him. Carlo frowned but still he answered. “Yes.”

            He was about to go outside the room when Charlie asked, “Wait. Am I still grounded?”

            “Since you got your phone, you’re already not,” he said and went outside. Charlie took a deep sigh. She felt a heavy cargo went out of her chest.


	21. Chapter 21

Her alarm clock rang at exactly six in the morning. Charlie felt annoyed. One thing that she hated most was waking up so early just to go to school. Oh no, SCHOOL. She always hated school. But she doesn’t have any choice. She stood up, yawned, made some body stretches and headed to her bathroom without saying any word. She dressed into her school uniform, a red and green checkered skirt and a collar with buttons across of the white blouse. She sat across her vanity desk and used her blower to dry her hair.

            As she sat in the chair facing the mirror, all of the memories in her summer suddenly flashbacked in her mind. She was staring blankly at herself, combing her hair when she remembered Gabrielle again. Thinking of him made her feel so sad and lonely. She felt that was the stupidest decision she had ever decided. She shouldn’t give up on them. But it was really too late. She lost him for the second time and she didn’t know if Gabrielle still wanted her or he doesn’t want to see her anymore because of all the disappointments she had done. She kept on telling her mind all of what happened to them was for their best, but her heart kept telling something was wrong. She never wanted to lose him, but maybe it was really their destiny that told them it was really for the best. But then she remembered what her brother said, and he was right. She was really too young to fall in love. She was just fifteen years old. But maybe age doesn’t matter. Maybe what she felt was true.

            She hardly noticed she was wasting almost her spare time just combing her hair. It was already 6:40 when she went down. In there, she saw Beth, Carlo and Charrie having breakfast. Charrie’s hair was tied, and she was wearing the same uniform. She could see herself in her sister.

            “Charlotte, come join us,” Beth called. She nodded. They ate for a few minutes only. After that, they bid goodbye to their mom. They went outside and saw their brother starting their SUV Ford.

            “Hop in. I’ll bring you to school,” he said. Charlie and Charrie looked at each other, surprised. It was the first time their brother offered to bring them to school.

            “Faster! It’s already seven o’clock. You’re going to be late for your first day of school, seniors!” he said. The two hurriedly went inside their car, smiling. It took them just a few minutes to go to school. On the road, Charlie just kept quiet, thinking about Gabrielle, as usual. But even though how many times she would think about him, nothing’s going to happen, nothing would change.

            “Move on now. Nothing will change,” she repeated to herself, closed eyes.

            When the car paused in front of the school, she opened her eyes and smiled. When they reached the gate, the guard opened the car door and the two went outside the car.

            “Good morning,” _kuya_ Cesar, the chief guard of the school greeted.

            They bid goodbye to Carlo and went inside the building. In there, they saw few people chatting. Charlie saw Irene, Danielle, Rose, Loraine, Fryxell, Alexandra and Amy in a bench under a coconut tree just near the Toddlers classroom. When they saw her, they immediately approached them. They had some chitchat, telling how their summer vacation was. They talked to each other and Charrie seemed getting along with Charlie’s friends.

            “What’s new in taekwondo?” Irene asked Loraine.

            “There are few new-comers,” Loraine responded.

            “Nice,” Irene said and nodded.

            “Hey, did you know a celebrity enrolled here?” Alex asked, talking to Ana and Fryxell. Danielle and Irene walked towards her, intrigued.

            “Who?”

            “I don’t know the name yet. But a while ago I entered the faculty room and heard the teachers talking about a celebrity that enrolled here.  I just didn’t hear the name. But that will be awesome, right?” Alex said.

            “I am excited. Gosh!” Loraine exclaimed.

            “This year will be worth to remember,” Fryxell said.

            “Of course. It’s our last and I would surely make this year worth to remember,” Irene said and nodded matter-of-factly.

            “I am so proud I voted you as the President of the SSG,” Danielle said and turned to Charlie. “And what’s the plan of our Secretary? I hope you planned something good also,” she added. Charlie didn’t respond. She was so quiet and was out of mind.

            “Hey!” Rose snapped. “Emo?” Charlie turned to her and rolled her eyes.

            “The E-word is not in my vocabulary,” she snapped back. “Irene will just tell me what to do. I’m not the one who’s really planning.”

            “You should help also,” Loraine said.

            “She will have a great role. She’ll do all of the writings,” Irene said and winked at Charlie. She remained silent.

            After how many minutes, the bell rang and they all went to their respective classrooms in the third floor of the building. Charlie looked at the two rooms and looked on what section she was in. Unfortunately, the twins weren’t classmates.

            “Why do you think?” Charlie asked Charrie.

            “Maybe because I’m a newbie?” Charrie said.

            “No. There are few newbie in our section,” Charlie said.

            “Well we don’t have any choice. We couldn’t change that anymore,” Charrie said and they both went to their own classrooms.

            Inside the room, her classmates were busy chatting. Charlie isolated herself and sat on the fourth row, third column of their room, away from her classmates who were so noisy. Even though she saw few new faces, she didn’t mind interviewing them, not like her classmates, who kept interrogating them. And then their teacher, Miss Angel Blas went inside their room.

            “Good Morning everybody,” she said gleefully. Charlie just looked at her but didn’t greet.

            “Okay, so before we’ll discuss about the rules and regulations here inside the classroom and in the whole school, we should know each other first.” She paused and looked at them all. “Even the old ones must present themselves,” she said.

            The old students groaned, including Charlie. She slouched and covered her face with her hands, and then she frowned. _I’ve been schooling here for the last four years. It’s impossible if they still don’t know who I am_ , she thought. And then all of a sudden she heard giggles and whispers.

            “O-M-G,” she heard Loraine said.

            “Charlie! Charlie!” Irene and Danielle whispered to Charlie. She looked back and glared at them.

            “Not right now,” she said. Charlie didn’t mind looking on whatever the reason why they were giggling. She was busy thinking a way on how to excuse herself from introducing her in front of the class.

            “I can see there are few new interesting, faces here. Okay, let’s start. All of you stand up,” teacher Angel said. All of them stood up and went to the front. Charlie rolled her eyes and went to the opposite end of the line and isolated herself again.

            “Just step forward and introduce yourself,” teacher Angel said. “Let’s start with you, Rose.”

            “I’m Rose Sandrine A. Donato, fifteen.”

            “Paul Harold P. Ty, sixteen.”

            “Irene Jennifer R. Mendoza, fifteen years of age.”

            “I’m Fryxell R. Guzman, fifteen.”

            “I’m Danielle T. Picio, fifteen.”

            “I’m Larine P. Marcos, fifteen.”

            “Joshua Sander D. Pineda, sixteen.”

            “Loraine Andrea B. Ginez, fifteen.”

            And then whispers and giggles followed. Charlie sighed and rolled her eyes.

            “What now?” she asked to nobody and rolled her eyes once more. “Celebrity in the house?” Charlie groaned. “Shut up.”

            “Gabrielle Francis M. Cruz, sixteen.”

            “You’ve got to be kidding me,” Charlie said and looked at the one who was talking.

            “OMFG.”


End file.
